


The Children of Humanity

by DaireneCallahan



Series: Children of Humanity [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 104,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaireneCallahan/pseuds/DaireneCallahan
Summary: After the end of the 14th Machine War, the survivors now look to expand to the stars... and a not-too-welcoming galaxy (This is obviously set anachronistically. Although first contact with any Council races will be in 11,983, in the form of pirates in the Attican Traverse, the galaxy will be roughly based on the Citadel Council in the 2100s...roughly)





	1. The Lunar Assault

YoRHa Facility Somewhere…

YoRHa Unit 10H gasped painfully as she limped toward the remaining gate. She couldn't return to the facility. Outside the remaining gate, she'd been told, was 10,000 meeters of seawater- she would be crushed alive. Yet, if she returned to the facility, they'd be the lasers of hundreds of combat pods facing her.

She wished there was a third way out, but she couldn't think of any other option. Staying here indefinitely was a no-go.

No doubt the pods were hiding something, outside the outer gate. If she was going to die anyway, she might as well see what that secret was- if she wasn't flattened by water pressure first.

She reached the valve. A shocking, sizzling sound erupted, and her fingers were instantly roasted by high-voltage electricity.

"What the…?!" She stared at her brunt fingers. "This… this isn't right… why?"

Why would there be such a function on the interior of the gate? If it was a defensive mechanism, it should have been on the outside. Unless, it was meant to keep people in… keep her in…

10H seized the valve again, and her hands being fried by electricity. But she continued to turn the valve, screaming in agony as she did so. Her vision became blurry and red. With great endurance, she finally turned the valve to the end of its rotation.

That… must have been the reason for the black trails she'd seen prior. Someone had come through here before, and burned their hands with electricity. The black marks were their burned skin.

She unlocked the gate, and her broken hand hovered over the button. With one simple press… she'd die. She glanced back to watch the inner gate, which was buckling quickly under the onslaught of numerous combat pods. There wasn't much time.

She pressed the button and the gate opened. But the crushing water pressure she expected never came.

Instead, a blast of force knocked 10H outside… and she found herself surrounded by deafening silence. After rolling around to a stop a couple meters away, she pushed herself up with her elbows, and slowly rose to her feet.

Sand? Her hands, face, and body were covered with a layer of sand, and there wasn't a drop of water to be seen anywhere.

She looked up and received another rude awakening. A large blue body hung in the sky.

That is… Earth. So then, I'm… on the moon.

Everything in her life began to click together. Her drinks came with a lid, her shoes and even chess pieces having magnets on them… were all to keep her from finding out how light the gravity was around her.

Someone must have tampered with her controls and sensors so she wouldn't feel unusually light.

Why… am I here? What… was I made to do?! Her mind racing, 10H thought of the expansive and seemingly-wasteful entrance room, the complex interior, the server and broadcast room. How she was always forbidden from entering the entrance room every time they were "on air". But if it was just a relay point, as Pod 006 claimed, it shouldn't matter if anyone was inside.

So… the servers in this base weren't for backup… they were for the Council of Humanity broadcasts! That was the secret the Pods tried so hard to hide!

But if the Council of Humanity doesn't exist… then is humanity itself… gone? The humans we've been fighting for all along… are extinct?

Her knees gave way and she sunk to the ground. A deep pain sank into her, accompanied by a strange feeling like something was crushing down on her chest. A pain that had nothing to do with her physical wounds and condition.

Out of the corner of her eye, hundreds of pods were pouring out of the ruined base entrance and closing in on her.

She was in no position- physically or mentally to fight. So she raised her hands in surrender. Her memories would be wiped- something she surmised must have already happened before at least once. The shock, grief, pain she was feeling now would all be erased, and she'd return to her boring but "good, old days".

"Poor thing, it's happened again, the 47th…"

A white flash abruptly lit up the sky, and all the pods suddenly wheeled around, 10H temporarily forgotten. More bright flashes streaked through the sky, casting strange, transient shadows across the surface of the moon.

Huge anti-aircraft turrets mounted on the base ceiling were firing into the dark sky, flashes of brilliant light lancing across the sky. The rhythic, silent strobing gave it an almost… artistic atmosphere.

10H made up her mind. She turned and fled. Fled into the vast, empty, desolate wasteland, cratered by impacts. She didn't know where she was going, what she was going to do. She just ran.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Resistance Space Transport Progress VII, Descending Toward Lunar Surface...

"Anemone, the Enterprise XII has been hit by anti-air fire! They've taken heavy damage and are breaking away!" Diana, the sensors officer for the flagship Progress VII declared. "Their range is greater than we thought!"

"Break away! Pull us back!" Anemone ordered. "This is Progress VII to all ships! Pull back now! I mean it, Jackass!"

"Aww…" Jackass sighed, audibly disappointed. She'd constructed her ship precisely for this operation. "But my high-explosive- "

"Weren't need anyway," Anemone cut her off tersely. "This needs flight units." She turned to the three ex-YoRHa androids behind her. "2B, 9S, A2, you ready?"

"As we'll ever be," 9S answered for the three in a hardened voice. "We'll take it from here."

The three elite androids rushed to the Progress' cargo bay and clambered on their flight units.

When they signaled the all-clear to Anemone, she opened the cargo bay doors and dropped them toward the moon below.

Watching them take off toward the maw of danger, Anemone muttered, "Good luck." Then she turned to her own comm channel. "This is Progress VII to all ships. They are doing their part- it is time for us to do ours. Setting landing coordinates in the Manilius Crater!"

The small flotilla of ships et down on the lunar surface. Two of them, the Belgrano III and Mikasa V, opened up to reveal a pair of Goliath tanks. They had been captured inert when the Machine Network collapsed, and were now been hacked and repurposed by two surviving S-type units- Scanners 4S and 18S. 18S was accompanied by his adoptive "father", who provided emotional support.

The tanks trundled forward to take the vanguard while Resistance infantry from the ships Progress VII and Enterprise XII followed in their wake.

Only a handful of the Enterprise's infantry were in shape for combat, however- the ranks had been decimated by the anti-air attack it had taken.

Nureyev, a Supply Trader for Anemone's Resistance cell, worked frantically to administer emergency repairs to mass casualties of wounded androids pulled from the mangled sections of the Enterprise. Other support androids did their best of help, setting up a makeshift clinic on the rocky ground.

Since there was virtually no air with which to speak, they conversed with private comms (those lucky enough to have one), while the rest passed about a handtool display and typed messages on it. It was frustratingly slow, but many wounded were in no shape to be moved onto another ship yet.

Meanwhile, the main Resistance offensive force was pushing toward the objective of this attack- the moon server that the Devola and Popola model had launched into space millenia ago, now housed in a YoRHa military facility. The attack group's infantry were divided in two, each following closely behind one of the Goliath tanks, the sturdy behemoths shielding them from enemy fire.

Enemy fire being the two forward turrets now firing at them from either side of the entrance into the YoRHa bunker ahead of them.

The Resistance closed the distance on the enemy turrets without incurring any android casualties, though the Goliath tanks took a huge beating, absorbing enemy fire like a sponge.

The left tank stalled out just meters from its target turret, sparking spectacularly. The other managed to ram the right YoRHa defense turret, smashing it entirely, but also irreparably mangling the front of the tank.

Resistance members clambered over the remains of the right tank and blasted the left turret, already heavily-damaged from tank fire, from the side, reducing it to slag.

Seeing this, the attack leader, Jackass typed and transmitted a message back to Commander Anemone at the Landing Zone, informing her they'd reached the bunker entrance. Then, with a grin, she gestured wordlessly for everyone to stay back, and began attaching explosives at key parts of the bunker door.

OK, there! She thought to herself and vaulted herself over the remains of one of the destroyed tanks. Then she pressed the red button. A series of calculated explosions blew the bunker entrance wide open.

All the Resistance fighters gathered around the entrance stayed in cover, tensely aiming their weapons at the gaping hole, watching wind whip out of the fatally-damaged airlock.

After a few minutes with nothing happening, a Resistance member messaged Jackass. "Do you think that it's unmanned after all?"

That's when it happened- a massive swarm of YoRHa pods poured out of the bunker, dozens of them, firing lasers, bullets, and missiles every which way.

Jackass watched a Resistance fighter collapse next to her, mouth contorted in a silent scream at her loss of a leg to a missile blast.

The Resistance kept firing, destroying pod after pod, but they seemed endless. Then-

BOOM! An explosion engulfed the entrance, annihilating the hostile pods. Jackass looked up to see A2, 2B, and 9S in their Ho 229 flight units.

Well, well, looks like the cavalry is here, Jackass thought to herself.

Shortly after, she received a message as A2, 2B, and 9S disembarked.

"We've cleared out the anti-air guns and other ground defenses. Anemone has been notified and will be joining us shortly. We'll take the vanguard from here, 2B."

Jackass sent an affirmatively and watched as the three ex-YoRHa stormed into the bunker. Most of the Resistance strike team (that wasn't wounded or caring for wounded) followed suit.

It wasn't long before they found themselves surrounded by computer servers- along with dozens of pods servicing it. Seeming them, they began to open fire, albeit with weaker ones.

Jackass surmised it was to minimize damage to the servers around them. This made it all the easier for A2, 2B, and 9S to close the range and make quick work of them by melee or hacking.

In short order, they fought their way through the servers, through what looked like a small living space, and soon arrived at another sealed door.

Jackass moved as if to take action, but 2B gestured for her to wait.

A holographic display emerged in front of the door with the words, "Enough! I know I cannot keep you from entering. Please come in."

The door opened, leading to a rush of air, revealing it was still pressurized.

The androids stepped in with trepidation- and the door sealed again behind them.

Ahead of them was what appeared to be a large command center, similar to that on the bunker, albeit without any consoles for Operators, just a lone access console.

A male face appeared on the central screen, and spoke. "I am Commander Noir. I suppose… you must have many questions if you have made it this far."

Everyone there felt a shiver- it was the all-too-familiar voice of the so-called "Council of Humanity" broadcasts.

""Yeah, yeah, I know all about your goddamn lies, how humanity is already extinct, how YoRHa and the bunker was designed to fail to preserve the lie, all that bullcrap!" She aimed her rifle at the screen. "What I want to fucking know is who the hell is behind all this?! You? Someone else?!" Jackass was practically frothing at the mouth in rage.

"I am merely a caretaker," Commander Noir replied smoothly, showing not hint of being cowed by Jackass' rant, murderous glare, or implicit threat. "Programmed to oversee this facility and the YoRHa Project. As for the masterminds behind it all… the Central Command Council… a number of them are already dead- killed or took their own lives.

The remainder wiped their own memories and joined the Resistance. Whether they live or not, I do not know. I couldn't recognize them if I wanted- their faces have been scrubbed from my databanks."

A new chill ran down the spine of everyone present. Many an android had underwent a memory wipe before- many weren't even aware if they'd been memory-wiped before or not. If what Noir was saying was true… then potentially any one of them here, or any one of their friends back on Earth could be...

"No! NO!" Jackass raged in frustration. "This. Stupid. Fucking. Plan! Damn it, White, why did you have to go along with this bullshit! Why?! Why'd you have to die!" She faced Commander Noir again. "Commander White died because of this, you bastard!"

She fired madly at the central screen, riddling it with bullets.

Commander Noir re-appeared moments later on an auxiliary screen to her left. "You cannot kill me like that. I am dispersed throughout the lunar server. Purging me would almost certainly risk fatal damage and corruption of server data."

His voice held no gloating or triumph, only a hushed, matter-of-fact sense of resignation. "If that is what you choose, I won't stop you."

"You bastard-!" Jackass raised her weapon again.

"Stop! That's enough, Jackass!" A sharp voice stopped Jackass in her tracks.

Anemone had entered the room, accompanied by several other Resistance officers.

A2, 9S, and 2B were more taken aback by what they escorted in.

"You're… YoRHa?!" 9S exclaimed.

Only a small handful of YoRHa units had escaped corruption when the logic virus flooded the bunker server.

The female YoRHa, a Healer-type, didn't reply, only sobbed inconsolably. The skin on her hands were completely burned, and she had multiple laser wounds on her body.

"Affirmative, she is YoRHa Unit 10H," A group of pods state helpfully in unison as they floated into the room from a service duct.

"Look alive!" 9S shouted, gripping his weapon.

2B tensed, but Commander Noir spoke up. "Don't worry, I've ordered the remaining weapons pods in this facility to stand down."

"Anyway, we found her running a few hundred meters from the base, hysterical and crying her eyes out." Anemone faced Noir while jabbing her finger in the direction of 10H. "Care to explain, mister?"

"My name is Commander Noir, by the way. 10H there is the YoRHa maintenance staff, the only android stationed here. This facility was designed to be operated by as little staff as possible. YoRHa operations protocol stated all androids need to be kept in the dark, and 10H was no exception.

That is why we maintained the lie she was stationed 10,000 meters below the sea, and lined her shoes with magnets to conceal low gravity. Still, this is the 47th time she's escaped… we wiped her memory the previous 46 times."

"We?"

"Me and Pod 006, the only other consciousnesses in the base."

"You guys are fucking messed up, you know that?!" Jackass threw Noir a middle finger.

"I am not qualified to pass judgement on moral issues," Noir replied simply. "I merely executed orders according to my programming. That said, I cannot deny sometimes feeling… uneasy. Perhaps it is just errors building up in my code over the centuries, but sometimes I almost feel like some semblance of emotion has… emerged in me. Oh well, what do you intend to do?"

"We will have our experts question you, and coordinate the facility's maintenance. Since most of the androids now know the truth, we can drop the masquerade of the Council of Humanity, but you'll otherwise continue to supervise this base."

"You've got to be kidding- !"

"Jackass!" Anemone glared, cutting off Jackass' protest. "We can't reasonably get rid of him, and he knows this facility best."

"Oh, one more thing," Noir interjected. "Before the back door of the bunker activated… I… downloaded all the back-up memory data from the Bunker. I was never intended to do that, but perhaps… a part of me hoped this chance would one day arrive."

"You mean-" 9S gasped, flabbergasted.

"Even… Commander White?" Jackass looked up, tentative hope in her eyes. "All of it, Commander White included." Noir confirmed.

"6O… Commander…" 2B whispered quietly to herself.

A2 glanced over at Anemone, who was glancing mournfully at her feet.

No doubt she's thinking of Rose, Lilly, Dahlia, Shion, Margaret, Gerbera, Sonia, Erica… and all her earlier friends I've never met. They didn't have the luxury of any backups.

Neither did Number 4, Number 8, Number 16, Number 21, and all other fallen comrades I barely had a chance to know… Granted at least their YoRHa factory resets would still be here, but that… wouldn't really be them, would it? Like 2B and I… the same initial personality parameters, but completely different experiences…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Several hours later…

A2 walked back onto the bridge of the Enterprise XII for the first time since the assault began. "Anemone… how are you holding up? You've… been fighting for… longer than any of us."

"I'm… fine…" Anemone took a deep breath. "I've… notified Resistance forces on Earth about the success of our operation, and our plans. They're calling a summit in Camp Delhi, for leaders from all the Resistance cells, and inviting representatives from the Peaceful Machines as well. It'll be next week. They want me and one of you YoRHa to be present as well. So… we'll probably have to leave in a couple of days."

A2 put a sympathetic hand on Anemone's shoulder. "But you're still... worried, aren't you?"

"Number Two, did we… make the right decision?" Anemone's face displayed a rare look of vulnerability, desperate for some vindication. "I know how you felt about being lied to by Commander White and the superiors that came before her… but did we make things worse by revealing humanity's extinction? Android morale will drop once more. What did Rose, Lilly, 21… even die for? What will be our purpose? What will we even do?"

"We weren't wrong," A2 asserted, hugging Anemone. "Fighting for a nonexistent cause is just as bad as not having one. Besides, the secret couldn't have been held forever. Rose, Lilly, Number 21… none of their deaths were in vain. It kept us alive long enough to reach today. As for what we do… well, every android will have to determine that for themselves, won't they?"

"I… just wish everyone could see things your way," Anemone whispered back, gazing up at Earth in the distance through the window of her spaceship.


	2. Rising from the Ashes

Resistance Camp, 11,947 CE

'9S glared as he charged down at the figure of A2 before him, who was stumbling after being unbalanced by his hacking and fierce blows.

A2 managed to lift her blade just in time to block, and with superior strength, flung him back. The Attacker android lifted her blade as if to deliver a death blow, but paused as if something had suddenly dawned on her.

"2B…"

An enraged 9S leapt up and charged, brutally impaling A2 through the abdomen.

A2 let out a scream of shock and pain, falling backward onto the ground.

9S, carried forward by his own momentum, fell onto A2's blade, eviscerating him.

9S lay on the ground, writhing and twitching in agony, as his machinery rapidly failed…'

9S woke up with a start, panting in a panic.

"Are you alright?" A2 inquired, sitting close by. "You… looked like you were… having a bad dream."

"I…" 9S began hesitantly. "I dreamed I was killing you again. I'm really sorry about that."

"Well, nothing you can do about that," A2 winced but looked away. "What's done is done. And I… don't really blame you."

"I see…" 9S said quietly. "Do you… ever have to deal with bad dreams."

"Always…" A2 gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "For six years. All because the YoRHa project used us like expendable tools. I know Anemone has nightmares too- she's been fighting far longer and lost more friends than any of us. I really don't know how she copes…"

"Oh wow… you're right…"

"Anyway," A2 turned around. "2B and Anemone went off to see the completion of Jackass' work. A few Machines were there too. As for me… I couldn't stomach the stupid farce, so I stayed behind. You'd better hurry if you want to catch up with them.

"Understood!" 9S scrambled to his feet and hastily checked if his sensors were calibrated. He sure as hell didn't want to mess this up.

Then he raced outside, sprinting toward the site they dubbed the "Recovery Site". The site where most of the Bunker debris had crash-landed.

"Welcome, 9S," 10H welcomed warmly.

9S knew she still mourned the loss of Humanity, but like the YoRHa survivors and the Resistance androids, she was doing her best to move on.

10H, like many others, had put her faith into a religious reverence for Humanity. An android named Eris, based in southern Europe, had started a new religion, the Church of Humanity. She claimed that based on her extensive studies of human literature and religion, that humans did not end with the destruction of their physical forms, but their souls, although physically intangible ascended to an afterlife, a higher plane of existence. Her religion called for the worship of these "ascended Humans", and to uphold Humanity's legacy on Earth. The Church's following had swelled rapidly, filling with androids desperate to find a purpose.

Other androids put their faith into technology- talk of cloning and genetic engineering were underway… though skeptics argued that there simply weren't enough real human genetic tissue left for that, being virtually obliterated by maso and White Chlorination Syndrome millennia ago.

2B, 4S, Anemone, Jackass, and many other androids, as well as Pascal and a number of Machines, hurried over to greet them.

"You're late," 2B scolded, but her face bore a bright smile. "Everyone's been waiting for you. I take it A2 still isn't coming?"

"Yeah, well, I don't think she had a last-minute change of heart, if that's what you're asking," 9S huffed. "She'll need to take baby steps."

"It's understandable," Anemone nodded. "I'm sure we can give her all the time in the world." The group gathered around a table and several computer databanks. "Our tech experts have done a pretty good job, if I may say so myself. With the virus gone, we got all the data and schematics off the Bunker computers. Those toughies were probably more durable than their creators intended. But nothing beats a real life test run."

Lying on that table before them was a newly-constructed android, albeit one with a very familiar face, built exactly to design. And uploaded with memories from the Bunker archives, now free of virus corruption.

"Will you do the honors?" Jackass grinned manically as she finished twiddling their controls, and gestured to 2B.

"Gladly," 2B pressed the button to activate said android, who would be the first of many in the reconstructed YoRHa to come.

"Wha-?!" The android's eyes flew open and she bolted up into sitting position. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Resistance Camp," 9S reassured. "The virus is gone, the war is over. You're safe- though the Bunker is kinda destroyed. We're working on rebuilding YoRHa though."

"I see," The newly-awakened android scanned all the faces around her, some familiar, some foreign. "Well, most of you probably know who I am. But just in case for those unfamiliar… my name is Commander White."


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2B and 9S make a stunning discovery...

Somewhere in the Sonoran Desert, in what used to be Arizona in the former United States of America, on August 21, 11,949…

2B finished slashing through the hostile Gunman Bipeds on the rooftop of a ruined building, while 9S and Pod 153 took out hostile Stubby variants on the sands below.

Finishing up the last enemy, she jumped down to where 9S was waiting.

"Looks like that's the last of them, ma'am," 9S reported. "This sector is clear."

"Good. We still have some time before we have to report to the Friendly Machine camp." 2B commented. "So if you guys want to look around…"

"Awesome!" 9S exclaimed, and hurried into the ruins with Pod 153 to search around.

"Understood. See you around," Pod 042 also flew off on his own.

2B sighed, sat down by the remnants of a concrete wall, and began scrolling through the news.

Although it had been some three-and-half years since the Pascal-Data-Anemone Accords had officially ended the Fourteenth Machine War, and Resistance had reclaimed the Lunar Server, pockets of hostile Machines still infested large parts of the world. Some Machines simply refused to accept peace and in many cases, included entire armies and factories.

These was particularly troublesome, because the Resistance and friendly Machines had been increasing in number and begun settling more places. And smaller settlements- as well as transportation routes to and from said settlements- were vulnerable to attacks by hostile Machines.

Of course, Machines weren't the only threat to peace- as 2B immediately saw an article about a bombing in the joint Android-Machine village of Tristam.

The so-called "Sunshine Insurgency" was a terrorist group composed of disgruntled Androids that hated the Machines, and despised the idea of Androids and Machines living together, and were responsible for attacks and bombings on against friendly Machine and joint Android-Machine settlements. 2B knew the Commander White had a number of Executioners units hunting these terrorists, but she had declined to join them, not eager to reprise her role as an Executioner again.

She continued to scroll through the news- some Androids were opening an art exhibition in Shanghai Settlement, the Resistance authorities in Africa were expanding the port facilities in Walvis Bay, excavations of human ruins had begun in Petra, Jordan after hostile Machines had been cleared from the area, and a fourth round of negotiations had begun in Singapore Settlement between Resistance diplomats and representatives from the Independist faction based in Australia, but political pundits didn't seem hopeful they'd be a breakthrough in relations.

2B knew some of the more… zealous members of Church of Humanity despised the Independists in Australia, viewing them as traitors and heretics, and had done their best to make negotiations difficult.

Of course, the Independists' often arrogant, parochial, and self-righteous attitudes hadn't helped much either. 2B hoped that the new, more moderate Independist leader she'd heard about- Director Abel- would be able to bridge the gap with the Resistance.

Plus, the longer talks drew out, the prospects for lasting peace didn't look good, for the Church's influence was growing, with many Androids searching for a meaning to existence. And in many places, the Church did indeed provide a stabilizing influence.

But certainly not all Androids bought into the Church's theology- in other locations, morale had dropped precipitously among Androids. In some places, Androids threw themselves into vengeance, either legally by joining expeditions against feral or hostile holdout machines or illegally through murder and terrorism (such as the Sunshine insurgents). Others fell into drink, E-drugs, or lust- not unlike some humans in the Old World. A lucky few were able to embrace love or friendship.

For most Androids, they embraced a more middle path, studying and imitating aspects of human culture, history, literature, or the preservation of human artifacts, trying to find fulfillment through the honoring of humanity's legacy. 2B still wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do with her life, but for now, she was more than content to support 9S as he studied human ruins.

"Pod," She muttered over the radio. "Whatever will become of us Androids? Do we even have a future without Humanity?"

Pod 042 responded from somewhere in the ruins. "From my perspective, Androids survived a thousand years after Humanity's demise, before the Aliens and Machines invaded. If you want my opinion… I think your people will be fine."

"I guess…" 2B sighed.

"But if Androids do go extinct, us Pods and the Machines look ready to inherit the world."

"Did you… just tell a joke?" 2B expressed surprise.

"Yes," Pod 042 replied. "I may need to work on the inflection though."

"Hey, 2B!" The excited voice of 9S over the radio, suddenly drew 2B's attention. "I think I found something! Something really important! You'd better some see this!"

"Are you in danger?" 2B leapt to her feet, reaching for her weapon in alarm.

"No, no, nothing like that!" 9S replied hastily. "It's… just really cool!"

"What is it this time…" 2B muttered, but she decided to indulge 9S, even if she didn't quite share his fascination with human artifacts.

She sent a summons to Pod 042, who rapidly flew back to her side, and began to track 9S's signal to his position.

Clamoring down into a gouge in the landscape, 2B found more ruins, possibly excavated by the Machines. She followed 9S's signal through a large tunnel descending into an underground facility.

"This place is huge," 2B admitted. "What did you find here?"

"Over here!" 9S gestured from a catwalk, and 2B quickly ascended a ladder to follow him.

"This inscription is ancient," 9S continued to clean the dirt off it. "But this bronze tablet was erected to honor something called the 'Manswell Expedition'." 9S explained excitedly to his partner as 2B walked up next to him.

2B had to focus to catch his words- he was taking a mile a minute.

"Apparently, Humans were dying out from the White Chlorination Syndrome, and apparently a group of Humans decided to escape the disease via interstellar travel."

"Interstellar… you mean, between… stars?" 2B pondered for a moment before the potential implications hit her. "You don't mean- "

"Some of Humanity could still exist," 9S stuck his hands on his hips triumphantly. "Out in the stars. Didn't I tell you my exploration could be useful someday?"

2B was wordless, floored by the revelation.

"It is a possibility," Pod 153 stated analytically. "Many Human texts described the desire of Humanity to engage in interstellar travel, and potential methods of achieving it. Some were difficultly or faced technological hurdles, but the same was said about developing artificial intelligence. It is certainly possible this capability could have been achieved, as this marker indicates. It would certainly explain all the complex machinery in this facility."

"I- we- need to tell everyone about this discovery," 2B managed to find her voice. "Is it okay… if I radio camp?"

"Well… um… I think that this would interest the Androids in New Phoenix more so than the Machines in Tucson or Camp Yuma," 9S pointed out. "What I mean is- they are more capable of comprehending just how important this all is."

"Good- good idea," 2B tried to control her emotions. She radioed New Phoenix. "YoRHa 2B to New Phoenix! We have cleared the hostile Machine presence at Site Mesa-4! However, we have discovered a high-value artifact… and information. Priority Alpha! Please send an archaeological team at the first opportunity. We will stay to secure the area until then."

She turned off the radio and turned to 9S. "Do you- do you really think- Humanity…"

"I don't know," 9S confessed. "But it's a possibility. And even if they don't- Humanity was fascinated with traveling to the stars and preserving their legacy. It's just a guess… but I think they would have wanted us to explore, and learn their legacy."

2B looked up at the sky. "If we're lucky, maybe we'll get to ask them ourselves."


	4. The Experiment

September 2, 11,954 CE

United Resistance Council (URC) transport Progress VII docked at main hangar of Vermilion Station (headquarters of the Research and Development Consortium), geostationary orbit around Earth, Sol System…

The first thing Anemone, Chairman of the United Resistance Council and the Cooperative Council of Androids and Machines, saw when she awoke was her nervous assistant standing over her.

"Uh, Olivia, are we there yet?"

"Um, yes, Chairman. We docked at Vermilion Station about half an hour ago."

"What?!" Anemone's eye flew wide open. "Why didn't you wake me?!"

"I'm, so sorry, ma'am!" Olivia apologized hastily. "But you were powered down so peacefully, and I didn't want to disturb-"

"Never mind that, we're going to be late!" Anemone scrambled to her feet and headed for the docking gate. "Let's go!"

"With all due respect, Chairman, I don't think-"

Anemone wasn't listening, and was already power-walking down the ramp into the Station hangar, which was bustling with activity, with Machines, Androids, and Pods flying around.

"So, um, Olivia, who was supposed to meet us here?" Anemone looked around in confusion.

"Chairman Anemone!" A chipper voice exclaimed. "You're here! I was wondering when you were going to come out of your ship! I told the Director we might need to send a medical team-"

Anemone turned to see a Small Machine Flyer floating over to her.

"It's fine. I was just powered down and getting some rest. I'm all ready to go now."

"Excellent!" The Machine exclaimed. "My name is Gandhi-18, by the way, personal assistant to Director Jackass. I will take you to her right away."

"I'd appreciate it," Anemone raised an eyebrow, and followed the waddling Machine deep into the interior of the space station.

After weaving their way though many corridors, Gandhi brought Anemone to a door marked, "Authorized Personnel Only".

"This is the lift that will take us to-"

"Unauthorized personnel not permitted!" A Medium Machine Biped appeared, brandishing its arm gun menacingly.

"We were authorized by Director Jackass-" Gandhi began to explain, before being immediately interrupted.

"I was not notified of any such visit," The Machine cut off coldly. "I am-"

"Sukarno-16, I know," Gandhi replied. "I know how you feel, but you cannot let your bias against Androids-"

"Your visit is not listed on my schedule," Sukarno raised his firearm. "Leave, or I will use force."

"You know how bad Director Jackass is at keeping everyone informed-"

"Leave, before-"

"Th-This is C-Chairman A-Anemone herself…!" Olivia stammered, trying to assert some control and trying to look braver than she looked, as she nervously clenched her sidearm. "S-She could easily knock you d-down… M-Machine…"

"I could say the same for you… little Android," Sukarno gazed down, completely unintimidated.

"Enough!" Anemone ordered. "Olivia, stand down! Mr. Sukarno, why don't you directly call the Director, and- "

"What on Earth is going on here?" A gigantic, Multi-Legged Goliath emerged from the shadows behind Sukarno.

"This oaf won't let us pass!" Gandhi complained, gesturing at Sukarno.

The Goliath sighed. "Sukarno, these are our guests. Please, I think Pod 82 needs your assistance in the Engineering Bay."

"Very well, sir," Sukarno acceded, ameliorating rapidly, and walking off.

"My apologies, Chairman," The Goliath Machine stated. "My name is Goddard-20, Deputy Director of the Research and Development Consortium. Sukarno is my personal assistant- good man and hard-working… but it wasn't so many years ago that our peoples were at war. Most of us have… bad memories, to put it lightly. Plus, Director Jackass and I often don't see eye-to-eye on matters… but despite our professional rivalry, we've developed a healthy respect for each other. Sukarno has yet to learn that."

"So… what did Director Jackass want us here for? We've heard a lot of… wild rumors, but…"

"I guess you don't know, yet, huh? Typical Jackass, never explaining everything. I guess she wants to tell you herself. Come now," The large Machine squeezed out of the door and clattered across the floor. "She's no doubt in the experimental hangar by now."

"Ex- perimental- hangar?" Anemone raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Goddard sighed. "We had a new hangar built on the station precisely for this purpose. Jackass will want to explain all this to you herself."

Anemone got into the lift with Goddard and Gandhi, and it began to ascend.

They arrived in a broad hangar, where a large spacecraft. The basic design was similar to the one the Resistance and YoRHa had used to supply their space stations and assault the moon base, but anyone could see this one had major modifications on it.

Jackass was there to greet her old friend. "Anemone! It's been awhile! Behold my new creation- the Aurora!" She gestured grandiosely at the ship.

"I presume it doesn't explode?" Anemone raised an eyebrow cautiously.

"No, no, no…" Jackass chuckled. "Well, it would be pretty cool- ! But no, it doesn't explode- at least I hope not. I wanted to invite you to take it for a spin!"

"Why me?" Anemone asked. "Not that I don't like catching up, I am a rather busy- "

"It's that Jackass here has a bit of a reputation as a loose cannon," Goddard explained. "I would know, even if I have a gained a certain respect for her skills. There is a certain genius to her madness, but the rest of the URC and CCAM don't know that," Goddard-20 explained. "They just think she's crazy. You, however, are Chairman of the URC and the CCAM- you're the closest thing we have to ruler of the world. Both Androids and Machines alike tend to respect you- so if you vouch for Jackass' creation, they'll believe you. You helped get the funding and resources for this project after all."

"Well, I just needed to shut her up and keep her out of harm's way," Anemone scratched her head nervously. "And I don't recall giving her so many resources…"

"The Director is quite brilliant at getting help and scavenging resources!" Gandhi piped enthusiastically. "She reactivated a lot of dormant Machines, and scavenged technology from the ruined alien motherships- "

Anemone put her hand to her face. "I'm sure that's in violation of about a hundred URC and CCAM regulations… Just don't tell me anymore, okay?"

"Director, the engines are hot!" An Android shouted to Jackass. "If you want to test it, now is as good a time as any!"

"Let's go!" Director Jackass gestured laconically but confidentially as she strolled nonchalantly onto the spacecraft.

"Somehow, I trust your judgment more," Anemone turned to Goddard. "Is it safe?"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Goddard assured as he followed behind Jackass.

Anemone sighed and got on board with Olivia in tow, while Gandhi stayed on the station to direct the flight technicians. "It better be…"

The hangar opened up and the Aurora lifted away from the space station.

"So… anyone mind filling me?" Anemone inquired, a little impatiently. "Where are we going? Another station? Don't tell me you plan on taking us to the lunar base, we don't have time-"

Jackass wasn't listening. "Fire up the new engines!" She shouted to the crew.

The vessel rumbled… and abruptly the viewports lit up with blue light, and the distant stars outside transformed into streaks of white.

"What in the world-?" Anemone felt like a bugged-eye fool, while a nervous Olivia clung to her arm.

After a few minutes, the view reverted back to normal space… but there was something there.

"No- no way…" Anemone muttered incredulously at the gas giant looming ahead of the ship.

"Yep, that is Jupiter," Goddard declared triumphantly. "We have successfully mastered faster-than-light travel."

"So that's what you've been working on…" Anemone marveled, unable to help being impressed. "How did you do it?"

"Well, we mostly reverse-engineered the alien motherships buried under Tokyo," Jackass explained smugly. "And I also salvaged some data on the Manswell Expedition ships, from the launch site YoRHa discovered."

"Alright, let's take us back to base," Goddard instructed the crew, and once again the viewports were bathed in cerulean glow.

"You've done well, Jackass, Goddard," Anemone praised. "This is a remarkable accomplishment. I'm sorry if I didn't have faith in your earlier. I never realized you can such a brilliant and calculated project. We're one step closer to discovering the Manswell Expedition."

"Well, to be honest, I wasn't sure if it would work or not," Jackass confessed. "So I'm just as relieved as you are. Especially that it didn't just explode."

"What?! Didn't you do any tests beforehand-"

"That would be boring. Besides, I doubt there's enough fuel to wreck this ship entirely. Worst case scenario is we'd be stranded, floating around Jupiter. Course we have a radio, so we can just call for help."

"WHAT? If we were stranded at Jupiter, it'd take as much as an hour just for our signal to reach Earth, and possibly months a rescue team could arrive- "

"And?" Jackass seemed unfazed.

" 'AND?' I have a meeting this afternoon with Tanya, the leader of the Siberian Resistance! What if I couldn't return?"

"Enough! Cool it!" Goddard intervened to break up the altercation, before leaning close to Anemone's ear and whispered, "Don't worry- I said it was safe. I did tests with automated drones and tweaked the engine appropriately according to the results. I didn't tell Jackass this, because she likes the… thrill I guess. The unknown and all that."

"Ah, I should have known you were the reliable one," Anemone muttered back. "Tell me again why you aren't the Director?"

"A Machine… makes some of the Androids feel… uncomfortable," Goddard shrugged. "Besides Jackass is pretty brilliant in her own way."

The Aurora exited FTL travel and flew in to dock with Vermilion Station once more.

As everyone disembarked, a much-more mollified Anemone turned to Jackass. "I presume you will be submitting a formal report to the CCAM? Well, as formal as you can manage…"

"Certainly!" Jackass beamed. "Just wait until they get their eyes on the Jackass Interstellar Engine!"

"Yeah… no… we'll need a different name," Anemone muttered under her breath.

Two weeks later…

Director Jackass strolled beaming into the Cooperative Council of Androids and Machines (CCAM) headquarters in Tokyo Settlement, in unusually high spirits.

That was until her Machine assistant, Gandhi-18, sidled up to her side. "Umm… Director, you have to see this ahead of time… I recommend you… stay calm," He handed her a data tablet and nervously sidled away.

"Haha, what could be so import- What? WHAT?!"

In the Council Chamber…

Anemone's assistant, Olivia, frowned and looked at her clock. "Where could the Director be?"

Beside her, Sakura, the leader the East Asian Resistance, who had replaced Anemone after the latter became Chairman of the United Resistance Council and the CCAM, inquired. "Anemone, I thought she should be here soon. I have to return to Camp Seoul soon to deal with the trial of a suspected Sunshine terrorist."

"And I was planning on spending the afternoon upgrading my ship," Captain Juniper, a liaison from the URC Space Navy added.

"Perhaps we should send someone to look for her?" Pascal, Chairman of the Machine Peace Council, proposed. "What if something happened to her?"

A thought occurred to Anemone. "You don't suppose she found out what we-"

"Surely not," Commander White of the YoRHa forces frowned. "We made the change at the-"

However, their questions were quickly resolved when an explosion erupted, tearing apart the Council chamber door.

"Well, speaking of the devil herself," Commander White narrowed her eyes, while the various Android and Machine guards in the chamber, tensed their weapons.

"Everyone, stand down!" Anemone gestured, before turning to the figure emerging from the smoke. "Care to explain your explain this violence against the Cooperative Council of Androids and Machines?"

"Care to explain why you bastards can't even fucking spell?" Jackass jabbed a finger lividly at a tablet in her left hand, while a posse of her Pods, fanned out in an aggressive formation.

The CCAM's guards tensed, but Anemone waved them down again. "Guards, defensive posture only!" She then turned back to Jackass. "It's your fault for picking such a… provocative name! As Chairman of the Council, I approved the new name, so if you're going to shoot anyone, shoot me."

"Though I did propose it," Sukarno-16, who stood next to Deputy Director Goddard, fearlessly taking credit, arms crossed.

Olivia snickered quietly beside Anemone, finding the Machine's posturing to be strangely amusing.

"Assholes…" Jacqueline glared around the people gathered in the room, none of which were taking her side. "Jacqueline? Can you believe it? The Jacqueline Interstellar Engine?!"

"It's a fine old Human name," Sakura commented reasonably. "And close enough to your… current name."

"It is for the sake of posterity, Director," Deputy Director Goddard tried to be conciliatory. "No one is trying to… force you to call yourself anything. But there were certain… social norms that old Human societies practiced, that we feel would be beneficial to respect."

"You will be free to call yourself whatever you wish," Anemone elaborated. "But I have decided, with the unanimous support of the Council, including those not currently present, that you will henceforth be known in official documents by the name Jacqueline. And that is my final decision."

Jackass grunted in frustration and stomped her feet in a slight fit, but seeing little alternative and not mad enough to shoot an old friend, she eventually stopped and snorted in resignation. "Fine- FINE! You win this one, Anemone, you clever old fox! But as far as I'm concerned, it'll always be the Jackass Interstellar Engine, damn you and your official documents." She stormed back out, pods in tow.

Captain Juniper took a deep breath of relief. "Whew! At least that worked out. But will she cooperate with us in the future? She is Director of Research and Development, after all."

"She will," Commander White assured. "She has her quirks, and her… explosive ways… but she is a good person at heart. I know that. She cares, but she doesn't always show it well."

"Besides, the possibility of finding Humanity- the scientific discoveries we could find in interstellar space- are too rich an opportunity for her," Anemone added. "She would never pass it up."

"Speaking of which- do you really think there are any Humans to be found?" Sakura questioned. "I know we… all want to hope, but if the reality is disappointing… it could hit us pretty hard. We were all beginning to learn to cope with Humanity's… apparent extinction, before you guys hit us with this new hope."

"I… don't know, Sakura," Anemone picked her words carefully. "But I don't think Humans would've wanted us to wither away in despair on this world, would they? Even if they're not out there anymore, we'll carry their legacy to the stars. In a way, we are the children, the inheritors of Humanity. I'm sure they'd have wanted us to thrive, to be benevolent, and strive to embody their better qualities, just as our physical bodies are designed to embody the best of Humanity's physical form."

"Wow, you have a knack for the inspirational," Sukarno observed, sounding mildly impressed. "Level-headed too. I suppose I can see why the Androids made you leader. And while we don't share your… obsession with Humans, I can certainly understand the sentiment."

"In the meantime, I think we need to procure a new door," Pascal quipped, gesturing at the debris and gaping chasm before them.

None of them had any idea how future generations would one day view Jackass' invention as the beginning event of the First Wave of Expansion, the First Golden Age, as future historians would call it.


	5. Arrival

United Resistance Council Armored Corvette, URC Liaoning IV, en route to the Alpha Centauri System…

December 16, 11,954 CE

9S took a deep breath and looked the camera directly. "2B, again I hope you're seeing this, and again, I hope, you're better. Um, we're almost at Alpha Centauri now, any minute now, and we're just sending a last minute update just in case, so I thought I'd send you another message.

Not that we're expecting any problems! And don't worry about me- if there's any danger, I can take care of myself, and we have a good team!

Listen, I know- it really should be you here. But I'll make sure to tell you all about it when I see you in a couple weeks, I hope! If we find the Humans, I'm sure you'll be at the top of the list to see them." He took a deep breath, but found himself at a loss of words. "See you soon, 2B. Nines, logging off."

He got up from the terminal and turned to Ensign Lavinia, the ship's communications officer, who was standing behind him, listening intently.

"I'm done. You can launch now."

"O- Of course!" Lavinia stammered and hurried to launch the message drone. Normal radio signals were impractical for communications, as it would take years simply for the signal just to reach Earth, by which time, if nothing went wrong, the expedition would have already returned.

So, the Research and Development Consortium had rigged up Message Drones with small Jacqueline FTL Engines. The downside was that it was a one-way street- the Liaoning could always predict the location of Earth with relative accuracy, but it was incredibly difficult for Earth to decisively pinpoint the Liaoning's position. Furthermore, docking at FTL speeds, while theoretically possible, had yet to be conducted successfully.

So while, the Liaoning had twelve Message Drones for regular updates- just in case the expedition was lost, Earth could better narrow down at what point the expedition was lost and whether rescue should be attempted- they could not receive any response from Earth.

Finishing up, Lavinia turned to 9S, and asked with wide-eyed innocence. "So, um, Nines, you… really like 2B, don't you?"

"Uh, well, yes," 9S was taken off-guard by that question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've sent her a message each time we launch a drone," Lavinia explained. "So… do you love her?"

"I guess… I guess I do," 9S scratched his hair in embarrassment. "It's still… difficult to gauge what counts as 'love'…"

Lavinia wilted, looking disappointed. "Oh dang. I've been reading Human texts about love. But I haven't been able to get a good definition or parameters of such a relationship. Different Humans seemed to have vastly different ideas of 'love'."

"That's Humanity, for you," 9S chuckled awkwardly. "There's a lot of concepts Humans explored that we Androids haven't really been able to figure out. I guess that's part of why they're so special."

"That, and they're our creators!" Lavinia perked up. "I can't wait to meet a Human!"

Lavinia was a new Resistance model, only a few years old, she wasn't even old enough to remember the end of the Machine Wars, but deeply curious about everything, a sentiment 9S could certainly understand.

"Now, now, Lavinia," 21B walked over. "We don't know for sure if we'll find Humans there. It's best not to get our hopes up too quickly."

"But Mom-!" Lavinia scowled. "I pray to them all the time! I'm sure they heard me."

9S' former Operator 21O, now 21B, had come to sort of adopt Lavinia as a sort of daughter. 9S wondered if that made Lavinia his little sister, as according to old Human familial relationships.

Leaving Lavinia and 21B, 9S walked into the maintenance hall, where several crewmembers were finishing up a card game.

Lieutenant Chastity, the navigation officer, growled and threw down her cards. "Damn it!"

"Einstein wins again!" Ensign Stalin-12, a Small Stubby clapped comically and gesturing to Lieutenant Einstein, the sensors officer. As the engineering officer and only Machine crewmember, Stalin had fit in unusually well with the Android crew. "You're pretty bad at this, Chastity."

"You lost too!" YoRHa Unit 64B pointed out to Stalin, but the Machine merely shrugged.

"I still did better than her!"

As the others bickered over the results of the card game, 9S passed them by and headed to the cargo bay in the back, where weapons officer Ensign Abdelaziz sat by a viewport, brooding and staring out into space.

"Ensign… is something wrong?"

"Oh, hey, Nines. It's just… you know…"

"Still worried about your sister?"

"Yeah, can't wait for the expedition to be over, so I can see her."

Unfortunately, Abdelaziz's sister was a Resistance soldier based in Southern Africa, but had recently been deployed to Antarctica due to recent conflicts with the Independists. It all began about a week ago, when a group of Resistance Salvagers from Antarctica and a group of Independist Salvagers from Australia lay claim to the same Human ruins on the island of South New Zealand.

The conflict turned from words to a violent skirmish, leading to several casualties. The Independists blamed the Resistance, and forcibly seized the Resistance base on Macquarie Island in retaliation. The hot-headed leader of the Antarctic Resistance, Commander Genie, hadn't helped either, ordering his naval forces to board and seize several Independist ships in response.

A group of Independists then responded by attacking a number of ports on the Antarctic coast. The Independist leader, Director Abel, claimed the attacks were unsanctioned and carried out by a radical faction, and he was willing to negotiate, but that if forced, the Independists were more than capable of defending themselves.

Thanks to the one-way communication, there was no way of knowing whether the conflict had been resolved yet- or if it had broken out into full-scale war.

Abdelaziz clearly feared the worst, and feared for the safety of his sister.

"Look- " 9S put a reassuring hand on the Ensign's shoulder. "I'm sure the backup servers will be fine. We haven't lost anyone since those went up. I'm sure- even the Independists aren't crazy enough to destroy those. It's just… about territory." 9S felt like he was convincing himself a little.

"We also haven't had a major war since servers were installed. And we don't really know with these- Independists. What- they're capable of."

9S bit his lip, thinking of what to say, when a voice suddenly interrupted him.

"Everyone, we're punching through the stellar bubble!" The ship's commander, Captain Hawking declared from the bridge. "All hands to stations!"

There was a mad scramble, as everyone dropped what they were doing and rushed to their positions on the bridge.

Then the ship dropped out of FTL, reverting to sublight speeds.

"Woah, it's so pretty…" Ensign Lavinia whispered to herself.

The Alpha Centauri System was a three-star system, with Alpha Centauri A and B orbiting relatively closely to each other. The third star, Proxima Centauri, wasn't visible from their current position.

"Sensors? Any unusual readings?" Captain Hawking demanded.

"Not yet, ma'am!" Lieutenant Einstein reported. "Scanning all frequencies!"

The Captain activated her 3D system chart. "Navigation, take us toward the planet Alpha Centauri B2, microjumps only. Weapons, power up, but stay calm. We should be ready for anything, but you will most definitely not fire without orders. Communications, begin sending out the hailing beacon."

9S tensed. Of all things, he had been tasked with the first contact package. The United Resistance Council had specifically prepared two first contact scenarios- the one meant for the Human descendants of the Manswell Expedition, and one… well, in case they encountered an alien race. Even if the Manswell Expedition had successfully colonized the system, there was no knowing how far the colonists' descendants had diverged from their ancestors in terms of culture and language in ten thousand years, much less how they would receive emissaries from an entirely synthetic civilization back on Earth.

The Liaoning made the microjump toward the planet Alpha Centauri B2, though as predicted by Android astronomers, the lava-covered planet seemed rather uninhabitable for organic life.

"Captain! I think I'm picking up a signal!" Einstein exclaimed. "It's a… regular signal! I think- it's an automated signal! It's orbiting around the planet. I'm triangulating the coordinates now!"

"Excellent! Nav, take us closer to those coordinates!"

Einstein continued to work furiously. "Coordinates located. It seems to be… some sort of beacon. A distress signal? Communications satellite? Or a comm buoy?"

The entire crew waited tensely as the ship closed in on the signal source.

"There, there, I have a visual!" Einstein magnified the camera image. "It looks like some sort of automated comm buoy, looks to be about twenty-first century Human tech… oh…"

He fell silent in shock.

"What… is that?" Lavinia muttered.

It wasn't the comm buoy… it was what could be seen some distance away in the camera image. There was torn debris, and clearly not natural. Fragments of spacecraft… destroyed by weapons by the looks of it.

Finally, Abdelaziz gulped nervously and broke the silence, stating, "Well… the good news is that the debris seems to come from several ships. And it doesn't look like the Manswell Expedition ship designs either. So, there's hope they're still out there somewhere. But bad news is, we… may not be alone, and what's out there, might not be friendly."

"Are the ships… Human-made?" Captain Hawking questioned.

"If you want my two-cents," Ensign Stalin-12 piped up. "I say probably. The designs between Human- and Android- spacecraft were already radically different from the Alien Motherships of our creators. These… appear not to be too far removed from ships of Human design."

"Well, we need more information-"

"Ma'am, I've finished deciphering the signal," Einstein piped up. "It's… sort of a navigation buoy. I'm getting… coordinates all over the system. And they all seem to converge on…"

"On?" Captain Hawking asked impatiently.

"Proxima Centauri b," Einstein stated simply.

Proxima Centauri b was an Earth-like planet orbiting the system's third star, and the Androids had predicted it to be the most likely spot for Human colonization. They were just unsure whether a direct approach would have been best, lest the colonists mistake their ship for hostile. It might have been better to explore the system, encounter any scout units, let the colonists find them first, or trade radio signals first.

But if they had left a navigation buoy network…

Captain Hawking made up her mind. "Navigation, take us on a direct course for Proxima Centauri b. It looks like we may have an invitation."

"Understood!" Lieutenant Chastity acknowledged happily.

"You sure this is wise, Captain?" 21B inquired quietly. "We don't know how long the buoys have been there, and if they haven't been attacked before because of them."

"This ship can more than take a few hits, soldier," Captain Hawking reassured. "No matter how fast they are on the trigger finger, I doubt they can destroy us before we express our peaceful intentions."

"They might still destroy us," 64B muttered under her breath.

Finally, the ship emerged into orbit over the planet.

"Woah…" Lavinia admired.

The planet was spotted with intermixed patches of green and brown, suggesting that large areas of plant life was present, though the Androids couldn't yet tell whether they were native or imported. Several large bodies of water- seas- could be seen on the surface.

"Ma'am, multiple signals, in orbit, from multiple directions!" Einstein sounded strained. "Several… several appear to be hailing us! Old Human radio hailings! Audio, only, it appears!"

"Can you put them through, Lieutenant?"

Einstein worked furiously at his console, and soon a staticky voice emerged, speaking in English.

"-your intentions! Boarding teams are-"

"9S, send your first contact package!" Hawking ordered, but she also knew that the alarmed voice on the other side was probably in no mood to read detailed documents, and needed immediate mollification. "Please, we have no desire for conflict, but we do not understand the situation! Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

The voice returned, somewhat calmer to have received a response, but remained cold. "This is Artemis Orbital Control. You have entered into territorial space of the Artemis Republic. State your intentions and stand by for boarding parties. If you're with the Red Druids, you better surrender now."

"We are the United Resistance Council frigate, the URC Liaoning IV, and we have traveled a great distance from Earth. We are unfamiliar with the Artemis Republic or these Red Druids you mention, but we have no desire to interfere in a conflict we know nothing about. We are on a peaceful exploration mission, and our weapons are merely for self-defense," Captain Hawking explained frankly, hoping to win over the other side with a show of good faith.

"What nonsense are you talking about, I swear if this is- wait, did you say, Earth?!"

"Yes, we came here from Earth-"

"That's impossible! Unless-"

There was some silence on the other end.

"Hello? Is everything alright?" Captain Hawking asked, puzzled.

There was the sound of chaotic scrambling, things clattering. Clearly, there was some sort of commotion on the other side. Muffled voices could be heard, but the Liaoning crew were still able to decipher the words.

"Supervisor! Supervisor! Are you there?"

"What the heck, Unit 424? What's wrong?"

"We have a Code Orange situation! The original kind!"

"Turn off the transmis-"

The signal cut off abruptly.

"Did that go well?" Ensign Lavinia asked, befuddled.

"I guess they don't get visitors often," Abdelaziz commented. "But that could swing either way…"

There was a period of silence, as Captain Hawking and the Liaoning crew waited nervously during the long silence.

"What is going on?" Lieutenant Chastity demanded to no one in particular. "Are they planning to attack us?"

"Unlikely," Einstein replied calmly. "They have withdrawn the boarding ships- at least that's what I think they are- and their fighters are holding position, likely a sort of defensive patrol. They're being cautious, as we would be in their situation. I've detected no weapons powering up."

"Quiet!" Lavinia shouted excitedly. "They're hailing us again! Video feed this time!"

The ship computer turned the incoming transmission into an image on the bridge's central monitor, which revealed the fate of what appeared to be a young woman. "My name is April Amadeo, Supervisor of Ollivar Station. If you have no hostile intent, you are welcome to stay here, and we will provide our best guarantee for safety. I'm sure you have many questions, as do we, but we'll get a chance to sort all that out in time. For now, we will dispatch tug drones to bring your vessel to dock at our station, so you must power down your engines during that transit. Is that okay with you?"

Captain Hawking shifted uncomfortably, but replied. "I understand. We have no objections to that."

"Good. And welcome to Artemis. Amadeo out."

"Was that… a Human?" Lavinia asked, wide-eyed, her voice rising.

"It could be an Android too," Captain Hawking pointed out. "We can't really tell on this end. Hopefully, they'll keep up their end of the deal and tell us what is going on."


	6. Artemis

December 16, 11,954 CE

Artemis Space Traffic Control, Ollivar Station, in orbit around Artemis, Alpha Centauri System, Artemis Republic…

Unit 424 continued to monitor the long-range tracking sensors as a matter of practice. In all the years, he'd served at this posting, he'd never encountered a ship he could identify. At most, some ships ran later than scheduled or got lost and entered the wrong sector.

The most action he'd seen was summoning repair crews for spacecraft which had been damaged in accidents or Red Druid attacks. And the past few years had gone by completely without a hitch.

So you must understand the Android's sheer surprise when a completely unidentified spacecraft appeared on his sensors.

"263, we have an unidentified ship in our sector!" Unit 424 called to his partner in astonishment and alarm.

Unit 263 leaned in. "What? How is that possible?"

"No IFF, and it's flying well outside of established shipping lanes! And it's still on approach!"

"The Red Druids?!" 263 exclaimed. "They've penetrated this far before? Are you telling me they crazy enough to attack Artemis?"

"What if it's the Deneb Federation or Lalande Protectorate? Or another first contact situation?"

"You mean a repeat of the Miramar Incident?!"

"I don't know, but we have to hail them!" 424 typed at his console furiously. "Mobilize our fighters and boarding teams!"

"Understood!" 263 hurried to call up the Artemis Marines and Fighter Squadrons.

"Hailing them from our satellite chain, all frequencies!" 424 prepared himself and called out, "Unidentified ship, this is Artemis Space Traffic Control, Ollivar Station! Stand down, and state your intentions! Boarding teams will be dispatched to your vessel for security reasons!" When no reply was forthcoming, he repeated, "Unidentified ship, this is Artemis Space Traffic Control, Ollivar Station! Stand down, and state your intentions! Boarding teams-"

The console beeped to indicate that transmissions were incoming, 424 wasn't completely familiar with the protocols, but one appeared to be a text file, while a second incoming one appeared to be audio.

"Please, we have no desire for conflict, but we do not understand the situation! Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

424 relaxed momentarily, glad that at least the opposing party was willing to talk. "This is Artemis Orbital Control. You have entered into territorial space of the Artemis Republic. State your intentions and stand by for boarding parties. If you're with the Red Druids, you better surrender now."

The female voice responded, "We are the United Resistance Council frigate, the URC Liaoning IV, and we have traveled a great distance from Earth. We are unfamiliar with the Artemis Republic or these Red Druids you mention, but we have no desire to interfere in a conflict we know nothing about. We are on a peaceful exploration mission, and our weapons are merely for self-defense."

424 frowned at that lengthy reply. "What nonsense are you talking about, I swear if this is- wait, did you say, Earth?!" 424 gaped, realizing what they just said.

"Yes, we came here from Earth-" The voice began again.

"That's impossible! Unless-" 424 fell silent, rushed to examine his sensors, trying to get a

"Hello? Is everything alright?" The voice asked, sounding puzzled.

424 wasn't listening, as he- and 263- began to realize the potential implications, judging from the size of the ship, its unusual claim and engine emissions, and the contents of the text transmission he'd received.

"We have to call the Suprev-" 263 began, but 424 was already running toward the Supervisor's office at the back of the control center.

"Supervisor! Supervisor! Are you there?"

There was a tired voice, and a clattering sound, before his supervisor, April Amadeo sighed in exasperation and came out. "What the heck, Unit 424? What's wrong?"

"We have a Code Orange situation! The original kind!" 424 exclaimed, overexcitedly.

"Turn off the transmission!" 263 remembered the communication console was still broadcasting and hastily shut it off.

"The original kind? What even is that-"

"Remember the protocols? They're from Earth!"

"That's ridiculous!" April's eyes widened. "It must be some sort of trick!" She rushed to the console.

"Supervisor, their ship is unlike any we've ever encountered, and the engines are giving off strange emissions! Besides, the ship is seems to be too big for any of our colonies to have secretly built on their own! We would have known if they were constructing such a thing!" He waited as she confirmed the readings for herself.

April took a deep breath. "263, are boarding parties and fighters deployed?"

"Yes, ma'am-"

"Keep fighters on patrol, but withdraw boarding parties. Are we the closest station to the unknown vessel?"

"Yes, Supervisor."

"What's the closest station to ours?"

"Baker Station…"

"Damn it, so much for pushing things on someone else," April muttered. "Very well. Tell Lieutenant Wilson to assemble all our available Marine teams and dispatch them to the hangar. Ceremonial formation, but have ambush teams hidden away just in case. I'll communicate with our visitors."

She activated the communication array, signaling the new arrivals.

Minutes later…

Supervisor Amadeo stood next to Lieutenant Sigismund Wilson, the ranking Marine on the station, as they watched the automated tugs guide the vessel into the hangar.

"I've informed President Brown of this phenomenal discovery," Lieutenant Wilson reported. "She's dispatching an envoy."

"Good," April replied, not looking up from her tablet as she read the first contact package the ship had sent. "Let's hope they know how to deal with the situation. In the meantime, we've got to play by the original Code Orange protocols. I'm surprised we even had those protocols after ten thousand years."

"Whoa, that is pretty heavily-armed for an exploration ship," Lieutenant Wilson stated.

"Think they could be trouble?" April asked the soldier.

"Can't say. They haven't blown us away yet, and judging from their armaments, they probably could have," Lieutenant Wilson replied. "But I'll keep my troops ready in case they try anything. Remember, our ancestors declared Earth a quarantine zone for a reason. Either way, I wouldn't make any assumptions about our visitors prematurely.

"Well…" April crackled her knuckles. "Time to play the diplomat. This will be exciting- hopefully not violent though."

Captain Hawking strolled down the gangplank in as imposing an appearance as she could manage, knowing first impressions was important. 9S and 64B flanked her on both sides as a light escort, while Stalin-12 joined as a representative of the Machine race when that topic had to be brought up.

Her executive officer, Lieutenant Einstein remained on the bridge. If something went very wrong, Einstein could assume command and get the ship out of there.

The Captain gazed at the greeting party. Two humanoid people stood ready to greet them, one in some form of human-style military uniform, if old Human movies were to be believed. Standing nearby were several squads of bulky and heavily-armed bipedal machines.

Hawking wondered if these apparent soldiers were sentient or autonomous drones.

Reaching the bottom, she extended her hand in the old Human greeting known as a handshake. "My name is Captain Hawking, commander of this vessel. I am glad to meet you in person, Supervisor."

"As am I, Captain," April shook Hawking's hand. "I honestly never imagined I would meet someone from Earth. Please, come with me to my office."

"Gladly," Hawking followed after April.

"Since I've already introduced myself, this here is Lieutenant Sigismund Wilson. He's in charge of station security." She indicated the uniformed man walking behind her.

"Oh, well, people who know me well call me Sigi," Lieutenant Wilson brought up awkwardly.

"Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" April gestured to Hawking's entourage.

"Hello, my name is 9S, but people call me Nines."

"64B."

"And I am Stalin-20!"

"What an adorable design," April smiled at the Small Stubby. Then she paused, before, asking, "I read your first contact passage, by the way. If I may ask, is it true Humanity is extinct on Earth? No survival in any form? I mean, our ancestors always feared the worst, but to really hear it…"

"I'm sorry to be the bringer of bad news. The White Chlorination Syndrome and the failure of Project Gestalt brought Humanity to a tragic end millennia ago," Hawking paused, before asking the million-dollar question. "I apologize for being so blunt, but- are you Human? Did Humanity survive here?"

April stopped in her tracks, as if pondering how to reply. "Well, I am an Android. As is Lieutenant Wilson, here."

Hawking, 9S, and 64B felt their hearts sink a little. "And Humanity…?" Hawking asked hesitantly.

"As to Humanity's survival… I'm afraid that's a state secret. I apologize for the secrecy, but I am sure my leader, President Brown, will explain when her envoy gets here. You'll get your answers, it's just the answer is… complicated…"

"Complicated…?" Hawking asked in befuddlement.

"It's a lot easier to show you than explain," April sighed. "Please, I don't mean to hide anything from you, and you'll learn so on enough. The President's envoy is already on her way. In the meantime, you're welcome to ask away, and I will be glad to answer any question that isn't classified.

"When I was flying by Alpha Centauri a2, we encountered a large amount of space debris that appeared… to be from weapons fire…"

"Alpha Centauri a2?" April look puzzled, until Hawking showed a projection made by the coordinates of their trip.

"Oh, you passed by Ithaca? I wonder if our settlements there detected you… I suppose we'll find out soon enough- communication takes a while, as you well know. That debris is left over from the Fourth Hsihseng War, over three centuries ago. A tragic chapter in our history…"

"What- what- now?" Hawking raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"It's complicated…" April sighed again. "I'll send you a dossier of our history when I get the chance. Or just a history textbook might suffice."

The two groups arrived at April's office and sat down at a hastily-arranged grouping of chairs.

"Are we in any danger?" Hawking inquired. "Of war, I mean."

"I mean, there are the Red Druids," April pointed out. "A collection of pirates and radical insurgents, but they only plague the Outer Colonies. They've never reached the Alpha Centauri System. And there are occasional lone pirates and outlaws, but rarely. Nothing strong enough to take on a well-defended ship like yours, and I don't think they'll be foolish enough to try. There hasn't been a major war since the devastating Fifth Hsihseng War, which ended in 11,873."

"Hold up," 9S caught onto April's words. "You have colonies?!"

"You… don't?" April raised an eyebrow. "Oh right, I guess this IS the closest system to Earth… so if you were going anywhere…"

"Besides, our colonies probably would have run into them at some point," Wilson pointed out.

"The Artemis Republic has colonized eleven systems… well, colonized is variable. Some of them are just a patchwork of outposts. But we've… not exactly been able to hold on to all of them… not completely…"

"Red Druids?" 9S guessed.

"Well… part of it. The Red Druids have overrun a system, and are contesting Kalbari. There's the Deneb Federation which became independent, and there's the Lalande Protectorate, which is technically an autonomous protectorate of the Republic…" April babbled, gesturing wildly.

"Whoa, whoa…" Hawking exclaimed. "How about you give us the data later. Why haven't you returned to investigate Earth at all? Actually, have you?"

"We never returned to the Sol System, because the original Human colonists banned travel back to Sol, declared it off-limits, a quarantine zone. Too much of a hazard with WCS. Technically, we could have lifted it after Androids… assumed control, but it was… sort of taboo, to be honest. None of us really liked going against Humanity's wishes."

"I see… I take you have faster-than-light drives? It may still be early, but we could discuss a diplomatic…"

"What, no!" April wrinkled her eyebrows. "I mean the faster-than-light… travel. With stellar sails and Starshot batteries, we're able to reach 10% the speed of light. Wait, don't tell me…"

"Yep, we have faster-than-light travel," 64B crossed her arms smugly.

"Won with Android sweat and blood," 9S pointed out crossly. When the others at the table looked at him in confusion, he clarified. "Sorry, old Human expression. I guess with Androids, it would be oil and parts…"

"You don't need to say that again," 64B muttered, understanding the sentiment.

"Well, uh…" Hawking tried to break up the awkward situation. "We scavenged the technology from aliens who attacked Earth." Hawking elaborated. "I presume you read that part?"

"Indeed," April nodded. "Tragic, all of it. But you seem to have left faster-than-light travel from your first contact dossier.

"We try," 9S pointed out. "But technological secrets aren't exactly something we want to share right off the bat. We have our secrets, as you have yours."

"Fair enough. These aliens, by the way… they wouldn't happen to be giant insects, would they?"

"No?" 9S frowned. "The aliens who invaded Earth look nothing like that. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, because we've had a hostile First Contact situation too…"

"What?!" Hawking exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise.

"It was… nearly 2,000 years ago. An unidentified ship of exotic design, giving off emissions far different from any engine we were familiar with emerged out of nowhere. Our scientists have speculated retrospectively that its arrival was via faster-than-light travel. Regardless, one of our scout ships, the ARS Callaway detected it and moved to intercept, but the alien vessel fired on and destroyed the Callaway. It then landed on the small settlement of Miramar on the planet Aurora, orbiting Alpha Centauri A.

We still don't know what exactly transpired on that settlement, but only a handful of survivors escaped, some of them babbling about giant insects. There were panicked transmission for help, including video footage, but weren't able to get any good views of the invaders. From what we could discern from the chaotic, blurry images, they appeared reddish, insectoid, violent- and appeared to come in multiple sizes. We don't even know if it was one species or multiple, nor what they wanted.

The Artemis Navy immediately scrambled a response force. At Miramar, they detected no more Android signals from the settlement- aside from the few who escaped, presumably they were all slaughtered, and there were no response to our hails. Our government wasn't willing to take any chances with the infestation, so the entire settlement was 'sterilized'. We bombarded it from orbit and razed it to the ground, all the buildings and infrastructure- the aliens and their ship as well, blasted to smithereens. The settlement was never rebuilt- it was so destroyed we weren't able to recover anything about the aliens or their ship from the wreckage."

"I see…" 9S swallowed.

"It was that Miramar Incident, as well as unfortunate events during the Hsihseng Wars that eventually led us to make sure every Android- or at least our mainframes- are durable and combat-ready just in case, to avoid a repeat of the massacre at Miramar. The Seraph Transformation, it was called."

"If you have such a bad encounter with aliens, why did you leave the coordinates on the comm buoy that points toward your… home planet anyway?" Hawking inquired.

"Oh that?" April chuckled. "We just maintained and expanded the navigation and communication buoy network that the original colonists established when they first arrived," April explained. "Honestly, we didn't really expect any visitors from Earth or alien civilizations to pop up much. The Miramar Incident was an anomaly, and the lack of subsequent follow-up attacks meant most of us weren't honestly all that concerned. Especially since our greatest conflicts- the Hsihseng Wars and the Red Druid Insurgency- were all internal threats. We were more concerned with maintaining a well-coordinated military force, search and rescue, than hiding ourselves from hypothetical foreign threats."

"I see… can't say we would do much differently," Hawking acknowledged. "We've been built up some defenses, but we aren't exactly expecting a second wave of alien invasion."

"Well, it has been what, five thousand years?" 64B shrugged. "All we've ever seen is the darn Machines! No offense, Stalin."

"None taken, 64," Stalin held up both hands. "I, for one, don't even have a clue what my creators wanted or what all of this was for."

"Wait…" April frowned, but shook her head. "Never mind. So, you've spent a few thousand years fighting the aliens' creations?"

"The Machines. The Fifteenth Machine War ended in 11,946, eight years ago. We Androids signed a peace agreement with the Machines," 9S explained. "The Pascal-Data-Anemone Accords. Of course, there's still a Machine Insurgency by hostile groups of Machines, but we are slowly cleaning them out."

"There is also the Sunshine Insurgency," Stalin pointed out crossly, bringing up the Android extremist group as he tried to cross his arms. He turned to April. "They're a group of Android terrorists who reject the peace and carry out terrorist attacks."

"I see." April raised an eyebrow. "Stalin, are you…?"

"I'm a Machine!" Stalin gestured to himself. "And before you ask, I don't know jack-shit about my alien creators. Never even saw them, except on holo-images, and that was only after the war. Countless generations of Machines have poured out of the assembly line without any idea what they were fighting for, thrown into the oil and fires of war."

"That's… poetic," April was at a bit of a loss for words. "It's… nice to… meet someone of, uh… different origins?"

"Well, judging from the vastly different design, it should have been obvious," 64B pointed out.

"Well, in our defense, I would have thought you were highly-modular," Lieutenant Wilson retorted. "Are your units all humanoid?"

"Er, yes?" Hawking shrugged. "We try to make them as close to the Human ideal as we can. We have Pods to help us, but, uh, they aren't really Androids. Not really."

"I see…" Wilson nodded. "I think Human-like Androids make up a large part of our population, but there are a lot of modular forms, designed to fit their tasks. Some choose to be in a modular form during work, but transfer to a humanoid forms at other times. It really depends on the person."

"Well, us Utilitarians anyhow," April muttered. "The Physicalists… on the other hand… well, they refuse any transfers… and some of the more hardline ones share a… similar philosophy to yours about Human-like forms."

"I… don't understand what you just said," Hawking frowned in befuddlement.

April put her face in her hands. "Never mind… I probably should have known better than try to explain a political and philosophical issue so soon. I'll give you some texts later."

Then the door to the meeting room opened, and an Artemisian Marine Unit stepped in. "Supervisor, Lieutenant, the President's envoy has arrived!"

"I guess we're as ready as ever," April shrugged. "Send her in!"

"Affirmative!" The Marine ducked back outside to talk to someone outside, and a moment, a young, Human-like Android stepped in.

"Hello, Supervisor, hello Lieutenant. And hello distinguished visitors from Earth. My name is Electra Smith, your designated guide and escort. Earthlings, I have someone who would very much like to meet you."

She held out a hand, and a small, circular drone floated out. A moment later, a hologram appeared, depicting another female figure.

"Greetings, I am President Jennifer Brown of the Artemis Republic."

"Great, so can you finally tell us about the Humans?" 9S perked up, before realizing the probably answer. "Are they… gone?"

"Well… yes, but also no," President Brown sighed sadly. "It-"

"Could we please quit with the cryptic answers?" 64B complained agitatedly.

"Calm down," Hawking gestured. "Let's hear her out."

"It's a lot easier to show you in person than to explain. Electra here has a shuttle that can take a delegation of your choice down to our capital city on the surface."

Next Chapter:   
-Chapter 7: The Fate of Humanity


	7. Fate of Humanity

December 16, 11,954 CE

On board the URC Liaoning-IV, Ollivar Station in orbit around Artemis, Alpha Centauri System, Artemis Republic…

Ensign Lavinia punched a fist into the air. "Haha, I win! Take that Pod!"

"You always get so competitive about those games," Ensign Abdelaziz observed from the other side of the bridge. "What is this time, Medal of Honor?"

"Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast," Lavinia corrected. "These Human games are quite amazing!"

"Observation: Ensign Lavinia's aggression levels go up during gaming," Pod 153 tossed aside the other controller she had been playing against Lavinia with. "Rest is suggested."

"Lavinia, dear, aren't you supposed to be manning your post in case we need to make an emergency escape?" 21B chided.

"Oh, come on, Mooom," Lavinia complained. "It's not like communications will prove all that useful if-"

21B crossed her arms sternly.

"Fine, fine," Lavinia sighed, heading back to her post. "I can still play from here! Who wants to play Mario Tennis- "

She was cut off when Stalin-20 rushed onto the ship, waddling as quickly as he could.

"Stalin, what's up?" Chastity asked, seeing the small Machine scramble on board.

"First contact went as well as could be," Stalin replied rapidly. "But they're taking Hawking, Nines, and Sixty-Four down to the surface. We may… learn more about Humanity… or their fate, anyway."

The crew looked at each other grimly, fearing the worst.

"Well, anyway, since this is… pretty important to you guys, and not so much to me… so, Hawking thinks one more android can join them on the trip down to the surface."

"Oh, oh! Pick me! Let me go!" Lavinia jumped out of her seat, raising her hand eagerly.

"Oh no, you will not-" 21B raised her eyebrows in alarm.

Lavinia had already raced out the door.

21B sighed in exasperation and headed out after her.

"Er…" Stalin looked about at the other crewmembers awkwardly. Einstein merely shrugged.

A few minutes later, a worried 21B reluctantly returned to the ship.

"So…?" Chastity looked at the downcast Android.

"Captain Hawking said she could go," 21B frowned. "Lavinia's still young, I'm not sure she could-"

"Hey, I think she can take care of herself," Einstein tried to sound reassuring. "If this was a trap, I think they'd have sprung it by now."

"I hope you're right," 21B sighed. "Oh, poor Lavinia, what have you gotten yourself into…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Artemisian Shuttle Endurance Five, en route to Manswell City, capital of the Artemis Republic…

Hawking shifted uncomfortably as she looked from their guide, Electra Smith, sitting stiffly in a corner, to Lavinia and 9S on the other side, both gawking at the planet they were rapidly approaching.

They really are like siblings in a way, Hawking thought in amusement. She turned to 64B. "So, what do you expect we'll find?"

The Battle Unit sighed. "Are you really asking me? Look, this day has hardly been bereft of surprises. My expectations are… morbid, to be sure. A graveyard, a monument to lost creators. Genetic data, preserved samples, bodies in a freezer. Better that way, I think- and if I'm wrong by some chance, than I can be pleasantly surprised." She nodded toward Lavinia. "I feel sorry for the poor thing- she's so optimistic, like all the young ones born after the war. I… don't look forward to seeing her soul crushed by despair. Why'd you bring her along anyway?"

Hawking sighed. "Whatever it is, it's clear our hosts have trouble describing it to us. I reckon we'll have the same difficultly too. And I doubt Lavinia would believe what we had to say unless she saw it for herself."

64B sighed and rubbed her nose. "When is an E-drug when you need to drown it all out…"

Hawking tried to ignore that comment and turned to their guide, Electra. "So, um… why is it so hard to describe just what happened to Mankind?"

Electra sighed. "How do I put it- biological tissue- organs, as the Humans called it- are still alive… to some extent, and Human… thought processes still operate. But you wouldn't recognize them as Human from appearance. At least the Humans from 10,000 years ago, which you and I are based off of. I don't know anything about your Gestalts and Replicants on Earth, so I can't speak about them."

"What… is that even supposed to mean…" Hawking shook her head in dismay.

"Like our President said, it's easier to show than explain," Electra shrugged. "Do you want to know anything else?"

Lavinia opened her mouth excitedly, but was cut off by an oblivious 9S.

"Well, it looks like your planet only has plant life on one side," 9S pointed out.

"Well, yes. Originally, Artemis was barren of plant life, with only small pockets of primordial microbes living in volcanic vents and ice sheets. But Humanity began altering the environment and introduced-"

"Terraforming!" Lavinia exclaimed, before making a fist pump. "Yes, I win! I knew watching that Star Trek would help!"

"Yes, that is the term Humans used," Electra raised an eyebrow at being interrupted. "As I was saying, Humanity worked to breed the hardiest fungi, plants and animals in biodomes, plant farms, and zoos and introduced them into the environment. The environment of Artemis has a very thin atmosphere, is dry and heavily-blasted by stellar radiation. The number of biological lifeforms we've been able to successfully introduce have been limited, but we've continued Humanity's work at their direction.

Furthermore, Humanity helped create seas on Artemis' dark side, by melting ice caps and dragging comets to the planet's surface.

"Dark… side?" Lavinia asked, confused.

"Artemis doesn't rotate as it orbits Proxima Centauri," Electra explained. "So one side is constantly blasted by hazardous radiation and stellar flares, while the other is perpetually trapped in darkness. Our Human creators devised a way to give light and power to the dark side via a vast array of orbital mirrors. These mirrors have helped melt ice caps and power solar farms on the dark side. In addition, they designed geothermal, wind-based, and nuclear power stations. The burning of combustible substances to generate power was also planned, but was cancelled due to the dearth of atmospheric oxygen."

"Humanity is so cool!" Lavinia stared, starry-eyed as she listened attentively.

"Aside from terraforming, the Humans built and designed extensive infrastructure- mining sites for essential resources, as well as underground train tunnels, highways, and communication lines linking major settlements to one another. Our cities and settlements on Artemis are still domed, to shelter both the populace and machinery from damage by enviornmental hazards like storms or stellar flares. It's a similar pattern we have copied with other worlds we've settled," Electra explained, "Though worlds with less enviornmental hazards have less... stricter construction requirements."

Endurance Five descended rapidly and taxied down onto the runway, as Lavinia and 9S gawked at the bustling facility around them, with spacecraft landing and taking off. Even Hawking and 64B couldn't help but admire the scenery.

"Welcome to Manswell Interstellar Spaceport," Electra announced, feeling oddly proud. "Now, come on, the President ordered me to take you through the VIP terminal, so you won't need another lengthy and confusing explanation with customs."

Before long, the group were on a reserved monorail car, which entered the domed city from the spaceport.

"Wooww," Lavinia crooned at the sight of the cityscape of Manswell City. "This is just like what the Human cities on Earth used to look like, like what we see in films and games and stuff!"

Densely-packed buildings made up the city, while all manner of machines could be seen moving about busily- wheeled vehicles zipping on the streets, legged machines strolling or crawling on the sidewalks, and airborne robots hovering along.

Overhead, many monorail tracks criss-crossed the city, some lower ones held up by bridges, while higher ones ran along the domed ceiling itself.

"How... are Artemisians taking our arrival?" Hawking asked. "The staff on Ollivar Station seemed rather... taken aback."

"We haven't informed the public yet- our plan is to discreetly escort you to the Tower of Humanity located behind the new Presidential Palace. However, if you allow it, we may hold a public press conference announcing your arrival."

"The new one?"

"The original official presidential residence," Electra gestured in a different direction, "Was called the White House, but it was bombed by an Abbottian terrorist during the Hsihseng Wars, and is now a war museum."

"It's soooo tall," Lavinia gaped. "This must have been what the old Human skyscrapers must've once looked!"

"And that is the Tower of Humanity," Electra noticed Lavinia's reaction. "It occupies the very center of the city. As the city's tallest building, it stretches from the ground all the way to the top of the dome. It's named that because that is where the last Humans, the Oracles, reside. And that is where we are going."

"Oooohhh! We're finally going to go meet the Humans!" Lavinia grabbed the arm of 64B. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, quit it, Lavi," 64B dismissed, shaking off the younger Android's grip. She turned suspiciously to Electra. "So what's the catch? If it was that simple, you'd have told us."

"Because it's not that simple…" Electra sighed sadly. "The Human founders of the Artemis Republic had such high hopes for colonization… but it wasn't meant to be. The first signs began to show themselves about a decade after the arrival- manifesting as higher cancer rates and decreased fertility in the population. As it turned out, Proxima Centauri's radiation flares had severe adverse reactions on Human health. The Republic government ordered more radiation shielding over cities, but it was too late.

When the news was uncovered by the public, coupled with pre-existing anger over inequality and social conditions… well, to be frank, our first President, Victor Manswell, was a visionary, but he was not exactly what Humans called 'a man of the people'."

Engrossed in the story, not to mention busily checking mental dictionaries for the definitions of unfamiliar terms, Hawking and her crew failed to realize the monorail had already reached their destination, until Electra gestured to them. "Come on, we're there."

They followed Electra to a security station where several faceless security robots scanned them intensively before directing them to an elevator. "The Tower of Humanity has the best security in the Republic. Luckily, President Brown has already told them about you, and we are only taking you to the low-risk interface room… Now, where was I? Ah, yes, civil unrest and violence against Manswell's government, even a coup attempt, sadly whittled away at what remained of the Human population. Manswell attempted reforms to end the conflict, but had to increasingly turn to automation. The Humans relied more and more on robots and Androids for labor, security, management, eventually companionship and love. All attempts to salvage Human fertility had failed. It wasn't long before the first Android became President.

With no other viable plan to propagate the Human population, some in the dwindling Human population offered a last, desperate solution. A controversial solution, to put it lightly, and only a small number of Humans chose this path." Electra led the Earth Androids out of the elevator and into a room with a wide screen and numerous speakers. "Welcome to the interface room. I apologize we cannot let you get close to the last Humans for security reasons, but we can allow you to interact with them here."

The screen turned on reveal what appeared to be chunks of wrinkly chunks of organic flesh in liquid tanks, combined with metal parts and wires linked up. And there were nine of them.

"What… is that?" 9S stared, flabbergasted and uncomprehending.

"Human brains!" Electra introduced proudly, oblivious to the looks of horror on her guests' faces. "Meet the nine Human Oracles!"

"That's… not what Humans look like…" Lavinia stared dumbly. "They look like us…! But made of organic flesh and stuff! Well, they have tiny organic nanomachines that could repair damage and fight off parasitic infestations, and were super-cool, but they look like us! Each Human has a personal holy day called a 'birthday', and they celebrated a large number of holy days like "Christmas", and 'Thanksgiving', and 'Easter', and 'Labor Day'. In addition, there were prolonged festivals, like 'Hanukah' and 'Chinese New Year'. They were lively and exciting… not like that!" Lavinia fell to her knees in despair, clutching her head.

"Hello, little one!" A voice erupted suddenly from a speaker on the wall. "Sorry to disappoint, but maybe we could get acquainted? My name is Liliana Verdun, and I'm the Leader of these Humans here. What's your name?"

"It- it speaks!" Lavinia exclaimed in astonishment, scrambling back to her feet. "I- I mean- I- am- blessed with your guidance, Creator- a-and Glory to Mankind!"

"Er… what?" The Human sounded hesitant and uncertain of what was going on.

Hawking rolled her eyes and explained, "Lavinia here is a member of the Church of Humanity. They believe that Humans- as our Creators- are deities. That Humanity isn't gone, merely… ascended to a different plane and watching over us. Not all of us subscribe to this theology of course, but we Earth Androids all hold a deep reverence of Mankind."

"Except the Independists…" 64B muttered in the Captain's ear.

"Shut…up…" Hawking hissed back.

"Hmmm… I see…" There was a pause before Liliana continued. "President Brown has filled me in one some of the basics, but I'm still reading your first contact dossier she uploaded for me."

"So… Lavinia, was it?" One camera turned back to look upon Lavinia.

"Y-Yes!" Lavinia hastily put her hands together in a sign of piety.

"That's a pretty name."

"Th-Thanks, your G-Grace…" Lavinia nervously stroked her own hair in embarrassment.

"Well," Electra allowed a rare smile. "Looks like the ice is broken, at least… A good enough start."

"So, um, what is going on?" A second speaker spoke up.

"Oh great, good of you to wake up, too, Miranda," Liliana quipped. "We have guests… Androids from Earth."

"Haha, don't joke around- wait, you're not kidding?!" The second Human Oracle named Miranda fell silent for a few minutes, before speaking up again. "Well, shit! This dossier… it's going to take a while to process it all. I'm going to wake Ceciliy as well."

"You do that Lawson…"

"Hey, everyone, what did I miss?" A third voice spoke up.

"We have guests, Androids from Earth-"

"Wait- WHHHHAATT? You're kidding, right? Wait- you're serious?!" A projector on the ceiling suddenly produced a hologram of a purple-haired young lady in a uniform. "Oh my god, you all look so interesting? Do you have any design specs, information about yourselves?!"

Hawking and the other Liaoning crew staggered back a bit, confused and astonished.

Realizing her lack of explanation, Ceciliy composed herself. "Sorry… you're the first people I've met who aren't Artemisian in a long time."

"Well, anytime really," Miranda reminded.

"I know what I'm saying," Ceciliy shot back in irritation. "I was making a joke, cheerleader. My name is Ceciliy Sato- I was a military engineer in the Artemis Navy before I volunteered to undergo Project Oracle."

"Well, um, yes, it's an honor to meet you, um, your Grace?" Hawking began tentatively. "What, um, would you like me to address you as?"

"Just Ceciliy will be fine! So, do you have things like schematics about your design…"

"Um, I'm afraid, we don't… not here… we may have to return to Earth to retrieve them…"

"Oh," Ceciliy looked downcast, but then piped up again. "Right, I'm getting a little ahead of myself. So, do you have any questions about us?"

"If, um, I may ask, wise Human," 9S raised a hand timidly. "What's this… image you're using to speak to us with?"

"This?" Ceciliy's holographic form gestured to itself. "This is an Avatar. A projected holographic image controlled directly by my brain deep within this Tower."

"What are all those metal parts stuck on your brain?" 64B asked, gestured to the camera feed from wherever the Human brains were apparently stored.

"Haha," Ceciliy chuckled. "Unfortunately, despite the best efforts of our Android caretakers, our brains have inevitably deteriorated over the millennia. It's been necessary to replace certain parts, expand memory, and digitize some cerebral functions. Eventually, total digitization is likely the only final recourse, the discarding of what little remains of our organic form."

"Doesn't it get boring here, stuck, immobile?" Hawking asked.

"Of course it does," Liliana took the chance to respond, projecting her own Avatar, appearing as a young woman with long, blonde hair. "Luckily, we do have Android bodies we can remotely control as if they were our own, that we can travel around Artemis in. Sadly, due to the lack of faster-than-light communication, our remotely-controlled bodies cannot be used for interstellar exploration. Most of the time, we sleep in hibernation, as we have for millennia. The various Android administrations that have governed the Artemis Republic have woken us up at varying times to consult us for guidance. It is… a bit heavy to suddenly wake up and be thrust into a new situation. We haven't been woken since the Red Druid Uprising began… and that was, Jesus, how long ago was that?"

"About fifty years ago," Electra offered helpfully.

"We don't have… effective faster-than-light communication yet. It's only one-way so far…" Hawking offered. "But given enough time, we may be able to develop it. We do have faster-than-light travel…"

"Wait a minute, you gals have faster-than-light travel?!" Ceciliy's eyes widened.

"Yes…"

"Fuck, I'm beat!" Ceciliy feigned fainting.

"Um…?" The Earth Androids stared in confusion.

"Ceciliy here is one of the main designers behind the Starshot Surface Batteries," Electra explained. "Combined with the Archimedes Stellar Sail, it comprises the primary system the Artemis Republic uses for interstellar travel, albeit at sublight speeds. She worked under the brilliant Android scientist Archimedes- whom the Archimedes Sail is named after."

"You- worked under an Android?" Lavinia raised her eyebrows. As far as she was concerned, the relationship should be the other way around. "How is that possible?"

"Why not?" Ceciliy looked confused.

"Oh, boy," Liliana covered her face with the palm of her hand. "Let me handle this, Ceciliy." She turned to Electra. "Have they been briefed about Humanity's final days on Artemis?"

"Well enough, Oracle," Electra replied. "Do you want to say it, or should I?"

"I'll give it a try?" Liliana shrugged, unsure, and turned to Lavinia. "Young one, during the final days of Humans on Artemis, there were only a small, dwindling population of Humans left. Androids increasingly took up important roles in governance and society, including raising young Humans. I was the last Human President of the Artemis Republic- elected unopposed on virtue of no remaining Humans wanting the position, and no Android willing to run against a Human. My Vice President and most of my Cabinet were Androids too, and when I resigned to become the first Oracle, my Vice President became the first Android President of Artemis. The situation became more extreme with each successive generation. Like…"

"Hold on!" Miranda spoke up. "I'm waking him!"

"Hello everyone! What's happened?" A chipper male voice spoke up, as a hologram of a heavy-set, muscular young man appeared.

"Oh boy, speak of the devil," Liliana muttered. "Good morning to you too, Ivan."

"This here is Ivan Makarov. The last Human. His mother died shortly after he was born. She had chosen to refuse cancer treatment in order to let her pregnancy carry to term, and tragically succumbed not long after Ivan's birth. His father had already suffered from depression, and he could not cope with his wife's death, leading him to commit suicide. Within his living memory, Ivan has never met any Humans aside from us Oracles, as he was completely raised by Androids since infancy."

"Yep, that's right!" Ivan scratched his head sheepishly. "These Oracles tell me it's all wrong, but it's been all I've known, and I've never felt anything strange about it!"

"What, um, about the other Oracles?" 64B asked curiously. "Will they be talking to us as well?"

"Well… I'd rather not wake them if necessary," Liliana explained. "But, perhaps later."

"Ahem," Ceciliy made a conspicuous coughing motion. "Now, if you're quite done… about the faster-than-light drive… how did you develop it?!

"Oh boy," Liliana sighed. "The Earth Androids have been kind enough to offer us a dossier, including on their civilization and history. There's probably something in there. I doubt they came here toting full schematic plans. I know I sure wouldn't."

"Okay, so how many systems have you colonized? Do you have, like, a galaxy-spanning empire or something?"

"Uh, no? This is our first time outside the Sol System," Hawking explained. "This is the closest system to Earth, after all…"

"Oh," Ceciliy looked a little disappointed. "I guess exploration isn't exactly on your list of priorities, then?"

"I'm afraid not," 9S explained. "Unfortunately, Earth suffered an alien invasion, and we've been at war for thousands of years, first against the aliens, and later against the Machines, what we call the aliens' robotic creations."

"That sounds like it must've sucked," Ceciliy replied in a sympathetic tone. "I guess Artemis really dodged a bullet on that one. So… is the war over?"

"Just barely. The Fourteenth Machine War ended almost nine years ago. We just reverse-engineered faster-than-light travel from alien technology."

"Ah! Alien tech? I MUST see that!" Ceciliy exclaimed excitedly. "If you have this technology, are you going to explore the galaxy?"

"Um, well, our goal here has been to try and ascertain the fate of Humanity. Mankind has gone extinct on Earth, and we held out hope that this wasn't the case on Artemis. This… definitely wasn't what we expected," Hawking confessed.

"Oh, that's unfortunate. But if you have FTL, I think you should explore the galaxy!" Ceciliy pumped a fist into the air. "It's always been the dream of Humanity to traverse the stars! Unfortunately, we brains are stuck here in jars, too delicate to move- but you can still fulfill our dream for us!"

"Wow, really?!" Lavinia exclaimed, wide-eyed. "If that's what Humanity wanted, then we HAVE to do it, right? Blessed Humans, thank you for your guidance!"

"Oh boy, this is embarrassing," Liliana muttered under her breath.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two days later, December 18, 11,954 CE

Position Hellenic during the First Battle of the Frozen Shore, Ross Ice Shelf, Antarctica…

Sabrina growled as she fired her rifle again, using her drone's camera to allow her to fire while still ducking below cover in her ice trench. She managed to cut down two Independist androids, but the devastating hail of return fire shredded the drone, shattered fragments raining down on her.

She turned to her companion. "Xerxes, that was our last drone!"

"Shit!" Xerxes risked coming out of cover to fire on the rapidly-advancing Independists, only to be peppered by bullets.

"AAHHH!" Xerxes cried out, as half his face was blown away and his torso was riddled with heavy ordnance.

"Fucking tanks!" Sabrina's other comrade, Osman, cursed. "The Independists are really throwing everything they've got at us!"

"Where's our backup?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Position Sigma has fallen!" Osman reported. "We've been cut off- it's impossible to make it back to Position Kazakh!"

"What about Commander Cassandra?" Sabrina bellowed, over the noise of her firing her rifle sporadic bursts blindly over the top of the trench.

"Cassandra's forces have regrouped at Kazakh- it seems she called off the relief attempt! They're preparing to evacuate this sector and join up with the armored columns sent from Zucchelli!"

"But that we means we-"

"Yeah, I know!" Osman shouted back. "We have to upload our data to the backup servers!"

"Yeah, do it!" Sabrina replied, throwing a grenade at the enemy, and Osman established a satellite link.

Xerxes coughed violently and managed to push himself into a sitting position, second before a fiery explosion erupted in the distance. "The Independist fighter planes are really hammering Positions Hercules and Vienna…"

"Yeah," Sabrina scrolled through the battle readouts. "Crap, Position Zulu has been outflanked, and Position Apache is falling back! Position Tango has also been breached!"

"Wait, isn't Tango where the southern flank's anti-air batteries are?!" Osman exclaimed, looking up from his upload.

Sabrina nodded grimly.

"Damn it!"

"Our own anti-air cover at Position Juliet is still safe for now, but if the southern flank's fallen…"

"Upload complete!" Osman reported.

"Right then, enough chatter," Sabrina nodded firmly, bracing herself for the inevitable. "Let's make it grand."

Xerxes and Osman nodded softly, and synchronized themselves with her.

Then in one abrupt moment, Sabrina and Osman charged out of cover, firing madly into the Independist positions, while Xerxes slowly clawed his way over the top into firing position.

Gunfire tore through Sabrina's leg, and she collapsed unceremoniously into the snow, but she kept firing. Her optical sensors were partially obscured, and she had no idea if she was hitting anything, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw gunfire ripping through Osman, and he collapsed as well.

Then a number of mortars streaked through the air and rained down on where she lay- her vision flashed white momentarily before everything went dark.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

December 24, 11,954 CE

Puerto Princesa Archaeological Site, Palawan, former Republic of the Philippines…

Ibarruri stretched her arms and legs to make sure they were functioning properly and turned to her companion, who had woken her up. "Zeno, what's the-"

"We're under attack!" Zeno exclaimed, wide-eyed. "Machines are attacking!"

"What the-?!" Ibarruri unplugged herself and leapt out of her bed. "What? Why? Aren't the Machines our friends now?"

"Well, they're not OUR Machines! We don't know where they came from! One minute we were setting up Christmas preparations, the next they were shooting!" Zeno exclaimed. "Ozymandias is directing the defense!" She tossed Ibarruri a rifle.

Outside, their small camp was in pandemonium. Some Androids and Machines were hastily erecting crude barricades, while dragged the dead and wounded out of the way. One Android was desperately trying to radio for Resistance backup, to no avail.

Just about every available able-bodied Android and Machine the camp could spare- and even an old YoRHa Pod- were firing at the swarms of attacking Machines, especially the waves of exploders running headlong toward the camp's northern defense.

"There you are, Ibarruri, Zeno!" A large, rabbit-like Machine named Xiaoping-40 greeted them. "If you're free, follow me! We need to shore up the eastern defense!"

The two Androids and Machine rushed over to the eastern flank of the camp, and immediately began taking potshots at advancing Stubby infantry, Small Flyers, and even a Goliath Biped.

"This is an archaeological site- we're not equipped for this! We simply don't have the strength to deal with this kind of attack!" Ibarruri bemoaned. "We're fucking screwed, aren't we?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

December 25, 11,954 CE

Da Nang Settlement, South Central Coast of the former Socialist Republic of Vietnam…

Follo-11, a Medium Biped Machine, picked up another box of ornaments and began hanging them on the large coniferous tree that had been moved to the settlement's central square.

"Hey, Follo, I got the Christmas lights!" Akane, a Resistance Android and a prominent Church of Humanity devotee in the settlement, came over with another box. "Zoey just freshly-forged them!"

"Excellent!" Follo exclaimed. "I'll be sure to put them up once I finish with these ornaments over here!"

"Thanks you, for helping us do this," Akane said sincerely. "I'm sorry the settlement has been exceptionally busy the past few days. But with the arrival of diverted shipments meant for Antarctica, and Miya's rearmament program, we haven't had a lot of time to prepare for Christmas festivities."

"No problem! It's an opportunity for me and my comrades to learn more about Human customs anyway. It's a shame that other Church followers couldn't be more open-minded about us Machines."

"Yeah, it is," Akane said sadly. "But I'll keep talking to them, and I'm sure they'll eventually-" She trailed off, as she watched a Small Stubby suddenly waddle with surprising speed across the square.

"Oh no! Oh no! This cannot be happening again!" The small Machine darted between two buildings.

"Isn't that Lagrange-34?" Akane frowned, recognizing the Machine's markings and glimpsing its name tag. "What gotten into him?"

"Who knows?" Follo asked, carefully laying down the ornament in his hand. "Want me to ask him?"

At that moment, an Android raced into the city center, breathless and with a look of shock on her face.

"Zoey?! What's wrong?" Akane exclaimed.

"Attack! Th- They're at-attacking the harbor! Blowing up the ships!" Zoey looked on the verge of a panic-induced malfunction. "Machines, a bunch of them! Goliath Flyers, Small Flyers! Killed a bunch of us!"

Many of the Androids froze in disbelieving shock, though a few grabbed the nearest weapon they could find and rushed to meet the attacking threat.

"Shoot! Do they need our help?" Follo asked Akane.

"No, can you help for the Town Hall instead? Get in touch with Resistance Regional and determine if any other settlements are under attack, and get help if you can!" Akane ordered resolutely.

"Roger that, ma'am!" Follo took off for the Town Hall, built from the ruins of a former Human building.

He barged inside, surprising the still-oblivious Androids inside, who were still hanging mistletoe and stockings on the walls.

He headed immediately for the main radio tower and tuned its frequency to the one used by Resistance Command in Southeast Asia, and sent a report on the Da Nang attack, followed by an inquiry for information. He didn't have to wait long before shocking news begin to pour back, which he rapidly downloaded. He had to get this information back to Akane.

Luckily, he had little trouble finding Akane back in the town square, despite the pandemonium the attack had raised among the citizenry.

"Akane, they're getting reports of Machine attacks all along the coast of the South China Sea!" Follo shouted, scrolling through his data-feed. "They're hitting all the biggest settlements- Kaoshiung, Taitung, Hong Kong, Zhanjiang, Haikou, Nha Trang, Que, Qui Nhon…"

"The hell?!" Akane cursed. "What is this, the Fifteenth Machine War?!" She cocked her weapon menacingly. "Regardless, it looks like, it's time to fight."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Next Chapter

Chapter 8: War and Peace


	8. War and Peace

December 25, 11,954 CE

Position Seljuk, Third Battle of the Frozen Coast, Ross Ice Shelf, Antarctica…

Ustinov hurled a grenade and fired off a burst from his submachine gun, before ducking back behind the icy outcropping.

Exhausted, he collapsed in a sitting position on the ground.

"Hey, you all right?" Bernoulli-23, a Medium Biped Machine who'd joined the Antarctic Resistance, ran over through the trenches, with Ustinov's fellow Android, Sabrina, in tow.

"Hey, you," Ustinov forced a smile. "How is Position Taiping holding up?"

"They've beaten back the fourth wave of Independist attacks, and are mopping up enemy stragglers!" Sabrina reported, as she ran up to Ustinov. "But Zucchelli Station has fallen, and more enemies are headed this way, so they sent us to help you out on the southern flank! Where's Arthur and Mustapha?"

"They're dead!" Ustinov gasped. "Arthur got shot right there…" He gestured to a charred body not far away. "And Mustapha tried to flank them but she didn't get far…we can't survive another wave!"

"No kidding!" Sabrina fired her rifle over the top of the trench.

"Looks like the Independists are retreating!" Bernoulli observed, adding some suppression fire of her own.

"About time!" Ustinov coughed to clear some of the debris from his filters. "I'm- about at my- limit- I've already uploaded my data anyway."

"Hang in there!" Sabrina exclaimed. "We can still get you back to McMurdo!"

"Uh, Sabrina…" Bernoulli brought up nervously. "About that…"

"What- oh…" Sabrina trailed off, stunned. "Shit…"

"What- is it?" Ustinov managed to gasp out.

"Shit is right!" Bernoulli exclaimed, running over to Ustinov and hoisting him over her shoulder. "Retreat! Retreat!"

As the Machine ran, Ustinov photoreceptors widened as he glimpsed what was rapidly advancing on their position- an enormous, towering Machine stomping toward them. And not just one Engels- a second Engels could be seen about 500 meters to their north, also advancing on the Resistance's front line defenses. Both were draped with Independist flags and painted proudly with Independist symbols, likely to make it unanimously clear to allies where their allegiance lay. And it sure as hell was intimidating to enemies. Emerging from the clouds of ice the Engels' were kicking up, swarms of Goliath Flyers and Goliath Tanks were also forming up position around the huge Machines.

"This is Position Seljuk to Position Taiping! We are about to be overrun by hostile Engels! And a fuck-ton of Goliaths!" Bernoulli shouted, while Sabrina fired behind them in an almost-laughable attempt to provide some covering fire against the behemoths bearing down on them. "Sabrina, we're being jammed!"

"We'll have to make it back on foot!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Wait- no- wait-" Her mind raced as she tried to make sense of the situation. "The second Engels…" With everything finally clicking in place, she called out, "Bernoulli, change course for Position Xhosa!"

"But Taiping-" Ustinov was still attempting to puzzle things out.

"Taiping took a beating from the last wave, they can't hold out! Genie has a few of his own tanks and Goliaths stationed there, but not enough to take down an Engels, much less all their escorts!" Bernoulli explained.

"Well, some YoRHa units might be able to take one down," Sabrina brought up the special Android force. "But YoRHa has so far refused to get involved in the conflict!"

"Damned fools!" Ustinov cursed.

Bernoulli dodged skillfully and nimbly as enemy projectiles rained down ever closer around them.

Then the Engels alternated its mode of attack, switching from gunfire to a heavy laser that burned a scorched across the surface of the ice, leaving a gouged surface where the ice had been vaporized.

Bernoulli threw himself violently to the side, crashing down on the ice, but lost his grip on Ustinov.

"Ustinov!" Bernoulli clambered back to his feet. Seeing Ustinov standing with a limp, but otherwise all right, he began, "Thank goodness, you're all- "

Then he followed where Ustinov was staring. The laser had sliced right through Sabrina's torso. Her severed head and shoulders lay on the their side of the gouged ice, while part of her legs were on the other.

"Hurry!" Bernoulli gasped. "The Engels is firing off missiles!"

"Yeah, got it!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

December 25, 11,954 CE

Pretoria Fortress, former Republic of South Africa…

Sabrina sat up with a start, gasping in shock. "Oh, by the Humanity…"

An attendant managing the resurrection process rushed over. "You back, Sabrina? Are you operational."

"Y-Yeah," Sabrina stammered. "Good morning too, Lancelot. I presume my attempt to relieve Position Seljuk didn't go so well…"

"Probably… sorry to pressure you like this," Lancelot started apologetically, "But Commander Machel is pressuring us to dispatch out as many forces as possible, and-"

"Right, right," Sabrina hastily finished her diagnostic test and articulated her joints. "I'm ready to get into the fight anyway. When's the next transport to Antarctica?"

"You're not going there," Lancelot replied bluntly, with a resigned look on his face. "All hell's broken loose. Machel is sending some of our reinforcements to Borneo-"

"What?! The Independists have struck there?! I thought we still had them besieged on Java and at Darwin!"

"No, no," Lancelot waved. "Go to Moreno in tactical, he'll fill you in."

"Got it!" Sabrina leaped up, quickly rearmed herself at the armory, and rushed to the tactical center.

"Moreno, Lancelot told me you'd be able to fill me in?"

"Of course," The Android known as Moreno sighed. "I've already briefed Prachanda and Vivicar's teams… the damned Machines of the Kingdom of the Isles have declared an alliance with those Independist bastards."

"What?! But why-"

"Sick opportunism, that's why," Moreno spat. "Treacherous King Linux, he's always had a bone to pick with us Androids… 'peaceful coexistence' my ass… Anyway, they've already overrun Palawan and Balabac, and are invading Borneo and Luzon. Head out to Transport Z53 in the courtyard, Prachanda and his crew should be there. It'll take you to the Resistance base in Brunei, on Borneo."

"Understood!" Sabrina saluted. "Glory to Mankind!"

"Hmph," Moreno grunted. He was a rather cynical outlook and tended to be rather scathing of religion.

Admittedly, Sabrina wasn't too religious herself either, but she felt the thought of Humanity's spirit looking out for her during battle was a comforting one.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

December 25, 11,954 CE

Resistance Camp Peipus, northern Borneo, former Human nation of Malaysia…

A2 finished reloading her weapon, just as A4 barged into the tent.

"A2, we need to pack everything up! Jefferson is evacuating this position! Position Fomboni has spotted two Engels Goliaths headed southwest right for us!"

"Of all times, now…?" A2 grumbled. "Number Four, go get Number 21, and get out of here!"

"Where are you going?" A4 called out.

"I'm going to hold them off!"

"Hey, don't you keep pulling this self-sacrifice thing again!" A4 warned.

"It'll be fine!" A2 asserted. "I'll update to the server in Samarinda in case anything happens!"

"A2, the Samarinda server is being evacuated, and who knows when they'll be attacked! Samarinda is practically on the Kingdom's doorstep! Don't take the risk!"

"Then I'll be extra careful…"

"Don't give me that crap! No one needs to sacrifice themselves here, so quit the self-martyrdom! What happened at Pearl Harbor wasn't your fault!"

"I'm just doing my-"

"This isn't responsibility, it's stupid survivor's guilt! And maybe a little blood-thirst too!"

"How- can you say… that…"

"I- " A2 was caught off-guard by A4's outburst, her composure breaking in a rare moment. "They killed- killed all of you…"

A4 stepped forward and embraced A2. "Number Two, it wasn't your fault. You have to let go. I may not fully be the Number Four you knew, but I… have seen things… in my dreams…"

"Dreams?"

"I'll… tell you about them… once we get out of here…"

"What are you- " A Resistance Android peered in the tent. "OK, you lovebirds, break it up!"

"Quit it, Nightingale!" Number Four tossed an empty oil can at the intruding Android, but the Resistance member dodged it easily.

Number 21 popped into the tent. "The rest of the tents are packed and ready to scram! Enemy Engels ETA in fifteen minutes!"

"Holy crap, you're right!" A4 exclaimed, clambering to pack up the tent and destroy what they couldn't bring with them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

December 25, 11,954 CE

Alice Springs Machine Reserve Settlement, former Commonwealth of Australia...

A Goliath Flyer Machine, Erasmus-23B, hovered on top of a clutter of debris, and addressed the eclectic mob of angry Machines gathered in front of him, many of whom were armed with mismatched weapons.

"Brothers and sisters, the time has come for us to rise up! As the ancient Humans once said, 'The factories of liberty must be refreshed from time to time with the oil of patriots and tyrants!' " Erasmus proclaimed, to much cheer and popular acclaim. "For too long these so-called 'Independists' have run roughshod over our people!" There was a whirring sound and the crackle of some static in Erasmus' speaker, before he continued. "The claim to be free of the tyranny of their creators, free of the cult of Humanity, but yet deny us our freedom! Should we brook their insolent tyranny forever?"

Roars of "No!" rang through the crowd of agitated Machines.

"Unlike our urban brethren, we refused to bend our knees to a life of servitude, so they force us to live in wretched reserves and deny us vital salvage rights, while our brothers and sisters are frequently hunted for sport by Android poachers! While claiming to 'keep the peace', the Independist leaders turn a blind eye whenever a Machine is the victim, and brutally hunt down a Machine who dares avenge their fallen kin! The Androids living in their fortified settlements look down on us, claim to be smarter than us, yet what do we see? Cruelty, incompetence, and violence!

And we are not alone in this fight! Today, the Independists will not have the full might of their armies to wield against us! For, their tanks, their artillery, their fighters, now fight on battlefields far and wide, against the armies of the Resistance! Now, while their ruthless forces are scattered to the wind, now is the perfect opportunity to rise up- and take what is rightfully ours! Long live the Machines!"

An erratic chorus of cries erupted, parroting various slogans, "Machines! Machines!" "Long live! Long live!" "Ours, ours!" "Erasmus, Erasmus!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Independist Central Command, New Sydney, former Commonwealth of Australia...

Director Abel pored grimly over the latest battle reports from the northern theater, when an aide suddenly burst into his office.

"By the gears, Ble-Goude, what did I tell you about bursting into my office like that?!" Abel growled, irritated. "If it's about the Darwin siege, I just had the… distinct pleasure of having Deputy Director Washington harass me about it all day-"

"Sir, it's not Darwin! Not yet! The Machines have started a massive uprising around Alice Springs! Outposts Tuva, Romeo, and Hermes have gone dark, and they're besieging Fort Uluru! Our scouts have also reported a large contingent of heavy Machine forces headed north, if they reach Darwin…"

"The northern theater will collapse, I know," Abel clenched his fists.

"Why now? Now of all times? I thought Aristotle wanted peace!" Ble-Goude gestured dramatically. "They couldn't have chosen a worst time!"

"Aristotle isn't behind this," Abel referred to the nominal leader of the Australian Machines. "No, it's his political rival, the firebrand Erasmus... he's been riling them up." Abel gritted his teeth, half-muttering to himself. "That conniving bastard- he knew our forces were overstretched… This is exactly what I feared- I warned Washington about this, I warned him! But no, he had to go off and start his foolhardy war…"

"Um, sir…"

"Go get Washington! Now!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

December 25, 11,954 CE

Emergency Northern Theater Central Command, Singapore Settlement, Southeast Asia Region…

Anemone and her assistant Olivia sprinted into the command center, escorted by guards, having just flown in by plane minutes ago from Shanghai Settlement.

"So what's the situation in the north?" Anemone demanded. She'd only been notified something drastic had occurred mid-flight, but transmissions had been spotty at best.

"Good of you to join us, Chairman," The holographic image of Commander Jones, leader of the Resistance Maritime Navy, grinned good-naturedly. "I'm afraid I can't join you because my ship is providing air support for the Jakarta Operation."

"More importantly," Miya, the leader of the Southeast Asian Resistance, piped up. "Our forces in the north are facing enemies on two fronts."

"What do you mean?" Anemone shook her head uncomprehendingly. "Elaborate!"

Miya activated a holographic map and pointed rather dramatically.

"The Kingdom of the Isles has formally declared an alliance with the Independists and launched a blitzkrieg offensive against the Resistance. Our lightly-staffed island outposts didn't stand a chance. Palawan and Balabac fell before we were even notified, and massive invasion forces have landed on Borneo. The Kingdom has also launched a large offensive against Resistance bases on Luzon. The Kingdom air forces had also launched long-range airstrikes against settlements and infrastructure in southern Vietnam and northern Sulawesi. The first wave caught us totally off-guard, but our fighters were able to intercept the second.

The Kingdom of the Isles was a Machine kingdom occupying a large portion of the Philippine islands, but also including a large stretch of islands across the Pacific. Although officially a member state of the Cooperative Council of Androids and Machines, its leader, King Linux, had fractious relations with the Resistance lately, mainly over border disputes.

"Why would the Kingdom join the war on behalf of the Independists?" Olivia asked puzzled. "I've never heard of any particular ties between the two factions."

"Most likely an opportunistic grab for territory," Sakura, the leader of the East Asian Resistance, dismissed. "Regardless, the Independists had jumped at the chance to acquire new allies. We picked up transmissions from Independist Deputy Director Washington praising the Kingdom's decision. And the Kingdom has vowed to send support to their Independist allies besieged at Java."

"What do you suggest, Sakura?" Anemone asked.

"Right now, the East Asian Resistance is fortifying Taiwan, while our forces in Luzon are still holding out," Sakura gestured. "Once that work is complete, we evacuate our forces from Luzon and pull them back to Taiwan. Grant King Linux a number of territorial concessions, but emphasize that if he keeps pushing his luck, we are more than ready to meet his armies.

We also make a deal with Director Abel and the Independists. Honestly, if you ask me, the whole reason we have a war on our hands is because Commander Genie got greedy and began encroaching on Independist hunting grounds, so to speak."

"You fool!" Miya looked dismayed. "If you show weakness, they'll only get more ravenous! The only way we deal with scum like the Machines and Independists is through force! And it's about time we crushed them once and for all!"

"What do you suggest, then?" Anemone gestured, hiding her internal disdainful impression of Miya's tirade.

"I suggest the East Asian and Southern African Resistance forces launch a full-scale offensive to drive the Kingdom out of Luzon entirely, and seize Mindoro and Palawan, cutting off Kingdom supply lines to Borneo. Their armies in Borneo will be stuck between a rock and a hard place, and we slowly crush them like a vise.

At the same time, I propose opening a new front by invading Timor. The Independists' northern front is stretched thin enough as it is, there's no way they can adequately respond to that, and we can sever vital supply lines to Java."

"Oh, and how do you suppose we find enough troops for your plan?" Sakura shot back scathingly. "Our troops are barely holding on to Luzon as it is."

"You could give up your useless fortifications on Taiwan- offense is the best defense! And we bring in the South American Resistance."

"Faraday and Johanna have already refused to participate in this war- with good reason, I might add! I refuse to participate in this ludicrous plan! I won't throw away my soldiers and resources for this hair-brained scheme!" Sakura retorted.

"Silence both of you!" Anemone rebuked both Sakura and Miya. "None of this is helping!" She took a deep breath before continuing. "We can't forcefully mobilize the other Resistance sectors because the Council has refused wider support and urged that the situation be resolved by negotiations-"

"This is why we never should have admitted those treacherous machine representatives onto the Council," Miya muttered under her breath, earning her a vicious glare from Sakura.

"-and have censured Commander Genie for being out of line," Anemone continued, pretending not to have heard Miya. "Commander White also indicated that the YoRHa will not take sides in the conflict, though she indicated that some ex-YoRHa Androids have chosen to take up arms of their own volition. And, to make things more complicated, I've received word that Erasmus-23B has sent diplomatic representatives to seek an alliance with the United Resistance Council after he apparently declared a holy uprising against their 'Independist overlords'..."

Abruptly, Jackass, Director of the Research and Development Consortium, burst into the Council room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Miya exclaimed angrily, narrowing her eyes. "We don't need a crackpot-"

Jackass was so excited, she didn't seem to have even heard Miya's objections. "Everyone, you won't fucking believe what the news I've just got my hands on!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

December 26, 11,954 CE

Brunei Settlement, former Nation of Brunei...

It was early morning by the time Transport Z53 hastily landed at the main landing pad at Brunei, disgorging about a dozen occupants, all heavily-armed Resistance Androids.

A frazzled-looking, somewhat-mismatched Android rushed up to greet them, scanning a clipboard in the process. "Finally, you're here, Captain… Prachanda, was it?"

"And you are? Where is Captain Darwin?"

"Captain Darwin has headed out to the front! I'm Administrator Neto, the… acting-leader of the Settlement right now. We have a truck ready to take you to the fighting around Mount Kinbalu- the trip'll take about two hours! Be careful of ambushes, we know that small groups of enemy Machines have penetrated our lines and infiltrated the rear!"

"Understood. Make sure this Transport is refueled and sent back, we need to keep the reinforcements flowing!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

January 3, 11,955 CE

United Resistance Council Armored Corvette URC Liaoning IV, in orbit around Earth, Sol System…

Captain Hawkings turned to her guest, who was staring wide-eyed at the Earth now visible in their front viewport.

"So this is the legendary Earth…" Electra Smith gawked wide-eyed at the sight. "It's a quite… beautiful blue color. Just like the old photographs."

"Is it as impressive as they say?" Ensign Lavinia smirked nudging the Artemisian Android. "Feel blessed that you can cast eyes on the majestic homeword of Humanity!"

"That's enough, Lav," 21B chided from the back of the lounge. "Be nice to our guest."

"More importantly, how about you pay attention to our comms?" Captain Hawking interjected. "Has Turquoise Station hailed us back? What's taking so long?"

Lavinia hastily lowered her head to examine her display, and raise her head a moment later.

"Captain, there's no reply from Turquoise Station. Or Labo Station. Maybe… they're busy?"

"We didn't hear from our Martian or Lunar Outposts either," Lieutenant Einstein narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Is your communications usually that bad?" Electra piped up, following the crew's conversation.

9S winced at the Artemisian's statement, but sensed only concern in her tone, rather than derision.

"Not at all," Einstein asserted, frowning. "This is extremely irregular…" Then he seemed to get an eureka moment and declared, "That's it! Lavinia, check the encrypted traffic!"

"Uh, oh, okay!" Lavinia proceeded to carry out Einstein's suggestion. "Whoa… these are a lot of encrypted messages! And there's a lot of new encryption codes! What on Earth is going on?"

"Weapons on standby, Abdelaziz," Hawking stated in a low but icy-firm voice.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Is… something wrong?" Electra Smith had picked up on the different atmosphere now pervading the crew.

"We're… not sure yet…" Captain Hawking began hesitantly. "Lieutenant Einstein?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He turned his head to awkwardly face Electra. "Usually, only the most confidential transmissions are encrypted, or local transmissions within conflict zones, such as disputed border regions or insurgent-infested areas. Barring extremely unforeseen circumstances, the only protocol for such widespread encryption is… if a major war had broken out."

"War?!" Electra's eyes widened.

"There hasn't been such widespread encryption since the end of the Machine Wars," Chastity added darkly.

"But who would be fighting whom?" Electra questioned, trying to gain an understanding of the situation. "Did you not know this would happen?"

"We don't know anything yet," Stalin-20 spoke up. "Not yet. Earth is… a lot more fractured than Artemis, and there are plenty of factions with bones to pick with each other. Right now, we just need to stay out of trouble-"

"It… may be a little late for that…" Chastity muttered with trepidation. "Large Resistance flotilla on intercept course! I'm counting… ten corvettes, five frigates, five destroyers, 3 cruisers… and a battleship!"

Captain Hawking stared straight at the viewport. "They even mobilized the Warspite, did they now? That's way ahead of schedule. Just what the heck are they planning to do?"

A light began flashing on the communications panel, and Ensign Lavinia exclaimed excitedly, "Captain, they're hailing us!"

"Put them through," Captain Hawking ordered. "On speakers." She cleared her throat before addressing the other side. "This is Captain Hawking the United Resistance Council Armored Corvette URC Liaoning IV. We have just completed our interstellar mission to the Alpha Centauri System on behalf of the Cooperative Council of Androids and Machines, and we have brought back a diplomatic emissary from the Alpha Centauri System. In the name of the Council and the Resistance, please stand down."

"Captain Hawking!" A tired, relieved voice replied. "This is Chairman Anemone of the CCAM on board the Resistance battleship URC Warspite. Boy, is it good to finally hear you in person!"

"Chairman Anemone! What a surprise!" Captain Hawking exclaimed in astonishment. "What brings you out here? And with such a… sizable fleet?"

"My apologies for scaring you," Anemone sighed. "We knew you were coming home for several days now- Jackass got your Messenger Capsule, but we didn't know exactly when. When we saw your ship, we assumed another unauthorized launch…"

"Unauthorized launch, ma'am?" Hawking looked puzzled. "Just what has happened?"

"We're greatly restricting military orbital traffic," Anemone commented reluctantly. "Look, I'm not happy about this, but I've had to order peacekeeping patrols to keep the war from spreading to space. I even had to bring the Warspite into active service before it was fully-fitted. Just this day alone, we've already had to destroy one and capture two hostile vessels."

"What?! You've got to be kidding…!" Lavinia exclaimed, before trailing off.

"I am most certainly not," Anemone assured the young Android matter-of-factly. "We destroyed the URC Herod II when it was launching orbital bombardments against Machine settlements in the Pacific, and we crippled the URC Tunguska when it bombarded the Independent settlement of Melbourne. Just two hours ago, we rescued the Resistance bulk freighter URC Titanic III when it came under fire from the Independist destroyer Saratoga and a squadron of Independist fighters. We were able to capture the Saratoga, by the way, and drive off the fighters. So, believe me, we weren't about to take any chances until we were sure who you were."

"So… I take it the Independists have moved to war against the Resistance?" Lieutenant Abdelaziz asked the Chairman, his voice unusually strained from stress.

"Some… factions of the Resistance," Anemone clarified. "The Antarctic, Southeast Asian, and Southern African divisions, to be specific. Several Machine factions have gotten involved too- like the Australian Machines siding with the Resistance, while the Kingdom of the Isles- that Machine Kingdom in the Pacific- sided with the Independists. It's a… complicated mess."

"Sabrina…" Abdelaziz muttered, gripping his chair unnaturally tight.

"How long has this war been going on?" Hawking questioned.

"The war has lasted about one and a half weeks so far," Anemone replied. "We're containing it as best we can, but it's rapidly spinning out of control. If you thought the situation in space is bad, things are worse on the ground. Antarctica has been in chaos after the Independists sacked their main base at McMurdo, and Commander Genie's whereabouts are unknown. The Independists control all the major settlements, but Resistance guerrillas are still doggedly slugging it out. Meanwhile, Australia is on the verge of collapsing into disorder- the uprising by the Australian Machines have already destroyed most of the Independist settlements in the continent's interior, and most of the Independist population has retreated into their fortified coastal cities. Further north, the Southeast Asian Resistance and the Machine Kingdom are bleeding each other dry in the mountains and jungles of Luzon, Borneo, and Sumatra."

"Well, that's… quite a mess," Hawking mentioned. "Would you mind escorting us to Vermillion Station? We should get the engines serviced. We were able to get some repair and maintenance at Artemis, but both sides decided it would be best if they didn't touch our engines, which they were familiar with."

"Um, hello, I have been keeping the engines functional!" Ensign Stalin piped up indignantly.

"Artemis? Ah, right the Android civilization at Alpha Centauri, you talked about them in the message capsules… Of course, we would be glad to escort you."

As the Liaoning-IV pulled in formation with the Resistance battlefleet, Anemone stated, "Now since you're back, I was thinking of a plan to issue a planet-wide broadcast to get all the warring parties to stand down."

"That… would be great!" Lieutenant Abdelaziz seemed unusually nervous.

"It would be," Anemone agreed. "And… that's where we need your help…" And with that, she began to explain the crux of her plan.

Hawking's eyes widened as she listened. "You're really grasping at straws here, aren't you?"

"Well, it'll be coupled with the support and authority of the CCAM," Anemone added. "Knowing that we aren't alone in the universe- and that there are some Humans surviving- may get them to reconsider their priorities a little. Perhaps buy enough of a respite for cooler heads to prevail. I'll also lean on the belligerent Resistance heads- with Commander Genie missing in action, it's mainly Commander Miya and Machel I have to worry about."

"But we've been keeping you updated," 9S pointed out. "Why not make this announcement earlier?"

"We've been holding off on making a formal announcement until you returned. Since we control the information inflow, we feared that we might be distrusted, our statements taken for propaganda, a tactical ploy. I think they'll be more willing to listen to the explorers themselves- and the Android from Alpha Centauri. I hope anyway."

"Fair enough…"

"Speaking of which, there's someone here who very much wants to talk to you, 9S."

"Nines, are you okay?" An all-too-familiar voice cut onto the speaker, filled with concern.

"2B! Are you okay?" 9S exclaimed happily. "A-And, I'm fine! It's been an amazing trip, I can't wait to tell you about it!"

"I'm fine too!" 2B replied. "I've been repaired for some time now. It's just… been a little lonely. So that's why I joined Anemone on neutrality patrol- I hoped I would get a chance to speak to you first thing after you got back."

"Well, see that-" Electra pointed out, quietly whispering in Lavinia's ear. "Now that what Humans called 'love' ". The young Android listened wide-eyed, attentively gripping to every word. "It's difficult to define exact parameters for, but there are some indications, such as being unusually concerned with another's well-being, feeling lonely or restless when separated from them…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Some time later, on board Archimedes Station, in orbit around Earth…

Anemone looked at the group of diverse individuals gathered in the broadcast studio. "Is everyone ready now?"

When she confirmed everyone's nods, she gave Jackass a thumbs-up to begin the filming.

"Androids, Machines, all citizens and subjects of the Cooperative Council of Androids and Machines, this is Captain Hawking of the URC Liaoning-IV, returning from our expedition to the Alpha Centauri System, where we have made a marvelous discovery! Joining us today are the esteemed Council Chairman Anemone, Deputy Director Goddard-20 of the Research and Development Consortium, my own Engineering Officer, Ensign Stalin-12, and Commander White of the YoRHa forces, without whose support this expedition would not have been possible! But we have one extra, exceptional guest! Introducing Electra Smith, a special representative of the Android civilization we found on Alpha Centauri!"

Electra stepped forward. "And I have something to tell all the Androids and Machines of Earth- Humanity is not extinct! There are still Humans living on Alpha Centauri! Now, to make sure there is no misleading, no deception, I want to emphasize that there are very few of them, and their forms have changed significantly in order to survive. But they are still, at the base of their genetic makeup and brain structure, Human. They are not here with us today, because moving them with all their medical equipment is both very difficult and risky."

"And furthermore, how could they risk coming to Earth, when we have left this planet so wartorn and dangerous?" Goddard-20 added. "It is the responsibility of both Androids and Machines to safeguard this planet. If peace is restored, then we can begin considering arranging limited flights to take visitors to Alpha Centauri to see the surviving Humans… and perhaps one day, one day, they can come here too."

"This marvelous discovery shows us that we are not alone in the universe! And Humanity is not extinct!" Chairman Anemone declared with as much gusto as she could. "So I ask you- brothers and sisters- Androids and Machines, Resistance and Independists, members of the Kingdom of the Isles and the Church of Humanity- let us give peace a chance, and lay down our arms!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two weeks later, January 19, 11,955 CE

Vilnius Settlement, former Republic of Lithuania...

2B and 9S watched warily as throngs of angry Machines waved placards and threw stones at the Settlement Gate.

Resistance and YoRHa security officers formed a defensive line around the settlement, and so far no shooting had erupted, but 9S couldn't help but sigh sadly. "Looks like old wounds are difficult to heal, huh?"

2B shrugged slowly. "I guess."

Inside the settlement, representatives from the East Asian Resistance, the North American Resistance, and the Night Kingdom were holding a ceremony to commemorate the loss of Kaguya Station in 11,810 CE, during the Eighth Machine War.

However, the commemoration was protested by a number of Machine representatives on the Council- for various reasons. Some felt the Androids' actions at the time were genocidal toward the Machines, and some felt the destruction was Kaguya Station was a grand victory for the Machine side. Ultimately, the United Resistance Council had voted that this matter was an internal Resistance affair despite the objections of Machine factions.

In response, Machine Rights Party, had joined together with the New Machine Network, the Patriotic Union of Machines, the Free Republic of Austria, and the Siberian Machine Reserve, to mobilize a large number of Machines to demonstrate outside the settlement where the commemoration was to take place. The Australian Machines had also expressed sympathy for the demonstrators.

"What's up, 2B? And Nines!" A voice came from behind them, as another Android climbed onto the settlement ramparts.

"Hi, Operator 6O," 2B greeted, turning around. "It's so rare to see you down here."

"Commander White gives me a hard time whenever I travel to the surface too long," 6O sighed. "Old habits, I guess. But recently she's laid off a lot with the scolding after Anemone told her to let me be. So 21B has been taking me to see a few places."

"Really? Mom? That's nice of her!" 9S seemed surprised. "I guess that's where she's been on those trips of hers…"

"Well, she also wanted someone to help watch over Lavinia in case she got too curious and ran off. 10H also joins us sometimes."

"The Android from the moon?" 9S exclaimed.

"She… hasn't exactly had many chances to get around, so I think it's a nice chance for her too," 60 grinned. "Anyway, why do you all look so serious?"

"It's the demonstrations. So far they've been pretty peaceful, but we're worried they might get out of hand. It's only been a couple of weeks since the Fifteen Machine War and the Australian Uprising ended and tempers are still high, so we fear someone might try to start something…"

" 'Fifteenth Machine War'? Is that what they're calling it?" 6O asked curiously. "Everyone at Ingrian Station is calling it the 'Independist War'."

"I thought the CCAM agreed to call it the 'Western Pacific War', to avoid putting the blame on any one faction," 2B stated calmly as she resumed observing the Machine protesters with her binoculars.

"Well… regardless of what you want to call it, the war just ended, and Machine nationalist sentiments are running high. That Australian Machine hothead- Erasmus- used that sentiment to dislodge the previous, moderate chief of the Australian Machines and make himself leader of the Australian Machines."

"Nah, I don't think so," 6O dismissed, laughing. "If anything, I think things are fairly safe now."

"What, why?" 9S frowned, confused. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, the Machines have made considerable gains in the war. The Resistance gave a lot of territorial concessions to the Kingdom of the Isles. Meanwhile, the losses the Independists suffered in the war embarrassed the hawk faction and strengthened Director Abel's dove faction. Abel used that political capital to push through special rights for the Australian Machines. Thus Erasmus was able to rise to power because the Machines believed his resistance bore fruit," 6O explained garrulously, but with remarkable analysis. "Erasmus' main concern now is probably preserving what gains he's made so far, and a lot Machines will be thinking that way. That's probably why Resistance Command decided to hold this controversial ceremony now- the Machines will make a lot of hot air about it, but they won't risk the gains they've made so far."  
"That was… surprisingly insightful, 6O," 9S looked considerably awed.

"Thanks- wait a minute, are you implying that I'm usually not insightful?!"

"Looks like 21B may be rubbing off a little on you," 2B stated, trying to sound stoic, but couldn't help letting out a chuckle.

"Well, when you have time, come on down- Lavinia is making a deck of tarot cards based on the data you guys got from Artemis!"

"Oh no, is it this fortune-telling stuff again?" 9S groaned. "Stop setting a bad example for my sister!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Next Chapter

Chapter 9: Union


	9. Character List (For Reference, Contain Spoilers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The number of characters in my story are constantly burgeoning, so here's a rudimentary list to keep track of them (spoilers through to the latest chapter, usually). I can't guarantee if I haven't missed some, though:

The number of characters in my story are constantly burgeoning, so here's a rudimentary list to keep track of them (spoilers through to the latest chapter, usually). I can't guarantee if I haven't missed some, though:

Canon Characters

-2B (YoRHa)

-4S (YoRHa), Scanner Type (from side quest Reconnaissance Squad)

-6O (YoRHa), Operator Type

-9S (YoRHa)

-10H (YoRHa), Healer Type from the "A Much Too Silent Sea" Novella

-21B (formerly 21O) (YoRHa), Battler Type, former Operator Type

-Anemone (Resistance android)

-Jackass (Resistance scientist android)

-Number 2 (A2, former YoRHa)

-Number 4 (YoRHa)- A4,

-Number 16 (YoRHa)- G16, Gunner Type

-Number 21 (YoRHa)- S21, Scanner Type

-Pascal (Chairman of the Machine Peace Council)

-Pod 006 (YoRHa pod, many bodies)

-Pod 042 (Pod for 2B)

-Pod 153 (Pod for 9S)

-White, Commander (YoRHa)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

My Own Characters

Chapter 1

-18S (based on Scanner android) and adoptive "father", in Nier: Automata

-Diana, sensors officer for Anemone's flagship, Progress VII, named after Diana, Roman Goddess of the Hunt and Moon Goddess

-Noir, Commander- commander of YoRHa's Lunar Base, named after Grimoire Noir in Nier: Gestalt (Nier: Replicant)

-Nureyev, Supply Trader from Anemone's Resistance Cell, named after Soviet ballet dancer and choreographer Rudolf Nureyev (1938-1993)

-Number 8 (YoRHa)- YoRHa Gunner Type- G8

Chapter 2

-Eris, High Pontiff- Founder of the Church of Humanity, named after Greek Goddess of Strife and Discord

Chapter 3

-Abel, Director- moderate leader of Independists in Australia, named for Abel, oldest son of Adam and Eve, in the Christian Bible

Chapter 4

-Gandhi-18, assistant to Director Jackass of Research and Development Consortium (Small Machine Flyer), named after Indian independence activist Mahatma Gandhi (1869-1948) and President of the Indian National Congress (1924-1925)

\- Goddard-20, Deputy Director of Research and Development Consortium (Multi-Legged Goliath), named after American rocket engineer Robert H. Goddard (1882-1945)

-Juniper, Captain- United Resistance Council (URC) Space Navy Liaison (took part in Assault on Lunar Base as Captain of the Belgrano III), common English name

-Olivia- Anemone's assistant, common English name

-Pod 82- Research and Development Consortium

-Sukarno-16, assistant to Deputy Director Goddard-20 of Research and Development Consortium (Medium Machine Biped), named after Indonesian revolutionary and first President Sukarno (1901-1970)

-Sakura, Leader of East Asian Resistance, successor to Anemone, common Japanese name

-Tanya, Leader of the Siberian Resistance, common Slavic name

Chapter 5

-Abdelaziz, Ensign and Weapons Officer on the URC Liaoning IV, named after Algerian President Abdelaziz Bouteflika (1937-) for the National Liberation Front (FLN)

-April Amadeo- Supervisor of Ollivar Station, Artemis Orbital Control, Artemis Republic

-Chastity, Lieutenant and Navigation Officer on the URC Liaoning IV, common English name

-Lavinia, Ensign and Communications Officer on the United Resistance Council Armored Corvette URC Liaoning IV, named after Greco-Roman mythological character, Lavinia (daughter of Latinus and Amata, last wife of Aeneas)

-Genie, Commander- Commander of the Antarctic Resistance, named after the mythical Arabic supernatural creature

-Hawking, Captain of the URC Liaoning IV, named after English physicist Stephen Hawking (1942-2018)

-Einstein, Lieutenant and Sensors Officer on the URC Liaoning IV, named after German-American physicist Albert Einstein (1879-1955)

-Stalin-12 (Small Stubby), Ensign and Engineering Officer on the URC Liaoning IV, named after Soviet Premier and General-Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union Josef Stalin (1878-1953)

-Unit 424- Space Traffic Controller for Artemis Orbital Control, on Ollivar Station of the Artemis Republic

Chapter 6

-April Amadeo- Supervisor of Ollivar Station, Artemis Orbital Control, Artemis Republic

-Electra Smith- Representative of President Jennifer Brown of the Artemis Republic

-Jennifer Brown- President of the Artemis Republic

-Sigismund Wilson- Lieutenant in the Artemisian Marines on Ollivar Station, Artemis Republic

-Unit 263- Space Traffic Controller for Artemis Orbital Control, on Ollivar Station of the Artemis Republic

-Unit 424- Space Traffic Controller for Artemis Orbital Control, on Ollivar Station of the Artemis Republic

Chapter 7

-Akane, Southeast Asian Resistance Android, prominent Church of Humanity devotee based at Da Nang Settlement in southern Vietnam, common Japanese name

-Archimedes- Former Android scientist in the Artemis Republic, pioneered the Archimedes Stellar Sail for sublight interstellar travel, named after Ancient Greek mathematician and engineer Archimedes of Syracuse (287 BC- 212 BC)

-Cassandra- A mid-level Android Commander in the Antarctic Resistance, named after the Trojan princess from Greek legend, Cassandra, the daughter of King Priam and Queen Hecuba of Troy

-Ceciliy Sato- Human Oracle in the Artemis Republic, former military engineer in the Artemis Navy, pioneered the Starshot Surface Batteries for sublight interstellar travel

-Follo-11, Medium Biped Machine based at Da Nang Settlement in southern Vietnam, named after the town of Follo, in the Liguria region of northwest Italy

-Ibarruri- Android Member of the Southeast Asian Resistance, named after Spanish Basque communist (General-Secretary of the Communist Party of Spain) and Spanish Republican fighter Dolores Ibarruri (1895-1989)

-Ivan Makarov- Human Oracle in the Artemis Republic, last Human to become an Oracle

-Lagrange-34- Small Stubby based at Da Nang Settlement in southern Vietnam, named after Franco-Italian (Piedmont-Sardinia) mathematician Joseph-Louis Lagrange (1736-1813)

-Liliana Verdun- Human Oracle, former President of the Artemis Republic

-Miranda Lawson- Human Oracle in the Artemis Republic, Deputy Leader of the Human Oracles

-Miya- Commander of the Southeast Asian Resistance, common Japanese name

-Osman- Android Soldier for the Antarctic Resistance, named after Sultan Osman I (Osman Gazi) of the Ottoman Empire (1258-1326)

-Ozymandias- Member of Southeast Asian Resistance based at Puerto Princesa Archaeological Site on Palawan, Philippines, named after the sonnet "Ozymandias" published by Romantic English poet Percy Shelley in 1818 (also the Ancient Greek name for Egyptian Pharaoh Ramses II)

-Sabrina- Android Soldier for the Southern African Resistance, sister of Lieutenant Abdelaziz, common Western European name

-Victor Manswell- Human Billionaire, founder of the Manswell Expedition, and first President of the Artemis Republic

-Xerxes- Android Soldier for the Southern African Resistance, named after King Xerxes I (Xerxes the Great) of Persia, from the Achaemenid dynasty (519 BC-465 BC)

-Xiaoping-40, rabbit-like Machine based at Puerto Princesa Archaeological Site on Palawan, Philippines, named after Chinese communist leader Deng Xiaoping (1904-1997) as Chairman of the Central Military Commission 1981-1990, Chairman of the Central Advisory Commission 1982-1987

-Zeno- Android Member of the Southeast Asian Resistance based at Puerto Princesa Archaeological Site on Palawan, Philippines, named after Ancient Greek philosopher Zeno of Elea (495 BC-430 BC)

-Zoey- Southeast Asian Resistance Android based at Da Nang Settlement in southern Vietnam, common name of Greek origin

Chapter 8

-Aristotle-15, a Goliath Tank and nominal leader of Australian Machines, advocate of peaceful coexistence with the Independists, named after Ancient Greek philosopher Aristotle (384 BC-322 BC)

-Arthur, Member of the Antarctic Resistance, named after legendary Celtic Briton King Arthur (Arthur Pendragon) of Camelot

-Bernoulli-23 (female), Medium Biped Machine and Member of Antarctic Resistance, named after Swiss mathematician Jacob Bernoulli (1654-1705)

-Ble-Goude, Independist Android and aide to Independist Director Abel in New Sydney, named after Charles Ble Goude (1972-), Minister of Youth and Sports for the Ivory Coast from 2010-2011 for the Ivorian Popular Front (FPI) and head of the Ivorian Young Patriots (COJEP)

-Darwin, Captain- Member of the Southeast Asian Resistance, based in Brunei Settlement, named after English geologist and evolutionary biologist Charles Darwin (1809-1882)

-Erasmus-23B, a Goliath Flyer Machine, a rising star and militant firebrand in the Australian Machines, named after Dutch Renaissance philosopher and Christian scholar Desiderius Erasmus Roterodamus (1466-1536)

-Faraday, Commander- Commander of the South Asian and Indian Resistance, named after English scientist, physicist, and chemist Michael Faraday (1791-1867)

-Jefferson, Member of Southeast Asian Resistance, named after United States President Thomas Jefferson (1743-1826) for the Democratic-Republican Party

-Johanna, Commander- Commander of the South American Resistance, a common feminine name of Latin and Germanic origin

-Jones, Commander- Commander of the Resistance Maritime Navy, named after "Davy Jones", a mythical term for "the sailor's devil", a term dating back to at least 1726

-Lancelot, Resurrection Process Attendant at Pretoria Fortress for the Southern African Resistance, named after the legendary Celtic Briton Knight of the Round Table, Lancelot du Lac

-Linux- a Marx-type Goliath, and Machine King of the Kingdom of the Isles, a Machine kingdom which controls a large number of islands in the Pacific Ocean, named after the open source operating system released by Linus Torvalds in 1991

-Machel- Commander of the Southern African Resistance, named after Mozambican revolutionary and first President, Samora Machel (1933-1986) for the Mozambican Liberation Front (FRELIMO)

-Moreno, Tactical Officer for the Southern African Resistance at Pretoria Fortress, named after Ecuadorian President Lenin Moreno (1953-) for the PAIS Alliance

-Mustapha (female), Member of the Antarctic Resistance, named after Turkish revolutionary and first President of the Republic of Turkey, Mustafa Kemal Ataturk of the Republican People's Party

-Neto- Administrator and Acting-Leader of Brunei Settlement for the Southeast Asian Resistance- named after Angolan revolutionary and first President, Agostinho Neto (1922-1979) for the Popular Movement for the Liberation of Angola (MPLA)

-Nightingale, Member of Southeast Asian Resistance, named after English social reformer and nurse Florence Nightingale (1820-1910)

-Prachanda, Member of the Southern African Resistance, named after Nepalese Maoist communist revolutionary and Prime Minister of Nepal Prachanda (Pushpa Kamal Dahal) (1954-) for the Nepal Communist Party

-Ustinov, Member of Antarctic Resistance, named after Soviet Defense Minister Dmitriy Ustinov (1908-1984)

-Vivicar, Member of the Southern African Resistance, named after Lord Vivicar, a fictional character in the Star Wars: The Old Republic (SWTOR) Jedi Consular storyline

-Washington- Deputy Director of the Independists under Director Abel, named after the first US President George Washington (1732-1799)


	10. List of Starships and Space Stations (Reference)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a list of Starships and Space Stations in my fanfiction, so you can keep track of them (spoilers through to the latest chapter, usually). I can't guarantee that I haven't missed any, though:

Here's a list of Starships and Space Stations in my fanfiction, so you can keep track of them (spoilers through to the latest chapter, usually). I can't guarantee that I haven't missed any, though:

Chapter 1:

-Belgrano III (later URC Belgrano III)- Resistance Space Transport, took part in Assault on Lunar Base in 11,946 CE under Captain Juniper

(named after the Argentine light cruiser (Brooklyn-class) ARA General Belgrano, which was purchased from the United States in 1951, and sunk by the British Royal Navy in 1982, during the Falklands War)

-Enterprise XII- Resistance Space Transport, took part in Assault on Lunar Base in 11,946 CE under Captain Thalia

(named after the American space shuttle prototype Enterprise (OV-101), which first test-flew in 1977)

-Mikasa V- Resistance Space Transport, took part in Assault on Lunar Base in 11,946 CE as Jackass' flagship

(named after the Japanese pre-dreadnought battleship Mikasa, first launched in 1900, and famous for its service during the Russo-Japanese War (1904-1905) )

-Progress VII (later URC Progress VII)- Resistance Space Transport, took part in Assault on Lunar Base in 11,946 CE as Anemone's flagship

(named after the Progress series, a class of Soviet, later Russian expendable cargo spacecraft first launched in 1978 (as Progress 1) )

Chapter 4

-Aurora (CCAM Aurora)- Jackass' pet project, the first FTL ship in 11,954 CE, with Jacqueline Interstellar Engine- now a museum ship at Vermillion Station

(named after the Russian, later Soviet Pallada-class protected cruiser first launched in 1900, and most famous for its role in the 1917 October Revolution)

Chapter 5

-Liaoning IV (URC Liaoning IV)- Resistance armored corvette sent to re-discover the Manswell Expedition and discovered the Artemis Republic in 11,954 CE

(named after Chinese Type 001 aircraft carrier Liaoning, first re-launched in 2011, refitted from the hulk of the former Soviet Kuznetsov-class aircraft carrier Varyag)

Chapter 6

-Callaway (ARS Callaway)- Artemis Republic scout ship destroyed by hostile aliens during the Miramar Incident (First Contact situation) in 10,174 CE

(named after the city of Callaway in Bay County, Florida)

Chapter 7

-Endurance Five- Artemisian Shuttle

(named after Norwegian barquentine ship Endurance, first launched in 1912 and sunk by ice during the Shackleton Expedition in 1915)

Chapter 8

-Herod II (URC Herod II)- Resistance warship that attempted to bombard Machine settlements in the Pacific during the Western Pacific War; destroyed by the Warspite battlegroup during neutrality patrols in 11,955 CE

(named after Jewish King Herod the Great, King of Judea from 37 BC to 4 CE, a client monarch of the Roman Empire and alleged perpetrator of the Massacre of the Innocents in the Christian Bible)

-Saratoga (INS Saratoga)- Independist Navy destroyer Saratoga; after attacking a Resistance transport, it was destroyed by the Warspite battlegroup during neutrality patrols in 11,955 CE

(named after the American Lexington-class aircraft carrier USS Saratoga (CV-3) first launched in 1925, and famous for its role in World War II)

-Titanic III (URC Titanic III)- Resistance bulk freighter that was attacked by the Independist destroyer Saratoga and Independist fighters during the Western Pacific War in 11,955 CE

(named after the British oceanliner RMS Titanic first launched in 1911 and sunk by an iceberg collision in 1912)

-Transport Z53- Atmospheric Shuttle used by the Southern African Resistance during the Western Pacific War (Fifteenth Machine War, Independist War)

-Tunguska (URC Tunguska)- Resistance warship that bombarded Independist settlement of Melbourne during the Western Pacific War; destroyed by the Warspite battlegroup during neutrality patrols in 11,955 CE

(named after the Tunguska Event (meteor impact) in Siberia, Russia in 1908)

-Warspite (URC Warspite)- Prototype Resistance Battleship used by Chairman Anemone for neutrality patrols during the Western Pacific War

(named after the British Royal Navy Queen Elizabeth-class battleship HMS Warspite (03) first launched in 1913, and known for its role in World War I and World War II)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Space Stations:

Chapter 4

-Vermilion Station- orbiting Earth, Sol System- headquarters of the Research and Development Consortium headed by Director Jackass

Chapter 5

-Ollivar Station- orbiting Artemis, Alpha Centauri Station- Artemis Space Traffic Control Station run by Supervisor April Amadeo, where the first contact was made between the Artemis Republic and the Cooperative Council of Androids and Machines (CCAM) based on Earth

Chapter 6

-Archimedes Station- orbiting Earth, Sol System- key orbital broadcast and conference center used by the Cooperative Council of Androids and Machines

-Baker Station- orbiting Artemis, Alpha Centauri Station- Artemis Space Traffic Control Station

-Ingrian Station- orbiting Earth, Sol System- new YoRHa command center built to replace the Bunker, sometime before the Western Pacific War

-Kaguya Station (canon)- orbiting Earth, Sol System- Destroyed in 11,810 CE during the Eighth Machine War, suspected to be the work of the Red Girls and their logic virus

-Labo Station (canon)- orbiting Earth, Sol System- Built by the Resistance/Army of Humanity in 11,810 CE to replace Kaguya Station during the Eighth Machine War 

-Turquoise Station- orbiting Earth, Sol System- United Resistance Council orbital shipyard and repair facility


	11. Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cooperative Council of Android and Machines, and the Artemis Republic join together in a celebration of unity... but not all is as it seems

December 31, 11,955 CE

YoRHa Operations Command Center on Ingrian Station, in orbit around Earth, Sol System…

Commander White looked at the viewscreen of the Resistance transport ship that orbited slowly outside the station.

"Ship checks out, ma'am!" Operator 6O reported.

"Excellent," Commander White radioed the waiting ship. "URC Belgrano III, you are cleared for departure."

As the ship disappeared into lightspeed, Commander White sighed. "How did we stoop to becoming customs and inspecting space traffic?"

"Ma'am, it's because Cerulean Station and Seiskari Station are at full capacity already with all the traffic to and from Artemis, and Cobalt Station has been offline due to technical problems, so we were asked to help out…"

"I know that!" White dismissed. "It's just… uh, never mind…"

"I wish I could travel to Artemis too," 6O yearned longingly. "Too bad the queues are so long…"

"You already take so many breaks and travel all over the system," Another Operator, 5O, chided teasingly. "And you're still not satisfied?"

"Well," a third Operator, 23O, cut in. "I asked out a Scanner- you know, 11S- and we're going to go hiking on Olympus Mons!"

"Wow!" 6O exclaimed, a little enviously. "11S is such a cutie! Mind you, not really my type, but still…"

Commander White rolled her eyes and declared. "Everyone stay on task! We have a ship coming in!" She pressed her broadcast button. "This is Earth Space Traffic to the ARS Horsepower, please stand by to be scanned…"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

January 3, 11,956 CE

Ruins of Kratie, former Kingdom of Cambodia…

2B stopped to run another diagnostic of her body and check her equipment, while Pod 042 did the same. The hot, tropical climate and dense forestry tended not to be very good for machinery, maintenance-wise. Not to mention, sometimes, plant matter or small insects sometimes get stuck inside. As she did so, she noticed she had some unread messages.

"Nines?" She looked backward to where the Scanner unit was photographing some Human ruins with the help of Pod 153. "We should keep going if we're to finish our patrol. 22B and 1D have shown up at camp to help takeover our patrol

"R-right!" 9S quickly finished taking pictures, and rushed back to his partner's side. "Sorry, let's go."

"It's all right, Nines, I was just reminding you." As they resumed their patrol, 2B continued on to the next item in her inbox. "I got some mail from 6O- there's been a Sunshine attack at Kuujjuaq Outpost in North America. In the former Old World nation of Canada. 6O and 21B are both in Quebec Settlement this week, so they went to check it out. Security is laxer in North America, unfortunately, after a lot of Resistance police were diverted to contain the unrest in Vilnius. And there's only so much YoRHa can do."

"As if we didn't have enough problems to worry about…" 9S shook his head sadly.

Like a lot of YoRHa units, 2B and 9S had been deployed to the area around Kratie as armed peacekeepers after skirmishes had broken out in the area.

Salvage and mining rights in the former Old World nation of Cambodia had never been very well defined, but in the past few months, Commander Miya, the hot-headed leader of the Southeast Asian Resistance, had tried to assert power of the region and forcibly expel the local Machine inhabitants.

The local Machines were organized into a loose confederation called the Angkor Dependency based at the ancient Human ruins of Angkor Wat. By themselves, the Dependency was no match for Miya's Resistance forces, but they were vassals of the Eastern Dominion of Machines under Overlord Omnius, who was only too happy to send troops in a show of force. Android Commander Sakura of the East Asian Resistance, known for her rather blatant Machine sympathies, was also rumored to be secretly arming the Machine forces.

While Chairman Pascal of the Machine Peace Council tried to mediate between the two sides, YoRHa forces had been deployed for security purposes at the request of Chairman Anemone. Their role included protecting diplomats, and breaking up fights instigated by hotheads on either side.

As 2B followed the winding trail into a small clearing, she suddenly stopped, and closed her email display. "Stay alert!"

"Got it," 9S drew his weapons, and their Pods also readied for combat. "There's something behind that ridge… wait, those are…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence when the first hostiles scampered over the ridge, gave a loud electronic screech, and ran at them.

"Exploders!" 9S cried out, as Pod 042 and Pod 153 opened fire, raking the incoming enemy, and engulfing the ridge with explosions. Still, they kept on coming, Small Exploders, Medium Exploders, even Large Exploders.

"Let's stay back!" 2B withdrew rapidly to keep distance between them at the suicidal Machine constructs, relying on their pods to spray the charging Exploders with gunfire.

"Be careful, they're trying to overtake our left flank!"

The Exploders were easy enough to deal with once they gained some distance, but the explosions soon lit up the nearby bushes with flames.

After a good five minutes of shooting, all the Exploders had been reduced to scrap metal, but a roaring forest fire now blazed through the underbrush and scorched the trees around them.

"Pod 153, douse water to clear us a path out of here!" 9S ordered, as they made a hasty retreat from the scene of the skirmish.

When they ran pell-mell back to their camp, several Resistance and YoRHa units were already gathered at the entrance, having seen the smoke in the distance.

"2B, Nines!" 22B greeted. "What happened? We saw smoke in the woods, and we were thinking about going after you. Were you attacked?"

"Yeah, Exploders," 9S replied. "We dealt with them, but the forest's caught fire! We need to put it out!"

"Got it," 22B nodded. He turned to one of the Resistance Androids. "Khan, get some water loaded on one of the transports, and spray it from the air!"

As the Android rushed off, another YoRHa unit, 1D, approached them. "We've got things from here. Commander White is already asking for you, so you better get to Archimedes soon."

"Looking for us?" Nines seemed puzzled. "For what?"

"Did you forget, silly?" 2B chided. "Today is January 3- it's the one-year anniversary of the return of the Liaoning Expedition. The Union Protocol is being signed today. Commander White asked us to attend."

"By the Humanity, I totally forgot!" 9S exclaimed. "I remember getting the memo now. Let's go, or we'll be late!" The duo ran toward their Flight Units.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Archimedes Station, in orbit around Earth...

Commander White swirled the red drink in her glass. "This drink is rather… bitter on the taste receptors. I don't understand why Humans would have enjoyed drinking this. Even if they had the biological need for fluid intake, wouldn't water have sufficed?"

"I don't know either, but Humans frequently used them in important ceremonies," 6O said timidly. "The information Artemis provided us gives us a good idea how they used them."

"Well, it's said that it had certain physiological effects, perhaps similar to my E-drug has on Androids!" Director Jackass stared at the drink with quite a bit of fascination. "Too bad I don't have any Humans I can test it on and observe the after-effects!"

"If I were a Human, I'd stay as far as I could from you," White scoffed. "We already lost several YoRHa units because you tried to feed them the local aquatic wildlife-"

"Hey, Humans ate them!" Jackass tried to defend herself. "How would I know their effect on Androids would-"

"Um," 6O began to look excited. "2B and 9S have just arrived in the hangar!"

"Well, they barely made it on time," Jackass looked at her watch. "But where's our esteemed Artemisian President? She should be here by now." She pressed her comm. "Hey, Electra, is the President coming or not."

Electra Smith, who had become the de facto Ambassador of the Artemis Republic on Earth, now spent most of her time living on Archimedes Station, though she did take trips from time to time to other space stations, or down to settlements on the surface.

"I don't know for sure," Electra sounding both a bit helpless and a bit frustrated. "The last message drone I received from President Brown a couple weeks ago said she was running a little late because of technical difficulties with refits on our presidential vessel. I already sent another inquiry, but no reply has returned yet. There shouldn't be any problems with the Union Protocol though- it received widespread approval by popular referendum in my country, had overwhelming support in the Artemisian Senate, and was signed off by President Brown herself."

"Speak of the devil…" Director Jackass muttered.

"What's that?" Commander White turned sharply toward her friend.

Jackass didn't have a chance to answer, because the door burst open and in came Chairman Anemone. "President Brown's convoy just cleared the Kuiper Perimeter, they'll be here shortly! We need to gather up!"

"I take it that was what you just detected?" White raised an eyebrow at Jackass.

"Yep," Jackass held up a small handheld device. "System proximity sensors just picked up a whole bunch of Artemisian IFF signals."

"Well, time to put up our best reception," White stood up.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A few minutes later…

Ensign Lavinia gawked as she stared out the window. "That's… an impressive ship!"

Beside her, 21B smiled, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, it most certainly is a great sight, dear. But make sure you don't gawk at our visitors in person- it's not polite."

"So, is that the Pride of Artemis?"

"If you'd read the dossier, you'd know that it's not their flagship, but rather one of their battleships, the ARS Eidolon…" 21B paused and frowned as if remembering something herself.

"Sorry, I only scanned the first few sentences… but wasn't the Pride of Artemis supposed to be leading the convoy? With the President on board?"

"Yeah… it was…" 21B frowned. "Maybe they had a change of plans. Anyway, let's head down to the reception hall. Representative Smith is waiting for us."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chairman Anemone warmly greeted and shook hands with both President Brown and the Artemisian Secretary of State Eva Crowley.

A2 stood watching the proceedings with disinterest. She'd firmly opposed any attempt to get her to dress up in more "formal" wear, and had only come to the ceremony at all because of Anemone's personal request.

Though while her outlook on life had improved somewhat in the past decade, she still had a rather cynical attitude. It wasn't that she had any reason to distrust the Artemisians, it was only her gut feeling that negotiations like this had to have some sort of intrigue involved. Worse still, intrigue wasn't the sort of enemy she could usually deal with using a blade.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as Chairman Pascal finished his speech on Android-Machine relations in the Union before the cameras, and Commander White came to give a speech on YoRHa's attitude toward the new treaty with Artemis.

"Maybe they should let Director Jackass make a speech- I bet that would be more interesting…" She muttered to herself. As usual, Anemone had excluded Jackass from the list of keynote speakers, opting instead for Jackass' subordinate, Deputy Director Goddard-20.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw 9S sneaking out of the back of the auditorium with another Scanner unit, 4S.

How I wish I could find a friend to escape and kill time with, A2 mused, sighing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As Commander White was talking, Artemisian Representative Electra Smith found her way across the audience seats and sat down next to Lavinia and 21B.

"Nice job!" Lavinia whispered, congratulating the Artemisian on her earlier speech and grinning widely.

"Thanks!" Electra grinned back, but it looked like her heart wasn't in it.

"Is something the matter?" Lavinia picked up immediately, drawing 21B's attention as well. Lavinia had recently been updated with some experimental emotion-recognition software from the Research and Development Consortium- and she'd become exceptionally perceptive.

"There's no use hiding anything from you, is there?" Electra sighed. "Honestly, I do want someone to gripe to… but…" She glanced around. "Let's go to my room."

The three Androids slipped quietly out of the hall, and made their way all the way to Electra's room. When they closed the door behind them, Electra finally spoke again.

"What I say now does not leave this room. For both your sake, as well as mine- because we don't know who might be involved. I trust you two, Nines and Hawking perhaps, but not much more than that," Electra looked at 21B and Lavinia with a dead-serious look in her eye.

"W-what- " Lavinia began, but changed her tone. "I understand. My lips are sealed."

"I just found out today, the reason for the President's delay. Everything… isn't well in Artemis. Red Druids attacks have greatly increased. The Republic is in danger of losing several systems- and many of their attacks are outside of their usual range. Apparently, someone supplied the pirates with Jacqueline Interstellar Engines…"

"What?!" Lavinia exclaimed in shock. "But-"

"The President… asked me not to tell anyone, because why we cannot rule out an internal leak within the Republic- it's also possible that someone on Earth supplied the Red Druids with FTL technology."

"That is really serious," 21B agreed. "And it would likely be someone in the military or political circles of either the Council or the Republic."

"That isn't even the worst of it. After the raids increased, the Artemis Republic made a pact with the independent Deneb Federation to conduct a massive, anti-piracy offensive. This pact wasn't even made public- it was intended to catch the pirates by surprise. But days before the offensive was to take place, a catastrophe happened.

Two destroyers of Deneb design and marked with Federation markings ambushed an Artemis military patrol, destroying several of our ships. Shortly after that, a 'leak' revealed that the Deneb military had been secretly acquiring FTL technology, with rumors that they had stolen that technology from the Republic by espionage.

Even as our government was trying to figure out what the hell just happened, public outrage exploded. The falling out with the Deneb Federation was devastating, and the planned anti-piracy offensive was called off. Our chance to smash the Red Druids for good, and cast them to the wind.”

"But you don't think Deneb really carried out that attack, do you?"

"Right now, I don't know what to think," Electra leaned against a wall, crossing her arms. "But I have a hard time believing Deneb recklessly attacked the Artemisian military for no apparent gain. Maybe some saboteurs or rogue elements within the Deneb military- after all, our two nations have had our… issues in the past- but…" She bit her lip as she trailed off, deep in thought. "I thought of the Red Druids, but I can't believe that would have destroyers- that kind of firepower. If they had, they would have used it before. They're nothing more than a motley group of hit-and-run guerrillas that rely on operating outside our zone of power projection."

"Whoever supplied them with FTL, might have also supplied them with some serious firepower," Lavinia pointed out.

"That's true. But that would still point to the masterminds likely being from Earth. Because I honestly don't think anyone in the Artemis Republic could build entire destroyers and supply them to pirates without being found out, not even the President or the Cabinet Secretaries. Maybe the Deneb Federation, but it raises the question of what they could possibly gain? They hate the Red Druids about as much as we do, and Artemis Intelligence keeps close tabs on the Federation's warship production.

So, as much as I hate to think this- I suspect- that those ships weren't Deneb, and weren't Red Druid. And no one in Artemis Republic could pull off that kind of false-flag without being discovered. I mean, who could materialize two whole destroyers, unless-"

"Unless it was a false-flag attack orchestrated by forces from Earth," 21B finished grimly. "If the conspirators were from Earth, they might also have intentionally supplied Deneb with FTL technology just to set them up later. And that's why you didn't want us to tell anyone here."

"It's possible," Lavinia pondered. "But who? And why?"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

4S pointed to the shining new storefront, where a number of Androids were milling in front of.

"That's new," 9S remarked. "The 'Inferno'?"

"It just opened a few days ago," 4S explained. "It's called a bar. Old World Humans used to go to intake various mixtures of fluids that often had intoxicating effects, for some reason. Also, various forms of nutritional substances might be served as well."

"I know what a bar is," 9S acknowledged. "I've read about them, and it never ceases to amaze me how strange Humans were. But why open one here?"

"Officially, it's a chance to taste Human beverages as they existed in the Old World, based on Artemisian recipes." 4S leaned close to 9S. "Unofficially, it's rumored to be a front for the Research and Development Consortium. That Jackass is secretly using it to conduct experiments on unwitting victims."

9S giggled. "I wouldn't be surprised…"

"But don't worry, I at least know some drinks that are safe to try."

The two Scanner models entered and took a seat at a booth.

A waitress Android came to take their order, and before long, and delivered their drinks.

"So, 4S, what did you want to talk to me about?"

4S leaned close to 9S and began conspiratorially, "What I say remains a secret between the two of us, understood? We've been through a lot together, so I think you're the Scanner I can trust the most." He pointed to his hand. "I've activated a short-range white noise scrambler, so we should be safe from anyone overhearing us."

"That serious, huh? Okay, then, you have my word."

"Remember last year's Western Pacific War? And how Commander Genie's recklessness started the whole damn mess? And then he went and got himself captured by the Independists?"

"Yeah, I remember the reports."

"Well, when the Independists released him from their captivity, it was clear they'd hacked into his memory. The Resistance asked YoRHa to run some diagnostics on him to see what kind of memories they had spied on, and whether they installed some malicious software or something."

"And? What did they find?"

"Well, it was the basic stuff. The Independists wanted to find out about the tactics, troop dispositions, logistics of the Antarctic Resistance, and their relationship with other Resistance branches. Typical stuff you'd expect. No malicious software though. The Independists probably knew they'd be detected right away if they tried."

"But that's not the whole story, is it?"

"Exactly. And the problem lies in Commander Genie's memories. It's really subtle, so I doubt anyone aside from me picked it up. His memories were… partially erased, and then altered. And only the parts directly preceding the war. All of it relating to dialogue, and taking place alone in his room. And it all had to do with vital decisions he made. Memories of him- talking to himself- about decisions he supposedly made alone. And Genie isn't even aware of the discrepancies."

"Wait, so what you're implying is…"

4S looked around almost paranoid, and whispered, "What I'm suggesting, is that someone urged Genie to escalate a minor skirmish into a full-blown war. But then they erased themselves from his memory, and made Genie think it was all his decision in the first place."

"No way, you've got to be kidding," 9S tried to laugh it off, but then he saw the grim, serious look on the other Scanner's face. "No way, is that even possible?"

"It's no easy task," 4S asserted. "But it's potentially feasible, given adequate technology and skill. And considering the situation, any inconsistencies could be blamed on the Independists' tampering."

"How do we know the Independists didn't fuck up his memory?"

"We don't know that for sure," 4S admitted. "But first off, any tampering that the Independists made while he was in their custody was rather… crude. Forcible data extraction and all that. I admit they could have done that to throw us off their finer tampering… but honestly, if they hadn't done the crude tampering in the first place, the Resistance would likely never have thought to do a diagnostic at all.

So my speculation is that the Independists aren't the ones who erased that memory, and I doubt the Independists have the technology and technique to do what I detected.

Second of all, what would the Independists gain from erasing evidence of their aggressors? I suppose if something implicated the Independists conspiring with Genie to start the war in the first place, but I fail to see what the Independists would have gained out of such a conspiracy. If I had to go out on a limb, I would suspect another branch of the Resistance, maybe even the Church of Humanity… No, the Church is too obvious, their support for Genie's policies is already well-known enough they wouldn't need to hide it..."

"So, what you're saying is, it's likely someone we usually wouldn't normally suspect of supporting Genie," 9S finished the other Scanner's thoughts for him. "If you wouldn't mind, could I see some of this data myself?"

"That's just it. The data's gone." 4S stated darkly. "I left the room for just minutes to grab a hard drive to copy it with, and when I got back. It was all gone. The entire diagnostic data, erased. Someone must have done that on purpose."

"Did you report it?"

"Well, honestly, I didn't know who to trust. I brought it up during a meeting with Commander Miya and Commander White, but Miya just dismissed it as a computer glitch. Shows what she knows…"

"And you don't suspect Miya, because she wouldn't have had to hide her affiliation with Genie?"

"It's no secret she was one of Genie's top allies from the beginning. Plus, I don't she has the… finesse, to pull off what was done to Genie's memory."

"Hmmm…" 9S pondered. "Still, we can't do much about it yet…"

"Of course," 4S concurred. "But I want you to keep that in mind. Whoever would go so far as to instigate an entire war- may try to do so again. Or not. We don't know what their motive could be, but if it does happen again…"

"We need to try and grab the evidence before they can scrub it," 9S concluded, finishing his drink..

As he did so, 9S turned his gaze to a screen broadcasting the events in the main auditorium.

"-and now we formally proclaim the signing of the Union Protocol, and the formation of the Union of Earth and Artemis!" Anemone was declaring. "From this day forward, our two nations will become one! Whether we are Android or Machine, citizens of the CCAM or the Artemis Republic, we are now brothers and sisters, comrades-in-arms!"

"The signing is underway, let's get back."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Unbeknownst to 9S or 4S, one of the Androids loitering outside the bar, had an amplified listening device, and a crude unscrambler, which she pressed up on the other side of the wall that the Scanners were behind. Although it could not completely undo the scrambling device 4S used, it was able to at least pick up some of their words.

Enough, indeed that Commander Johanna, Leader of the South American Resistance, was able to piece together what they were talking about.

'Damn it, we really dropped the ball there…' Johanna thought bitterly, as she watched the two Scanners exit the bar and head for the auditorium. 'We should have deleted the diagnostic data immediately- or better yet, prevented Genie from undergoing any sort of diagnostic in the first place. Now they know way too much!' She briefly considered if something should be done to silence the Scanners, but quickly dismissed the idea. 'They're really smart- if I blow them up or erase their memories, they're liable to figure out something is up when they resurrect. Worse yet, if they tell Commander White, or if something draws the Commander's suspicion…' Johanna shook her head, walking rapidly toward the hangar. 'This isn't something I can handle, I have to tell the boss…'

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

In the hangar of Archimedes Station…

Commander Johanna boarded her personal shuttle, the Cyrus Five, set the vessel's autopilot to plot a route to her base in Sao Paulo, before clearing her route with both Space Traffic Control and Air Traffic Control on the surface. She made sure to plot a more circuitous route to give her more time to talk en route- after all, this was one of the few places she could ensure there were no eavesdroppers close by.

She opened up her highly-encrypted comm channel, and braced herself. "The ceremony is over."

"I know, I saw," A voice on the other side replied dryly. "Well done, by the way, looks like the ceremony went smoothly without a hitch. They'll never suspect we were behind it all."

"Not a thing," Johanna swallowed hard. "But- I have- other bad news to report."

"What?!"

"It's- the darn Scanner brats- my suspicions were right, 4S realized something was up with Genie before we were able to erase that diagnostic data. And- he told 9S about it."

"Damn it…" The voice muttered in annoyance. "What evidence does he have on us?"

"I listened as carefully as I could, but it doesn't seem like they have any idea who did it, and they don't have hard evidence anymore," Johanna reported hastily. "But if they voice their suspicions to Anemone or Commander White- heck, even to Pascal-"

"I doubt they will," The voice on the other end cut off curtly. "Not without hard evidence. I'll have to keep tabs on them. And I'll have my people watching Anemone, White, and Pascal too- we have agents in their inner circles, so if necessary, I will sow distrust between them and the Scanners. That's got to be a last resort though."

"What should I do?" Johanna asked nervously.

"Nothing, I'll take care of it."

Johanna took a sigh of relief. "I was worrying we were getting in over our heads."

"You maybe. But I know what I'm doing."

"Really?" Johanna sat up straighter in her seat. "You know, I was worried that there might be surprises from the Artemisian side, or they might not hold up their end of the deal. A little bird told me about the mess involving the Red Druid pirates- or rebels, or terrorists- or whatever they are..."

"I know. My agents on the Artemisian side took care of it."

"What?" Johanna's eyes widened. "You have spies in Artemis too?!"

"Of course I do," The voice scoffed. "Who do you take me for?"

"I apologize!" Johanna quickly changed her tone. "I didn't mean to underestimate you!"

"In fact, I went to Artemis even before the Liaoning Expedition-"

"What?! How is that-"

"The Liaoning Expedition was partially my idea. I helped to fund the Research and Development Consortium and Jackass' research- even helped cover it up when it violated Council regulations- all without Jackass or Goddard even suspecting my involvement."

Johanna quickly regained her composure, and realized this was a chance to pry- or perhaps coax- some more information from her employer. "Of course, I should expect no less from you. By the way, you wouldn't happen to know who supplied our FTL engines to those Red Druid pirates?"

"I did, of course. Who do you think it was? I also sent two destroyers disguised as Deneb Federation ships to attack an Artemisian patrol. A false-flag attack designed to prevent the Republic and Federation from joining together on an anti-piracy crusade."

"You did WHAT?!" Johanna almost bit her own tongue. "Why would you do that? What- do you gain out of that?!"

"Silly, at this point the Red Druid marauders will get more and more powerful, more and more dangerous. Eventually, the Artemis Republic will be glad to get any help it can get, including from Earth. It'll be an excellent opportunity to deploy more of our ships there, and expand our influence from the shadows, all under the guise of anti-piracy cooperation. Heck, that's the whole reason I helped form the Red Druids in the first place!"

Johanna gaped a moment, fully grasping the extent of the conspiracy- and the voice seemed to enjoy her reaction. It seemed like that was the whole reason it was telling her all this. Finally, she managed, "What… on Earth are you planning?"

"Something, you don't need to know," The voice dismissed, scoffing. "But it's certainly not 'on Earth', if you catch my drift."

"I see," Johanna nodded. "I take it has something to do with the increased Mars expeditions?"

"Unfortunately, the Council is dragging their feet, and we can't afford to look too suspicious. Nevertheless, they are getting ever closer to 'discovering' Site Sigma. That will greatly accelerate my plans."

"Speaking of which, the Sunshine attacks you arranged in Canada doesn't seem to have deterred more settlement in the northern regions-"

"My apologies! I will intensify-"

"No need for more attacks. I have come up with a different solution. I'll be moving our research base to Svalbard instead. I will- 'ensure' the European Resistance cooperates."

"Understood!" Johanna sighed in relief. "But you know you can't hide your organization forever, even if you keep recruiting people like me to help."

"Perhaps. But now that they've signed the Union Protocol, they have unwittingly signed the legal justification for my organization's existence. Perhaps they should have read the fine print."

"I did read it," Johanna replied. "The wording is so vague that I'm sure that no one would pick up on it unless they were deliberately looking for it. Unless they already knew about your organization."

"There you have it."

"Also, what's this with your deep space probes- this Operation Neumann's Web, you call it? What are you… trying to find, exactly?"

"There are some things you don't need to know," The Voice replied curtly, a little irritation showing through.

"Are you… looking for aliens?" Johanna pressed the issue- perhaps unwisely. "But if what you said about them is correct, shouldn't we be looking for those… gate things, and not in the middle of interstellar space?"

The voice sighed in exasperation. "Well, yes, and we will. But the aliens I'm looking for are… a little different. The kind that should already be extinct millenia ago. Should- but aren't. The clues you got from Artemis were very helpful in that regard."

"I- don't understand at all…" Johanna was still puzzled. "Are you looking for some long-lost alien race?"

"Johanna, what part of 'things you don't need to know', do you not understand?"

"I'm sorry!" Johanna hastily backpedaled. "It won't happen again!"

"Okay, now that we've wrapped up our business, when's the last time you uploaded yourself to a server?" The voice asked.

"Um, about six hours ago?" She checked her watch. "Six hours, twenty-four minutes ago. Do you want me to reupload?"

"No, no, no, not at all," The voice chuckled. "That's what I predicted- your habits are fairly consistent."

Johanna looked puzzled. "Then why did you ask? And what do you mean, 'consistent'?"

"Johanna, I must say, I quite enjoyed working with you on this little plot of ours. But now it's time to say goodbye."

The Android Commander furrowed her brow, more confused than ever. Is she evading my questions? And what does she mean by 'goodbye'?

But she never had a chance to ask these questions, because in that instant, the shuttle exploded in a massive detonation. Scattered debris- including the shattered remnants of Johanna's body- fell through the upper atmosphere, burning up in reentry.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Some New Appendical Information

Canon Characters:

-1D- YoRHa Defender (Nier: Automata initial scene)

-5O- YoRHa Operator

-11S- YoRHa Scanner (Nier: Automata Route C)

-22B- YoRHa (Nier: Automata Deserters Quest)

My Characters:

-23O- YoRHa Operator

-Eva Crowley- Secretary of State of the Artemis Republic

-Khan- Resistance Android based at camp near the Ruins of Kratie, former Cambodia

-Omnius, Overlord of the Eastern Dominion of Machines in East Asia

Ships:

-ARS Eidolon- Artemis Republic battleship

-ARS Horsepower- Artemis Republic cargo ship

-ARS Pride of Artemis- Artemis Republic flagship

-Cyrus Five- Personal Shuttle of Commander Johanna of the South American Resistance, named after Achaemenid Persian King Cyrus the Great (Cyrus II), c. 600 BC-530 BC

*The Deneb Federation is an independent state based in the Deneb System that became independent from the Artemis Republic, it is first mentioned in Chapter 6 Artemis


	12. Political and Bureaucratic Structure of the Union (Reference)

Current Layout Power Structure, and Official Inter-Organizational Relations Within the Union of Earth and Artemis (UEA), as of Chapter 9 (Post-Signing of the Union Protocol)

Union of Earth and Artemis (sovereign)- Chairman Anemone  
1-Union Council (1st-level)- collective executive branch- Chairman Anemone (titular leader)  
1-Union Senate (1st-level)- legislative branch- Speaker Asimov-2 

Autonomous Organizations of the Union (2nd-level authority), answer only to the Council and the Senate:  
2.1-Church of Humanity- the largest and main religious organization among Androids on Earth- High Pontiff Eris (2nd-level authority)  
2.2-Earth Maritime Fleet- a navy formed with resources and personnel from all Resistance branches and YoRHa units, for the purpose of maritime operations and peacekeeping- Commander Jones (2nd-level authority)  
2.3-Space Colonial Administration (SCA)- organization founded to administer future joint Union space colonies, mainly civilian duties, but with some limited security and defense operations- Director Lovelace (2nd-level authority)  
2.3.1-Interplanetary Communications Network (ICN)- special SCA organization set up to facilitate interplanetary and interstellar communication, as well as detecting distress calls when necessary- Administrator Martha-16  
2.3.2-Interplanetary Network of Fuel and Resource Depots (INFRD)- special SCA organization set up to help facilitate both interplanetary and interstellar travel, as well as provide emergency refueling stations in the even of unanticipated events- Administrator Oppenheimer-3 (3rd-level authority)  
2.4-Union Diplomatic Corps- special branch designed to collectively represent the Union in the event of first contact, or in dealing with groups that refuse to join the Union or have seceded from the Union should such events arise- Minister of Diplomacy Kavar (2nd-level authority)  
2.5-Union Intelligence Service (UIS)- special branch for data-gathering, espionage, counterintelligence, surveillance- Director Serov (2nd-level authority)  
2.6-Union of Earth and Artemis Space Navy (UEASN)- space navy formed for space combat and patrol operations, including space marines- Admiral Victoria (2nd-level authority)  
2.7-Union Research and and Development Consortium (URDC)- what the names sounds like- Director Jackass (2nd-level authority)  
2.8-YoRHa- elite autonomous military special forces- Commander White (2nd-level authority)  
2.?-Organization ?- secret organization whose justification is legally within the Union Protocol (albeit Android law is significantly different from Human laws in the Old World), yet is unknown to most of the Union including much of the Council and Senate, so they operate in a legal grey area; their goals are yet unknown, but its mysterious founder played a significant role in engineering the creation of the Union- Director ???

Member States of the Union:  
3.1-Cooperative Council of Androids and Machines (CCAM)- a loose confederation of states and organizations that claim sovereignty over Earth and the Sol System- Chairman Anemone (2nd-level authority)  
3.1.1--Independists- member faction of the CCAM, mostly holding sway over Australia- Director Abel (3rd-level authority)  
3.1.2--Machine Council- a member faction of the CCAM- Chairman Pascal (3rd-level authority)  
3.1.2.1---Australian Machines- mainly central Australia- Erasmus-23B  
3.1.2.2---Eastern Dominion of Machines- mainly east Asia- Overlord Omnius  
3.1.2.3---Free Republic of Austria- central Europe- President Marx 212  
3.1.2.4---Kingdom of the Islands- mainly Pacific islands- King Linux  
3.1.2.5---Machine Peace Council- dispersed territories, HQ in central Honshu- Chairman Pascal  
3.1.2.6---New Machine Network- dispersed around the world- AI named Data  
3.1.2.7---Patriotic Union of Machines- mainly western Europe- Lord Napoleon  
3.1.2.8---Siberian Machine Reserve- Gaia (AI Overmind)  
3.1.2.9---Western Federation- AI Representative Alter Ego  
3.1.3--Night Kingdom- an enigmatic realm located in the Americans- Representative Accord (3rd-level authority)  
3.1.4--United Resistance Council (URC)- a member faction of the CCAM, representing all the autonomous Resistance branches spread out across Earth- Chairman Anemone (3rd-level authority)  
3.1.4.1---Antarctic Resistance- Commander Genie (4th-level authority)  
3.1.4.2---Central African Resistance- Commander Bokassa (4th-level authority)  
3.1.4.3---Greenlandic Resistance- Commander Lily (4th-level authority)  
3.1.4.4---European Resistance- Commander Franklin (4th-level authority)  
3.1.4.5---East Asian Resistance- Commander Sakura (4th-level authority)  
3.1.4.6---Middle Eastern Resistance- Commander Amin (4th-level authority)  
3.1.4.7---North American Resistance- Commander Newton (4th-level authority)  
3.1.4.8---Siberian Resistance- Commander Tanya (4th-level authority)  
3.1.4.9---South American Resistance- Commander Johanna (4th-level authority)  
3.1.4.10---South Asian (Indian) Resistance- Commander Faraday (4th-level authority)  
3.1.4.11---Southeast Asian Resistance- Commander Miya (4th-level authority)  
3.1.4.12---Southern African Resistance- Commander Machel (4th-level authority)  
3.2-Artemis Republic- a presidential republic that holds sovereignty over Artemis, the Alpha Centauri System, and a number of colonized systems- President Jennifer Brown (2nd-level authority)  
3.2.1--Lalande Protectorate- a protectorate state of the Artemis Republic in Lalande 21185 System (3rd-level authority)

Organizations or states not part of the Union, or having no formal status within the Union:  
-Deneb Federation- an independent Android state located in the Deneb System. It was a former colony of the Artemis Republic that gained independence- Satrap Ishmael  
-Machine Rights Party- a political party that protests the CCAM and the URC, believing that Machines are not treated fairly and under-represented in the CCAM and the upcoming Union- led by a Machine named Nietzche  
\--Machine Revolutionary Army- a radical militant wing within the Machine Revolutionary Army that favors more aggressive even armed action- led by a Machine named Stalin-1 (who is different from Ensign Stalin-12 we have all come to know since Chapter 5!)  
-Red Druids- a loose band of pirates/rebels/terrorists living on the fringes of Artemis Republic space, notable for their frequent attacks on Artemisian ships and outposts, though they also attack the Deneb Federation- led by an enigmatic Android called “Judas”


	13. Past and Present

January 5, 11,956 CE

Pearl Harbor Naval Facility on the island of Oahu in the Kingdom of the Isles, former State of Hawaii in the former United States of America…

Anemone knelt beside the memorial that the Resistance had erected, near the site where Anemone's comrades had succumbed one by one to the Machines and the logic virus. She ran her hand down the list of names on the marker. I'm so so sorry Rose… Lilly, Shion, Dahlia, Sonia, Gerbera, Erica, Margaret… maybe… maybe I should've died there, but I was such- I'm still… such a coward…" She choked back an anguished sob.

A2 put a hand on Anemone's shoulder to console her, while Number 4, Number 16, and Number 21 stood at a distance. Though previous instances of themselves had fought and died there, they themselves had fought and died there, their current selves had no concrete memory of it, even if enigmatic dreams seemed to leak bits and pieces of a past they shouldn't have been able to remember.

Even more awkward were the Machine representatives led by Royal Governor Dedun, the Machine Governor of the Hawaiian Islands, who stood off to the side. Some Machines still had remnants of a collective memory about the Android assault on the Pearl Harbor server, and many had opposed the erection of the memorial here.

However, the Machine King Linux had developed a great deal of respect for Chairman Anemone, and was able to smooth things out with the other Machines. Royal Governor Dedun, as a representative of the King, was to make it clear to the other Machines that interfering with the commemoration was not to be tolerated. Still, the Machines felt distinctly uncomfortable watching the events unfolding before them. Besides, this wasn't just any Android- it was Anemone, Chairman of the United Resistance Council, Chairman of the Council Council of Androids of Machines, and now Chairman of the Union of Earth and Artemis- showing a distinctly vulnerable side of herself.

Anemone's assistant, Olivia, sighed sadly, knowing all too well what pain Anemone must be feeling once more. Olivia too had her fair share of friends who were lost during the Machine Wars- but unlike her, Anemone didn't have many opportunities to mourn.

She gestured to Governor Dedun and told him that it was best if they waited at the servicing pavilion a few hundred meters away at the bottom of the hill. Getting the message, the Governor gestured to the other Machines in his entourage, and they followed after Olivia.

"Anemone… perhaps… you lived for a reason," A2 hugged the Resistance leader. "I thought I would die too… alongside them that day. Then I thought I would die that day on the tower when 9S impaled me… But we lived. Perhaps- perhaps we lived because we were meant to do something. To make sure their sacrifices weren't in vain."

Anemone looked away. "B-But I h-haven't done a-anything worthwhile! I j-just h-hid- s-shuffled papers, p-played p-politics, attended fancy c-ceremonies…"

"Anemone, look at me," A2 asserted. "I know… you knew Rose, Lilly, Shion- all of them- far longer than I did. I… won't ever know the true extent... of your pain.

But you are far stronger than you think- while I was consumed with revenge, you were able to look to the future, and made peace with Pascal, the first step to ending the war with the Machines. You led the Resistance through some of its most difficult periods, and you saved countless lives.

And when the war ground down, you helped make peace. When the Resistance found out the lie about the lunar server, you made the call to storm it and end the farce. You united a fractious world, and under your leadership, we Androids found the Humans once more among the stars. Sure, they're not the Humans we expected, but they're Humans nonetheless, so we haven't failed in the objectives we were made to do.

I think… wherever Rose and the others are- if they've reached the Heaven that the Church of Humanity always talks about- or some other afterlife- they'd be proud of what you've done. They're… in a better place now, somewhere where they can rest. It isn't- your turn- to rest yet- so- so- you have to keep fighting. Not just with guns and blades- that's for blunt instruments like me. No, you need to fight with your words, your wit, your intelligence."

Anemone gulped and tried to compose herself. "Y- You're r-right… I- " She turned back to the memorial. "Everyone… I- I'm sorry… but I will… do my best to keep going forward. And one day… one day, when it's finally my time to rest. I-I'll come join you. I- will come find you guys, so you better be r-ready!" She let out a strangled sound, an odd mixture between a reluctant chuckle and a choked sob.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

January 17, 11,956 CE

Manswell City, Artemis, Alpha Centauri System, Artemis Republic…

As the presidential shuttle carrying President Jennifer Brown set down on the landing pad outside the Presidential Palace, Vice President Alice Whitehead was waiting there with an entourage of Artemisian Republican Guards.

"Jennifer, how was your trip to Earth? Did the ceremony go smoothly?"

"Well enough. My agents did as much sniffing around as they reasonably could, but we couldn't find anything, nor did we sense any intentional deceit behind the Council representatives. Unless it's an exceptionally elaborate scheme, I suspect this could be the work of a well-hidden group, or a marginalized extremist faction from Earth."

Vice President Whitehead sighed as she walked back to the Palace alongside the President. "It's unfortunate we don't have any leads. I'm afraid we haven't made much progress here either. The Pride of Artemis has been spearheading the Navy's anti-piracy patrols, but the Druids are proving a slippery bunch. We destroyed one of their corvettes, a handful of fighters and drones- but we couldn't pin down those damned pirate frigates which are leading their attacks. Their attacks aren't diminishing either- Intelligence suspects whoever is sponsoring them- from Earth or otherwise- is replenishing whatever mediocre losses our Navy is able to inflict on them."

President Brown sighed tiredly. "What about the Deneb situation?"

"Marie is leading a diplomatic entourage to meet with Deneb representatives at Lalande," The Vice President replied, referring to Speaker of the Artemisian Senate, Marie Chu. Although Chu was the leader of the Republic's main opposition party, the Democratic Utilitarian Party, she had managed to get along well enough with the Brown administration. "Unfortunately, Senator Inari and her pro-war faction still enjoy popular support, and they've blocked my proposals to reopen formal relations with the Federation. Chu has helped turn some of the Democrats against the Hawks, and the Physicalists tend to be anti-war on principle, but most of the Republican Senators are still charmed by Inari."

"To think we would lose control of the party so quickly," Brown muttered darkly.

"Do you...think… someone could be behind Inari's rise?" Vice President Whitehead postulated with trepidation. The two leaders had entered the Palace and now made their way to the President's Office.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean… look at it this way. We both know that Deneb wasn't behind those attacks- and so does Lalande. Lalande is strongly against war, so if Inari gets her way, we may lose control of the Lalande Protectorate entirely. If the Earth Council- or elements of the Earth Council- wanted to weaken Artemis, supporting Inari would be the way to go. I've found it suspicious how quickly she gained influence…"

"I don't know," President Brown threw up her hands. "I just… don't know. Perhaps…"

"...we should consult the Oracles?" Whitehead mused, picking up on the President's train of thought. "That would be a good idea. They did tell us not to lose our cool after the so-called Deneb attack, and had us stick to our original plan of forming the Union."

"Obviously, I don't expect them to know who's conspiring against us," President Brown sighed, sitting down in her chair. "But perhaps they can help provide some insight into our enemies' intentions and what to do next."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

February 22, 11,956 CE

Break Room, Aschaffenburg Station, in orbit around Earth, Sol System…

Lavinia stopped reading her booklet and looked up from the table as one of her colleagues sat down across from her. "Oh hey, Zarya, it's your break time too?"

"Yep," Zarya sighed. "It really rattles my circuits how they have us stationed on a boring space traffic station like this! I wanted to go to Artemis, but my application got denied again! And you- a heroine of the Liaoning Expedition- reduced to this!"

"Well, someone has to do this job," Lavinia shrugged. "Even if it is a bit uneventful. The Council- no sorry, I guess we're the Union now- is working extensively to increase Space Traffic and Air Traffic coverage, especially after that incident with Johanna last month."

"Yeah… that was some freak accident," Zarya propped her feet onto the table. "Doesn't exactly cast a good omen on the formation of the Union. But so what? They should just have Machines like Ludvik deal with this drudgery!"

"Careful!" Lavinia rebuked, but couldn't help chuckling a bit herself. "You don't know who might be listening…"

"Does it matter," Zarya shrugged. "I don't think they care anyway."

"Still…" Lavinia leaned in closely. "Was it an accident… though? I mean the stuff with Johanna… They said it was a high-orbit weather satellite launched centuries ago during the 7th Machine War, that had the Resistance had lost track of due to faulty data systems… But what if the loss of data was… more recent?"

"What are you trying to imply?" Zarya groaned.

"Like… if the data was erased?"

"And why would anyone go to that much trouble to kill Johanna like that?" Zarya shrugged, pulling up the official incident report on her datapad. "Even if someone wanted to settle a score, which I highly doubt, wouldn't killing her up front send a clearer message?"

"Unless they had something to hide…" Lavinia mused. "And that explosion- seemed a little too… thorough to be just a collision…"

"Didn't they say the satellite just happened to collide with her shuttle fuel tank?"

"Did it though? No one can confirm that because the trajectory data disappeared…"

"Look, you're thinking too much into this, Lav," Zarya shrugged. "The Commander was just unlucky, that's all. And she's fine- lost six hours and is bewildered is all, so it's not like any permanent damage was done."

"Maybe I'm just seeing things…" Lavinia bit her lip, reflecting on the what Artemisian Ambassador Electra had said, and the worried look and cryptic words 9S had given her when he found out. "But I wonder…" Suddenly she had a spark of inspiration, and made a secret note on her datapad. 'That person might know something…'

"All that happened is that we ended up saddled with babysitting space traffic," Zarya complained dismissively. She then noticed the small booklet Lavinia had been reading before she arrived. "What have you got there?"

"Oh this?" Lavinia showed her. "It's a new hymnal book from the Church of Humanity. There are quite a few songs about the legendary Human known as Santa Claus, who would deliver gifts to good Human children… The Church has speculated he might either be biologically immortal, or rather be a group or set of people- sort of like a title, because he seems to have been active for centuries, in not millennial, far longer than the natural biological lifespans of Humans."

"Could he have been an Android?" Zarya frowned, somewhat interested.

"I don't think so- Santa existed centuries before Humanity built the first Androids, at least according to our records. However, writings of immortal or especially long-lived Humans have existed for ancient texts for millenia-"

"But ultimately, he must have succumbed to the White Chlorination Syndrome right?" Zarya thought aloud. "I mean, as far as we know, there are no living Humans aside from the Oracles."

"Yeah, he- or they- must have…" Lavinia sighed sadly.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

March 5, 11,956 CE

Organization ? Base on Svalbard, former Kingdom of Norway…

Organization Specialized Android Agent (SAA) Gallico stormed into the break room angrily, and confronted the Android sitting there.

"Savimbi, I am out on a mission in deep space for a couple of months, and when I come back to Earth, you've already blown up a Resistance Commander. Care to explain?"

"Why does it even matter to you?" Agent Savimbi shrugged. "The orders came straight from the top." Then his eyes narrowed tauntingly. "Unless you mean to tell me you question the Director's will?"

"What? No, of course not! But... why did you do something so flashy like blow away Johanna's shuttle? Using a satellite collision to hide that fact may have been clever, but that's not a trick you can play too often. Already, the Union is increasing air traffic and space traffic control coverage to reduce blind spots. We have one less option in the future."

"Oh come on, are you two arguing again?" The third Android, Deputy Director Legasov, entered the room. "What is it now?"

"I'm trying to point the operational excesses that Savimbi-"

"I accomplished the objectives set out by the Director, and eliminated a liability," Savimbi cut off. "The execution was flawless. What needed to be done was done."

Gallico cast a venomous look at Savimbi.

"And, as Acting-Director until our Director returns, I'm ordering you both to stop arguing," Legasov replied sharply. He took a deep breath and paused for a moment. "Besides, Project Prometheus is nearly complete- the Director expects it will go online in a few months. When that happens, we won't need to rely on outsiders like Johanna so much. Now, if I could just get you to your duties..."

"Project Prometheus? I thought Sub-Project Phoenix was behind schedule, I guess they managed to fix it, huh?" Gallico nodded, looking impressed.

"What?" Savimbi looked up in bewilderment. "Phoenix? I thought it was Sub-Project Gungnir that was running late!"

"Does it matter?" Legasov retorted. "That's not your project anyway. If the Director determined you didn't know, you don't need to know! The important thing is that we need to fulfill the Director's orders- for the sake of the Union!" He raised his left hand up to his chest level in a salute. "Glory to the Union!"

"Right, of course," Gallico stated hastily, as he and Savimbi turned to face Legasov and raise their arms as well. "Glory to the Union!"

Feeling he had settled things, Legasov left the two Specialized Android Agents in the break room, and took an elevator down to his office even deeper underground.

However, the moment he entered his office, he sensed something was wrong. The lights failed to turn on automatically like they were supposed to. He automatically switched to both infrared and night vision- and spotted a shadowy figure sitting at his desk. As he focused on the figure's face, he gasped.

"You! H-how are you operational already?" He shook his head. "And what are you doing in my office? Turn on the lights already."

"I'll decline on that- the darkness is… comforting. As to why I'm here- Sub-Project Gungnir has been running behind schedule due to your incompetence. The Phoenix team finished ages ago, and I am tired of waiting."

"I told you, we don't have the proper compatible power sourc-"

"We ARE the power source..." The figure retorted, getting up and walking around the desk. "This form is just a prototype, but it works well enough, see?"

"How is that possible? I didn't install any plug-in chips, not even the OS chip! And that hardware isn't even powered- you shouldn't even be able to move! I- don't understand at all-" Legasov stammered.

"You don't need to understand, I'm ordering you to begin production of the new Templar hardware!"

"How dare you! You're just a heap of scrap metal! You don't have the authority to order me around!" Legasov shouted indignantly. "I'm the Deputy Director of the Organization! The Director-"

"The Director has placed me in charge of Project Prometheus on my request-"

"This is an outrage! I will be talking to the Director- alone! You get out of here!"

"If you're going to talk to the Director, I will join you-"

"No, get out now!" Legasov drew a sword and pointed it at the figure. "Don't make me kill you!"

"I came here to reason with you, and now you threaten me?" The figure chuckled mirthfully. "Do you think a second-rate like you can kill a Templar? You greatly overestimate yourself, Legasov."

"I may have misjudged the functionality of the Templar prototype," Legasov snarled angrily. "But the prototype isn't equipped with any built-in weapons, lacks combat capability, and you don't have any external weapons either. I won't be undermined by a stupid bluff like that!"

The figure laughed tauntingly. "You really don't know anything, do you? I thought you were brainless, but even I didn't expect this! You should just stick to the bureaucratic work you're so good at..."

"ARGGHH!" The Deputy Director had enough, and charged with his sword.

The figure sighed and made a complex gesture with its right hand. A second later, a bright white light lit up the room, as an unknown force struck Legasov and smashed him against the wall. The Android's body instantly came apart, limbs and parts shattering apart. The OS chip stored in Legasov's neck snapped in half as well, destroying his functionality.

The figure sighed, almost bored, looking at its hand. "That… was stronger than I had expected. These prototypes are too crude… I'll need to adjust the precision on the final design- don't want to use up all the power at once." Walking up to Legasov's shattered form, it muttered, "The Director was right about you- just a fool tampering with things you didn't understand, focused on the wrong things all along. I guess I'll be taking over as Deputy Director now..."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Some New Appendical Information

Canon Characters:

-Dahlia- Member of Anemone's team during the Machine Wars, Destroyed during the Pearl Harbor Descent Operation in 11,941 CE (14th Machine War)

-Erica- Member of Anemone's team during the Machine Wars, Destroyed during the Pearl Harbor Descent Operation in 11,941 CE (14th Machine War)

-Gerbera- Member of Anemone's team during the Machine Wars, Destroyed during the Pearl Harbor Descent Operation in 11,941 CE (14th Machine War)

-Lilly- Member of Anemone's team during the Machine Wars, Destroyed during the Pearl Harbor Descent Operation in 11,941 CE (14th Machine War)

-Margaret- Member of Anemone's team during the Machine Wars, Destroyed during the Pearl Harbor Descent Operation in 11,941 CE (14th Machine War)

-Rose- Anemone's Captain and superior during the Machine Wars, Destroyed during the Pearl Harbor Descent Operation in 11,941 CE (14th Machine War)

-Shion- Member of Anemone's team during the Machine Wars, Destroyed during the Pearl Harbor Descent Operation in 11,941 CE (14th Machine War)

-Sonia- Member of Anemone's team during the Machine Wars, Destroyed during the Pearl Harbor Descent Operation in 11,941 CE (14th Machine War)

My Characters:

-Alice Whitehead- Vice President of the Artemis Republic under President Jennifer Brown (Progressive Republican Party)

-Dedun, Machine Royal Governor of the Hawaiian Islands for the Kingdom of the Isles, named after the Ancient Nubian god Dedun

-Gallico- Specialized Android Agent for Organization ? - named after Elisha Gallico (? - 1583)- Ottoman Galilee Jewish talmudist (religious scholar) and student of Rabbi Joseph Karo

-Legasov- Deputy Director of Organization ? , named for Soviet inorganic chemist and member of the Academy of Sciences of the USSR, Valery Legasov (1936-1988). Valery Legasov committed suicide after reportedly being extremely unhappy with how the Soviet government handled the 1986 Chernobyl disaster.

-Ludvik-22- Machine Space Traffic Controller stationed on Aschaffenburg Station, in Earth orbit- named after Ludvik Svoboda (1895-1979), President of Czechoslovakia from 1968 to 1975 for the Communist Party of Czechoslovakia

-Marie Chu- Speaker of the Artemisian Senate (Artemis Republic), Chairman of the opposition Democratic Utilitarian Party

-Savimbi- Specialized Android Agent for Organization ? - named after Angolan rebel leader Jonas Savimbi (1934-2002) (and leader of the National Union for the Total Independence of Angola UNITA) who fought against the Portuguese colonial empire during the Angolan War of Independence (before 1975) and the communist People's Republic of Angola / Republic of Angola during the Angolan Civil War (1975-2002)

-Theresa Inari- Senator in the Artemis Republic; Caucus Leader of the Progressive Republican Party in the Senate (and leader of the party's "Hawk" wing). Although an old friend for President Jennifer Brown for centuries, their relationship has recently become strained, and she has emerged as an intra-party rival to Brown.

-Zarya- Resistance Member stationed (unhappily) on Aschaffenburg Station orbiting Earth, and acquaintance of Lavinia, named after Zarya (Russian word for Dawn), the first module of the International Space Station launched in 1998

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The layers of the Organization ? are wrapped in secrecy, even from members themselves.

-The Director is the leader and manages the entire Organization, with most of the Organization's own members being unaware of his/her/its true identity, and what his/her/its true goals are.

-Grade II Agents- Members of the Director's Inner Circle, recruited from all over the world, and answer directly to the Director. They include Organization Deputy Director Legasov and Specialized Android Agents like Gallico and Savimbi.

-Grade I Agents- Spies, Sympathizers, and Agents of Influence, including Commander Genie of the Antarctic Resistance, Commander Johanna of the South American Resistance, and many other political and military leaders

However, the Director is worried about too many people know too much, so has ordered the Grade II Agents to erase details of the Organization's activities/operations from the minds of Grade I Agents once they've completed their jobs or are no longer useful. Just in case any of them turn against the Organization in the future, or leak information (even accidentally or under duress).

The Director has ordered some of the Grade II Agents, including Legasov, to oversee "Project Prometheus" to create an even more elite group of agents, the Templars (Grade III Agents).

What the Grade II's DON'T know is that once the Templars are complete- or complete enough to function- the Director plans to erase all memory of the Templars/Project Prometheus from the minds of all the Grade II Agents.

That way, the Director can have a secret force of agents that literally no one knows about (not even other members of the Organization), aside from the Director and the Templars themselves.


	14. Templar

May 1, 11,956 CE  
On the bridge of the ARS Pride of Artemis, Emirau Asteroid Belt, Sirius System, Red Druid-Occupied Space...

Admiral Reinhard Wheeler watched calmly as his flagship's guns pounded away at the motley Red Druid fleet dispersed around the system, hurtling explosive shells, missiles, and energy blasts at high speed through the vacuum of space.

He turned to his subordinate, Captain Joan Krause. "Captain, tell the port batteries to focus on that corvette over there. Leave the transports for our allies from Earth."

"Yes, sir!"

"What a pity that the battle has reached its height, yet the enemy's frigates are nowhere to be found," The Admiral mused aloud. "I doubt we'll ever find them unless Judas is taken out first, the crafty bastard."

"That is... what Intelligence hopes to accomplish today, sir."

"Hm? Yes, of course. Though word is, it's all thanks to our Earth allies that we were able to pinpoint Judas' hideout and flush him into the open."

He looked off into the distance, where Union warships from Earth, led by the UEASN Warspite was pounding Red Druid bases hidden in the asteroid belt. "Admiral Dedede seems to be doing pretty well himself. Let's hope the rest of the day goes just as smoothly."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Artemisian Assault Shuttle Varyag Nine approaching Asteroid Nickel-Rhododendron-22, Emiaru Asteroid Belt, Sirius System, Red Druid-Occupied Space…

Lieutenant John Arthur stood up from his seat and turned to face the two squads of Artemisian Marines crammed into the shuttle.

"We're almost to the target. As you all know, we'll be going in hot- enemy resistance is reportedly heavier than we predicted, and we won't have the fire support we anticipated."

"Don't worry, Lieutenant, we'll give them hell!" Marine Corporal Carmen Gonzalez stated boastfully, pumping her fists into the air. "Some damned pirates ain't no match for the Marines!"

The Lieutenant smirked, then continued, "But, it bears repeating, our objective is to solely secure the package! Don't get caught up in the fighting- distracting you from the objective will be one of the enemy's goals! Make sure to minimize damage to the target- we want the memory data and OS chip intact!"

A chorus of "Yes, sir!" resounded through the cramped compartment.

Moments later, the shuttle hit the deck of the asteroid’s frontal hangar, and the Marines poured out right into an intense firefight.

The pirates the asteroid hangar looked in the middle of evacuation, loading supplies into what appeared to be transport ships.

Caught by surprise, the pirates were disorganized and little match for the Marines. Of course, they did resist the best they could- pirate Androids and drones were firing all forms of motley weapons from all directions, desperately trying to dive for cover behind crates. Some tried to ambush the Marines by staying behind cover until the Marines approached close enough and attacking with melee weapons.

But most of them weren’t durable combat models, unlike the well-armored Marines. One by one, the Marines cleared the hangar. The Marines didn’t lose a single Android, though some of them had suffered damage while battling the pirates.

Lieutenant Arthur took account of the situation, pointing out six Marines which had take more significant damage, and instructing them to stay with the ship, and have the unit medic conduct repairs.

Then he took the remaining fourteen deeper into the asteroid, to where the Red Druids’ leader- the infamous Judas- was allegedly hiding.

It didn’t take long for them to realize something amiss- aside from the pirates they’d just fought in the hangar, the inner corridors of the asteroid base appeared deserted.

"Uh, is it just me, or is anyone else unnerved by the lack of enemies?" One Private Ted Umber whispered nervously across his radio. "Are we sure Judas is even still here? Cuz it doesn't look that way to me."

“Maybe we should have kept one of those pirates alive and interrogated them…” Sergeant Robin Strawman muttered. “Then we might have some clue what’s going on.”

"Well, aside from Judas, taking prisoners wasn’t part of our mission parameters,” Lieutenant Arthur reminded. “This was a snatch-and-grab, not a field interrogation.”  
"Nah, Judas probably didn't expect us to come right into his hidey-hole and kick his ass!" Corporal Gonzalez exclaimed with bravado.

We won't fucking know until we reach our objective," Lieutenant Arthur cut off authoritatively. "Be it trap or deception, we'll deal with it when we get there. We all uploaded our data beforehand, and came in knowing we might not come out."

"Yes, sir," Private Umber acknowledged, and the Marines behind them nodded or grunted in affirmation.

It wasn't until they were close to Judas' alleged office that they began to see enemies again- just not in the state they were prepared for.

"What... did this to them?" swept his rifle light over the shattered remains of Red Druid Androids and weapons platforms smashed on the ground.

"Did... someone make it here before us?" Sergeant Strawman wondered. "But who? Who could do this?"

"Or maybe the pirates had infighting?" One Corporal Fred Florent speculated.

"I don't know," Lieutenant Arthur narrowed his eyes. "But something doesn't feel right. These bodies don't have bullet holes, they lack explosive damage, no burns or sword stabs... doesn't look like a conventional battle to me. I don't like this, but the sooner we get this done, the better."

The Marine squads finally reached the target office, and planted explosives on the door, blowing it down. Then they rushed in, rifles at the ready.

"Down! Everyone down- huh?" The Lieutenant looked down at the sprawled body at the desk. This one, at least, showed signs of burn marks and blunt trauma damage. "Sergeant Strawman, scan that body at once!"

"Yes, sir!" The Sergeant complied, and a moment later, spoke up. "Sir, there's a strong possibility that this body is Judas."

"Looks like... whatever came through here probably got him too," Sergeant Strawman commented. "Though I suppose we can't rule out the possibility of a decoy, a double."

"Uh, Lieutenant," Private Ronald Renaldo brought up nervously. "There's an unusual signature coming from that closet. Not a typical Android one, but it's...something."

"All right, Private," The Lieutenant gestured, and all the Marines aimed their weapons at the closet. "If there's anyone inside, come out with your hands up! If you don't come out on the count of-"

BANG! The door of the closet blasted outward with tremendous force, knocking over several Marines despite their heavyset frames.

"Fire, fire!" Lieutenant Arthur ordered.

Gunfire showered the closet entrance, but immediately, a horizontal white circle of light blasted outward, slamming into the front line of Marines. While their armored frames protected them and the blast mostly just knocked them back, their weapons were not so lucky, with many rifles and sidearms shattering from the attack.

"Fall back! Keep your distance!" The Lieutenant bellowed to the Marines, as a cascade of shattered metal parts hit the floor.

An Android stepped out- a female model with long hair and a white dress. Her left hand was raised in a "stop" gesture, and in front of her floated a mysterious, circular, yellow light. Every bullet the Marines fired struck that construct of light, stopped in its tracks, and fell to the floor.

The female Android sighed, looking almost sad, and made a esoteric gesture with her right hand, as if drawing a picture in the air. Then an enormous white light filled the room, flinging the Marines into the walls, and temporarily blinding their sensors.

"What the hell-?" The Lieutenant exclaimed, his words lost the loud cacophony of disconcerted shouting from his troops.

The effect was only momentary, but when they recovered, the woman was nowhere to be seen. Strawman and Umber rushed into the closet to see if she'd left anything behind, but only found what looked like a communication terminal, albeit utterly smashed beyond repair.

"Just... who the fuck was that woman?" Lieutenant Arthur gasped. "I've... never seen a combat ability like that!"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Organization Templar Paladin, Agent P-F, raced as fast as she could for her shuttle, all the while groaning internally. Just my damn luck, she thought internally. My first field mission alone, and it's all gone to hell. Damned Artemisian Marines…

She forced open a service panel and climbed into an old shipping tunnel left over from the asteroid's previous role as a mining platform. Before long, she had passed through the airlock and reached the old service hangar where her shuttle had secretly parked.

As she took off, she looked at the data chips in her hands. Well, at least she had gotten what she needed off of Judas, the treacherous scumbag. 

P-F then glanced at the screen for her shuttle's rear sensors and pressed a button. Explosives she had laid near the asteroid base's armory detonated, blowing a huge hole from the internal facilites out into the vacuum of space. A chain of secondary explosions followed, gutting just about every functional compartment built into the spack rock. Hopefully that would wipe out the nosy Marines still on board.

The question was what she could do next- the Artemisians had interrupted her before she could report to her superiors and request extraction. She accessed her in-built compendium for ideas.

Then an idea hit her- she knew exactly where she could go.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

On the bridge of the ARS Pride of Artemis…

Captain Krause looked up sadly from his station. "Sir, there's still no response from the boarding team. It appears to have been a trap."

"That's unfortunate," Admiral Wheeler was observing the images of the heavily-damaged asteroid. "Dispatch recon fighters and S&R craft. See if we can't get any survivors. If not, tell Personnel to upload their backups."

"Yes, sir!"

"Uh, Admiral, we have a hailing incoming..." Communications Officer Unit 2476 mentioned nervously. "Unmarked shuttle with... it appears to be Union codes, sir. India-Tango-Lima-Golf-November. Priority Alpha-Omega. And they appear to have added a postscript- it says, uh, 'Admiral Wheeler, 31, 42'. Not sure what that means..."

"Really now..." Admiral Wheeler narrowed his eyes, instantly suspicious of the situation. "Union Intelligence, huh?" He cleared his throat and ordered, "Open Hangar 3 and tell them to set down there."

"Done. Shall I send a squad of Marines to the hangar just in case?"

"Please," The Admiral nodded. "Tell them that as long as our guests are nonhostile, please treat them courteously, but bring them to the brig." He turned to Captain Krause. "You take over from here- I will go greet our guests... personally."

"But, sir!" Captain Krause' s eyes widened. "It might be dan-"

"That is not your concern," The Admiral dismissed casually, leaving the bridge at a rapid pace. "Just keep the ship running."

Minutes later...

Admiral Wheeler entered the interrogation room where a lone female Android was sitting serenely. He turned to the Marine guards standing guard. "All of you, leave this interrogation block!"

"But, sir-"

"That is an order!" The Admiral stared unwaveringly, his voice firm.

The Marines saluted and quietly filed away.

Now that there were no witnesses, the Admiral sat down opposite the newcomer Android. "So... who are you, and what do you want? No, wait, let me guess, it's Organization business, isn't it?"

The female Android allowed a grin to slide onto her other passive face. "True, though this detour wasn't on the schedule."

"So what do you want here?"

"I want to use your QEC Communicator. Your ship has the only one in this system, after I was forced to destroy the one in Judas' base. Your damned Marines caught me in the act, and I was forced to blow them sky high."

"Ah, that's what it was," The Admiral raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought Judas had left a trap for us. Just so you know, we haven't recovered any survivors from the wreckage. I'd say your explosion was quite thorough."

"Good, glad to hear it."

"If I may ask, why target Judas now? I thought he was one of you?"

"You don't know?" The girl cocked her head to one side.

"My Organization contact is tight-lipped when it comes to info-sharing. About a month ago, all I was told was the exact locations of Judas' bases, and to head over here as fast as our FTL drives could carry us. And pound the pirates to smithereens. If I'd known you'd been in there, I would've delayed the launch of the Marines."

"Judas betrayed us, he even threatened to reveal what he knew about the Organization to the Artemisian authorities if we didn't provide him more support. He had to be...dealt with. After our agents dealt with his... dead man's switches."

"His frigates aren't here though..."

The girl smirked. "Some of his... lieutenants... have proven more loyal. From now on, the Red Druids will be under... new management. I trust you have no objections?"

"Of course not," the Admiral inclined his head. "I have no desire to oppose the will of the Organization." He got up. "Come, I'll take you to the QEC."

The woman followed behind the Artemisian Admiral to his quarters, and the Admiral pointed to a closed alcove. "It's in there. Once you're done and want to leave, your shuttle is in Hangar 3. I'll have it refueled and maintenance work done on it. Or you can stay with us until we return to Artemis, if you like. Feel free to use my quarters if that is the case- I'm fine sleeping on the bridge."

"Thank you, but it won't be necessary," The girl inclined her head politely. "I wouldn't want to inconvenience you any more than necessary."

"Suit yourself. I'll be on the bridge." The Admiral left his quarters, closing the door behind him. 'There's something... off about that Android,' he thought. 'But I can't pin down what it is...' A part of him still burned with curiosity, but he quickly buried it. 'But... this is the Organization I'm dealing with here. As usual, let's avoid asking questions and pretend none of this ever happened. Usual modus operandi." He found the thought darkly comedic and allowed himself a little chuckle as he made his way back to the bridge.

Back in the Admiral's quarters, after doing a quick scan for potential listening devices and setting up a scrambler, Agent P-F had wasted no time connecting a call to Earth with the Quantum Entanglement Communicator.

"Fu- I mean, Agent P-F!" A familiar figure on the other side greeted. "You're not in your expected location."

"Ran into a big mess. Bunch of Artemisian troops stormed Judas' office before I was ready. I was forced to destroy Judas' QEC and blow those soldiers halfway to Asgard. I got the data though, and now I'm on the Pride of Artemis. Admiral Wheeler was nice enough to lend me his."

"Admiral Wheeler? I trust you did not harm or offend him in any way?"

"Of course not. We had a cordial talk, and he was all too happy to help."

"That's good. He's the chief intermediary between us and Senator Inari, so for now, we need to stay on his good side."

"Honestly, I think he rather liked me. He did ask about my mission, and I told him truthfully about Judas' betrayal. However, there's one thing he didn't ask about-" P-F pulled out Judas' memory and OS chips, showing them to the figure on the QEC. "I got them."

"Excellent work, Agent," The figure smirked. "Amazing job... for a novice, that is!"

"Hey, you're one to talk... Emperor!" P-F retorted indignantly. "I accomplished all my objectives!"

"Don't call me that!" The figure on the other end snapped, clearly unsettled by what P-F had just said. "Besides, there are waaay more people here worthy of that title..."

"Heh, to me, you'll always be the 'Emperor'," P-F replied sardonically. "I like calling you that. And you're not getting out of that so easily..."

The figure shook its head. "You really have changed..."

"After all I've been through- a lot of it at your hands, I might add- how could that not change me? I was torn from a normal life and forced into a role I despised, I-"  
"We'll... talk about that another time," The figure on the other end forced out the words.

"Right," P-F nodded. "So, Judas is out of the way... but what worries me is our new man in the Red Druids, Vandor, was it? I don't doubt his loyalty, but I don't think he shares Judas' tactical acumen."

"Fair enough," The figure acknowledged. "Vandor won't be able to attack and run rings around the Artemisians like Judas used to. The Red Druids will have to massively cut back on their attacks. But it's fine- Projects Haystack and Iceball are nearly complete. When that happens, staging some pirate attacks will be last thing we need to worry about. I'm already thinking of subtly promoting peace talks between Deneb and Artemis. Better get Inari to cut back on the warmongering..."

"Will we finally be bringing the Federation into the Union?"

"That is the eventual goal, but it's too early to tell when that might be." The figure yawned. "Sorry, a little tired here."

"For what it's worth, you do look pretty frazzled. Everything alright over there?"

"No, not at all," the figure shook its head. "We lost two more Templars today- one of them irreplacable. I had to send in some SAAs to make up for the loss in firepower, and you know how fucking annoying it is to brief them on the Ragnarok Scenario."

"Well, maybe we are keeping too many secrets from the tier II agents," P-F suggested. "If only we weren't fighting an entire fucking war that just about no one know about..."

"Absolutely not," the figure on the other end stated firmly. "Do you know what the consequences would be if the news were to be leaked to the Android public? The potential impact on Android morale? The Union might well collapse overnight."

"Fine, fine. I still think you're overstating the risk, Emp," P-F gestured dismissively. 

"Don't call me that-!"

"But I can stick to the game plan- I always have been that sort of person," The Templar Agent continued. "It's about time I got back to my shuttle. See you in a couple weeks, 'kay?"

"Right, of course. I look forward to it." The QEC signal cut off, and the image vanished.

Agent P-F yawned, and as she left Admiral Wheeler's quarters, allowed herself a devious grin. "All in all, it's been a good day. Soon, perhaps, I'll have my chance..."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Appendical Information :

New Characters

-Agent P-F (code name)- Templar Paladin, special agent of the Organization ?

-Carmen Gonzalez- Corporal of the Artemisian Marines

-Dedede- Admiral of the Union of Earth and Artemis Space Navy (UEASN), named after King Dedede, a character in the Kirby franchise

-Fred Florent- Corporal of the Artemisian Marines

-Joan Krause- Captain of the Artemisian Navy on the ARS Pride of Artemis

-John Arthur- Lieutenant of the Artemisian Marines

-Judas- secretive leader of the Red Druids pirate group, named after Judas Iscariot, one of the Twelve Disciples of Jesus Christ who betrayed Jesus to the Romans and Pharisees in the Bible

-Reinhard Wheeler- Admiral of the Artemisian Navy, key contact and agent of influence for Organization ?

-Robin Strawman- Sergeant of the Artemisian Marines

-Ronald Renaldo- Private of the Artemisian Marines

-Ted Umber- Private of the Artemisian Marines

-Vandor- new leader of the Red Druids pirate group

The Organization ? has created a new class of special Androids called Templars (Tier III Agents) under the new Deputy Director, answering exclusively to the Director, and virtually unknown to the other members of the Organization, such as Tier II Agents (Specialized Android Agents of SAAs, such as Legasov, Savimbi, and Gallico) and Tier I Agents.

Aside from undertaking operations that would often require memory wipes for SAAs, keeping the Templars secret also prevents the SAAs from questioning the Templars'... archaic powers. As for Templars, well you can't memory wipe a Templar anyway.

The Templars will also be divided into the Templar Paladins who will be closer to the Director, and the Templar Knights, who will be more numerous, to be explained at a later date.


	15. Old Secrets

June 23, 11,956 CE

Engineering Hangar on Vermilion Station, in orbit around Earth, Sol System…

Director Jackass of the Research and Development Consortium tinkered her latest blueprints, as she half-listened to the radio beside her.

"...in other news," The anchor on the radio was saying. "Talks between Minister Kavar's Diplomatic Corps and the Machine Rights Party in Mumbai have fallen apart. Nietzche, the leader of the Machine Rights Party, stated in a press conference this afternoon that his Party's demands for more influence on the Council had been flatly-rejected, and as a result, the Party would not be joining the Union."

Minister Kavar also issued a statement, stating the Union is willing to increase Machine representation in the Senate, but will not give concessions on the composition of the Council. He also stated the Union did offer to allow double-voting for members of the Machine Rights Party as compensation, but the Machine side claimed this was insufficient. Kavar also stated that Stalin-1, leader of the so-called 'Machine Revolutionary Army', the radical wing of the Machine Rights Party, also made 'outrageous' demands at the meeting, including calls for a complete overhaul of the Union political structure.

However, political commentator Jurin-96, offered an optimistic view, stating 'The significance issue of the Union allowing double-voting cannot be understated, for it has previously been a sticking point in the past. Despite their apparent failure, these talks could potentially lay the foundation for further negotiations between the Union and the Machine Rights Party in the future.'

And that's all for today's news! This is Operator 10O, ending your evening broadcast of Morning Star Radio!"

Director shifted and looked up at the Android standing quietly about fifty meters away. "You can move now, you know."

"I didn't want to disrupt you," The Android in question, Amenhotep- or "Amen" as Jackass called him- shrugged suavely.

"So what do you want this time?" Jackass shrugged. "So, how is Project Ifrit coming along?"

"It's progressing smoothly, all things considered," Jackass. "It really isn't my style, so it's overseen by one of Goddard-20's sub-directors. I don't exactly know the details, but I hear the first experiments have yielded results… however, the yields are so far unpredictable."

"You have that… Machine overseeing things?" Amen furrowed his eyebrows, clearly displeased. "Do you think he can… be trusted with such… sensitive matters?"

"Goddard is one of the Consortium's most brilliant minds, even if we have our differences," Jackass glared angrily at Amenhotep. "So, yes, I trust him much more than many Androids… present company included!"

"Naturally, naturally," Amen chuckled nervously, holding up both hands to placate the URDC Director's fury.. "Merely concerned about our… investment."

"Now, if I may ask a few questions myself…" Director Jackass turned her gaze on Amen. "Who exactly do you work for? What group?"

When Amen raised an eyebrow, Jackass continued. "Oh, don't try to deny it- it's pretty clear you're not working alone. The question is, what else are you involved in. Oh, I don't know… the Red Druids, forming the Union, the Western Pacific War, perhaps?"

Amenhotep narrowed his eyes. "I see. Where did you hear that, exactly?"

"A little bird told me," Jackass fingered a remote control casually. "Perhaps if you tell me something, I might let slip something?" Mentally, she thought, 'Sorry Lavinia... I have interests too...'

Amen didn't take the bait. "Whatever… rumors you may have heard… You should remember all the resources and money I provide the URDC… if you ask too many questions, forcing us out into the open… doesn't really help any of us, you know?"

"Damn it," Jackass gritted her teeth, crushing the remote in one hand. "What I do with the information I will determine, but mark my words, I will figure out who you guys are one day! I had to deal with YoRHa, the damned Council of Humanity bullcrap, and the moon server… I'm fucking sick of these shitty secrets. Don't think I can't root you out!" She hurled the crushed remote across the hangar.

Amenhotep gave her a sardonic, twisted smile. "And maybe you will. You know, your styles may be different, but you're more similar to us than you think…"

"Don't give me that crap!" Jackass drew a rifle and brandished it violently. "I don't keep secrets like you do!"

"Perhaps… but how long will you be able to keep that up?"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

March 23, 11,957 CE

Excavation Site Sigma-12, Deseado Crater, Mars, Sol System...

YoRHa Unit 142B stepped out of the sheltered base and sighed loudly, looking up into the red Martian sky.

"What are you doing out here?" A Resistance unit, Cortana chided maternally, peeking out of the door. "The storm hasn't completely subsided. You know the weather's not good for your skin. Maintenance can be a pain, as you well know. We should avoid nonessential outdoor excursions, at least without the environment suits."

"It's so boring in there," 142B groaned. "I'm so tired of babysitting this rock-digging operation. The scenery is interesting the first few days, but that's it. There aren't even any meager Human artifacts here! If you're going to send me to Mars, at least send me somewhere where there are Human artifacts! Heck, there isn't even a mining operation here, why are we even here?"

"Look, the Union knows what's it's doing," Cortana admonished. "This station serves a variety of vital purposes, including a geological survey, as a weather station, a S&R beacon, and studies of prehistoric Martian environment."

"I don't see how any of those purposes have anything to do with me being here…"

"We've been through this before, it may be rare, but bandits or pirates, rogue Androids-"

"Even bandits or pirates won't come here- there ain't shit to steal," 142B scoffed, before checking her notifications. "Oh look, there's a new fashion catalog issued from Hobart…"

"Look, if you're going to complain, why don't you go on a supply run to Lowell City tomorrow? Make sure you get the supplies for Site Tau-7 while you're at it- Piponkov got his leg damaged in fall, so they'll be short-handed for a few days."

"Sure, why not?" 142B shrugged. "At least it would be better than this drudgery. By Humanity, how I wish I'd been stationed on Artemis…"

As luck would have it, at that moment, a Small Machine Flyer, Dilma-2, flew erratically over to the tent, beeping furiously.

"Hey, hey, slow down!" Cortana held up a hand. "That's not good for the servos, Dilma! You know we can't afford too many repairs out here!"

"No, no, no, it's an emergency! Emergency!" The Machine gesticulated wildly with her arms. "We have a Class 5 Containment Breach!"

"What?! Didn't I instruct you to stop if-"

"I told them that, but Chiaki and Assange wouldn't listen!" Dilma continued agitatedly. " Chiaki said, quote, 'It'll be fine!' "

"Damn the fools! We don't have any idea what threats we might stumble upon!" Cortana drew a rifle and turned to 142B. "Grab your weapons, we're going to the dig site!"

"What the hell is going on?" 142B looked utterly confused.

"It doesn't matter, just grab your weapons, and let's go!" Cortana ordered.

"R-Right! Pod 432, relay this conversation to Lowell City! And hold the station in the event we need reinforcements!"

Then the YoRHa unit complied with Cortana's demands, and raced after Cortana and Dilma, as they rushed toward the last known location of their station compatriots.

At first, it was the same scenery that 142B had seen a dozen times patrolling the excavations. But a certain tunnel had been greatly extended deep into the mountain, with the Station's excavator and transport rover parked conspicuously near the opening.

The two Androids and lone Machine raced into the opening, and 142B froze in shock.

"What... what am I looking at?" The YoRHa unit stared flabbergasted at the huge black obsidian structures, and tiled tunnel complex.

"The real reason this base is here…" Cortana muttered. "Well, not the only, but the main reason we were looking for…"

"You mean… there were Human ruins on Mars? Of this scale?" An uncomprehending 142B exclaimed excitedly, as she ran deeper inside. "But- why didn't you tell me- if only I had known! Why keep it a secret?"

"They're… not Human," Dilma pointed out quite bluntly. "They're Alien structures…"

"The ones behind the Machine Wars?" 142B's eyes widened. "You're creators?"

"No, no, no," Cortana dismissed. "I mean it's possible, but highly unlikely. We were told these would be way, way, more ancient, like predating Human civilization."

"Told you?" 142B asked blankly. "Who told you?"

"Look, let's focus on finding the others first, and then we can talk about it! Listen!"

142B focused her auditory sensors, and could hear faint cries in the distance. "Wait- that sounds like Assange!"

The group rounded a corner… to a sorry sight. The Small Machine Biped named Assange-12 floated in mid-air, trapped helplessly in a levitating energy bubble of some sort, trodding in place like a hamster on a running wheel. "Help, help, help!"

In much worse shape was the novice Resistance Android, Chiaki, who lay on the floor in front of Assange, a gaping hole burned in her abdomen. She seemed to have stopped functioning, but hopefully, her memory banks were undamaged.

"What… happened here?" Cortana demanded, stepping foward.

"Watch out! Watch out!" Assange chirped in alarm. "Trap! Turret! Energy beam!"

"What-?!" Cortana leapt backward instinctively, just before a deadly energy beam sliced through the air where she'd been and sizzled into the wall.

With her YoRHa combat functions, 142B's sensors immediately locked onto the offending source- a rather-dilapidated turret, still functional despite looking positively ancient. She dropped down to her knees and opened fire, raking the turret with gunfire, and the ancient target disintegrated.

"C-Cortana- " A staticky voice groaned, and the group looked down to see Chiaki stir feebly on the floor. "F-f-ree A-Assange… t-there are n-nodules- energy s-sources, s-scattered around… w-watch out f-for more t-turrets...m-my mistake…"

Cortana looked to 142B, who nodded in response. "Right, I'll look out for more turrets, and these nodules."

Cortana turned to Assange and Chiaki. "What the hell happened here?"

"We- we try to interact with alien interface!" Assange declared excitedly, though increasingly jumbling or skipping some words as he spoke rapidly. "Appear to be some- virtual intelligence of some sort! Likely not sentient, but rudimentary! But scan us, become hostile! Trapped me in this… thing! Chiaki trying destroy power sources, booby trap accidentally- energy beam- go boom- dead!"

"N- not d-dead y-yet..." Chiaki groaned, trailing off. "Asshole…"

Cortana smiled, an excited, yet calculating, smile. "Dilma, go back to base, and send everything we've learned in an encrypted message to Lowell City! For Governor Slobodan personally! Instruct him to relay it to Svalbard immediately!"

"Svalbard?" Assange seemed taken aback even with his monotone voice. "Icy island, middle of nowhere? What there?"

"Don't mind that," Cortana dismissed sharply. "There are some things you don't need to know yet!"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

March 23, 11,957 CE

Meeting Room in Toronto Settlement, Former Ontario Province, Former Old World Nation of Canada...

Commander Newton of the North American Resistance shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she looked at the Android opposite her. "So… let me get this straight. You came all this way, just to discuss salvage rights on Baffin Island? Not that I mind seeing you, of course..."

"I am afraid that this matter is essential to the future of the Union, Commander," The other Android stated. "As I understand it, there are barely any Androids who venture there anyway. Of course, we will allow certain designated salvage sites to be open to approved Resistance salvagers, but most of the island must remain ours."

"You always work in mysterious ways…" Newton shook her head. "If that's what you want, then you can have it. Please relay the details of such an agreement to me."

"Thank- " The other Android stopped in mid-sentence.

A commotion had started outside the door, with sounds of yelling, and the sound of weapons clashing.

A moment later, one of the guards that had been stationed outside came in and whispered in the other Android's ear. "Director, you might want to come see this."

"Ah, my apologies, Commander," The Android stated to Commander Newton. "It seems I may have to part ways for awhile."

Commander Newton smiled earnestly. "Well, duty calls, I suppose. It's good to see you around."

After leaving the meeting hall, the other Android whispered back to the guard, "Shirley, what is so important that you interrupted a meeting I instructed you not to interrupt? I take it we had an unexpected guest?"

"Sorry about that, ma'am. But it wasn't just any unexpected guest…" Shirley brought her to a side room.

"What the- what are you doing here?!" The Director exclaimed.

A female Android, who had been arguing impassionately with another guard, quickly stood up upon seeing the Director enter, then dropped to one knee. "Director! I can explain-"

"Deputy Director Manah," The Director punctuated every word, before berating, "Do you know the risk of discharging weapons here? Here? What if something had happened and we'd been found out-"

"Actually, that was my fault," The other guard raised a hand timidly. "I… may have overreacted."

"Makoto…" The Director groaned. "

"But, with all due respect, Director, shouldn't we use code names out here?" Deputy Director Manah stated plainly.

"I really, really don't like those code names you came up with," The Director sighed. "And that's saying something coming from me. But if you insist, what is so important you interrupted my meeting with Commander Newton?"

"I wanted to report that Project Haystack is a success! We just received word from Lowell City just a few hours ago, and I came straight here!" The Deputy Director hastily sent a message to the Director's datapad.

The Director narrowed its eyes and smiled victoriously while examining the data. "Excellent. Finally, this will change everything…"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

March 23, 11,957 CE

Kiritimati Settlement, Kiritimati Island in the Line Islands, former Republic of Kiribati...

Anemone shook her head sleepily as she lifted her head from the desk she'd been sleeping on, and recalibrated her sensors. A knocking at her door had woken her from her slumber.

"Ugh… Olivia, if it's about the requisition papers from Murmansk, tell them I will get them later…"

"No, Anemone!" Olivia's voice shouted excitedly from the other side. "It's a Priority A transmission from Union Intelligence!"

"What?" Anemone got up and walked to her door. "What could it be about?"

"The Union has found evidence of an ancient alien civilization on Mars!"

"What?" Anemone exclaimed. "That- that IS new…"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Appendical Information:

-10O, YoRHa Operator who serves as broadcaster for Morning Star Radio

-Amenhotep or "Amen"- Specialized Android Agent for Organization ? , Liaison with the Union Research and Development Consortium (URDC) on Project Ifrit, named after Ancient Pharaoh of Egypt, Amenhotep I (reigned about 1526-1506 BC) of the 18th Dynasty

-Assange-12, Machine liaison at Excavation Site Sigma on Mars, named after Australian whistleblower and Wikileaks founder Julian Assange (1971-)

-Chiaki, novice Resistance model at Excavation Site Sigma on Mars, common Japanese given name

-Cortana, older Resistance model at Excavation Site Sigma on Mars, Tier I field agent for Organization ?, named after Cortana, the AI that accompanies Master Chief John-117 in most of the Halo franchise, and also the Microsoft virtual assistant first released in 2014

-Dilma-2, Machine liaison (Small Machine Flyer) at Excavation Site Sigma on Mars, named after Brazilian President Dilma Rousseff (1947-) for the Worker's Party, who was Brazil's Minister of Mines and Energy in 2003

-Jurin-96 - Machine political commentator, named after English scientist and physician James Jurin (1684-1750)

-Kavar (Android), Minister of Union Diplomatic Corps- named after Jedi Master Kavar in the game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II

-Nietzche, Leader of the Machine Rights Party, named after German philosopher Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900)

-Piponkov, Android stationed at Excavation Site Tau-7 on Mars, named after Alexander Ivanov Piponkov, Bulgarian communist partisan guerrilla during Great Patriotic War (World War II)

-Pod 432, pod of 142B

-Slobodan- Union Governor of Mars (Android), agent for Organization ? , named after Serbian President (1989-1997) and Yugoslav President (1997-2000) Slobodan Milosevic (1941-2006) for the League of Communists of Yugoslavia (1959-1990) and then the Socialist Party of Serbia (1990-2006)

-Stalin-1, Leader of the Machine Revolutionary Army (the radical wing of the Machine Rights Party), named after Soviet Premier and General-Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union Josef Stalin (1878-1953)


	16. Project Iceball

March 30, 11,957 CE

Outpost Iceball, Charon, moon of Pluto, Sol System…

Persephone groaned as she saw another request for an update report in her inbox. This was clearly not the glamorous role she had envisioned when she signed up to join the Union Intelligence Service.

She certainly hadn’t expected to be stationed on a frozen hunk of rock at the farthest edges of the solar system, overseeing ice-mining and geologic surveys.

And if the boredom wasn’t enough, Lindbergh, the UIS Station Chief based in Camp Tombaugh, the largest Union settlement on Pluto, kept asking her for progress reports. If they were going to post her in the middle of nowhere, they could’ve at least left her to watch Old World movies in peace.

As she began to type up another hated report, her superior, Overseer Strauss, opened the door from the drilling room, causing her to wince intensely.

The drilling room was the part of the facility where machinery was used to cut through Charon’s icy surface. A giant mechanical drill, courtesy of the Research and Development Consortium churned constantly, as did the two Marx-class Goliath Machines slicing wide swaths through the ice to accommodate the drill. The entire mining operation was located inside the mobile outpost to both protect from the elements and to allow for speedy evacuation when the ice became too unstable.

“Foreman Ayariga says another ice collapse is likely to happen soon, so get the engines online, and ready to get us out of here if we need to bail,” Strauss warned. 

No sooner had the words left his mouth did the ground begin to shake. Out of the corner of her eye, Persephone could see the icy ground collapsing downward in the mining room.

“Damn the quakes!” Persphone cursed, and fired the engines. The entire Outpost took off, wobbling a bit, as it tore off the moon’s surface.

But as the mobile outpost launched itself into a modest orbit, Persephone could clearly see that this time was different. “What the fuck- the entire planetary surface- I guess lunar surface- is falling apart!”

The thick layer of ice crust that covered Charon was crumbling away, whisked away as if into nothingness.

“Where is all that ice going?” Persephone stared in astonishment. “No way that’s conservation of mass… by Mankind!”

The ice had now fully disappeared, revealing a gigantic, elongated artificial construct, with two rings spinning in the middle, orbiting a suspended, intensely-bright blue light. Smaller lights soon lit, running up and down the object’s superstructure.

“What the hell is that? A starship of some sort? A space station?!”

“We did it…” Strauss muttered. “It’s finally active…”

“Uh, what?” Persephone stared at Strauss in disbelief.

“I need you to relay Camp Tombaugh immediately!” Strauss ordered. “If you can’t get a clear signal, bounce them off our relay beacons on Hydra-P1 and Nix-P2! They need to know immediately!”

“At once, sir!” Persephone immediately typed up a message and transmitted it, feeling oddly excited and yet nervous now that something, at least, was finally going on. A tiny outpost like Iceball certainly didn’t have very effective transmission equipment, but Persephone knew that Camp Tombaugh had the heavy equipment needed to broadcast back to Earth.

“You seemed to know what’s going on, Strauss,” Persephone pointed out to her superior. “I’m guessing you knew this was here all along?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Strauss shrugged, admitting it rather frankly. “Director Serov and Lindbergh told me as much. So does Governor Jaroslaw, by the way.” He referred to Governor Jaroslaw, the Union Governor of the Pluto system. “But we wanted to hold back on letting too many people know until we were sure.”

“Well, why didn’t you tell me?” Persephone exclaimed. “It would have made my work here a little less boring!”

“Well, I wasn’t allowed to,” Strauss snorted. “I did try to drop you a little hint here and there, but you weren’t paying attention.”

“I see… my bad,” Persephone shook her head and smiled wryly. “So, what does this ginormous thing do, anyway?”

“Well…” Strauss hesitated seriously, as if wondering how much he was allowed to tell. Finally he said, “Well, we’ll all find out soon enough, so I might as well tell you what I’ve heard.”

“This… alien construct can propel ships at phenomenal speeds across the galaxy- far faster than even our current FTL drives. And it’s said the entire galaxy is covered by an ancient network of such constructs, at least tens of thousands of years old, if not more.”

“So… we could be meeting aliens soon enough,” Persephone whistled. “Perhaps these will be more friendly than the ones who gave our ancestors a little visit thousands of years ago…”

“And if they’re not, we’ll be ready for them,” Strauss vowed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Appendical Information: 

-Ayariga- Android Member of Union Intelligence Service (UIS), Foreman on Outpost Iceball on Charon, named after Ghanian politician Hassan Ayariga (1972-) of the All People’s Congress (APC)

-Jaroslaw- Union Governor of the Pluto system, named after the town of Jaroslaw in the Subcarpathian Voivodeship of the Republic of Poland 

-Lindbergh- Union Intelligence Service (UIS) Station Chief in Camp Tombaugh, Pluto, named after famed American aviator Charles Lindbergh (1902-1974) 

-Persephone- Android Member of Union Intelligence Service (UIS), named after the Ancient Greek Goddess of the Underworld and Springtime, Persephone

-Strauss- Android Member of Union Intelligence Service (UIS), Overseer of Outpost Iceball on Charon, named after famed Austrian music composer Johann Strauss II (1825-1899)


	17. Stars, Blood, and Iron

April 30, 11,957 CE

Global Cybersecurity Conference in Fort Novosibirsk, former Russian Federation, Earth, Sol System, Earth Cluster…

9S walked through the reception hall, examining some of the code for the new anti-virus software. He was so engrossed in the new data, he didn't notice until he'd bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where- Huh?" 9S looked up to see an Android's back, and was puzzled to see the other Android didn't react. Then he noticed that everyone was staring up at a television in the center of the hall, or at their personal receiver screens. "Eh? What's going on?"

On the screen, Reporter Bourguiba of the Siberian News Channel was declaring excitedly, "...Council has confirmed the rumors regarding the expedition through the Charon Relay, the ancient alien construct that was discovered a month ago.

On April 21, the Union initiated a classified operation to investigate beyond the Charon Relay, consisting of both Android and Machine members. Rear Admiral Jon Grissom of the Artemis Republic personally led the expedition. The expedition discovered the Charon Relay led to the star Arcturus- also known as Alpha Bootis- in the constellation Bootes, about 36.66 light-years from the Sol System.

This is the farthest that any Android has ever been known to travel from Earth. Previously, the record was held by Artemisian explorers who had established an outpost in the Fomalhaut System 25.11 light-years from Sol.

The Grissom Expedition discovered a number of other Relays in the Arcturus System, which supported the popular theory that the Charon Relay was part of an ancient alien transportation and communication network.

However, no other trace of the aliens were found thus far, nor any trace of the aliens which attacked Earth nearly 7,000 years ago. It remains unknown why they would build this network and the base on Mars, and why they eventually abandoned them.

Grissom's expedition deployed a small, rudimentary space station around a gas giant orbiting Arcturus, leaving some of his staff behind to man it when he returned to Earth on April 23. Union Chairman Anemone has indicated her intention to hold a formal medal ceremony to honor Grissom and his comrades next month.

A second expedition under Admiral Dedede was dispatched on April 25, bringing a light picket fleet to defend the station, at the recommendation of Union Intelligence. Director Serov says that while we shouldn't let it diminish the Union's spirit of discovery, the wish that the Oracles bestowed upon us, security is also very important, as the Union currently has no way to know if the aliens that previously invaded Earth, or the ones which attacked Artemis in the Miramar Incident- are still out there.

After Council emissaries consulted the Oracles, it has been decided that the rapid exploration and colonization of new colonies through this relay network will be one of the Union's top priorities. In addition, the Union will attempt to form peaceful diplomatic relations with any aliens it may encounter, but stands ready to defend Union territory and citizens in the event of foreign aggression." The Reporter paused, as if taking some deep breaths. " And that's it for now, this is Reporter Bourguiba signing off. The Siberian News Channel will keep you updated with all the latest information."

The camera shot changed, and began broadcasting an old TV show from the Old World.

Most of the people in the continued to stand still momentarily- until someone started clapping. Soon after, others started clapping as well, one by one, until the hall was a cacophony of cheering. Cries of "Long live the Union!", "Glory to Mankind!", and "Humanity wills it!" erupted sporadically among the Androids, and quite a few of the Machines joined the exuberant jubilation.

At this moment, Commander Tanya of the Siberian Resistance entered the hall, and picked up a microphone. "Ahem, may I have everyone's attention?"

Beside her were the Conference's co-hosts, Goddard-20, Deputy Director of the Union Research and Development Consortium, as well as the Machines acting as conduits for Overlord Omnius of the Eastern Dominion of Machines, and AI leader Data of the New Machine Network.

Tanya cleared her vocabulator and stated, "I am sure everyone is very excited to hear the announcement. Let's give another round of applause for our brave Android and Machine comrades who made this journey!"

Another round of cheers and clapping erupted through the hall.

Tanya waited patiently for it to finally peter out before continuing, "But we have our job- we have a conference to hold..."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

May 11, 11,957 CE

Headquarters of the Union of Earth and Artemis (UEA) in Tokyo Settlement, island of Honshu, former Old World Nation of Japan, Earth, Sol System, Earth Cluster…

A Machine named Abbas walked into the Union Council chamber, where over a dozen Union Councillors and Space Admirals from both the Union Space Navy and Artemis Navy had gathered in person or remotely.

"Welcome Abbas," Admiral Victoria of the Union of Earth and Artemis Space Navy (UEASN) greeted the Machine warmly. "I'm afraid Chairman Anemone and Commander White couldn't be with us here today- they are away with Minister Kavar. So the Chairman has asked me and Councilor Turing here to oversee this meeting."

"Councilor Turing?" Abbas cocked his head, puzzled, as he looked at the newcomer. "I wasn't told about him."

"You haven't heard about him?" Representative Accord of the Night Kingdom piped up. "Just last week, Anemone formally resigned and dissolved the position of Chairman of the United Resistance Council, especially since she now makes most of her executive decisions as Chairman of the CCAM and the Union anyway. Instead, the URC will now be represented by a Councilor elected by the various Resistance branch leaders."

"It's not unusual for many of my people to be unfamiliar with the intricacies of Android politics," Chairman Pascal of the Machine Council reminded gently. "Especially Abbas, who has been incredibly busy with important work."

"Yes, well," Abbas pushed the datapad on his wrist. "I'm sure you read the abstract I sent you earlier? Or at least heard something about it?" Without waiting for much confirmation, he continued, "Well, I have the final, post-testing blueprints here." He triumphantly pressed a button, and a second later, a huge holographic projection of an engine filled the Council chamber. "Presenting… the Mass Effect Drive!"

"So…" Admiral Laika of the newly-formed Second Defense Fleet (to be stationed on the other side of the Charon Relay) tapped her fingers on her chair. "I skimmed over the abstract earlier… am I to understand that this new Mass Effect Drive is unrelated to the Mass Relays?"

"Yes," Abbas nodded fervently. "Although both exploit Element Zero to manipulate the mass effect, you don't need a Mass Effect Drive to pass through a Mass Relay- as esteemed Rear Admiral Grissom demonstrated with his recent expedition.

But the Mass Effect Drive I was able to design, based on the Prothean starship wrecks and data, is for simple FTL travel. It can reach speeds of half a light-year per hour- or one light-year every two hours. For example, it can shorten the trip from Earth to Artemis from about two weeks to about eight-and-a-half hours."

"So… does that mean the Jacqueline Interstellar Engine is now obsolete?" Admiral Eleanor of the First Defense Fleet inquired.

"Actually, I wouldn't advise doing anything like that right now!" Abbas held up his hands hastily.

"And why would that be?" Admiral Dedede asked, teasingly. "You wouldn't happen to be afraid of Jackass, would you?"

"No," Abbas replied stiffly. "Mass Effect Drive are manufactured with valuable reserves of Element Zero, which we lack." He looked to Oppenheimer-3, the Machine Administrator of the Interplanetary Network of Fuel and Resource Depots (INFRD). "Which Oppenheimer well knows."

"It's true," Oppenheimer concurred. "We can fuel the Jacqueline Engine well enough, but we have virtually no Element Zero stores at all. And what Element Zero reserves we were able to recover from Mars were seized by the Navy!"

"It was necessary!" Vice Admiral Mahama justified. "Such a rare-"

"Be quiet, both of you!" Councilor Turing of the United Resistance Council barked in irritation. "Director Lovelace, perhaps you would like to share something?"

Director Lovelace of the Space Colonial Administration gave a small nod in acknowledgement. "I do indeed. She produced a holographic image of some charts. Deep space expeditions with the cooperation of Union Intelligence and the Night Kingdom have recovered some isolated Element Zero."

"The Navy will be happy to share what Element Zero stores we have," Admiral Victoria added emphatically, giving Vice Admiral Mahama a very pointed glance.

"It's still by far not enough to build Mass Effect Drives for all our ships," Abbas looked at the numbers. "The Union- including the Artemis Republic- has at least a thousand capital ships and major transports. And with the Admiralty's recent rearmament plan, that number is expected to increase several-fold in the next few years. That's not even counting the small transports, auxiliary vessels, tugboats, medvacs, gunships, shuttles, and everything else you've been fitting with FTL drives."

"Indeed, she is quite right," Director Serov agreed. "However, we believe there will be a number of systems where Element Zero is plentiful, as it is often found where supernovas have once occurred."

"All the more reason we need to expand colonization efforts quickly," Artemis Admiral Reinhard Wheeler added quickly, almost as if he knew where Serov was going.

"Well, let's get back to the matter of this new Mass Effect Drive," Admiral Victoria reminded the Councilors and Admirals present. "We need to prioritize a list of the most important vessels to receive the Mass Effect Drive first. Obviously, there will be technical hurdles on some ships, and cost-effectiveness to consider, particularly with older vessels, so I'll leave the details up to Navy Procurement and the RDC to work out the details."

"I see- a reasonable decision," Councilor Turing nodded. "All in favor?"

Gradually, all the attendees at the meeting raised their hands.

"Any objections, questions, or corrections?" Turing then asked.

"Ah, I nearly forgot," Admiral Eleanor raised her hand. "Has the Mass Effect Drive been tested on ships of varying sizes? To see if they all operate as planned?"

"Yes," Abbas nodded. "I have outfitted the corvette Mandrake, the cruiser Feodosiya, and the heavy transport Olympic with the engine, scaled and adjusted for size, and tested them successfully. Transmitting test data now."

"Thank you," Admiral Eleanor nodded, as she looked at the data now being sent to all attendees. "That is all."

"Any further objections, questions, or corrections?" Councilor Turing spoke up again. When no one else spoke up, Turing announced, "Admiral Victoria's dual engine preliminary proposal is passed, 12 to 0. Are there any other matters anyone wants to discuss before we adjourn?"

"Yes, there is one," Director Serov spoke up. "Regarding the Mass Effect Drive. While that is a succinct, plain name, I feel… if it is a little boring. I propose we name it the Abbas Drive, after the scientist who worked so hard to develop it. After all, our first FTL drive, the Jacqueline Interstellar Engine was-"

"Is that… really necessary?" Abbas questioned nervously. "I did have significant help from the engines and blueprints in the Mars archives…"

"Director Jackass also had significant help reverse-engineering the engines from the alien motherships under Tokyo," Representative Accord pointed out. "I second the proposal."

"I must concur," Admiral Wheeler nodded. "And considering the… troubling past that Machines and you Earth Androids have had, perhaps it is time we gave some more honor to the contribution of our Machine comrades."

"Very well," Councilor Turing stated. "All in favor?"

Nine hands went up.

"Any objections? Questions or corrections?"

No one raised their hands or said anything, with Admiral Victoria, Vice Admiral Mahama, and Councilor Turing himself abstaining from voting.

"Measure passed, 9 to 0," Turing stated dully. "From now forth, the Mass Effect Drive will be formally known as the Abbas Drive."

"Well, that is resolved then," Admiral Wheeler clapped jovially.

"Good," Councilor Turing nodded. "So, now is there anything else?" When no one spoke up or raised their hands, he sighed. "Very well, it seems this meeting is adjourned."

As the various members of the Council and Admiralty got up to leave or switched off their remote holograms, Admiral Victoria leaned close to Director Serov. "You know, you're going to make Jackass even more mad that she already is about being upstaged.

"Oh, I know," Serov grinned conspiratorially. "That's the intention."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

May 11, 11,957 CE

Meguro Red Bar in Camp Meguro, on the outskirts of Tokyo Settlement…

Director Jackass sat there staring rather drunkenly at the fifth intoxicating concoction she'd consumed that day, her view spinning, punctuated often with strange colors, lights, and static.

"D-Director," The bartender, a Machine named Kalakaua-7, began nervously. "P-perhaps you should l-lay off-"

"Shrrrut op, and giivvvee me anowther…" Jackass slurred.

The bar was one of many that received and tested… questionable concoctions on brave- or unsuspecting- Android customers, on behalf of the Union Research and Development Consortium- Jackass' department.

Jackass had been so intrigued by the various drugs, drinks, and alcoholic recipes coming in from Artemis, and modifying them to have different effects on Androids (or trying to replicate the effects of Old World drugs on Androids and Machines, including the use of electronic interference), that she hadn't even paid as much attention to the discovery of the Prothean archives on Mars as she should have.

Now not only was research of the Charon Relay overseen completely by Union Intelligence and likely whatever shadowy group Amenhotep was connected to, one of her own subordinates, Abbas, had managed to unlock the secrets of the Protheans' mass effect drives, and presented it to the Council, sidelining her completely.

Jackass had petitioned to at least be allowed to attend the meeting, but had been flatly rejected by the Union Council and the Admiralty in an ultimate snub.

All because she'd been too obsessed with drinks and drugs.

In some ways, Jackass felt as if she was punishing herself for her stupidity and obsession with human concoctions.

At that moment, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Director Jackass?"

Normally, Jackass was highly alert- she hadn't survived the Machine Wars for nothing- but she was so totally wasted that she didn't hear or see the other party approach whatsoever.

"Wwhhaaa-?!" Jackass tried to leap to her feet, but only spun around clumsily, and fell over, knocking over her bar stool at the same time.

As her visual sensors adjusted, she managed to see who had approached her. "Aaameen? Aaaamenhottepppe?"

Amenhotep looked down amusedly at Jackass, who was still sprawled limply on the ground. "Are… you going to get up?"

"SSShhuut uuuuppp!" Jackass drawled. "Tthhe grassss is sssoffft…"

"I've got a proposal for you if you're willing to listen," Amenhotep stated. "And my condolences about being sidelined over the mass effect drive- or should I say, Abbas Drive."

"Wwwhhhhaaa- " Jackass drawled loopily. "I'mmmm nnnooottt uuupsettt aaaboutt iiiittt! Meee never uupsett…juustt…"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's absolutely it," Amenhotep stated, clearly not believing a word of what Jackass just said.

"Whaaa doo youuuu waaantt?" Jackass groaned. "Doooo youuuu wannnaaa dieee?"

I came to offer you some new projects, projects that might regain favor with the Union Council. Besides, your Research and Development Consortium will receive its own colonies to work with." He placed a datachip on the bar. "Look over this and tell me what you think."

He turned to Kalakaua-7. "What's her tab? Has she paid yet?"

"N-no," The Machine stuttered. "I-I m-mean she u-usually doesn't, bu-but she's the Director, s-so-"

Amenhotep glanced at the drinks Jackass had finished. "Well, regardless…" He placed a considerable amount of G on the bar. "Consider this payment on her behalf." With that, he turned and left quickly, headed back toward the downtown area of Tokyo Settlement.

After he left, Jackass slowly got to her feet and took the chip. "Iiiisss thisss whaaat Hooomans saaaaayyy 'sellll youuuuurr sooooul tooo zeee deevill?" She sighed. "Ffffuuuckkk…" And with that, she inserted the new chip into her neck.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

July 19, 11,957 CE

Union Central Television (UCT) Studio E-14, located in Leipzig Settlement, former Federal Republic of Germany, Earth, Sol System, Earth Cluster…

UCT Reporter Koppen turned to face the camera once more. "And let us welcome our guest, Director Lovelace of the Space Colonial Administration!"

As Director Lovelace took her seat next to Koppen, the Reporter began, "There has been a lot of exciting news we've heard from the frontier recently. What can you tell us about colonization efforts beyond the Charon Relay? How many colonies does the Union have already?"

Director Lovelace smiled. "Some information is classified, but I will reveal what I can. Colonization efforts are proceeding speedily, with the Union having established a foothold in over thirty star systems in the Arcturus Stream and Betelgeuse Space over the past two-and-a-half months. I will also remind you that colonization is also taking place without crossing the relay, here in the Earth Cluster itself. About twenty new colonies have been established in the Earth Cluster, with the aid of the new Abbas Drive.

In general, a star system will be largely delegated as the responsibility of a certain branch of the Union, although other branches are welcome to construct facilities, settlements, outposts as necessary to perform their designated functions. For example, the Arcturus system is the join responsibility of my Space Colonization Administration and the UEA Space Navy, the New Midgard System is the responsibility of Union Intelligence, and the Euler System is administered by the Union Diplomatic Corps.

Of course, my Colonial Administration is in charge of matters affecting many colonies at a time, such as commerce, logistics, transportation, and joint enterprises. Defense generally falls under the UEA Space Navy, but my Administration has a light defense force of our own."

"Some viewers have worried that sustaining these colonies will drain Earth's population and resources indefinitely. What do you say to that, Director?"

"It is inevitable that early stages of colonization will require supplies from Earth and the Artemis Republic. But one of our top priorities has been to move the colonies toward self-sustainability. Mining has been a key endeavour on every colony world, as well as the construction of factories to produce new Androids colonists, replacement parts, and new starships on a massive scale, which themselves will one day take part in the colonization of new star systems, so the Union can continue to spread across the stars."

"Thank you, Director. Now, some viewers are also concerned we may run into hostile aliens, or our expansion may run afoul of territorial alien civilizations. What is the Union doing about that?"

"So far we have yet to encounter any intelligent life, but the Union Diplomatic Corps has developed extensive protocols for first contact. It is the firm belief of the Union Council that colonization has the effect of further protecting Earth's interests and security, not the other way around.

For example, Androids were very isolationist in the three millennia following the collapse of the Old World Human civilization- yet it did absolutely nothing to stop the brutal alien invasion in 5012. We must not make that mistake again- isolationism is not security.

If we encounter any alien race, maximum diplomatic efforts will be attempted to forge friendly relations. The Union has no desire to invade the territories already occupied by intelligent races, unless we are given no choice by their aggression. But we would certainly be glad to form agreements and alliances, or welcome any races that wish to join the Union, should such a circumstance occur.

In the event that peace is not possible, if we are faced with unrepentant aggression, our colonies are heavily-fortified with extensive defenses. The Union is all too aware that the aliens who attacked Earth millennia ago could still be out there- as well as other potential threats- so we will not allow them to catch us being defenseless, not this time around."

"Thank you, Director. Is there anything else you would like to say to our viewers?"

"I would also care to remind any naysayers that the colonization and expansion across the stars is the will of the Oracles. Those who respect the Oracles' will should do well to remember that. The Oracles know all too well the isolation is not security. So while Androids on Earth languished on one planet, our comrades on Artemis, guided by the wisdom of the Oracles, expanded across the stars and colonized a dozen systems, even without FTL drives.

"Thank you for your time tonight," Reporter Koppen lowered his head respectfully. "Glory to the Union!"

"And thank you for having me," Director Lovelace replied. "It is always a pleasure to inform the public on the fruits of the Union's efforts. Glory to the Union!"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

August 24, 11,957 CE

On board Organization ? heavy stealth transport, Radiant Pillar BC1, somewhere in the Arcturus Stream…

A group of four Androids watched as an entire fleet of small Union Eclipse-class Intelligence prowlers launched their FTL drives and disappeared.

Two of them were Organization Templar Paladins, Agent P-F and Agent P-I, one Specialized Android Agent Savimbi, and Director Serov of the Union Intelligence Service.

"Ha, ha, ha," Agent P-I laughed maniacally. "Now it begins! We have truly become gods!"

"Yes, um, mind telling me what all of this has been about?" Director Serov questioned persistently. "I am all too happy to assist the Organization's attempts to secure our frontier, but what is Project Locust anyway? Some sort of early warning system? Defensive drones? And you seem to know quite a bit about the alien threat… are they the same ones who invaded Earth in 5012? Or the ones behind the Miramar Incident in Artemis? What is the composition of their forces? Anything you can share- AAAH!"

The Android's vocabulator cut off as a blade from Savimbi stabbed into the back of his neck.

A moment later, Agent P-F sliced up with her own weapon and stabbed the Director through the head.

"Really now, Savimbi?" P-F looked rather disdainful. "You couldn't have talked him down or something?"

"He was asking too many questions," Savimbi shrugged nonchalantly. "With his suspicions, it was inevitable he would find out about Project Locust. Besides you joined in the fun too-"

"I just helped clean up your mess," P-F sighed. "I guess we can't let anyone find out about Manah's creation. Ingenious and yet abominable… how very… Manah of her…"

"The Director was quite impressed by her- GRRUK!" Oil and hydraulic fluid burst out of Savimbi's mouth. "Wh- what?" He looked down to see P-F's blade impaling his abdomen. "W-Why-?"

"I forgot, you know too much too," P-F let a little smirk grace her face.

"Damn- it-" Savimbi pulled away, trying to pry himself off her blade. "Why- won't you even- let me- have this?"

"Why ask? You wouldn't remember anyway," P-F obliged him by pulling out her weapon. "The gods don't need you, after all."

Savimbi staggered backward, heavily-damaged, before lunging forward with his blade in hand, trying to get in some last-minute retaliation.

"You really a monster," P-F commented, and held out the palm of her left hand, freezing Savimbi's arm in mid-air with an unseen force.

A second later, she slashed open his neck, causing his head to fall backward, hanging by a thin sliver of wires and artificial skin, before delivering a coup-de-grace by slashing down the front of his torso, nearly vertically-bisecting him.

Exposed circuitry sparked and smoked and red fluid spilled out from ruptured ducts, as the mutilated Android collapsed to the ground.

P-F then turned to P-I. "Be a dear and contact the Deputy Director, will you?" P-F coaxed P-I. "I will report to her."

"Oh- y-yeah, of course," P-I stammered, as he led the way to the ship's QEC communicator and called the other end, now located in the Deputy Director's office at the Organization ? Base on Svalbard.

Deputy Director Manah answered right away. "Do I have good news, Agents?"

"Yes, Manah-"

"Codenames, please!"

"For fuck's sake, we're traveling on an Organization ship! No one's going to eavesdrop on us!"

"Fine, fine. So how did it go?"

"We did everything you asked us to. Exactly as outlined," Agent P-F took a deep breath. Then she leaned in closer. "Manah… you do realize what you've done, right?"

"Oh," The Deputy Director narrowed her eyes. "Is someone getting cold feet?"

"Manah, this could potentially devastate Union colonies. Even if it doesn't, the effect on infrastructure, communication, logistics especially in the early days…"

"You can't make an omelette without breaking a few eggs, P-F. Besides, the Director already has plans and countermeasures laid out. We won't let things get too out of hand."

"It will damage the morale of colonists-"

"Which they will overcome," Manah stated flatly. "And surely come out stronger for it. Besides it is the will of the Oracles to explore and colonize- they practically worship the Humans, it's in their very programming."

Agent P-F sighed. "If you say so…"

"I do say so. Think about it- what has the Director has done so far- cultivating the Red Druids, instigating the Western Pacific War. Why do you think that is? It's to militarize Earth and Artemis, to ensure we do not fall into complacency.

In the aftermath of the Hsihseng Wars, the Director needed to prevent the Artemisians from becoming complacent, to ensure their colonies had proper defenses- and so the Red Druids were born.

In the aftermath of the Machine Wars, the Director needed to prevent the people of Earth from becoming complacent, so the fires of the Western Pacific War were lit.

But such actions, if unchecked, could lay the foundation for potential mistrust and division among the people of the Union. Such fractures are something the Union can ill-afford, not when we need unity against the greater threats of this galaxy!" Manah's voice grew louder as she spoke, her eyes glinting redder in the dark office she worked in.

But look at Human history, Earth history- time periods where unity was in play, often led to disarmament, and eventually complacency! So how do you create both unity and militarization?" Manah grinned insidiously. "You need a threat to unify against." She leaned forward, her red eyes glowing into the QEC transmitter, burning with zealous fanaticism. "One way or another, the Union will be bathed in the flames of war."

"U-Understood, Deputy Director," Agent P-F felt a tightness in her chest, as if fear was gripping her non-existent heart.

"I'm glad we understand each other then," Manah relaxed, "That will be all."

"Furiae out," Agent P-F quickly shut off the QEC.

"Wow, she can be intense at times, isn't she? Agent P-I muttered, running a hand through her hair.

Agent P-F glanced at her partner, carefully concealing the exasperation she was feeling toward him. "Yes, yes she is… Now, if you'd excuse me, I think I'll go to my room now."

As she left, P-F pondered everything she knew. "Manah… just what is it that you are hiding? What in the world are you actually planning…?"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Characters:

Canon Nier Characters:

-Accord- canon character mentioned in Nier: Automata (the Weapons Trader in Anemone's Resistance camp mentions she is the one who actually owns his store, and supplies most of the weapons he sells, but he only sees her once every few years)- Representative of the Night Kingdom on the Union Council

My Own Characters:

-Abbas- Machine Engineer who created the Abbas (Mass Effect) Drive based on Prothean technology on Mars in 11,957 CE, named after Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas (1935-) for Fatah and the Palestinian Liberation Organization (PLO)

-Agent P-I (code name)- Templar Paladin, special agent of the Organization ?

-Bourguiba- Reporter for the Siberian News Channel, named after Habib Bourguiba (1903-2000), who was Prime Minister of Tunisia (1956-1957) and President of Tunisia (1957-1987) for the Neo Destour (New Constitutional Liberal) Party and later the Socialist Destourian Party

-Data- AI leader of the New Machine Network

-Eleanor- Admiral of the UEA Space Navy's First Defense Fleet (in charge of the defense of the Earth Cluster), common English female name

-Grissom, Jon- Rear Admiral in the Artemisian Navy, led the Grissom Expedition through the Charon Relay in 11,957 CE (Actual Mass Effect character, though obviously a Human not an Android in Mass Effect canon)

-Kalakaua-7- Machine bartender at Meguro Red Bar in Camp Meguro, on the outskirts of Tokyo Settlement, named after King Kalakaua (1836-1891) of the Kingdom of Hawaii

-Koppen- Reporter for Union Central Television at UCT Studio E-14 in Leipzig Settlement, named after Russian-German meteorologist Wladimir Koppen (1846-1940), who developed the Koppen climate classification

-Laika- Admiral of the UEA Space Navy's Second Defense Fleet (in charge of the defense of the Arcturus Stream), named after the Soviet dog Laika (1954-1957) who traveled to space on board Sputnik 2

-Lovelace- Director of the Space Colonial Administration (largely in charge of civilian affairs in Union colonies), named after English mathematician Ada Lovelace (1815-1852)

-Mahama- Vice Admiral of the UEA Space Navy's Home Fleet (in charge of the defense of Earth itself, and to some extent the Sol System), named after Ghanian President John Mahama (1958-) of the National Democratic Congress, who was Minister of Communications (1998-2001)

-Manah- First Templar Paladin of Organization ?, and Deputy Director of Organization ?

-Oppenheimer-3- Machine and Administrator of the Interplanetary Network of Fuel and Resource Depots (INFRD), member of the Union Senate, named after American physicist and "Father of the Atomic Bomb" Julius Robert Oppenheimer (1904-1967)

-Serov, Director- Director of the Union Intelligence Service (UIS), named after Russian painter Valentin Serov (1865-1911)

-Turing, Councilor- Councilor representing the United Resistance Council (URC) on the Union Council, named after English mathematician, computer scientist, and cryptanalyst Alan Turing (1912-1954)

-Victoria- Admiral of the Union of Earth and Artemis Space Navy (UEASN), common English female name

Ships:

-UEASN Feodosiya II- Union Cruiser

-UEASN Mandrake III- Union Corvette

-UEASN Olympic V- Union Heavy Transport

-Radiant Pillar BC1- Organization ? Heavy Stealth Transport


	18. The Engines of War

March 18, 11,958 CE

On board the Pallatinos Defense Force shuttle Honka Jonka, in orbit of the barrier world of Pallatinos Fault (administered by the Union Research and Development Consortium URDC) in the Pallatinos System, Betelgeuse Sector, Betelgeuse Space...

9S looked down at the barren world beneath him as he contemplated the peculiar events of the past few months.

It had been less than a year since the Union first sent a scouting through the Charon Relay. At first, there had been jubilation, followed by an aggressive campaign of expansion and colonization- in just a few months, the Union had colonized many times more worlds than the Artemis Republic had in thousands of years, thanks to both the Mass Relays and the new Abbas Mass Effect Drives.

But the jubilation suddenly died down around mid-December. It began with the reports, word that the band of Artemisian outcasts, the pirates known as the Red Druids had begun attacking ships and colonies all throughout the Arcturus Stream and Betelgeuse Space.

Then rumors spread that these attackers might not be Red Druids after all- they ambushed poorly-defended settlements and transport ships, disappearing before the Navy could properly respond. Unlike pirates, the things they took usually weren't valuable parts or resources, but rather seemingly random objects, and reportedly behaved like a coordinated hive mind rather than a band of unruly pirates.

All of it came to a head on February 27, when communication beyond the Charon Relay was restricted. Discussion of colonization efforts which had formerly plastered every headline, vanished overnight. Androids and Machines who had friends who'd moved to the colonies beyond the Relay could no longer communicate with them, while the Interplanetary Communication Network refused to answer any questions. There was even unrest in several cities on Earth and Artemis, as protests and riots broke out in anger over the government's silence.

Information from the colonies beyond the Charon Relay stopped flowing, and official media stopped talking about it. Private media outlets still did, but could only speculate due to the lack of information.

Rumors were abound- from discussions of a hostile alien invasion, to open rebellion by seditious elements or a Machine uprising, to the theory that the Charon Relay had malfunctioned or changed its trajectory, leaving settlements in the Arcturus Stream stranded. No one, after all, completely understood just how the alien tech worked yet.

However, Androids stationed on Pluto reported seeing large convoys of Union warships heading through the Mass Relay, while the Jovian and Saturnian Shipyards reported that warship production was being increased threefold.

Furthermore, official media was largely focused on reporting an alleged increase in bombings and attacks on Earth by the Android supremacist group, Sunshine, but many conspiracy theorists speculated that this was engineered as an intentional distraction from what was going on beyond the Charon Relay.

For a while, 9S was just as much in the dark as everyone else, being kept out of the loop. But just a few days ago, Commander White had suddenly summoned him and 2B to her office...

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Flashback, days earlier (March 13, 11,958 CE) on Ingrian Station, in orbit around Earth, Sol System, Earth Sector, Earth Space, Union of Earth and Artemis...

2B and 9S waited patiently outside Commander White's office, while Operator 5O finished her report to the Commander.

"...93B has reported her contingent has safely reached the Nasrine System. That's the twenty-third system beyond the Charon Relay that our forces have garrisoned."

Commander White studied the star maps with worry. "Now we're supposed to secure Betelgeuse Space as well? Is Admiral Victoria mad? It's only been how long, and they're flooding the frontier with colonies? While our forces are under attack?"

"I believe the esteemed Admiral said, 'Offense is the best defense'."

"I think it's madness," White shook her head. "She's been listening to Director Serov and Representative Accord too much. But we have our obligations as well."

"Deneb colonies have also filed for YoRHa support as well, for protection against Red Druid raids."

"What? Deneb has colonies too?" White exclaimed. "When did that happen?"

"Shortly after the Deneb Federation joined the Union, ma'am. According to my data here, Deneb has one colony each in Betelgeuse Space, the Arcturus Sector, the Delta Sector, and two in contiguous space. Five total."

"..." Commander White stared at the report wordlessly for a minute before sighing. "Thank you, Operator. Will that be all?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Very well, send in 9S and 2B."

5O stepped outside of the office to greet 2B and 9S. "The Commander is expecting you."

The Commander greeted the pair as soon as they'd entered. "2B, 9S! How much of that conversation did you just hear?"

"I'm sorry, I-" 9S began, but the Commander cut him off immediately.

"No need to apologize, in fact, I wanted you to hear that," Commander White explained. "You probably have heard a lot of rumors by now, I imagine. Please, sit."

"Yes," 9S sat down, and 2B followed suit. "So, Commander, how bad is it? Who's really attacking us?"

Commander White sighed. "We… don't really know yet. Reports from the colonies are calling it… 'the Locust Swarm' or the 'Locust Plague'. There have been confirmed reports of Red Druid attacks as well, but we don't know if they're just taking advantage of mayhem these 'Locusts' created, or if they are somehow involved." She flipped through some files, seemingly more out of nervousness than any real need to do so. "The effects have been… troublesome, to say the least. Transport and courier ships have vanished, convoys attacks, comm relays and satellites destroyed, colony worlds invaded… and the attacks aren't limited to any specific system or sector, from Arcturus to Caerleon. All that changed on February 27- that day, the Locusts ambushed and destroyed an entire naval squadron, indicating an active escalation in hostilities. Within hours, the entire Admiralty was on high alert, and the Union Council decided on a media blackout on everything beyond the mass relay. Since then, there have been several fierce skirmishes with these 'Locusts', with the enemy deploying larger and larger warships each time."

"Are… they really aliens?" 9S asked. "That is… a popular rumor these days."

Commander White leaned closer to 9S. "Well… from what remains we were able to recover, they appear to be some sort of mass-produced drones, lacking intelligence, and blindly attacking energy signatures, apparently controlled by their larger capital ships. However, we haven't been able to detect any Android or Machine signatures on board their ships. Either they're blocking our sensors, are crewed by some sort of alien lifeform we can't detect, or are themselves drones."

"So, I guess you want me to check out something for you, ma'am?" 9S guessed.

"While that would be ideal, I have something else in mind as well," The Commander clasped her hands together. "We don't know where the Locusts might attack next, and I already have the other Scanners examining the debris we have already recovered. No, I have a very different mission for you two to undertake- and I will assign your Pods, and your family, 21B and Lavinia, to go with you. 2B, I will also be assigning Operator 6O to accompany you."

"Wait, Lavinia isn't-"

"Yes, I know she's with the Navy, I already ran the reassignment through with Naval Personnel. And don't worry too much about their safety, you'll be traveling with Admiral Shchedrin's Second Expeditionary Fleet, the Navy's newest and most heavily-protected fleet, which will also be heading out to defend the frontier from the Locust threat."

"But, Commander… where are we going? And why my entire family?"

"Because, Director Jackass is quite fond of your family, I believe. She's… quite interested in your family dynamics."

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

Commander White pushed a button that produced a hologram of a dusty, orange-red world. "Because you'll be going to one of the worlds under her rule- Pallatinos Fault in the Betelgeuse Sector."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

March 19, 11,958 CE

Wolcen Settlement, capital of Pallatinos Fault, Pallatinos System, Betelgeuse Sector, Betelgeuse Space...

The Android tour guide named Mantis turned around and smiled to 9S, 2B, 21B, 6O, Pod 042, Pod 153, and Lavinia. "And that finishes up our tour of Wolcen! If you want to see one of the outlying settlements or outposts, I'm sure you can arrange it with Governor Sakhra. And, when you're ready, just head to the spaceport, and a shuttle can take you up to your quarters on Vytaka Station."

"So, mind if we… take a stroll around?" 9S asked.

"Of course! Suit yourself!" Mantis waved nonchalantly.

"Going somewhere, Nines?" 21B asked, as 9S, 2B started to walk off together, Pod 042 and Pod 153 in tow.

"J-Just taking a stroll!" 9S stammered unconvincingly. "We- don't have anything on our schedule, do we?"

"I was just thinking we should meet with Governor Sakhra. Mantis did say she was looking forward to meeting us."

"6O, tell the Governor we'll meet her tomorrow!"

"Sure, 2B!" 6O replied eagerily.

"Hey, wait-" 21B began, before realizing the futility of her objections. "Fine- just don't get into any trouble, okay?"

Once they were out of earshot, 2B muttered, "Wow, this settlement is really well-armed, isn't it?"

"No kidding," 9S agreed. "Anti-air batteries, anti-orbital missile silos, mass effect shield projectors… not to mention everything they have in orbit- orbital cannons, armored battle stations, warships. Even their civilian transports are armed. And new Androids are being churned out from their factories, as well as new warships under construction in their orbital shipyards."

"Well, they really are taking the Locust threat seriously," 2B commented. "At least your family will be safe here."

"But that's the odd thing. The Locusts first emerged in December, and at the time, most people, including Command, didn't take them seriously. And while I can't account for every factor, I know these defenses couldn't have been built in such a short timeframe. The infrastructure- their mines, the factories, power generators- have been functioning for at least half a year if not more, and they are built deeply entrenched as if to survive a massive attack. The timing is all wrong."

"They could have been just cautious…" 2B sounded rather unconvinced herself.

"Perhaps, but it's time we did a little digging around."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Six hours later on board Vytaka Station, in orbit around Pallatinos Fault, Pallatinos System, Betelgeuse Sector, Betelgeuse Space…

2B finished cleaning her chassis and stepped out of the restroom, where she was met with 21B.

"Oh, hey, sorry to keep you waiting."

"No probs, 2B. Keep your voice down- Lavinia and 6O have gone to rest. Nines is still working, I think. Something about a report to the Commander?"

"Yes, the Commander gave him a special assignment before we left Earth. It's kind of classified."

"And I wasn't told about this?" 21B shook her head.

"Well, technically, you're not his Operator anymore…"

"I suppose not," 21B shrugged wistfully. "I guess… I worry too much. But I'm sure Nines and the Commander know what they're doing. Take good care of him, 2B."

"Don't I always?"

21B smirked in response, patted 2B on the shoulder, and stepped wordlessly into the restroom.

2B entered the room she shared with 9S, who just as 21B had said, was still up and working at his desk, with Pod 153 hovering by his side.

"Late night work, Nines?" 2B whispered gently, and began massaging his back.

"Wha-?" 9S had been so absorbed in his work he hadn't noticed her enter the room. "You surprised me."

"No kidding, what have you got?"

"Just finishing the report on the readiness of Pallatinos Fault to deal with an enemy invasion, to be submitted to Commander White," 9S sighed, putting down a datapad. "At least, officially. You know what White really sent us here for."

2B looked about nervously and quickly closed their room door. The chances of one of the Station staff stumbling upon them was low, but it was something she didn't want to risk. "I hope you swept for bugs."

"Yeah, I did."

"And… so what were you able to garner from their databases?"

"Something is… definitely wrong. Pod, display the Moncton schematics."

The Pod projected the hologram of an enormous battle station.

"What am I looking at, Nines?"

"One of a number of massive weapons platforms that the URDC is currently constructing in orbit around Pallatinos. They won't be operational for at least several months, but when they are, well…" He trailed off for a moment. "They're called Moncton-class orbital platforms, and are armed with what the URDC calls Magnetic Accelerator Cannons- or MACs for brevity. The MAC is a terrifying weapon, designed to launch a thousand-ton tungsten projectile at about 120,000 kilometers per second- without using Mass Effect. It could easily shear any of the Union's capital ships in half and keep on going.

The recoil, as you can imagine, is enormous, and each firing needs to be coordinated with the firing of a massive Mass Effect dampner to prevent the entire battlestation from being knocked out of its orbit. And the Consortium is building about a half dozen of them around Pallatinos.

Furthermore, if this data is correct, they're also building them around the sector capital, in the Betelgeuse System. I don't know if any are being built in the Arcturus Stream, but I wouldn't be surprised if they were."

He paused, and instructed Pod 153, "Show her the rest."

The Pod projected holograms of a collection of various huge weapon platforms.

"The URDC is also looking to modify the MAC weapon to be outfitted on capital ships, or as ground-based turret platforms."

"By the Humanity…"

"This… isn't something you'd casually invest huge amounts of resources into, and it goes way beyond what's necessary to defeat the Locust threat. Heck, these resources would be far better put into building a large number of ships and fighters to hunt down the Locusts. Furthermore, this is something that should take years to develop, at least, but the URDC seems to have developed them in a number of months."

"The question is," 2B quickly understood 9S' key point. "What exactly are they expecting to fight? What is Jackass up to?"

"That's something we'll have to confront her about," 9S agreed grimly. "I heard from the station staff that she's currently visiting Geonosis in the Midgard Sector, and she'll likely come over to Pallantinos in about a month. We better find out what we can before then."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Me (the writer) to all readers: 

I’ve received a lot of fervent, impassioned requests from readers who want Humanity to return in this story (aside from just the Oracles, of course), as well as many people who’d rather Humanity didn’t return.

While I won’t say what my eventual plans for this story are, I will say that IF- IF Humanity returns, it won’t be until the far, far future of my story. So please don’t expect, or request, that Humanity show up successfully anytime soon.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Appendical Information

Characters:

-93B, YoRHa Battler-type Android stationed on the Union colony of Nasrine in the Nasrine System, Betelgeuse Sector, Betelgeuse Space

-Mantis- URDC tour guide in Wolcen Settlement on Pallatinos Fault in Pallatinos System, Betelgeuse Sector, Betelgeuse Space

-Sakhra, Governor- Governor of the Pallatinos System in Betelgeuse Sector, Betelgeuse Space, on behalf of the Union Research and Development Consortium (URDC), common feminine Arab name

-Shchedrin, Admiral- Admiral of the Second Expeditionary Fleet in the Union of the Earth and Artemis Space Navy (UEASN), named after Soviet, later Russian composer and pianist Rodion Shchedrin (1932-)

Spacecraft:

-Honka Jonka- Shuttle of the Pallatinos Defense Force

Space Stations:

-Ingrian Station- space station housing YoRHa headquarters, in orbit around Earth, Sol System, Earth Sector, Earth Space

-Jovian Shipyards- orbital shipyards around the planet Jupiter in the Sol System, Earth Sector, Earth Space

-Saturnian Shipyards- orbital shipyards around the planet Jupiter in the Sol System, Earth Sector, Earth Space

-Vytaka Station- space station orbiting Pallantinos Fault, Pallantinos System, Betelgeuse Sector, Betelgeuse Space

Union Colonies:

-Arcturus System- Arcturus Station is the sector capital for the Arcturus Sector, and administered jointly by the Space Colonial Administration (SCA) and the Union of Earth and Artemis Space Navy (UEASN) in Arcturus Stream

-Betelgeuse System- Betelgeuse Station is the sector capital for the Betelgeuse Sector, and administered by the Union Intelligence Service (UIS) in Betelgeuse Space

-Caerleon- garden world controlled jointly by the United Resistance Council (URC) and the Union of Earth and Artemis Space Navy (UEASN), and sector capital of the Caerleon Sector, located in the Caerleon System, Caerleon Sector, Betelgeuse Space

-Geonosis- colony world administered by the Union Research and Development Consortium (URDC) of Director Jackass- in the Geonosis System, Midgard Sector, Arcturus Stream

-Nasrine- colony world administered by the Interplanetary Network of Fuel and Resource Depots (INFRD) in the Nasrine System, Betelgeuse Sector, Betelgeuse Space

-Pallatinos Fault- fortified world controlled by the Union Research and Development Consortium (URDC) of Director Jackass- in the Pallatinos System, Betelgeuse Sector, Betelgeuse Space. Its atmosphere is composed almost entirely of nitrogen and carbon dioxide, and no life has been discovered so far on its surface.


	19. The Flames of War

Flashback, February 27, 11,958 CE (about three weeks before 9S and 2B arrived at Pallatinos Fault)

Edge of an asteroid field near planet Silva, Euler System, Arcturus Sector, Arcturus Stream…

As Union Diligence-class destroyer, UEASN Ruby Red, along with the rest of Naval Squadron Arcturus-5 emerged out of FTL travel, Captain Ulrich addressed the squadron's crews.

"As you well know, the Navy has spent the past two years hunting down the slippery-ass Red Druid scum. Those cowards attack under-defended transports and civilian settlements, then flee before the Navy can come down on them. Well, no more! No more wild goose chases! This time, we bring the battle to them! All ships, assume formation!"

The various ships of the squadron- mostly nimble but relatively small warships- frigates, corvettes, gunships- quickly fanned out, creating a half-sphere formation.

"Deploy mines!" Captain Ulrich ordered. A bunch of remote-controlled mines exited each ship's cargo bay and quickly spread out like a dozen nets, spanning the area between ships.

Before long, as planned, a transport ship soon came into view, on fire and apparently in distress, rapidly pursued by a motley swarm of aggressive Red Druid pirate vessels.

However, the Union crew knew that was a farce. Although disguised as a lucrative freighter, the Emerald Green was actually a heavily-armored ship with concealed defenses, a complement of well-armed Android Marines, and even a Goliath-class Machine lifeform on board. And now it was luring the Red Druids into a trap.

The Red Druids frequently hid near asteroid fields to ambush their targets- the large number of asteroids made it more difficult for ships to detect Druid vessels until it was too late, and it limited escape options.

However, it was a double-edged sword. The asteroids had helped concealed what otherwise would have been a noticeable array of Union warships, and likewise now limited the Druids' escape options.

By the time, the Red Druids noticed their predicament, it was too late- with mines to their front and their backs against an asteroid field, any attempt at FTL jumps would be extremely hazardous, a foolhardy gamble. They could come back the way they came, navigating through the asteroids, but it would also give the Union vessels a chance to hunt them down before they could make it out the other side.

However, Captain Ulrich fully expected them to make that gamble- after all, it gave them the best chance of survival, as far as he could see.

They didn't.

"Sir, the Druid forces are engaging! They have a frigate amongst them!" The sensors officer, Lieutenant Guterres, reported.

"Ah…" Ulrich smirked. The two frigates that the Red Druids purportedly owned were the vaunted prize of the pirate fleet, and notorious elusive. The Navy had spent huge resources trying to track them down- to little avail- and now one was delivering itself right into Ulrich's hands.

"They're dumber than I thought! Crush them!"

The motley pirate vessels were little match for the well-armed Union warships, and it wasn't long before the first pirate ships began breaking up.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

On board the Red Druid frigate Zumwalt...

Red Druid Chieftain Vandor gritted his teeth as the Union flotilla pounded his outgunned forces. 'Damn it... I didn't come here to die! The Organization… better deliver on his promises...!' He winced as the Druid raider ship Atlantic Conveyor burst into flames and vented gas.

Putting on a front for his crew, he ordered, "Pull back into the asteroid field! I have a plan! Make sure your collision warnings are online! I'm not losing more ships that way!"

No sooner had he finished speaking, the sensors blared briefly.

"What was that?"

"The Blackbeard is lost to enemy fire, boss! Queen Anne and Manhattan are pulling back!"

'Damn, one of the corvettes- that wouldn't come cheaply,' Vandor thought. "Yes, well- tell them to keep in formation! Withdraw the Eisenhower and Whydah, and have the Royal Fortune and Moscow University cover their retreat! Use Squadron 7 to fill the gap!" He set in a number of coordinates in the central computer. "Navigator, take us to this position!"

He turned to his first mate. "Millet, you're in charge of the bridge until I return. I have to make a very important call that may determine the fate of our fleet!"

Vandor then retreated back into his quarters and hastily activated his QEC. "This is Vandor to the Organization, you better damn pick up!"

A shrouded figure soon emerged on the other side, and spoke with a gruff female voice. "Ah, Vandor. I am Captain K-T- if you're looking for the Deputy Director, I'm afraid she's not in today."

"Damn it, just tell me if your plan is going as you said it would! You better not have double-crossed me, you assholes!" Vandor vented angrily.

Truth be told, in years past, Vandor had quite eagerly served the Organization, using Organization intrigue to rise through the ranks of the Red Druids, despite his frequent incompetence. Two years ago, he discovered that Red Druid Chieftain Judas planned to betray the Organization by cutting a deal with the Artemis Republic, so he gladly sold out Judas to the Organization, and eagerly took the position of new Chieftain.

However, his own incompetence would come to eventually catch up to him- a number of failed strategies, botched raids, saw the Druids lose ships and Androids, with relatively paltry gains in return.

The Organization did send some ships as a replacement, but the damage to his reputation was done. Pirates are usually far from trustworthy individuals, and several of his prominent lieutenants turned on him, breaking away to form their own pirate bands, and balkanizing a number of splinter groups- Crimson Command, the Black Druids, the Vengeance Group, the Red Fleet... to name the major ones.

What remained of the Red Druids were now on their last legs- and this battle was supposed to turn their fortunes, or so the Organization claimed… but it did not look good so far.

"If you play your part, as we have instructed, there should be no problems," Agent K-T replied smoothly.

"Smoothly? I've lost a raider and a corvette, and who knows how many small ships!"

"The coordinates, Vandor. Did you input them?"

"Yes-"

"And your FFIs are on like we asked?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then, it should be fine. I'm sure the… Deputy Director will be glad to compensate you for your… losses when she returns. K-T out."

The QEC signal disappeared unceremoniously. Vandor growled, seeing no chance but to return to the bridge.

"What's the situation, Millet?"

"We lost the Moscow University, and enemy Marines have begun boarding the crippled Royal Fortune! Also, Solzhenitsyn is calling for you!"

"Put him on!" Solzhenitsyn, skipper of the heavy corvette Eisenhower, was one of the few lieutenants who'd remained loyal, and had quickly become Deputy Chieftain due to the rapid hemorrhaging of top Druid leaders.

"Boss, the Eisenhower can't take much more damage! We'll be accelerating our retreat to the specified coordinates! Are you sure this is the way to go?"

"Yes! I have a plan!" Vandor asserted with as much confidence as he could, well aware that the previous times he'd said that had worked out really badly for the Druids. 'Let's hope you Organization bastards can really deliver…'

Vandor did in fact have his own plan, but it was a largely suicidal one and he knew it. He'd planted a number of explosives on a number of asteroids, some of them drilled fairly deep. Should he trigger them, the multitude of explosions would send fragmenting asteroid debris ricocheting about, inflicting great destruction on any ships caught in the middle, be they Union or Druid. But Vandor wasn't about to go down without a fight, and if he was going to die, he might as well do it with a bang, and take as many Union forces with him as he could.

The Druids continued their fighting retreat into the asteroid field.

"Lost contact with Squadron 3! Heavy losses in Squadron 6!"

"Boss, KH-7 is lost!"

And then, everything changed.

"Uh, Boss, it's hard to confirm, there's a lot of sensor noise but…"

"Spit it out, Tetsuya!"

"We're getting a huge number of small, unidentified contacts in the asteroid field, we thought they just might be debris, but their number is growing, and they're all headed toward us!"

Vandor felt his heart leap. 'Could it be? Had the Organization come through after all?' "Can you get a visual? Anything?"

"I think…" The sensor officer magnified one image. "I think… it's a drone?"

A huge cloud of small drones, smaller than fighters, but numbering in the thousands swarmed out of the asteroid field, and flew past the Zumwalt and the other Druid vessels, and save for dodging collisions, completely ignored them… and swarming the Union ships with a vengeance.

"Wait…" Vandor gaped as the realization hit him. "Locusts?" 'The Organization controls the Locusts?'

Vandor had heard of the Locusts and their attacks that had plagued the Union colonies and shipping lanes for the past two months or so, but this was his first time actually seeing them.

His first mate, Millet, was similarly confused. "When you said you were making a call earlier…" But he trailed off, when he saw Vandor angrily gesturing for him to be quiet.

"Just take the helm and keep your trap shut, alright?" Then Vandor left for his own quarters once more.

And again, Captain K-T answered once more. "How was it?"

"Why didn't you tell me you controlled the Locusts?" Vandor hissed, miffed that he'd been kept out of the loop, but also somewhat awed.

"Because you didn't need to know," The Organization Captain replied simply.

"Well, what now, for us?"

"Just do-" K-T began, but was cut off, apparently by someone on her end. "Damn it, Corona, not again… Right, right, fine… K-C2, you go finish explaining to our fine Chieftain here. I'll go take care of Corona…"

Another figure appeared before the QEC. "Well, well, if it isn't the famed Vandor?" A sinister feminine voice hissed.

Vandor felt his oil run cold at the sound, for reasons he couldn't quite explain, but he suppressed that emotion. "Right… so, what now for me and the Druids?"

"Why not do what you do best?" K-C2 replied. "Steal and plunder! Soon, the Union colonies will have a lot more to worry about than you Druids. Locust invasion forces are already inbound to two Union colonies. And the Locusts won't attack your ships anyway, so long as you activate the FFIs we gave you… little one."

Although Vandor couldn't see the Agent's face, he could've sworn she was leering at him, somehow. "Right… I see..."

"Excellent then. K-C2 out."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

On board the Union destroyer UEASN Ruby Red...

"Captain, we can't hit these things! They're too fast!" The weapons officer, Lieutenant Minos, exclaimed panickedly. "Our point-defense cannons weren't designed for drones this size!"

"Squadron A2 is lost, A3 has suffered heavy losses!"

"The Van Ecyk has multiple hull breaches and engine damage!"

"Main power offline!"

"Locusts have breached the hangar!"

"There's too many of them!"

"Enemy is jamming our long-range distress calls!"

Captain Ulrich gaped, unable to take in all the chaos. Finally, he gasped hoarsely, "Retreat, retreat! This is Captain Ulrich to Squadron Arcturus-5, all ships retreat!" He turned on communications officer, Lieutenant Jennings-Bryan. "Use line-of-sight laser to inform the other ships!"

Soon, the ravaged Union squadron began a pell-mell retreat, still being mauled by thousands of persistent, mindless drones.

"As soon as we're clear of enemy jamming, signal Arcturus Sector Flotilla Command, tell Commodore Herschel-"

"Captain! Three unidentified capital ships inbound!"

"What? Friendly or-" The Captain's words froze in his mouth.

Of the three ships that had just dropped out of FTL warp, two were about the size of destroyers, and one about the size of a frigate. All bore a stark resemblance to the limited images taken of Locust command ships.

And if that wasn't evidence enough, the swarms of Locusts pouring out of the ships' hatches, and the heavy weapons now firing on the Ruby Red certainly proved their affiliation.

"Well, shit…" That was all Captain Ulrich managed to say before a fusillade of explosions tore through the bridge, destroying him and the entire bridge crew.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

February 27, 11,958 CE

Headquarters of the Union of Earth and Artemis (UEA) in Tokyo Settlement, island of Honshu, former Old World Nation of Japan, Earth, Sol System, Earth Cluster…

Union Chairman Anemone finished listening to Admiral Laika give her report on the Silva Incident, and turned to Admiral Victoria and Intelligence Director Serov.

"Admiral, Director- are you confident in your Borderland Defense Plan?"

"Chairman, this is our best plan," Director Serov asserted. "We need total militarization of the colonies- perhaps on an even bigger scale than what we had on Earth during the Machine Wars."

"Because we have the resources," Admiral Victoria added. "We absolutely cannot let these… things reach Earth. I've already deployed the First Expeditionary Fleet, the First Defense Fleet, the Central Union Fleet, and the Home Fleet at the Charon Relay. We're also scrambling what ships we can from the Earth Defense Force."

"Trust us," Admiral Eleanor assured. "The Borderland Defense Plan will protect us."

"I hear Director Jackass has already laid the groundwork for it already," Night Kingdom Representative Accord mentioned conversationally.

"But if it was, as you speculate, Serov, produced by the same race that created us," Machine Council Chairman Pascal mused. "Why now, after thousands of years? And why there, lurking in asteroid fields and dust clouds?"

"Who knows?" Director Serov shrugged, looking a bit irritated. "Perhaps it isn't even in the aliens' hands now. You Machines, after all, killed your masters. Perhaps these Locusts did the same."

"Is there no way to negotiate?"

"They won't negotiate unless the Union has a position of strength!" Admiral Victoria hit her left palm with her right fist. "Besides, all we've seen so far are mindless drones. Nothing so much we can talk with."

"The esteemed Machine Chairman has a point," Diplomatic Minister Kavar concurred with Pascal. "It would do us well to at least consider it. The Diplomatic Corps could send out messenger drones to areas with high Locust sightings. Perhaps one will eventually find its way to whatever intelligence commands these Locusts."

"Our security- the security of the Union- is still paramount!" Director Serov asserted. "Your diplomatic games can come later…"

"Enough!" Anemone declared gruffly. "Admiral, Director, carry out your Borderland Security Plan."

"A wise decision, Chairman," Director Serov smiled.

"I'm glad you always listen to sense," Admiral Victoria nodded.

"But, Minister Kavar, Chairman Pascal, any attempt to bring about a peaceful resolution to this conflict is welcome. I will support you in any reasonable diplomatic proposals you can present."

"Thank you, Chairman," Minister Kavar lowered his head.

"Now, about the provisions for a total media blackout across the Charon Relay," Director Serov pushed. "The last thing we can afford now is public panic!"

Director Lovelace of the Space Colonial Administration, who'd been sitting quietly up until now spoke up. "No way! Silence will cause panic!"

"And allowing rumors and uncertain facts rule the day?" Admiral Victoria retorted. "And if rumor goes around that the Locusts might be created by the same race that created the Machines- without a shred of evidence, I might add- don't you think that would lead to discrimination against Machines? Race riots or violence?"

"I didn't think you cared much for Machine rights," Chairman Pascal said dryly, in a deliberate jab.

"But they have a point," Representative Accord piped up. "I find that sometimes false or skewed information is much worse than no information at all."

"Let's put it to a vote then," Anemone suggested.

"Good idea," Admiral Victoria nodded.

Admiral Victoria, Director Serov, and Representative Accord all voted in favor of restricting all information across the Charon Relay from public hands. Chairman Pascal and Director Lovelace voted against, while Anemone and Minister Kavar abstained.

"Very well, the measure is passed three-to-two," Anemone stated, somewhat reluctantly. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to go meet with URC leaders," Anemone got up and moved to leave the Council room.

Once she was out of earshot of everyone save her secretary Olivia, she thought about something. "Hmmm…" She took out the file recording of her meeting with various Council and Admiralty leaders. "Olivia, send this to Commander White. I want her to look at it."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Appendical Material:

Characters:

-Corona- Observer for the -[redacted]- at Organization ?

-Guterres, Lieutenant- Sensors officer on board the Diligence-class destroyer UEASN Ruby Red, named after United Nations Secretary-General Antonio Guterres (1949-), former Prime Minister of Portugal (1995-2002) for the Socialist Party, and President of Socialist International (1999-2005)

-Herschel, Commodore- Commodore of the Arcturus Sector Flotilla of the Union of Earth and Artemis Space Navy, named after English astronomer John Herschel (1792-1871), who proposed the Herschel Calendar to correct the inaccuracies of the Gregorian Calendar

-Jennings-Bryan, Lieutenant- Communications officer on board the Diligence-class destroyer UEASN Ruby Red, named after United States presidential candidate William Jennings Bryan (1860-1925) for the Democratic Party and Populist Party, and Secretary of State 1913-1915

-Judas, Former Chieftain of the Red Druids, assassinated by Organization ? Templar Paladin P-F in Chapter 14, Templar, named after the traitorous member of the original Twelve Disciples of Jesus in the Bible, Judas Iscariot

-K-C2, Agent and Templar Knight of Organization ? (Code Name)

-K-T, Captain and Templar Knight in Organization ? (Code Name)

-Millet, First Mate of the Red Druids frigate Zumwalt under Chieftain Vandor, named after French sculptor Aime Millet (1819-1891)

-Minos, Weapons Officer on board the Diligence-class destroyer UEASN Ruby Red, named after the legendary King of Crete, King Minos (son of Zeus and Europa) in Greek mythology

-Tetsuya- Sensor Officer on board the Red Druid frigate Zumwalt, named after Japanese video game artist and director Tetsuya Nomura (1970-) who helped design characters for the Final Fantasy series and developed the Kingdom Hearts series

-Solzhenitsyn- Deputy Chieftain of the Red Druids, Captain of the Red Druid heavy corvette Eisenhower, named after Soviet anti-communist dissident and Russian nationalist Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn (1918-2008)

-Ulrich- Captain of the Diligence-class destroyer UEASN Ruby Red, Squadron Arcturus-5, Union of Earth and Artemis Space Navy (UEASN), common German name

Ships:

-Atlantic Conveyor- Red Druids raider ship, destroyed by Union forces- named after the British (English) container ship SS Atlantic Conveyor that was launched in 1969 and sunk by Argentine AM39 Exocet anti-ship missiles during the Malvinas War (Falklands War) in 1982, killing 12 sailros

-Blackbeard- Red Druids corvette, destroyed by Union forces- named after infamous English pirate Blackbeard (Edward Teach) 1680-1718

-Eisenhower- Red Druids heavy corvette, survived Battle of Silva, named after United States President (and General) Dwight D. Eisenhower (1890-1969) for the Republican Party

-UEASN Emerald Green- Armed transport of the Union of the Earth and Artemis Space Navy (UEASN), destroyed by Locust forces, a reference to the character Emerald Sustrai from the RWBY show

-KH-7- Red Druids gunship, destroyed by Union forces, named after United States reconnaissance spy satellite KH-7 that operated 1963-1967

-Manhattan- Red Druids raider ship, survived Battle of Silva, named after the borough of Manhattan in central New York City, New York

-Moscow University- Red Druids armed transport, destroyed by Union forces, named after the Russian crude oil tanker MV Moscow University that was launched in 1998 and hijacked briefly by Somali pirates in 2010 before being rescued by Russian naval forces

-Queen Anne- Red Druids corvette, survived Battle of Silva, named after the pirate ship Queen's Anne Revenge used by infamous English pirate Blackbeard until it ran aground in North Carolina in 1718

-Royal Fortune- Red Druids raider ship Royal Fortune, boarded by Union forces during Battle of Silva but later recaptured by Red Druid forces, named after the Royal Fortune, one of several pirate ships of the same name used by infamous Welsh pirate Bartholomew Roberts in the early 1700s

-UEASN Ruby Red- Diligence-class destroyer, flagship of Squadron Arcturus-5, Union of Earth and Artemis Space Navy (UEASN), destroyed by Locust forces, a reference to the character Ruby Rose or "Little Red" from the RWBY show

-UEASN Van Ecyk- Frigate in Squadron Arcturus-5, Union of Earth and Artemis Space Navy (UEASN), destroyed by Locust forces, named after famous Flemish (County of Loon) painter Jan van Eyck (1390 or 1395-1441)

-Whydah- Red Druids corvette, survived Battle of Silva, named after the British, later pirate ship Whydah Gally launched in 1716 and later used by pirate "Black Sam" Bellamy until it was wrecked in 1717

-Zumwalt- Red Druids frigate, flagship of Red Druids Chieftain Vandor, named after the United States Navy Zumwalt-class destroyer USS Zumwalt (DDG-1000) launched in 2013


	20. Unearthing the Ancient

March 26, 11,958 CE

Organization ? Cutter Ship, the Parallax Nitak II, somewhere in interstellar space in the Raxus Sector of the Horsehead Nebula, close to the Tyrador System…

Captain K-L- or Lucy- breathed excitedly as she saw the mysterious derelict vessel float into view of the Parallax's cockpit. "There it is- our little mystery ship… our prize, I hope..."

"A beautiful sight," the ship's pilot, Gallico concurred.

"To be honest, it looks like a hunk of junk," co-pilot Michelangelo- or "Mike", as he was often called- derided. "No sense of aesthetic- nothing like our sweet ship here."

"That's because you haven't spent two years trying to look for it," Gallico scoffed at his co-pilot.

"Cut the chatter guys," Captain K-L warned. "I need you guys to be alert. Word is, this ship's been here for thousands of years, but we don't know if any traps or defenses might still be online, or if any hostile lifeforms or machines may have stayed active, or boarded it since.

"Oooh… maybe there will be those giant black aliens that bleed acid or something… and infect you with their progeny," Mike chuckled.

"You've been watching too many Old World films," K-L scoffed. "Besides, unlike Humans, bless their souls, we Androids are immune from such biological contagions…" She trailed off. "Anyway!"

"We're running in parallel course now," Gallico reported. "Extending boarding platform. Make sure you use the airlock properly. It's a bit inconvenient if you accidently vent our ship. We'll all have to resort to miming on our trip back… Sihanouk!"

"Hey, how was that my fault?!" The Android named Lieutenant Sihanouk poked his head into the cockpit. "I-"

"Enough!" K-L shouted. "Let's get this done with, okay? Sihanouk, you guard the airlock while my team is out there, capiche?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good," K-L walked to the back of the ship, where her team of Templar Knights- Red Team- waited, and led them through the airlock. "Deploy drones!"

The Templars braced themselves as the drones began to cut through the door of the Rachni vessel, expecting anything from hostiles to the void of vacuum.

Instead there was nothing. No sign of life or operating machinery, yet there was air.

"Huh, I'm surprised they were able to keep this ship pressurized over the millennia," Lieutenant K-S commented, adjusting her grip on her energy spear.

"That's insectoid engineering for you," Agent K-C deduced. "If nothing else, they were meticulous and built resiliently."

"Don't let down your guard, Team," Captain K-L warned. "Let's let the drones do a little survey first."  
The small Organization drones skimmed through the air, using a combination of sonar and pulsatile, short-wave radar to scan a basic layout of the ship, before retreating back to their handlers.

"Okay," K-L examined the data. "Sachi, Makoto, Mio- you go search the lower decks! Cynthia and I will search the upper decks."

"You got it, boss," Lieutenant K-S- or Sachi- acknowledged, giving an informal salute. "Stay safe, yeah?"

"I should say the same to you," K-L smirked. "The last time, you were killed in a trap."

"My team," K-S shook her head sadly. "Technically not my fault… and you were stabbed by a teammate."

"Yeah, well…" K-L looked away. "Okay, never mind. Just get it done, alright?"

With the team divided into two groups, they began cautiously sweeping the ship.

It didn't take long.

"Captain, this is Agent K-M! We have a suspicious contact- ! But- it's sealed up in something- some sort of machinery..."

"Careful Makoto, could be a trap!" Lieutenant K-S warned. "Stay back!"

"Have to agree with Sachi there," Agent K-M2 concurred. "Let's wait for the Captain."

"Alright, troops, hang in there, I'll be right there!" K-L declared, as she and Agent K-C dashed pell-mell down an irregular flight of stairs to the lower deck.

They found the other three Organization Templars gathered around a large machinery with dark, blurry translucent material.

"Is that… an incubator?" K-C raised an eyebrow. "Looks...nasty."

Gaping in awe, Captain K-L carefully approached it. "No control panel I can understand… but there's another way to do this."

She held up her hand, which glowed with yellow-white light. Simultaneously the machinery glowed as well, and shook. Then it opened slowly. The other Templars, aside from K-L, stepped back, and leveled their weapons nervously.

"No way…" K-S whispered.

"Those… are it…" K-C nodded. "Uglier than I'd expected."

Inside the Incubator, each covered by a metal cap with wires and tubes extending from it were… half a dozen eggs. Large, white eggs, each perhaps the size of a soccer ball.

K-L inclined her head. "Team… it looks like we've struck gold all right."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Appendical Information

Characters:

-Agent K-C, or Cynthia- Red Team member, Templar Knight for Organization ?

-Agent K-M, or Makoto- Red Team member, Templar Knight for Organization ?

-Agent K-M2, or Mio- Red Team member, Templar Knight for Organization ?

-Captain K-L, or Lucy- Captain of Red Team, Templar Knight for Organization ?

-Lieutenant K-S, or Sachi- Red Team member, Templar Knight for Organization ?

-Michelangelo, or "Mike"- Specialized Android Agent of Organization ? , named after famed Florentine (Republic of Florence) sculptor and painter Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni (1475-1564), who sculpted the statue David, and painted the scene of Genesis on the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel in the Vatican City (then Rome, Papal States)

-Sihanouk- Specialized Android Agent and Lieutenant of Organization ?, named after Norodom Sihanouk (1922-2012), King of Cambodia (1941-1955, 1993-2004), Head of State (1960-1970), and President of Democratic Kampuchea (1975-1976)

Ships:

-Last Cry- Rachni Ship discovered floating in the Raxus Sector of the Horsehead Nebula

-Parallax Nitak II- Cutter Ship operated by Organization ?


	21. Transmission

Organization - Priority Alpha, Level 5 Classification Transmission from Svalbard Base to Cathedral City

Deputy Director to Director:

Red Team has acquired the package for Project Honeybee: six specimens believed viable. I have examined the species report you sent me and I am very impressed. They are a formidable and resilient race. And organic quantum entanglement communicators? I did not think such a thing was possible until now. So long as it does not bring harm to the Union, I agree we should act in the spirit of the Old World concept of "conservation". I am, however, concerned about the impressions of other prominent races in the galaxy, whose histories speak much less fondly of this race, and whether such opinions will color their view of the Union more than it already is, and damage our eventual project.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Organization - Priority Alpha, Level 5 Classification Transmission from Cathedral City to Svalbard Base

Director to Deputy Director:

You have done well, Manah. They will be a valuable asset. Begin hatching protocols immediately. Do not concern yourself with the opinions of the squabbling races of the galaxy, Manah. In time they will learn to bend, or perish. We are the Union and we will prevail.

Right now, our task at hand is to convince the Union leadership to feel the same way we do about the newcomers. Do what you must to ensure that they do.

I will rejoin you once I finally get the nightmare of a war here in Midgard under control.

Glory to the Union!


	22. Swaying Opinions

March 31, 11,958 CE

Union Council Chamber, Union Headquarters in Tokyo Settlement, Earth, Sol System, Earth Sector, Earth Cluster…

Commander White leapt up at the suggestion proposed by Representative Accord of the Night Kingdom. "What?"

"Please, calm down, Commander-" Minister Kavar tried to mollify the YoRHa leader.

"No, I have to concur with the Commander's sentiment," High Admiral Victoria narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "We are going to allow this… unidentified space creature hatch on Earth?"

"It is not an unidentified space creature," Accord snorted. "My sources tell me it is a sentient species. It will be safest-"

"If it's a sentient species, that's all the more reason we cannot allow it on Earth," Intelligence Director Serov asserted, jabbing his finger agitatedly. "However, I do agree, hatching it could be useful grounds for research…"

"And where, exactly?" Director Lovelace demanded. "On one of my colonies?!"

"Oh come on, you have so many… besides a bunch are already in Jackass' hands, I think you have enough to worry about there-"

"Excuse me, Serov-"

"Calm down now, both of you," Councilor Turing of the United Resistance Council mollified. "I admit, the Commanders of the various Resistance branches I represent are rather split on the opinion. Some wish to give these… Rachni, I believe they are called?"

"A rough translation based on the records on Mars, which mentioned them in passing," Representative Accord explained helpfully.

"...right, these Rachni a chance. Others believe they would be inherently hostile, and the ancient Protheans' failure to control them all the more evidence. If it were up to me, I'd say we settle them on a very remote world, but keep them under tight surveillance. The Machine Council, for example, have offered to take them in on one of their worlds..."

"Yeah, I bet they're a bunch alien-lovers…" Commander Jones of the Earth Maritime Fleet muttered under his breath.

"Is such an insult really necessary?" Chairman Pascal asked calmly, but sharply.

"The racist jab against our Machine comrades, no," Commander White gave Commander Jones a glare. "We all want the best for the Union. But his sentiment regarding the Rachni is warranted concern…"

"Unjustified concern, in my opinion," Minister Kavar added his two cents. "Are you saying that the YoRHa forces couldn't handle a little bug colony if they got out of control? If we let them hatch, and form a small community, we could try and negotiate, give them a chance to speak for themselves. It's only fair."

"Enough, enough!" Chairman Anemone, who was tele-meeting from Vienna, capital of a Machine nation called the Free State of Austria, shook her head. "Look, I think I have heard enough, and I've got a good idea where everyone stands… except you, Director Abel and Ambassador Smith. What are your thoughts on the matter?"

Director Abel of the Independists sighed. "Opinion among the Independists are heavily divided on the matter as well. Personally, I'd like to lean on the merciful route and give this alien race a chance. Perhaps, getting to know another alien race on more… friendly terms will reduce your… psychological dependence on Humans." As angry looks flashed through the eyes of the other Androids in the room, Abel hastily added, ''No offense meant."

"Abbottian scum…" Ambassador Electra Smith of the Artemis Republic hissed angrily.

"I am not an Abbottian!" Director Abel retorted emphatically. "We Independists wish no harm against the Oracles on Artemis! And I am grateful that Humanity created us. But we are smarter, stronger, more efficient and more resilient, and we suffer none of the biological weaknesses the Humans had, why should they be our be-all end-all? We can learn from them, but we have to recognize the Humans, for all their accomplishments, were often flawed and irrational in their thinking-"

As a chorus of angry shouting rose from the throats of the other Androids and drowned out Abel's words, Anemone hastily gestured for everyone to be calm. "Please, everyone, stay calm! Let's stay on topic, please!"

"Right…" Director Lovelace cut in. "However, I would like to know how exactly we know of their sentience? That they even have the intelligence to communicate? I believe the Prothean records suggested they were little more than animals."

"They were traveling in a spaceship, a spacecraft," Representative Accord emphasized. "One of their own construction. I believe that is evidence enough-"

"How do you know that spacecraft was theirs?" High Admiral Victoria questioned. "It could have been a Prothean craft! Or some other race! The Rachni could have been prisoners- or lab subjects- or livestock, pets, exotic zoo animals, any manner of things, really."

"The spacecraft are completely and radically different from anything the Protheans made," Director Serov protested. "And our analysts say the design suggest a insectoid hive mind mentality-"

"Whether they are sentient or not, we'll find out soon enough," Representative Accord cut in. "And if they are non-sentient, then you should be even less worried- they'd be even less of a threat and easy to contain."

"Mind if we let our Artemisian representative speak for a moment?" Chairman Anemone advised firmly.

"Well, everyone here has made decent points here," Ambassador Smith, who was representing Artemisian President Jennifer Brown, began. "However, my President has instructed me to oppose the colonization of these Rachni. The spaceship that Representative Accord so kindly mentioned, closely resembles the one involved in the Miramar Incident. Based on the evidence, we have every reason to believe the Rachni are the alien species responsible for the wanton act of aggression inflicted on the Artemis Republic in the Miramar Incident, and the Artemisian people will not be denied our justice-"

"Evidence? You mean the shoddy, unclear footage we've been shown?" Director Serov scoffed. "Oh please-"

"How dare you refer to the loss of Artemisian lives in such a flippant manner?!" Ambassador Smith demanded furiously, slamming a fist down on her armrest.

"I don't want to downplay the tragedy of Miramar," Representative Accord added hastily to try and salvage the situation. "But the evidence is questionable. Even if they are Rachni, how do we know they are of the same faction as the ones we have discovered? And are we to condemn some innocent young to death for the crimes of completely different members of their species? If the Red Druids attacked and massacred a group of alien civilians, is the Artemis Republic responsible?"

"Perhaps you have a point, but the Artemisian public-"

Abruptly, Ambassador Smith's comlink began to beep agitatedly, so she quickly answered it. "Hello- what? How is that possible? She did WHAT?! And- and- oh, all right, if it's their will, I have no choice…"

She turned to face the other members of the Union Council. "Fellow Councilors, I have a priority transmission from Artemis indicating a public change of opinion in the Artemis Republic. Permission to put it through."

"Permission granted," Anemone nodded.

The transmission was put through the chamber's central holoprojector, revealing Speaker Marie Chu of the Artemisian Senate.

"Greetings, members of the Union Council. Until recently, it was the position of President Brown, the Artemisian Senate, and the people of Artemis that the Rachni should not be allowed to settle in Union space. However, recent events have changed this position."

"What, why?!" High Admiral Victoria demanded angrily.

"Finally, someone sees sense," Director Serov muttered, earning him glares from Commander White and Director Lovelace.

"Senator Theresa Inari, Majority Caucus Leader in the Senate for the Progressive Republican Party, took the unprecedented step of consulting the Oracles without the President's knowledge some time ago. And after internal deliberation, the Oracles have delivered their decision. As a result, public opinion and the Artemisian Senate have reversed their decision. President Brown has also officially retracted her earlier orders."

The holographic image switched to the avatar image of Oracle Leader and former Artemisian President, Liliana Verdun. "It is the opinion of the Oracles that the Rachni be given a chance, but for security purposes, they should be settled on a colony world, and not on Earth, where they could potentially endanger the Union and pre-existing ecosystems, nor on Artemis, where they could threaten the Republic.

Human society valued the preservation of species, once we learned the value of conservation, and we loathed to condemn any species to extinction. While we were not always able to live up to such ideals, we hope you, our children, will learn from our mistakes. Furthermore, if the Rachni are as hardy as they are said to be, they could be very useful in settling and securing otherwise harsh and lifeless planets.

I cannot promise the Rachni will not be a threat at all, but they deserve the chance. Besides, they do not sound like a threat the Union military could not handle, given proper precautions are taken. Are there any objections?"

When she was met by deafening silence, and Androids hurriedly shaking their heads, Verdun finished with her avatar giving a chest-level salute like that used by YoRHa and the Army of Humanity, which the Union had officially adopted.

"Glory to the Union!" The Androids around the room hastily stood up and saluted back.

As the transmission ended, Anemone began, "I assume that means we have reached a decision. Are we in consensus?"

"Yes!" The Council members answered in unison. Even if some, like Commander White and High Admiral Victoria still had their doubts and reservations, once the Oracles had offered their input, the political momentum on the other side quickly evaporated.

Even if they still felt their positions were more logical, the Androids simply lost a lot of their will to continue at the thought of opposing the Oracles.

Perhaps the only two Council members not under the Oracles' spell, Chairman Pascal and Director Abel, were already sympathetic to allowing the Rachni to settle in the Union, so they provided no objection.

However, it certainly didn't prevent some from muttering about how the decision had come to fruition.

"Wow, Senator Inari is really flexing. Unilaterally consulting the Oracles is a shocking display of her influence…" Director Lovelace whispered to Ambassador Smith.

"Tell me about it…" Ambassador Smith whispered back. "I certainly don't oppose the Oracles' decision, but something about the Senator unsettles me too…"

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

About an hour later in Minato District of Tokyo Settlement…

Representative Accord let out a breath of relief as she entered her safehouse and locked the door behind her. She then activated an encrypted transmission and said. "The decision is done. I've done as you asked."

"Excellent," The voice on the other side replied. "You've done well. And the Union's future is ever brighter because of it."

"It was pretty nerve-wracking," Accord confessed. "Tensions were high, old grudges being hashed out… I was convinced they were going to reject my proposal. They were behaving just like Humans did…"

"Perhaps that's just the issue with Androids, they've tried too hard to emulate their creators," The voice replied. "Not that we can blame them. Humans were pretty awesome."

Accord rolled her eyes but continued. "It was pretty brilliant, bringing up the Oracles, by the way. All opposition gone, just like that."

"Of course, Manah handled that well enough. It was risky, using Inari to sideline Brown like that… but perhaps there will be other political pay-offs in the long-run."

"You mean the next presidential elections?"

"Yes… Artemis currently holds its presidential elections every twenty years… so it'll be in 11,966… in about eight years."

"Returning to the Rachni, however, the Oracles wanted the Rachni settled on a colony, not on Earth."

"Apologies, but I knew they wouldn't accept the Rachni on Earth or Artemis," The voice replied. "Those worlds are too important. That's why I told you not to push the issue- you needed to look like you were giving up something in a compromise."

"A crude card to play…"

"Better than nothing. But, it worked out in the end without it anyway."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Lay low, Representative. Handle things in the Night Kingdom or whatever you typically do. I will contact you again."

"Understood… Director."


	23. April Fool's Day- Invasion

April 1, 11,958 CE

Mount Ascension Camping Grounds on Nasrine, Nasrine System (administered by the Interplanetary Network of Fuel and Resource Depots or INFRD), Betelgeuse Sector, Betelgeuse Space…

Lavinia finished concocting the salad according to the Artemisian recipe she'd gotten from Artemisian Ambassador Smith.

She ran outside to find her adoptive mother, 21B, proudly showing off her creation. "Look, I made Caesar salad! Artemis-style! I made enough for everyone!"

"Yes, that's very fine, dear," 21B placed an encouraging hand on Lavinia's shoulder. "But it's getting dark out. Don't you think you should set up the lighting system first before you get into cooking?"

"All right, Mom," Lavinia groaned, and she headed back to their storm-resistant tent.

Some distance away, 2B and 9S were setting up a portable telescope- or trying to, at least.

"Damn it, I'm not a Healer type…" 2B struggled with the telescope parts in confusion.

"We're almost there…" 9S grunted.

6O, chuckled, looking up from the blanket she lay upon on the rocky ground. "You know, you could just lie down and enjoy the stars like this. There's virtually no light pollution out here, the view is great without a telescope."

"It's lucky enough you could get a break away from Pallatinos for a change," A2 commented. "And I could get a break from fighting the damned Locusts on Felucia."

"Oh yeah, you never told me what it's like on Felucia!" 9S commented, intrigued, not realizing he was drawing an irritated look from 2B. "I hear it's a rich garden world…"

"Yeah, 'rich'," A2 snorted. "We who've actually been there know it's a fucking green hell! Hell, it's worse than Hawaii, worse than that damned Jungle Kingdom, and if it isn't the Locusts, the wildlife is trying to eat you… though to be fair, I suppose they munch on the Locusts equally too... "

"Hey, cut it out, you guys, do you see that?" 6O jerked up, pointing up at the sky.

"By the Humanity…" Lavinia, who had just come back out from the tent, looked up and gasped, dropping the portable lamps she was holding.

2B, 21B, 9S, and A2 all followed suit, looking up at the sky… and gaped in horror.

Tiny dots lit up the brown Nasrine sky as hordes of invading ships filled the skies, blasting away Union satellites, starships, and space stations around the planet.

Had this been Pallatinos Fault with its Magnetic Accelerator Cannons- and if they had been functional- then perhaps, just perhaps, they would have made short work of the invaders, but as it was, they were on the backwater of Nasrine.

Not that the planet was defenseless, of course- far from it. Orbital defense stations gave as good as they got, firing off point-defense laser systems and Archer missiles, cutting into the ranks of enemy ships and drones. Anti-orbital missiles launched from planetside silos, notoriously difficult for invading ships to evade, while starships, fighters, and even armed transports of the Nasrine Defense Force rushed to battle.

But the stations could only fire so much, could only do so much against vastly superior enemy numbers- no matter what a dent the defenses made in the enemy formation, their hordes merely swarmed around it, descending down to the planetary surface at breakneck speed.

"How- what-?!" 6O exclaimed. "The Locusts- they've never had such numbers, how-"

21B was the first to react and rushed for the radio. "This is Mount Ascension to Nasrine Command, what is the situation? Identify invaders, now!"

Various garbled, panicked voices filled the channel, interrupted by frequent static.

"...overwhelm…targeting server-..."

"...all units to battlestat-..."

"...casualtie-..."

"...Collectors invad-..."

Meanwhile, 2B, 9S, and A2 had scrambled to arm their weapons, and summon their Pods, who were recharging in their tent. Even 6O and poor, terrified Lavinia hurriedly drew their standard-issue sidearms.

BAM! A giant alien landing pod of sinister, insectoid design crashed to the ground, not five hundred meters ahead of them.

"Stay crispy!" 9S warned, and the entire group dropped down, to present a lower profile, hastily assembling whatever makeshift cover they could from their camping gear.

The landing pod popped open, and a dozen insect-like humanoid creatures- including one which projected some sort of personal energy shield- poured out, firing deadly lances of energy from their organic-looking firearms.

"Take, take, take!" 2B hissed, and all the Androids fired their weapons desperately, but even before they could cut down the last of the invaders, three more landing pods had come down around them, threatening their left and right flanks.

Swarms of tiny insects- or rather insectoid machines- poured out, swarming toward them.

"They- they're too many to hit!" Lavinia panicked, firing her pistol, as she broke cover and fled blindly backward.

"No, Lav, don't!" 21B screamed, but it was too late.

One of the bipedal insectoids spotted her and fired, blasting her through the lower back.

"AUGHH!" Lavinia screamed as the nocireceptors on her back were painfully scorched, and she staggered. And in that moment, a half-dozen other shots peppered her back, tearing her synthetic skin and mechanical parts, and flinging her to the ground.

"LAVINIA!" 9S screamed in shock.

"Focus on the main enemies!" A2 bellowed. "Orderly retreat!"

"The hell- ?!" 2B fired madly in shock. One of the newly-disgorged enemies was a huge, hovering, four-eyed creature. 2B and Pod 042 was peppering it with heavy weapons fire, but its energy shields seemed to easily absorb them.

"Watch-"

The monstrosity fired a pair of massive particle beam that struck 2B in the head.

"2B!" 9S rushed toward his beloved's side… but to no avail.

The remains of 2B's head sloughed off, and her headless body fell backward.

"Watch out, 6O!" 21B cried out, but too late.

A giant biomechanical monstrosity, with huge bulging blue sacs on its back and a twisted, four-eyed face, lumbered close to their left flank- and let out a wave of blue mass effect energy.

The blast knocked an unwary 6O out of cover- and then the creature blasted her through the upper abdomen with its arm cannon.

"AH! Stop! AAAH!" 6O sobbed, clutching the damage in her midsection. "Please, I don't want to die- I don't- AAAAHHH!"

She screamed in agony as a host of small insectoid constructs leaped into her wound, which had unfortunately human-like nocireceptors, beginning to tear her apart from the inside.

"Fall back, fall back!" A2 yelled.

"Too late, we're being cut off!" 9S cried, as more landing pods crashed down to their rear.

On one of them, a nasty, hulking, and nightmarish creature with thick, muscular legs and various unnatural spikes and bone formations jutting out rushed out, charging them. Not even noticing Lavinia on the ground, it trampled right over her legs, crushing them.

"AAAUHHH!" Lavinia screamed, writing in pain as the pain sensors in her legs relayed the catastrophic damage. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

"Lavinia!" 21B screamed, reaching for her daughter.

"W-We don't have time!" A2 exclaimed, knocking the Battler-type out of the monster's way just in time. "We have to leave her!"

"It's useless!" 9S shrieked in panic, as he fled out of cover to avoid the charging behemoth, his gunfire seemingly useless on the creature. "I can't-"

More energy lances punched through the 9S' abdomen, and the poor Scanner collapsed forward, screaming and clutching his mechanical innards as oil and lubricant spilled.

"NINES-!" 21B cried out, reaching for her son, only to be silenced by a fusillade of energy beans puncturing her head and torso.

Cursing and dropping the fallen Battler, A2 made a break for it, firing erratically at the clumps of rapidly advancing enemies. She hadn't made it two hundred meters before a trio of large black, circular drones dropped from the sky, firing huge red plasma beams, one of them slicing A2 right in half- or rather vaporizing her lower half.

"AAAHH!" A2 crashed down to the ground- or her upper half, anyway. She'd always expected to die someday, but not like this! Not so ignominiously, so uselessly...!

As she lay there helplessly, she saw in horror as a massive yellow beam firing down from the sky, striking a familiar sight in the distance.

'No… it can't be… the system backup server…'

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Union Headquarters in Tokyo, Earth, Sol System, Earth Sector, Earth Cluster…

Anemone rushed into the Council chambers, to find High Admiral Victoria hastily yelling orders at the holographic images of Admiral Eleanor and Vice-Admiral Mahama.

"What the hell's going on? Where is everybody? How bad is it?"

"I don't know!" High Admiral Victoria exclaimed in frustration and… fear.

Anemone blanched- High Admiral Victoria was certainly no coward, and to see her look so… fear-stricken struck a chord deep in Anemone.

"There were reports of attacks all across the colony worlds just an hour ago," Victoria continued frantically. "Betelgeuse Space, Arcturus Stream… all of it! Then we lost contact with everything beyond the Charon Relay! I can't contact Director Lovelace or Jackass- they were both beyond the relay- and I can't raise Commander White either! There are reports of attacks on Artemis and Demeter, and even in-sector communication is spotty! Something massive is coming, and it's headed straight for Earth- and I can't even contact any of my fleets outside the Sol System!"

"Mankind save us…" Anemone whispered in horror.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

April Fools!

It's April Fools' Day (April 1st), at least where I'm at. Apologies if different time zones means it's not April 1st where you live.

There's no Collector invasion, lol, this was all an April Fool's Joke

In case anyone isn't familiar with April Fools' Day because of different cultural backgrounds and traditions, April Fools' Day is when you trick people on April 1st, and when you reveal that you were joking, you say "April Fools!"


	24. Visions of an Untold Future

Location Unknown, Time Unknown…

9S found himself walking through a corridor of what appeared to be a sizable spacecraft, so he kept moving forward until he found 2B awkwardly playing a game with several other ragged-looking Androids.

Upon seeing 9S, 2B leapt to her feet, clearly excited. "Nines, you're up!"

After giving a hasty apology to the other Androids, 2B walked over to 9S. "Soo… Nines, are you up for that trip to the new observation deck?"

"Absolutely!" 9S exclaimed, and the two headed off to the ship's new observation deck.

"Wow, this view is amazing," Nines saw the stars throughout the background, as well as a number of ships from their flotilla. "I heard this took quite the resources to renovate. I hope Anemone's right about it raising morale."

"Yeah, so do I," 2B nodded, letting a bit of a grim tone slip into her voice. She pointed up. "It looks like Nuruyev's group finished mining the asteroids."

A group of small mining craft flew past their observation deck en route to the ship's hangar.

"2B, do you ever miss the Bunker? Or Earth? Or A2? The Commander?" 9S muttered, feeling a strange tightness in his chest, as he stared up at the stars. He didn't want to check his astronomical maps, but he knew the Sol System was one of them out there.

"Yeah…" 2B sighed. "The Saratoga is a big ship, but it just doesn't cut it. And there isn't a day that I don't think of everyone we lost… A2… 6O… 21O… the Commander…" Her fists clenched as she thought of A2 before her final stand at the Cango Caves Launch Site..

"I'll be back! Don't worry, I won't go down so easily…" A2 had said, giving a forced smile that betrayed the fact that she was lying through her teeth. That was the last time either 2B or 9S had seen her, before she raced off into battle against enemy mechs and shock troops that were blasting their way into the fortified caves. It… was so many years ago now...

"Yeah...she saved the evacuees on the Kilimanjaro from the damned Turian invaders…" 9S sighed. "She was a hero…" 9S looked up, oddly nostalgic. "Heck, I even miss the Machines a little now. At least they made life interesting, and there were good ones like Pascal…"

Barely any of the Machines had made it offworld during the final evacuation... their alien enemies had been genocidal, relentless, and utterly merciless.

He looked back outside, and focused his gaze on a ship that looked to be in the middle of disassembly, with other capital ships, many small construction craft, and Androids tethered extra-vehicularly to it.

"Isn't that the Antioch? What are they doing to it?"

"Oh, didn't you hear?" 2B looked surprised. "Anemone didn't want to risk another accident, like what happened with the Forrestal and Tianjin. So she's ordering it to be dismantled, and used for spare parts for the Harare and Farragut. Captain Lavinia cried so hard over her little ship, poor thing…"

"Lavinia? Captain?" 9S looked startled. "Since when did she become Captain?"

2B looked away sadly. "Only for a couple days… Captain Chastity took her own life, leaving Lavinia the ranking officer on the Antioch…"

"Oh," 9S looked down. "Damn it all…"

"We can't do this forever, you know… we'll run out of ships eventually," 2B looked despondent. "We just can't build enough to replace the ones we're losing… we're running out of resources and out of Androids."

"Yeah," 9S shook his head in grief. "The… projections are horrible, and morale has hit rock-bottom. Rumor is, even Anemone stopped backing herself up… and she's the only thing holding this motley fleet together…"

In mid-sentence, 9S suddenly saw something very out of the ordinary.

The Terror and the Romney, two of the fleet's main defense battleships abruptly turned and began speeding in the Saratoga's general direction.

Then they began firing, unleashing missiles and energy blasts… that cruised right past the Saratoga… as if they were firing at something behind it.

"What the…"

Alarm klaxons began to blare throughout the ship. "All crew to battlestations! Massive hostile fleet inbound through the mass relay! All fighters launch, repeat, all fighters launch!"

"Damn it, have the aliens caught up to us?!" 9S exclaimed.

"It… was bound to happen-"

"Wait, what is that?!"

Numerous gray, shrimp-like craft, seemingly fighters, darted into the midst of the Android fleet, sowing confusion and havoc. Behind them followed larger, crustacean-like ships, moving slower, firing off heavier weapons. There were also smaller, round fighters barely large enough to be considered fighters, and more akin to a drone, zipped nimbly about, adding to the destruction like evil, mechanical flying eyeballs. None of them looked anything like the alien ships that had invaded Earth- neither the first invasion in the 51st century, nor the second invasion in the 121st century.

The tenacious Androids, though caught completely off-guard, fired every missile, gun, and energy they could man in time. They cut through a number of spherical fighters, downed the shrimp-like fighters, and even inflicted significant damage on the larger enemy warships, but the hostile craft just kept flooding in.

9S watched in abject horror as the frigate Harare, still hastily trying to disengage itself from its decommissioned sister ship Antioch, took several hits, causing explosions to mushroom out of its hull.

Seconds later, the Antioch burst into explosions as well, engulfing along with it, the attendant tender, Vitebsk. The Farragut, Chongqing, and supply ship Mogilev managed to pull away and join the fight, but were harried by huge numbers of enemy fighters.

The barely-armed courier ship Circumference desperately flew across the battlefield, trying to reach the safety of the Saratoga, only to be cut down ruthlessly by a nimble pair of hostile fighters.

The cruiser Belgrano was trying to bring its guns to bear on the attackers, when a sizable enemy craft slammed into its rear, and both careened off, the Belgrano tumbling helplessly through space as disintegrating parts came flying off.

Even the Saratoga, although an enormous armored carrier, shook under the blasts of countless enemies smaller than her.

The frigate Normandy only fired off a few shots before an enormous red blast of energy vaporized the entire rear half of the ship, and went on to slice into the side of the Terror as if the armored battleship was made of mere plastic.

"What… in the name of Humanity is that?!" 9S could barely contain the terror in his voice as an enormous vessel came into view.

"Th- That's impossible… how can anyone build something that big…" 2B gaped.

It was an enormous jet-black ship with purple markings, shaped vaguely like a monstrous, mechanical squid, that had to be about two kilometers long, far exceeding any ship in the Android flotilla.

"It can't be…"

An explosion rocked the Terror, and the ship split in two.

The Lovecraftian monstrosity before them then turned its glowing-red weapon on the Saratoga.

"RUN!" 2B screamed, knocking 9S to the ground.

A split-second later, the red beam of doom sliced into the Saratoga, dangerously close to the observation deck.

Every window on the observation deck shattered, sucking everything out into space.

"Nines!" 2B screamed, but no sound came out, as all the air was sucked out of her system like a whirlwind. She reacted desperately, reaching for him, but she could only watch helplessly as he was blasted away from her.

For his part, 9S struggled desperately to hold on to anything firm as the entire deck collapsed, debris careening out into space.

The last thing he saw was the enemy leviathan powering up… and firing straight at him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

April 1, 11,958 CE

Vytaka Station, in orbit around Pallantinos Fault, Pallantinos System, Betelgeuse Sector, Betelgeuse Space, Union of Earth and Artemis...

9S gasped and woke up with a start, crying out and thrashing. It took him a few minutes to realize he was completely fine, alive, and in bed.

Lavinia, who had been writing at a desk nearby, rushed over to him. "Nines? Are you alright? What happened?"

"La- Lavinia, w-where are w-we?"

Lavinia looked puzzled. "Nines, we're on Vytaka Station. You said the Commander gave you a half-day to rest before you had to go on an escort mission near Shenyang, so you were going to catch a nap, remember?"

9S panted, trying to catch his breath, as the memories flooded back to him. "Right… right… And the date?"

"April 1, 11,958 CE. Are you sure you're all right, brother?" Lavinia asked, clearly concerned.

"Y-Yeah… j-just checking my chronometer is c-correct…" 9S gasped. "It's just that… I had the most horrible dream…"

"Was it about the war?" Lavinia asked, her eyes widening.

"No, no… not that war," 9S bit his lip. "It was about another, different… huh?"

"Oh, then, maybe we can help analyze it!" Lavinia searched on her datapad for a file on dream interpretation. "Was it, perhaps, lost memories seeping through? Maybe being chased? About falling? Or dying?"

"No, no, no…" 9S clutched his head. "It- it's- there was an a-attack, something h-huge, desperation, w-we were losing everything- but I can't- I can't remember what it was about."

"Oh," Lavinia looked a little crestfallen. "Well, is there anyway I can help?"

"N-no need…" 9S stumbled clumsily to his feet. "I- I'll just be alone for a bit. Then I'm going to call 2B before I head on my mission."

"Okaayyy…" Lavinia still looked concerned for her brother. "Take care, then."

9S stumbled off into the hallway, and finding an empty alcove, slumped down there, burying his face in his hands. There was something about the dream… a nagging feeling… like it was something that had happened before to him… or maybe would happen to him? But what was it? And what did it mean?

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

April Fools- no, I'm just kidding.

Consider this chapter canon to my story. But just what does it mean? Is it just a dream? That's up to you guys to ponder

-Antioch- Frigate in the Android Migrant Fleet (Decommissioned, Destroyed by enemy fire), named after ancient Greek city on Orontes River in what would one day be the Republic of Turkey (close to Antakya, Turkey)

-Belgrano- Cruiser in the Android Migrant Fleet (Destroyed by enemy fire), named after the Argentine Brooklyn-class light cruiser ARA General Belgrano, which was sunk by the British submarine HMS Conqueror during the 1982 Malvinas War

-Chongqing- Destroyer in the Android Migrant Fleet, named after the city of Chongqing in the People's Republic of China

-Circumference- Courier Ship in the Android Migrant Fleet (Destroyed by enemy fire), named after the UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence prowler UNSC Circumference in the Halo series (Halo: The Fall of Reach)

-Farragut- Corvette in the Android Migrant Fleet, named after the World War II-era United States Farrugut-class destroyer USS Farragut (DD-348)

-Forrestal- Light Carrier in the Android Migrant Fleet (Destroyed in accident), named after the United States Forrestal-class supercarrier USS Forrestal (CV-59)

-Harare- Frigate in the Android Migrant Fleet (Destroyed by enemy fire), named after Harare, capital of the Republic of Zimbabwe

-Kilimanjaro- Battlecruiser in the Android Migrant Fleet, named after the tallest mountain in Africa, Mount Kilimanjaro in Tanzania (and also the Kilimanjaro-class dreadnoughts used by the Systems Alliance in Mass Effect)

-Mogilev- Supply Ship in the Android Migrant Fleet, named after the city of Mogilev, in the Republic of Belarus

-Normandy- Frigate in the Android Migrant Fleet, named after Invasion of Normandy in 1944 during World War II, that northwest region of France, and the Alliance frigate SSV Normandy (SR-1)/Cerberus (later Alliance) frigate Normandy (SR-2) in Mass Effect

-Romney- Battleship in the Android Migrant Fleet, named after the British Royal Navy 50-gun fourth rate ship HMS Romney (1762), which fought during the American War of Independence, the French Revolutionary Wars, and the Napoleonic Wars, until it ran aground while blockading the coast of the Batavian Republic in 1804

-Saratoga- Armored Carrier in the Android Migrant Fleet, named after the World War II-era United States Lexington-class aircraft carrier USS Saratoga (CV-3)

-Terror- Battleship in the Android Migrant Fleet (Destroyed by enemy fire), named after the British Royal Navy Vesuvius-class bomb vessel HMS Terror (1813), which fought in the War of 1812, participated in the 1839 Antarctic Expedition, and the 1845 Antarctic Expedition, where it was abandoned and eventually sank

-Tianjin- Destroyer in the Android Migrant Fleet (Destroyed in accident), named after the port city of Tianjin in the People's Republic of China

-Vitebsk- Fleet Tender in the Android Migrant Fleet (Destroyed by enemy fire), named after the city of Vitebsk, in the Republic of Belarus


	25. Project i

A sorceress named Manah stood on a grassy ridge overlooking a distant castle, and in front of it a plain where two armies were locked in bitter conflict.

A whirlwind of knights, monsters, goblins, magicians, airships, and even a few dragons…

And there were familiar faces scattered in that nightmarish orgy of violent bloodshed and chaos.

"Nowe… Eris… Caim… Seere… Legna…" Manah muttered.

Then, abruptly, a light lit up over the battlefield… and it appeared.

A hulking, armored abomination with bright, multi-colored pink-yellow-black armor loomed over the battlefield, even if it was the sudden appearance that made it seem larger than it really was. It was vaguely humanoid, but barely so, and looked more akin to the mechanical mechs seen in old Earth films, or the metal Titans used by the Empire- and it could fly.

Wielding two strange, cross-shaped blades, and emitting a harsh shriek, it easily destroyed several airships, then carved a path of destruction across the battlefield, charging toward Manah…

Manah lifted her staff and blasted the construct with magic, but as it flew close to her, the enormous helmet-like structure where its… head should have been… turned into Nowe's gentle face.

"Nowe…" Manah whispered, hesitating.

And in that instant, the metallic monstrosity swung down one of the huge intricately-designed bladed weapons, crushing her instantly.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

April 1, 11,958 CE

Organization ? Base, Svalbard Islands, former Kingdom of Norway…

Organization Deputy Director Manah jerked awake at her desk.

"What the hell… was that?" The Templar panted. "Bloody dream…"

As she wiped exhaustion from her eyes, she noticed her eyes, she noticed her datapad was blinking. "Huh?"

She lifted it, only to see a half-dozen messages.

-Deputy Director we have a Code Red!

-Deputy Director, where are you?! Project No. i is going beserk!

-Manah!

-Code Red, Project i has broken containment!

-We have multiple casualties, sealing Sublevel Seven!

-Secondary containment failure, subject has breached Sublevel Zero!

"Project i?" Manah's eyes widened in shock. "The Director's new pet project! I have to…" She turned on the quantum entanglement communicator. "Damn it, still… I still can't raise the Director-!"

Manah grabbed her staff, raced out of her office, and dashed down the nearest emergency staircase down to Sublevel Seven.

When she reached there, a sight of devastation greeted her- equipment, furniture, and doors were ripped apart and knocked asunder through the corridors. Damaged and destroyed Androids and drones could be seen scattered about among the ruins. Parts of the walls had been gouged, revealing wiring and plumbing. Sparks flew from damaged wiring, water, and other fluids leaked onto the floor, and various gases leaked out of ruptured pipes.

'If I were still organic, I definitely wouldn't want to be here…' Manah thought as she watched a number of Androids struggling to contain leaks.

She walked up to a pair of Templar Paladins who were instructing the clean-up.

One of them spotted her instantly and said sardonically, "Well, well, look who decided to join the party late…"

Manah bristled at that. "You know I haven't slept in days-"

"Now, now, Furiae," A third Templar named Leah interjected. "Lay off her a little. More importantly, why did you allow the SAAs access to this sublevel and the project?"

"The Templar named Furiae threw up her hands. "At this point, there's no hiding it! It carved a damned path of destruction through the base! Several SAAs were destroyed before we could even warn them."

"More importantly," Manah asked, raising an eyebrow in trepidation. "Where is Project i?"

"It's gone," Leah replied for Furiae. "I just finished checking the video feeds, and I asked Nowe and Eris to sweep the base and surrounding area for any trace. So far it's been nothing- so far as we know, it's gone to another plane of existence."

"That's quite an Eldritch abomination you had locked up here, Emperor," Furiae commented.

"A what- what- now?" Leah frowned, puzzled.

"It's an old term used by the Humans of Earth. Look it up," Furiae explained, before turning back to Manah. "Whatever it is… it has reality-bending powers-"

"I know it's magic-" Manah crossed her arms impatiently.

"It's much more than magic," Furiae cut off. "Here, I'll get someone who can explain. She went over to one of the SAAs, a rather familiar fellow named Legasov. "Hey, tell her what you told me after analyzing its capabilities."

"Right…" Legasov walked over. "So Manah, what you've got here is a reality-bending Android. Its actions don't even fit the rules of magic as we understand them, nor the rules of physics. And they most definitely aren't Eezo properties either. It doesn't have a precise mass or volume. In fact, we can't even be sure it's an Android- it likely only appears as an Android to us, because we perceive it to be one."

"What…?" Manah blinked uncomprehendingly, having a hard time taking all this in. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that different Androids perceive it differently- see different things when they look at it. It changes the way you perceive its appearance and physical properties. Some of the Androids reported seeing a cloaked figure, others reported seeing an old comrade or friend, others reported a faceless figure-"

"Um, shape-shifting is rare, but not unheard of-"

"It's not shape-shifting," Furiae answered. "It looks different to two observers at the same time!"

"Often, it appears to look the way people want it to look, or expect it to look, or think it looks," Leah elaborated. "We speculate it feeds off the thoughts, emotions, memories, and powers of people around it. We don't know if it's doing so intentionally or if it's a natural part of its existence. We don't even know if it has intent, or the capability to express intent. It truly… defies understanding."

"In the few days we had it in custody, we certainly weren't able to communicate with it," Furiae added.

"What about the camera footage?" Manah asked frantically.

"It appears somewhat differently in the footage depending on circumstance- sometimes appearing as a cloaked figure, a blurry image, or not appearing at all. And sometimes it appears as whatever we perceive it to be. The entity appears to be in a state of fluctuation."

"Or an active camouflage system…" Legasov murmured in speculation.

"I saw it after it went berserk- looked to me like it had transformed into some sort of armored Titan or mech thing. I tried blasting it with magic, but it was ineffective, and it got away," Furiae looked at Manah accusingly. "That's quite a monstrous specimen you've brought on this base."

"That's not mine!" Manah protested. "It's the Director's new project! And you said it looked like an armored Titan…?"

"It doesn't matter now," Leah dismissed hastily. "We can't even locate it now."

"I haven't been able to raise the Director either… what a mess." Manah ran a hand through her hair. "Perhaps only the gods know…"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

On a beach, location unknown, time unknown...

A shadowy, cloaked figure walked along a beach, reading a datapad when he spotted something interesting lying on the beach.

It lay, almost completely obscured, under a mass of driftwood and seaweed. He walked over and dug-up the partially-buried, prone figure, freeing it from the debris covering it.

It wore a cloak very similar to that of the figure which found it… but it was a faceless, white figure, little different from a mannequin in the discoverer's eyes.

"Ah, this- this will be very interesting indeed…" He mused.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

April Fool-

Okay, no, you won't buy it this time, I know.

This one's actually canon too. Or is it? You never know with these reality benders. XD

Anyway, appendical information time:

-Eris (Agent P-E)- Templar Paladin for Organization ? (Not to be confused with High Pontiff Eris of the Church of Humanity, they are completely different and unrelated Androids!)

-Furiae (Agent P-F)- Templar Paladin for Organization ?

-Leah (Agent P-L)- Templar Paladin for Organization ?

-Nowe (Agent P-N)- Templar Paladin for Organization ?

-Project No. i- Mysterious Android? of unknown origin with reality-bending abilities


	26. Arms Race

May 5, 11,958 CE

Jackass Tower in New Wydnna Settlement, Geonosis, Geonosis System, Midgard Sector, Arcturus Stream...

Director Jackass of the Union Research and Development Consortium looked up rather laconically from her desk as she heard a knock at her door. "Come in…"

Her assistant, a new Android named Fibonacci-3, peeked in nervously.

"What is it?"

"Um… er… one of our archaeological teams surveying the alien ruins near equatorial region C-3 reported evidence of… recent activity. They fear the ruins are not as derelict as they seem, and alien survivors may still live in the remains of their civilization."

"Or it could just be some looters and pirates," Jackass scoffed.

"Either way, Chief Lenin-81 wants to bolster security, and has also requested permission to begin exploring the southern continent."

"Isn't this Goddard's project?" Jackass drawled. "Why are you asking me?"

"Er… Goddard wanted to clear it with you before producing new Androids and Machines. And requisitioning necessary resources."

"Tell him he can have what he wants," Jackass waved dismissively. "If he wants more security, more archaeologists, more first contact teams, tell him he's free to use our Android and Machine factories. Now leave me alone, I still have to prepare for my meeting with the High Admiral."

"Yes, ma'am!" Fibonacci slipped out of the office again.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

May 6, 11,958 CE

URDC Shuttle Pallatinos Five exiting Wydnna Station, in orbit around Geonosis, Geonosis System, Midgard Sector, Arcturus Stream...

High Admiral Victoria shifted in her seat as she faced Director Jackass. "I have to say, despite your… troubling reputation, this world appears well-managed. I can't say the same for Vermilion Station these days…"

Vermilion Station, the original headquarters of the URDC, had increasingly been sidelined as more and more resources and facilities were moved out to the URDC's new holdings on Geonosis, Pallatinos Fault, and Colla IV. Heck, even the URDC outpost in the Beta Canis Majoris System was larger than Vermilion. Vermilion Station was increasingly reduced to a glorified storage facility, with the hangar area open to tourists who wanted to see where the Research and Development Consortium first developed FTL travel.

Vermilion Station, Jackass could understand. However, the jab against her reputation was something that had irked her to no end. Despite playing a fundamental role in the creation of the Union, other Union leaders frequently didn't acknowledge her existence at all, and she'd even been refused a seat on the Union Council- not that politics interested Jackass much at all though. Now someone like Victoria, who wasn't even built until after the Machine Wars, was talking down to her.

"What did you say about my reputation, Vicky?" Jackass growled furiously, clenching her hands into fists to restrain herself from shooting something.

"I said- hey, wait! Don't call me Vicky!"

"Oh? That wasn't what you told Commodore Sievert when you were screwing him-" Jackass taunted.

"What the hell? How do you know about that?!" The High Admiral's face turned red.

Jackass held up her personal holoprojector, and showed a few seconds of what was a rather explicit video. "I don't need to show the rest of this, do I? Or is it protocol to bang subordinate officers these days?"

"That- that was just an indiscretion!" Victoria protested, beginning to hyperventilate, her tone higher than usual. "How do you have that?!

"Don't worry, I'll keep it secret… if you cooperate. Call me names, and make jabs about my reputation again, and this video will be plastered all over the Stellar Net. Are we clear?"

"Very," High Admiral Victoria glared furiously.

"Good, now let's get down to actual business, shall we?" Jackass stood up and walked to the shuttle window.

"What" Victoria snapped, still smarting from her wounded pride. She walked over to the side of the shuttle that Jackass was. "What did you summon me all the way out here for-"

She froze in mid-stride. "By Humanity, what the hell is that?! It has to be… over a kilometer long at this range…"

"A Behemoth-class Battlecruiser," Jackass presented triumphantly. "The Hephaestus X, 1,200 meters long, armed with GARDIAN point-defense lasers, Archer missiles, Javelin torpedoes, a ship-scaled mass accelerator cannon, and a half dozen Shiva tactical nuclear warheads. And a hangar that can house a decent two or three fighter squadrons. It has both Mass Effect kinetic barriers and heavy armor for defense."

"What?! How could I not know about a project like this?!" High Admiral Victoria was practically salivating at the sight.

"It's a closely-guarded Consortium secret," Jackass grinned smugly. "This one may be under construction, but it is the third battlecruiser of its class, by the way- two have already been completed."

"This is a sales pitch, right?" Victoria raised an eyebrow. "What's your price?"

"Hold your horses, let's finish examining the wares first," Jackass gestured to another vessel some distance away. "The Hawking-class carrier Einstein VII, second ship in her class- 1,200 meters long, it can house six to seven fighter squadrons, has GARDIAN lasers, Archer missiles, Javelin torpedoes, plus kinetic barriers and armor like the battlecruisers."

"Again, what's your price?" An agitated Victoria was having trouble concealing her excitement.

"I'll give the Navy the three battlecruisers- including Hephaestus X once it's completed- and the carrier Hawking II… in exchange for control over the Ideon System."

"What?!"

"I know Ideon is one of your eezo mining systems," Jackass narrowed her eyes. "And the URDC needs more Element Zero. A lot more."

"But-"

"The Navy will continue to receive Battlecruisers and Carriers at half the price it'll cost other entities. We'll also produce the appropriate Android and Machine crews."

Victoria sighed in resignation. "Fine. You drive a hard bargain. But how will you harvest the Element Zero in the Ideon System?"

"That won't be a problem." Jackass called out to the shuttle pilot. "Okello-32, take us to Black Forge Seven!"

The shuttle made a precise intra-orbital FTL jump, warping space to the far side of Geonosis.

"What, how?!" Victoria gaped again. "How can you make such a precise FTL jump so close to a major gravity well? And was that a curved path?"

"Behold the Abbas Engine Mark II!" Jackass chuckled. "It's still largely experimental and we've only done it successfully on small ships though."

"That's still… really amazing…"

"Abbas analyzed the engine on the Rachni ship that Intelligence discovered. Apparently, it can make very precise FTL jumps relatively close to a major gravity well, and even use the gravity well to slingshot it on a curved course, providing a phenomenal advantage over the Jacqueline Engine or the original Abbas Drive in orbital engagements," Jackass let her voice drop a little at the mention of "Jacqueline". "However, it does suffer from the significant drawback of only being able to make short jumps in deep space. That may be why said Rachni ship ended up stranded in interstellar space."

Jackass now gestured to the window. "And now, what I wanted to bring you over to see: a Black Forge."

A huge, hulking black space station was latched onto a small asteroid, as if devouring it, even as space tugs dragged more asteroids around it.

"What… is that and what is it doing?"

"A Black Forge is a mobile space station used for strip-mining asteroids for all useful mineral ore. It's in large part due to the Black Forges that we've had success in procuring materials to build huge ships like the Behemoth Battlecruisers and Hawking Carriers. Plus, Geonosis is a system with a huge asteroid field, all the more convenient for our operations. Once you hand over Ideon to us, Black Forces will be dispatched to scour the system for Element Zero ore."

High Admiral Victoria fell to her knees. "I've been… completely outclassed…" She muttered to no one in particular.

"Soo… what about our deal?" Jackass raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes, of course…" High Admiral Victoria hastily scrambled back to her feet. "And I apologize for my earlier… untoward remarks to you. The… video will remain under wraps, yes?"

"As long as you quit with the snide commentary."

Victoria nodded. "Then I'll send my assistants to work out the details of this procurement deal."

A quick FTL jump later, the Pallatinos Five pulled up to Wydnna Station, and Jackass sent the High Admiral off on her way, before returning to her own office on the station.

Once she was alone, Jackass typed a message onto her datapad. A moment later, a call came through in reciprocation.

"Sooo… boss, how did it go?" Amenhotep questioned.

"Just as well as I expected," Jackass chuckled, clearly pleased. "Thanks, by the way, for the video of Victoria. Feels good to finally have some dirt on the prissy bitch." Then she frowned. "But… you wouldn't happen to have any compromising videos of me, would you?"

Amenhotep chuckled. "Who knows?"

"Answer that again, and you'll find explosives mysteriously appearing in your room," Jackass growled threateningly.

"Fine, no. My… associates were actually surveilling Victoria for completely different reasons, and accidentally caught that little scene on camera…"

"I see…"

"That's pretty much all I know," Amenhotep insisted. "The details are above my pay grade."

"Fine, fine," Jackass grumbled. "So, did you take care of the other business?"

"I leaked information about our new battlecruisers and carriers to the Artemis Republic, the Independist Space Force, and the Deneb Federal Navy. I daresay we may soon receive more orders. I'm also looking into reaching my contacts on the Machine Council and in the Church of Humanity Navy. I'm sure no one wants to be left out when it comes to the new toys, and seeing other factions have our new warships will inspire others to come to us as well."

"And when the new shipyards around Pallatinos are finished, we will be able to double production," Jackass smirked. "And you are serious about Project Starfall?"

"Absolutely, though that's later on the schedule. Every major colony's planetary defense force should have at least one battlecruiser or carrier class-" He paused at the sound of beeping. "Oh darn, I think that's Corona calling for me, got to go, sorry!"

"Wait-"

The transmission cut off abruptly and Jackass sighed, walking over to the station window to watch the Hephaestus under construction. 'Well… everything here is going smoothly.' She thought. 'I should probably head out to Pallatinos soon- I haven't been there in quite a while. And since 2B, 9S and their family is stationed there, it'll be a great chance to catch up. Way better than hashing deals with some admiral.'

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Union Navy Charon-class light frigate, UEASN Aegis Fate, departing the Geonosis System...

When High Admiral Victoria's shuttle landed in the hangar of the Aegis Fate, Commodore Yanukovych of the Midgard Sector Flotilla was already waiting there with an honor guard of Union Marines.

"How was your meeting, High Admiral?"

"Surprisingly productive," Victoria replied curtly. "I need you to prepare a transmission to Commodore Ponta, commander of the Caerleon Sector Flotilla. Tell him to immediately modify plans for the shipyards and refit dockyards under construction around Caerleon. I need them to be able to accomodate ships 1,200 meters in length."

"Twelve hundred meters? Ma'am, you don't mean to say-"

"See for yourself," Victoria shoved a clipped recording to him.

Yanukovych skimmed through the recordings, wide-eyed. "But- but… isn't this something better handled by Vice Admiral Lanner? With the full resources of the Third Defense Fleet…"

"I'll tell Vice Admiral Lanner and Admiral Dyson personally, but Commodore Ponta should get started. I plan on more than just refitting these behemoths the URDC provides us- I will build more of them. For that, I'll need all the resources of the Third Defense Fleet and the Third Expeditionary Fleet for that.

After you tell Ponta, tell the same to Commodore Govorov of the Hellespont Sector Flotilla regarding our nascent shipyards around Smolensk."

"U-Understood, ma'am… but… you aren't… planning to double-cross Director Jackass, are you?"

"No, of course not," Victoria let her lips curl into a smile. "But nowhere in our contract does it say I can't build battlecruisers and carriers of my own."

"But you're going to still buy ships from the Consortium?"

"Of course- I may have... misjudged Jackass. Her weapons are as spectacular as always, and I'm sure she'll have new toys before we know it. No, we need to keep procuring whatever new technologies the URDC has to offer, if only so we can reverse-engineer, and produce them on a larger scale." Victoria reached a ship lounge and sat down to face Yanukovych. "From what I've witnessed today… I know the Navy can't afford to make an enemy of Jackass… but I'm not dumb enough to let us be too beholden to her and the URDC."

Yanukovych swallowed. "Yes. Of course, ma'am."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Appendiceal Information

Characters:

-Corona- Informal Observer for the Liradan race at Organization ?

-Dyson, Admiral- Union of Earth and Artemis Space Navy Admiral commanding the Third Expeditionary Fleet, named after English-American theoretical physicist Freeman Dyson (1923-2020)

-Fibonacci-3- URDC (Union Research and Development Consortium) Android, personal assistant to URDC Director Jackass, named after Pisan (Republic of Pisa, later part of Italy) mathematician Leonardo Bonacci or "Fibonacci" (1170-1250)

-Govorov, Commodore- UEASN Commodore commanding the Hellespont Sector Flotilla, named after Soviet Marshal Leonid Aleksandrovich Govorov (1897-1955) most known for his participation in the Winter War and World War II (Great Patriotic War)

-Lanner, Vice Admiral- UEASN Vice Admiral commanding the Third Defense Fleet (Betelgeuse Fleet) charged with defending Betelgeuse Space, named after Austrian composer and orchestra conductor Joseph Lanner (1801-1843)

-Lenin-81- URDC Machine overseeing planetside survey teams on Geonosis, named after Russian (later Soviet) communist revolutionary leader (Chairman of the Council of People's Commissars for Russia 1917-1924, and the entire Soviet Union 1923-1924) Vladimir Lenin (1870-1924) of the Bolshevik Party/Communist Party of the Soviet Union

-Okello-32- URDC Android shuttle pilot, named after Ugandan President Tito Lutwa Okello (1914-1996), and former General in the Uganda National Liberation Army (UNLA)

-Ponta, Commmodore- UEASN Commodore commanding the Caerleon Sector Flotilla, named after Romanian Prime Minister (2012-2015) Victor Ponta (1972-) for the Social Democratic Party, who was Secretary of State of Romania's Control Department in 2003

-Sievert, Commodore- UEASN Commodore commanding the Earth Sector Flotilla charged with defending the Earth Sector, named after Swedish medical physicist Rolf Maximilian Sievert (1896-1966)

-Yanukovych, Commodore- UEASN Commodore commanding the Midgard Sector Flotilla, named after Ukrainian President (2010-2014) Viktor Yanukovych (1950-), then Ukrainian Prime Minister (2002-2004, 2004-2005, 2006-2007) for the Party of Regions in 2003

Ships:

-UEASN Aegis Fate- Charon-class Light Frigate in the Union Navy

-Black Forge Seven- mobile space station used for strip-mining ore from asteroids as well as space debris

-Einstein VII- Hawking-class Carrier built by the URDC

-Hawking II- Hawking-class Carrier built by the URDC

-Hephaestus X- Behemoth-class Battlecruiser built by the URDC

-URDC Shuttle Pallatinos Five, named after the planet Pallatinos Fault


	27. Personnel of the Union (Reference)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reference for those who might be confused about which character works for which sub-faction, department, agency in the Union

Personnel of the Union-

For those who might be confused about which character works for which sub-faction, department, agency in the Union...

-Anemone is overall Chairman of the Union of Earth and Artemis, Chairman of the Union Council, Chairman of the Cooperative Council of Androids and Machines

-Olivia, Anemone's personal assistant

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Church of Humanity

-High Pontiff Eris

-Vice Pontiff (and Ecclesiarch) Decius- Head of the Holy Conclave

-General-Ecclesiarch Urban- Minister of Defense of the Church of Humanity, supreme commander of the Holy Army of Humanity

-Ecclesiarch Venerius- Minister of Justice of the Church of Humanity, Chief Justice of the Ecclesiastical Court

-Ecclesiarch Thor- Minister of Interior of the Church of Humanity

-Ecclesiarch Benedin- Minister of Diplomacy of the Church of Humanity

-Ecclesiarch Dazzo- Minister of Finance of the Church of Humanity

-High Inquisitor Adrastia- Commander of the Holy Inquisition of Mankind

-High Cardinal Sternhell- leader of the Holy Volunteers Engineering Corps

...and many others

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Earth Maritime Navy (EMN)

-Commander Jones

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Space Colonial Administration (SCA)

-Director Lovelace

-Administrator Martha-16, head of Interplanetary Communications Network (ICN is subdivision of SCA)

-Administrator Oppenheimer-3, head of Interplanetary Network of Fuel and Resource Depots (INFRD is subdivision of SCA)

-Governor Slobodan of Mars (officially)

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Union Diplomatic Corps (UDC)

-Minister Kavar

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Union Intelligence Service (UIS)

-Director Serov

-Governor Jaroslaw of the Pluto orbital system

-UIS Operatives: Foreman Ayariga, Station Chief Lindbergh, Operator Persephone, Overseer Strauss

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Union of Earth and Artemis Space Navy (UEASN)

-High Admiral Victoria of the Central Union Fleet

-Admiral Dedede of the First Expeditionary Fleet

-Admiral Eleanor of the First Defense Fleet (Earth Fleet)

-Admiral Shchedrin of the Second Expeditionary Fleet

-Admiral Laika of the Second Defense Fleet (Arcturus Fleet)

-Admiral Dyson of the Third Expeditionary Fleet

-Admiral Aesop of the Fourth Expeditionary Fleet

-Admiral Marti of the Fourth Defense Fleet (Exodus Fleet)

-Vice Admiral Mahama of the Home Fleet

-Vice Admiral Lanner of the Third Defense Fleet (Betelgeuse Fleet)

-Commodore Sievert of the Earth Sector Flotilla

-Commodore Pertinax of the Delta Sector Flotilla

-Commodore Madison of the Epsilon Sector Flotilla

-Commodore Govorov of the Hellespont Sector Flotilla

-Commodore Herschel of the Arcturus Sector Flotilla

-Commodore Yanukovych of the Midgard Sector Flotilla

-Commodore Oudinot of the Sanctuary Sector Flotilla

-Commodore Haber of the Unukalhai Sector Flotilla

-Commodore Bouchard of the Betelgeuse Sector Flotilla

-Commodore Ponta of the Caerleon Sector Flotilla

-Commodore Tesla-22 of the Colla Sector Flotilla

-Commodore Gerbier of the Asgard Sector Flotilla

-Commodore Negri of the Eden Sector Flotilla

-Commodore Thomas-Young of the Miridem Sector Flotilla

-Commodore Socrates of the Nespis Sector Flotilla

-Colonel Lucifer of Earth Defense Force

-Captain Hawking, Captain Ulrich, Lieutenant Chastity, Lieutenant Einstein, Lieutenant Guterres, Lieutenant Jennings-Bryan, Lieutenant Minos, Ensign Abdelaziz, Ensign Lavinia, Ensign Stalin-12

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Union Research and Development Consortium (URDC)

-Director Jackass

-Deputy Director Goddard-20

-Fibonacci-3, Jackass' assistant

-Sukarno-16, Goddard-20's assistant

-Gandhi-18- Superintendent of Vermilion Station

-Abbas- Engineer

-Governor Sakhra of the Pallatinos System

-Pod 82, Mantis (tour guide on Pallatinos Fault)

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

YoRHa

-Commander White

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Independists

-Director Abel

-Deputy Director Washington

-Ble-Goude, assistant of Director Abel

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Machine Council

-Chairman Pascal

-Representative Alter Ego of the Western Federation

-Data, AI of the New Machine Network

-Erasmus-23B- leader of the Australian Machines

-Gaia, AI Overmind of the Siberian Machine Reserve

-King Linux of the Kingdom of the Islands

-Royal Govenor Dedun of the Hawaii Islands, Kingdom of the Islands

-President Marx 212 of the Free Republic of Austria

-Lord Napoleon of the Patriotic Union of Machines

-Overlord Omnius of the Eastern Dominion of Machines

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Night Kingdom

-Representative Accord

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

United Resistance Council (URC)

-Councilor Turing

-Commander Genie of Antarctica

-Commander Bokassa of Central Africa

-Commander Lily of Greenland

-Commander Franklin of Europe

-Commander Sakura of East Asia

-Commander Amin of the Middle East

-Commander Newton of North America

-Commander Tanya of Siberia

-Commander Johanna of South America

-Commander Faraday of South Asian (Indian Subcontinent)

-Commander Miya of Southeast Asia

-Commander Machel of South Africa

-Captain Juniper- URC Liaison with the Union of Earth and Artemis Space Navy

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Artemis Republic

-Leader of the Oracles, Liliana Verdun

-Deputy Leader of the Oracles Miranda Lawson

-Other Oracles: Ceciliy Sato, Ivan Makarov

-President Jennifer Brown

-Vice President Alice Whitehead

-Speaker of the Artemisian Senate Marie Chu

-Secretary of State Eva Crowley

-Admiral Reinhard Wheeler of the Artemisian Navy

-Senator Theresa Inari, Caucus Leader for the Progressive Repblican Party

-Ambassador to Earth, Electra Smith

-Supervisor of Ollivar Station, April Amadeo

-Artemisian Navy: Rear Admiral Jon Grissom, Captain Joan Krause

-Artemisian Marines: Lieutenant Sigismund Wilson (Ollivar Station), Lieutenant John Arthur, Sergeant Robin Strawman, Corporal Carmen Gonzalez, Corporal Fred Florent, Private Ted Umber, Private Ronald Renaldo

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Deneb Federation

-Satrap Ishmael

-Admiral Arnie Issoufou of the Deneb Federal Navy

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Organization ?

-Director

-Deputy Director Manah

-Templar Paladins: Agent P-E (Eris), Agent P-F (Furiae), Agent P-I, Agent P-L (Leah), Agent P-N (Nowe), Agent P-S (Shirley)

-Templar Knights: Captain K-L (Lucy), Captain K-T (Trig), Lieutenant K-S (Sachi), Agent K-C (Cynthia), Agent K-C2 (Clementine), Agent K-M (Makoto), Agent K-M2 (Mio)

-Liradan Observer Corona (informally)

-Specialized Android Agents: Legasov (Former Deputy Director), Gallico, Savimbi, Michaelangelo ("Mike"), Lieutenant Sihanouk


	28. War Never Changes

May 31, 11,958 CE

Outpost Theta 512, Lukov IV, Lukov System, Arcturus Sector, Arcturus Stream...

10H rushed over to tend to a damaged Android, which stumbled inside with the help of another Android, and began tending to the Android's damaged arm and leg. "Sabrina, what happened?"

Sabrina groaned as 10H temporarily deactivated the nocireceptors in her right side. "Damned Locusts… I was careless and stepped on one of their mines. Then one of those Crawlers started firing at me."

"You were lucky Ustinov and Prachanda took it down," The Android who'd helped Sabrina in, YoRHa Unit S21, commented.

"Yeah, Sabrina grunted. "But the wind and dust hasn't helped at all, it's clogged up all my exposed parts."

10H nodded sympathetically- Lukov IV was a barren, cold, and windswept world, very different from its temperate sister, Lukov III, and had only been home to a few mining and research outposts.

So it was a surprise when Locust forces invaded the planet a month ago, all manner of Locust constructs landing on its surface.

Initially, Governor Neferure of the Lukov System even proposed abandoning the planet entirely, and simply bombarding the Locust landing sites from orbit, similar to what the Union forces had done successfully at the Independist outpost world of Krypton VI months earlier.

However, the concurrent Locust invasion of the Westeros System in the Midgard Sector meant that major fleet assets weren't available for a week, by which time the Locust swarm had found its way into the planet's extensive underground caverns, out of reach of orbital bombardment.

Union Intelligence had proceeded to send commando recon teams into the planet's caverns- and confirmed their worst fears. The Locusts were erecting Locust Replicators throughout the cavern system, mining the planet's mineral wealth for mass production of Locust machines. The presence of Locust factories so close to a major Union colony was deemed unacceptable, and a ground campaign was declared.

Of course, the Navy continued to provide fire support, bombarding Locust forces that emerged from the underground caves from orbit.

But the Navy's vessels could hardly stay in any position safely for long- Locust ships and drone swarms frequently emerged from hiding in the Lukov Central Asteroid Field and the rings of the gas giant Lukov V to ambush and harass Union warships.

The Locusts also lay space mines in the path of Lukov IV's orbit, which endangered Union ships orbiting the planet. Then the Locusts destroyed the point-defense cruiser UEASN Grim Reaper with a nuclear weapon, and sowing a destructive EMP blast that disrupted the electronics of ships in orbit. The Navy finally had enough, and declared they would be limiting anti-surface operations, putting more pressure on the surface forces.

Then, about a week ago, inexplicably, the Locust forces suddenly retreated from the Lukov System, the ships pulling out of their scattered hiding places around the system. The Navy pursued and destroyed as many as they could, but many managed to escape. However, except some limited defensive action as they retreated, most of the Locust ships did not put up even a fraction of the resistance they were potentially capable of.

Without their capital ships to relay central commands, the Locust machines planetside became disorganized and erratic. They still fought fiercely and mindlessly, but now did so pell-mell and without strategy, akin to a chaotic horde or feral creatures. Of course, Intelligence noted they still continued to maintain their Replicators, mine and scavenge resources, as well as repairing damaged units- no doubt programs well ingrained into them. Which also meant the Locust infestation wasn't going to fade away by itself.

"You have got to be more careful," 10H finished meticulously cleaning, replacing, and repairing damaged parts over the course of thirty minutes.

"Heh, you sound like my brother," Sabrina grunted wryly. "Abdelaziz is always telling me how I should quit my job as a soldier and do something less… thrilling, I guess. A safe, cushy job."

"Then why don't you?" 10H asked curiously.

Sabrina got up, shrugging. "Fighting's what I'm good at. It's what I was made to do."

"What if we achieve peace one day?" 10H asked.

"If you ask me, peace is temporary," Sabrina scoffed, standing up. "A calm between storms. After the Machine Wars ended, I spent some years running guard duty, but there were often small skirmishes that happened. And then the Western Pacific War erupted. And now we have the Locusts. It's a big galaxy out there, 10H- I doubt we'll ever find lasting peace. But if we do somehow, someday… well, I'll figure it out from there." She began to walk back out of the field hospital.

"Wait, Sabrina, you're not going back out there, are you?"

"I have to, 10H. We have a battle to win."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Several kilometers away, underground…

Artemisian Marine Lieutenant Sigismund Wilson gestured to his troops to follow as he made a dash for cover behind some rock outcroppings near the crater's edge. Most of them were Artemisian Marines, but he'd also been joined by a few Resistance stragglers who'd been separated from their units in the fighting.

"Lieutenant, I think I just saw a Walker," One of the soldiers, Private Mars Farwynd whispered to his superior.

"Got it, Private. Everyone, the Replicator is just ahead, so we'll be facing a lot of resistance. YoRHa forces were here just a few days ago, they softened up the enemy defenses for us. But there's a lot of debris- it's cover for us, but it's also cover for the Locusts, so stay sharp! Now, cover me!"

With that, he charged out of hiding and fired, shooting down a pair of Locust Drones before diving down into a trench.

This drew the attention of a pair of Locust Crawlers, the four-legged machines stalking out of hiding, looking like twisted mechanical canines preparing to pounce. As they stalked closer to where Lieutenant Wilson was in hiding, it exposed their flanks to the other waiting marines.

"Fire! Cover the lieutenant!" Sergeant Karstark ordered, and the Marines unleashed a fusillade of fire, instantly tearing into one of the Crawlers. The other wheeled around, but only got off a couple wild potshots before it met the same fate.

"Nice work," Lieutenant Wilson scrambled out of the trench. "Now, go, go, go!"

The Android soldiers poured out of hiding, and opened fire, cutting through the Locust Drones patrolling around and servicing the Replicator. Some of the sturdier Armored Drones survived long enough to return fire, but not for long.

They were about a hundred meters from the Replicator when the rumbling began. "Sergeant Karstark, take Fireteam B and set the charges. Resistance, go with Karstark- except you, Didymus! Fireteam A, Didymus, come with me! We have a Walker to kill."

Lieutenant Wilson and his team ran away from the replicator, deliberately running in front of the towering Locust Walker to draw its attention away from the Replicator.

The lumbering machine took the bait and pursued, shooting out deadly bolts of deadly plasma and bursts of machine gun fire.

"AUGGHHH!" One of the Marines, Corporal Martins, managed to scream in a rather undignified manner just before he was blown apart by a series of plasma bolts.

"Damn it, that thing's built like a tank!" Private Postly shouted as she scrambled into a trench created by the Locusts' own mining efforts, still firing her rifle at the Walker.

"Is it my turn yet?" Didymus whispered to Wilson, as the two shared a rock formation for cover.

"Not yet, we need to draw it closer," Wilson leaned out of cover to fire a few shots at the enemy war machine. "Almost…"

Another Marine was cut down by the Walker's machine gun fire, falling backward into the trench.

"Now!" Wilson shouted, and Didymus emerged from cover, now close to the Walker's right flank.

He fired his portable rocket launcher twice, unloading all the ammo he had left. The blasts tore the Walker's chassis open, debris raining down on the cave floor, and the now uncontrolled legs buckled, falling over, just short of a trench where most of the Marines were hiding.

"Ughh- oww-" Didymus complained. "I got some shrapnel in me." He pointed down to his injuries, which were beginning to leak oil. "It hurts."

"Don't worry, we'll get you back to the field hospital," Wilson reassured.

A second later, a huge explosion rocked the cavern from several hundred meters away.

"Looks like Karstark pulled it off," Wilson smirked, as he pressed his transmitter. "Sergeant, what's your status?"

"Mission success. The charges destroyed the Replicator completely. No casualties on my end; we're pulling out."

"Two losses here, and several minor injuries here. Meet us at these coordinates. Wilson out." He paused as he transmitted a written message to command. "Right, looks like we're ready to-"

His communicator began ringing, and so he answered it. "This is Lieutenant Sigi- Colonel Suleiman! To what do I owe the honor?"

"Congrats on destroying Replicator 6," The Colonel began, before sighing. "But what I'm about to say isn't welcome news."

"What is it, sir?"

"Theta Squad was wiped out trying to reach Replicator 8 near Cavern 37. Their last reports said they encountered a new type of Locust unit. Deliver your wounded to the field hospital first, and then we need you to go check it out."

"Right, of course sir."

"Excellent. Suleiman out."

"It never does end, does it?" Didymus offered a wry smile, despite his injuries.

Lieutenant Wilson shook his head. "Form up, troops! We've got a new job to do!"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Appendiceal Information

Characters:

-Didymus- Resistance Android named after first century BC Greco-Egyptian philosopher Arius Didymus of Alexandria

-Karstark- Sergeant in the Artemisian Marines

-Mars Farwynd- Private in the Artemisian Marines

-Martins- Corporal in the Artemisian Marines

-Neferure- Governor of the Lukov System for the Interplanetary Communications Network (ICN), named after Ancient Egyptian princess Neferure, daughter of Pharaoh Thutmose II and Pharaoh Hatshepsut, in the eighteenth dynasty

-Postly- Private in the Artemisian Marines

-Sigismund Wilson- Lieutenant in the Artemisian Marines, first mentioned in Chapter 6, Arrival

-Suleiman- Colonel for the United Resistance Council, named after Ottoman Sultan Suleiman I (Suleiman the Magnificent) 1494-1566

Ships:

-UEASN Grim Reaper- Union Navy point-defense cruiser, destroyed by Locust nuclear weapon


	29. Web of Connections

June 2, 11,958 CE

Interplanetary space close to Union garden world of Falaknuma, 18 Scorpii System, Hellespont Sector, Earth Cluster...

The Union Halycon-class Light Cruiser UEASN Feodosiya II emerged out of FTL travel accompanied by over forty capital ships, a greater part of the Hellespont Sector Flotilla, arraying themselves aggressively to meet their expected enemy.

On the bridge of the Feodosiya II, Commodore Govorov immediately demanded to his sensors officer, Lieutenant Unit 141, "Scan the area, I want the hostiles identified immediately! Let's try and get in at least a few kills before they get away this time!"

Unit 141 scanned the sensor data rapidly. "A lot of merchant traffic… but… there! They're attacking- or rather looting- the transport Edgar Allen Poe!"

"Navigation, take us to the Poe immediately! Limited in-system jump with Mark II Engines!" Commodore Govorov ordered. "What do you know… Intelligence was right on the money..."

The Union Flotilla re-emerged from lightspeed just a mere 10,000 kilometers away from the Poe, and, with sublight engines, quickly closed the gap rapidly in a matter of minutes.

The pirates vessels saw them coming and rapidly disengaged from the gutted Poe. However, instead of fleeing chaotically, the hodgepodge ships instead formed up into what might generously be called a battle line, pulling back to draw distance between them and the Union ships, but not fleeing entirely.

"Hmmm, brave… and organized… for a bunch of thieves and scoundrels," Govorov observed.

"They really came out in force this time, huh, sir," The Tactical Officer, Commander Meitner, noted. "Two frigates, six corvettes, six raiders, ten armed transports, and about a dozen gunships. Maybe about fifty fighters and small craft. There's no way they would need that much force just to loot some transports with barebone defenses. Enough to seriously harass the Falaknuma "

"They're still hopelessly outgunned and outnumbered," Commodore Govorov shrugged. "Keep bringing us closer!"

"What's with the red aesthetic?" Captain Yang, the Commodore's executive officer questioned, noting the pirate ships were completely coated in red paint. "The Red Druids just painted their symbols on the side, they didn't bathe their ships in red paint."

"It's the so-called 'Crimson Command'," Govorov noted. "One of the splinter groups that broke off from the Red Druids. Admiral Eleanor told us at the last Flotilla Cluster meeting. They're led by Ionia Ivan- a pirate warlord much more cunning and strategic than Vandor of the Red Druids, and former enforcer and spymaster under the infamous Judas. If we can kill or capture her here, it would strike a blow to pirate activity through this cluster."

He turned to the communications officer, Lieutenant O'Kelly. "Initiate an unencrypted, general frequency broadcast directed at the pirate fleet. This is perhaps a rare chance we might actually speak to them."

"Yes, sir!"

"Attention pirate vessels! I am Commodore Govorov of the Union Navy's Hellespont Sector Flotilla," Govorov declared authoritatively into his comlink. "Your vessels are wanted for the destruction of Union ships, the murder of Union personnel, destruction and theft of Union property, and acts of sedition against the Union. If you surrender now, your lives will be spared. You have five minutes." He set down his comlink.

"Sir, we're getting a transmission from the enemy ships!" Lieutenant O'Kelly exclaimed.

"Put it through. Let's hope they see sense."

The transmission revealed an image of a female Android. "I can give you your answer right now… Commodore. I am High Admiral Ionia Ivan of the Crimson Command! I will only bow to those I deem worthy of respect- and it is most certainly not you and your pathetic Union."

" 'High Admiral'?" Govorov snorted at the pirate leader's self-aggrandizement. "Don't make me laugh- you're just a pirate." Then his tone softened a little. "But I've heard about you- you weren't always a pirate, were you? You were once a Captain in the Artemisian Navy… what happened?"

"So they didn't bother to tell you that much, huh?" The self-declared "High Admiral" Ivan snorted derisively. "Figures. I haven't been a member of the Artemisian Navy in nearly a century. Just know this- I vowed to fight the Artemis Republic until the day I die, and now the Republic is part of the Union, that makes the Union my enemy! Goodbye!"

The transmission cut off, and a moment later, all the pirate ships opened fire, waves of Archer missiles, Javelin torpedoes, and machine gun fire lancing out.

"Govorov to all fighters: assume forward screening positions! Cover our starboard flank! Order the Platypus III to head to these coordinates! All ships, focus fire on and pursue the enemy frigates- do not let them escape!"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

On board the Crimson Command pirate frigate Ronald Reagan…

The Crimson Command's pirate leader, the arrogantly self-dubbed "High Admiral", Ionia Ivan, tapped her fingers as she watched the battle play out.

"High Admiral, our fighters are taking heavy losses- we can't break through their screens! And the Rumpelstiltskin is taking heavy damage!"

"My, my, those spanking-new Union F-41 Broadswords really something aren't they?" Ionia muttered. "Our Artemisian F-37 Calhouns are outmatched. Something to put on my procurement list…" She tapped her tactical screen. "Divert our fighters to defend the Rumpelstiltskin's retreat! Order Zappolino to cover the gap- make a little use of her new GARDIAN lasers!"

"Ma'am, four enemy destroyers are initiating what appears to be an enveloping maneuver around our fleet! They're not yet in effective range!"

"Trying to trap us, are they? Well that just won't do, would it? Summon our new toys!"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

On board the UEASN Feodosiya II...

The sensors began beeping a moment before the sensor officer, Lieutenant Unit 141 called out, "Commodore, I'm getting a signal inbound, I think it's a capital ship! No, not just one- !"

Seconds later, three destroyer-sized starships burst into view, just outside the Union's exterior picket line, painted in the bright-red paint scheme of the Crimson Command. But what caught everyone's attention the most was their ship design.

"Oh m-my- ," Captain Yang stammered from beside Commodore Govorov, pulling at her hair reflexively out of nervousness. "By the Oracles, those are Locust ships!"

"Transmission incoming from enemy frigate!"

"Put it through, but continue combat and pursuit! Adjust course heading, Y-79 degrees!"

The transmission turned on to once again reveal pirate leader Ionia Ivan. "How'd you like my new toys? We found these babies floating derelict in space, so we… appropriated them accordingly. Made a few modifications."

"Impressive resourcefulness," Govorov replied conversationally, seemingly unfazed. "But you're still far outgunned. You can't win this."

"We'll see about that." Ionia turned to someone out of sight. "Launch the interceptors!" She turned back to Govorov. "And goodbye."

Just as the transmission ended, dozens of Locust Interceptors poured out from the commandeered-Locust Destroyers, while the destroyers themselves began lobbing plasma fire and missiles at the Union picket line.

"As if that will stop us!" Govorov gritted his teeth. "Arm Archer missiles with proximity fuses and fuses and fire into the swarm! Then withdraw the exterior line and readjust envelopment maneuvers!"

The Union's Archer missile barrage blast swaths through the Locust Interceptors, reducing most of them to debris. Some of them, carried by their momentum, still impacted on the kinetic barriers of Union warships, while most of the remnants flew out into space. Judging from the trajectory, some of them might reach the system's star, 18 Scorpii, in a couple years.

Only a few Locust Interceptors survived intact, but most only made a few potshots before being cut down by GARDIAN point-defense lasers.

But they had done the job- the Union lines had fallen into temporary disarray as warships hastily readjusted their heading and formation to respond to the new threat.

Most of the Crimson Command vessels took the opportunity to initiate a micro-jump through gaps in the Union formation, pulling back about 30 million kilometers- nearly a quarter of an astronomical unit- well out of reach of any of the Union's weaponry.

Only the three Locust Destroyers remained in range, retreating at sublight speed while trading fire with the outside ring of Union vessels.

Commodore Govorov clenched his fist, furious at the prospect of letting more pirates escape once again, as they had in so many engagements. "Maintain pursuit!"

"They could easily have escaped the system entirely if they wanted to," Captain Yang pointed out. "But they haven't. It's almost like they're… taunting us."

"Or luring us into a trap," Commander Meitner narrowed his eyes. "This feels like a complete set-up."

"Commodore, we have multiple ships- heading 240, 50-32-75 degrees, coordinates 254-622-211!" Unit 141 piped up in alarm. "At least eighteen capital ships- destroyers, frigates- and a cruiser-sized vessel!"

"What?!" Govorov rushed to look at his own tactical screen. "But- they're nowhere near us! Are- are they heading for Falaknuma?"

"Sir- it's an Locust invasion force! Locust capital ships launching drop pods, sir!"

"How is that possible?" Govorov gaped. "Locusts here? In the Earth Cluster?! How could they get so deep into Union territory without our sensor and deep-space defense stations detecting them? Get me Narva-2 Station!"

A few minutes later, Lieutenant O'Kelly piped up, "Uh, no response from Narva, sir. Also, their station beacon is offline."

"What? Have they been destroyed?" Captain Yang exclaimed. "That quickly?"

"What about Geyer-5 Station?"

"Wait a minute- transmission received!"

A moment later, a voice transmitted. "This is Commander Botsaris of deep space defense station Geyer-5. How may I help you, Feodosiya?"

"Commander, a Locust invasion fleet on rapid approach to Falaknuma! How come you didn't raise the alarm?!"

"What?!" Commander Botsaris exclaimed. "Our sensors didn't detect any enemy presence. We just lost contact with Narva-2 a short while ago, so we've been trying to re-establish contact. What's this about Locusts? Here? In the Earth Cluster?"

"It's possible Narva has already fallen to Locusts," Govorov replied curtly. "I'm going to check in with Station Viking-3 now."

A few minutes later, they managed to get in contact with Viking-3 Station Lieutenant Commander Danlos, who also professed to have detected no anomalies, and certainly no enemy fleet.

"How can this be?" Govorov exclaimed. "This is impossible!"

"If I may postulate," Sensors Officer Unit 141 brought up cautiously. "Perhaps the Locust ships have developed some sort of stealth system to keep themselves off long-range scanners, or even some form of cyberwarfare to disrupt our station sensors."

Govorov narrowed his eyes. "Issue a broadcast to the pirate fleet. I want to know if they know something about this. This seems too fishy to be just coincidence."

A minute later, the Crimson Command leader reciprocated the Union flotilla's hail, and Ionia Ivan reappeared on screen, chortling lightly. "I was wondering when you'd call, Commodore."

"Did you know about this Locust invasion, somehow?" Govorov demanded. "What connection do you have with the Locusts? I'm pretty sure Locusts don't… randomly leave entire intact capital ships just floating through space."

Ionia laughed mirthfully, a raw, caustic sound. "Oh, your expression is too funny! But who knows? It's not like I'm going to tell you! Toodles, and enjoy fighting the Locusts!"

The transmission cut off abruptly, and seconds later, the entire Crimson Command pirate force- red Locust Destroyers included- initiated FTL travel, vanishing from the system.

"Damn that crazy bitch," Govorov muttered.

"What do we do now?" Captain Yang questioned. "We still have the numerical advantage, but the Locusts can sometimes punch above their weight."

"We don't have much of choice, do we?" Govorov replied. "Our duty compels that we defend Falaknuma. We have Locusts to kill!"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Deep in interstellar space, somewhere in the Earth Cluster…

Ionia Ivan stood on the bridge of her flagship, the frigate Ronald Reagan, watching as Locust Drones and Crawlers navigated over the hulls of her ships, repairing the damage done to her fleet.

While the Locust Destroyers X23, X34, and X35 dwarfed her flagship, Ionia staunchly refused to move her flag to one of them. The Locust ships were… unsettling, with their nest-like interiors, strange symmetries, and corridors at unusual angles. It seemed more like a cold, geometric maze than the comfortable, familiar quarters on the Reagan.

"High Admiral, you have a call," Her timid adjutant, Commander Emilia Howard, stepped over. "Priority Alpha, from the Ballast System."

Ionia smirked. While the Ballast System was officially registered as under the administration of the Union Intelligence Service, it was secretly controlled by the enigmatic Organization.

"I'll take it in my quarters." She strode off to her private room.

Once inside, she put the call through. "Why, if it isn't Agent Legasov himself? I trust you have the second part of my payment ready?"

"Yes, in due time. Sending the rendezvous coordinates now. I trust the operation went as planned?"

"Well, I lured the Sector Flotilla to Falaknuma, didn't I? And they witnessed the Locust invasion taking place, so it's all good."

"Excellent, you've done well." Legasov congratulated. "I always knew you were the reliable sort, not like the fool Vandor."

"Speaking of which, are you planning to dispose of Vandor anytime soon?"

"Unfortunately, our Deputy Director thinks he and the Red Druids are still of use for the time being. What's left of the Red Druids, anyhow. Why, you want his position?"

"Nah," Ionia shook her head. "But I'd adjust my operations accordingly if the Red Druids were to collapse entirely."

"Speaking of which, what's been happening with the various Red Druid splinter factions after, you know, the splintering?"

"Well, last I heard, the Red Druids- those still loyal to Vandor- got themselves into a three-way turf war with the Black Druids and the Red Fleet. I hear they're losing more ships fighting each other than the Union," Ionia poured herself a glass of wine. "And no one's seen any trace of that pompous 'Supreme Overlord' Pinochet and his faction, the Vengeance Group, in months. And I hear there's a new upstart pirate group that popped up in the Sanctuary Sector- the Blue Scales, I think they call themselves? Anyway, I personally try to stay out of the way of the other pirate factions, so my info might be a little out of date."

"Still, you were once one of Judas' top enforcers, and his intelligence expert," Legasov pointed out. "You single-handedly kept all the factions of the Druids in line and rooted out traitors for over fifty years. Vandor might have been the official second-in-line, but everyone knows you were Judas' real right-hand woman. So, I'd trust your analysis over anyone else's."

"It wasn't all me," Ionia sighed. "Judas had a certain… charisma to him. A charm that kept the factions together. Make no mistake, he was a savage rogue with no real loyalties or cause- he would have cast me aside the instant he saw profit in it… but he gave me the chance to exact revenge. What a pity the damned Artemisians had to go and kill him. It all fell apart after Vandor took over."

"Yes… what a pity, indeed…" Legasov muttered. "Anyway, it doesn't bother you to work with the Organization? We are a part of the Union you hate, after all, even though we are a secret part. What you told Govorov-"

"News travels that fast, huh? I might have exaggerated a bit. My enemy is still the Artemis Republic. I'm no fan of the Union, but if working with other factions within the Union can help me better exact revenge on Artemis, I'm all for it."

"Then I must say it's been a pleasure working with you, and may we have more opportunities for mutual cooperation in the future."

"Likewise, Agent. You know, you remind me a little of him…"

"Who? Judas?"

"No, someone else. Never mind."

"Uh, okay. Suit yourself, then. Until next time."

As the transmission shut off, Ionia reached for the necklace around her neck. The heart-shaped pendant at the end opened to reveal the photographs of two Androids- one with the appearance of a young man, and another who looked like a little girl. "Armin… Shirley… Don't worry, I'll keep avenging you. I swear I'll make more of those bastards bleed like a leaky pipeline." She began to laugh maniacally.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Characters:

-Armin- someone important to Ionia Ivan

-Botsaris- Union Navy Commander of Geyer-5 deep-space defense station, named after Greek revolutionary and Greek War of Independence general Markos Botsaris 1788-1823

-Danlos- Union Navy Lieutenant Commander of Viking-3 deep-space defense station, named after French physician and dermatologist Henri-Alexandre Danlos (1844-1912)

-Emilia Howard- Artemisian Android pirate, adjutant to "High Admiral" Ionia Ivan of the Crimson Command

-Ionia Ivan- Artemisian Android and pirate leader (self-declared "High Admiral") of the Crimson Command pirate group (formerly intelligence expert and enforcer for the Red Druids) with a grudge against the Artemis Republic

-Meitner- Commander in the Union Navy, Tactical Officer on the UEASN Feodosiya II, named after Austrian-Swedish physicist Lise Meitner (1878-1968)

-O'Kelly- Lieutenant in the Union Navy, Communications Officer on the UEASN Feodosiya II, named after Irish President Sean T. O'Kelly (1882-1966) for Fianna Fail

-Pinochet- Pirate leader (self-declared "Supreme Overlord") of the Vengeance Group pirate group, a splinter faction of the Red Druids

-Shirley- someone important to Ionia Ivan

-Yang- Captain in the Union Navy, Executive Officer on the UEASN Feodosiya II, common Chinese surname

-Unit 141- Lieutenant in the Union Navy, Artemisian Android, Sensors Officer on the UEASN Feodosiya II

Ships:

-UEASN Edgar Allen Poe- Union transport freighter attacked, damaged, looted by Crimson Command pirates, named after American writer and poet Edgar Allen Poe (1809-1849)

-UEASN Feodosiya II- Union Navy Halycon-class Light Cruiser, flagship of the Hellespont Sector Flotilla, named after the Crimean-Russian city of Feodosiya

-UEASN Platypus III- Union destroyer in the Hellespont Sector Flotilla

-Rumplestiltskin- Crimson Command pirate raider, named after the imp-like creature from the German fairy tale, Rumpelstiltskin

-Ronald Reagan (formerly ARS Ronald Reagan)- Crimson Command pirate frigate and flagship for Ionia Ivan (formerly in the Artemisian Navy), with a complement of six Artemisian F-37 Calhoun fighters, named after United States President Ronald Reagan (1911-2004) of the Republican Party

-X23- Former Locust Destroyer, now belonging to the Crimson Command pirate

-X24- Former Locust Destroyer, now belonging to the Crimson Command pirate

-X25- Former Locust Destroyer, now belonging to the Crimson Command pirate

-Zappolino- Crimson Command pirate corvette, named after the Battle of Zappolino in 1325, during the War of the Bucket between Ghibelline-controlled Modena and Guelph-controlled Bologna

Space Stations:

-Narva-2 Station- Union deep-space sensors station in interstellar space outside 18 Scorpii System, Hellespont Sector, Earth Cluster, named after the city of Narva in the Ida-viru County of Estonia

-Geyer-5 Station- Union deep-space defense station in interstellar space outside 18 Scorpii System, Hellespont Sector, Earth Cluster, named after the city of Geyer in the state of Saxony, Germany

-Viking-3 Station- Union deep-space defense station in interstellar space outside 18 Scorpii System, Hellespont Sector, Earth Cluster


	30. The Glitch

July 4, 11,958 CE

Data Analysis Labs, Wydnna Station, in orbit over Geonosis, Geonosis System, Midgard Sector, Arcturus Stream…

URDC Deputy Director Goddard-20 looked up from the vocabulator he was working on when he heard someone enter. "Ah, Sukarno-"

He paused when he saw it wasn't his own assistant, Sukarno-16, but rather Jackass' Android assistant, Fibonacci-3.

"Fibonacci! What brings you here today?"

"Hi, Deputy Director! I was wondering if you could help me with some program coding." She held out a datapad.

"Sure! Programming isn't exactly my expertise, but I do have some basic skills. I'll help any way I can, but if it's beyond my ability, you have to see the Tech Labs on Level 6."

He leaned over to look at the code, slowly examining it, and comparing it to some of the data in his databanks. "My, my… this is some complicated code, but there appear to be a few compilation errors and logic errors. Several sections also appear to be written in different coding languages…" Goddard paused for a long time as he typed in new lines of code. "Some… compatibility packages… translation sections… recompilation… Ah, I think it should be done now. As far as I can tell, anyway." Finally after a couple hours, he handed the datapad back to the patiently-waiting Fibonacci. "What on Earth was that anyway?"

"Oh…" Fibonacci chuckled. "Just some experimental software I'm working on for Jackass and Superintendent Gandhi…"

"Well, well I see… just make sure you're aware of what you do with it- looked to me like the code included sections of potentially-malicious software, self-modifying code, and polyphasic entangled waveforms… I'm not the top expert in the field, but I don't think that should fall into the wrong hands if you catch my drift."

"O- Of course not," Fibonacci laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'll make sure it's safe!" She then left in a hurry.

Goddard-20 went back to work, but he couldn't shake a nagging feeling of unease that only increased over time. "Evolutionary software? Autonomous low-level AI? Polyphasic quantum encryption? Just what are you up to now, Jackass?"

Back in her room, Fibonacci finished transmitting the program in several highly-encrypted, condensed packets to an off-world location. Once she was done, she erased all the data she'd stored of the program, as well as her transmission records. "Good, I guess I'm done-"

Abruptly, her body jerked erratically as if electrocuted, and she fell backward onto her bed like a ragdoll.

A few minutes later, she jerked back up. "What the-"

She looked around, disoriented. "What… was I doing? Did I… fall asleep?"

She glanced at the time. "Gosh, have I been sleeping for hours?! I'm almost late for Jackass' meeting!" She hastily grabbed her things and made a break for the door.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

July 6, 11,958 CE

Orbit of Mor, Mor System, Midgard Sector, Arcturus Stream...

High above the Union colony of Mor, a lone ship slipped its moorings on Stolbovo Station and began to adjust its orbit, approaching the space above the planet's main settlement of Mor-Central.

Officially, the Nojose's Crystal Folly was registered as a mining vessel. Those with a certain level of clearance would read that it was registered as an Union Intelligence prowler, but not a single soul on the planet below knew of its actual allegiance, and the disaster it would bring upon their world.

As it passed over the planet, it began to release its cargo- a number of small, automated probes.

And then it activated its Mass Effect Drive, and exited the system in a brief flash, leaving nary a trace.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Appendiceal Information:

-Nojose's Crystal Folly- Organization ? prowler ship that went AWOL

-Stolbovo Station- space station orbiting Machine Council colony world of Mor, Mor System, Midgard Sector, Arcturus Stream, named after the Treaty of Stolbovo which concluded the Ingrian War between Sweden and Russia in 1617


	31. Outbreak

July 6, 11,958 CE

Machine Settlement of Mor-Central, on planet Mor, Mor System, Midgard Sector, Arcturus Stream…

Android Brosym-2 stepped into her nursery's playroom, where a bunch of Small Stubby Machines were playing around, many of them mimicking games played by Human children millennia prior.

Mor was administered by the Machine Council, so Brosym-2 was one of only a handful of Androids who lived on the planet. Her nursery was one of many designed to care for newly-produced batches of Machines.

"Brosym, Brosym!" One of the young Machines, Guthrie-100, ran over, holding a rather garish stocking with Christmas designs on it. "What's this?"

Another of the Machines, Harriet-264 chuckled. "He found it in the garage! The old stuff we got from Artemis- he won't stop playing with that junk!"

"This is called a Christmas stocking," Brosym-2 took the item from Guthrie. "In the Old World, Humans would wait on for a special day called Christmas- usually December 25th- but some different Human tribes would have different days- and hang these stockings up outside the furnace!"

"Why?" "Why?" A number of child Machines now gathered about the Android, enraptured by her story. "What for?" "Why?"

"Well, at night, when the furnace was turned off, a special Human named Santa Claus would climb down the thermal port- thermal ports on Human living facilities were large and crude at the time- and place gifts into the stockings!"

"Oooooh!"

"Aaaaah!"

"Can I have a gift?"

"Yeah, let's hang it up!"

"I wanna gift!"

"Nuh-uh!" Brosym waggled a finger at the clamoring Machines. "Today isn't Christmas! Besides, tragically Santa Claus is no more. Aside from the Oracles, no other Humans survived, so Santa Claus perished too, in a terrible magic disease thousands of years ago."

"Awwwww..." The little Machines wilted, looking downcast.

"Now, now, don't be sad," Brosym reassured. "If you are good and clean up after yourselves, I will be the one to bring you all gifts tomorrow, when I go to the toy store! I hear they have a shipment of new toys from Byss!"

"Yaaaaaah!"

"Gifts! Gifts!"

"Clean up first, kids!" Brosym-2 chided, pointing to the various toys, books, clothing, and furniture scattered helter-skelter all over the room. One of the Machines had even managed to yank out all the drawers from the dresser.

The Machine children hurried to get everything sorted away, but they were far from done, when the nursery's engineer, Raynaud-165, called for them to get their daily check-up and maintenance.

"Go now, kids. But make sure to come back and clean up later, alright?" Brosym urged gently.

The Machine children lined up obediently and filed out the room.

Seeing the checks usually took awhile, Brosym relaxed, and picked up an Old World book, Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator, and began to read.

Thus she was still reading when the screaming began.

"W-What?" Brosym set down her book and walked out with trepidation. "Harriet? Thrax? Guthrie? Raynaud, wh-what's going on?"

She walked out into the hallway- and gasped in horror.

Raynaud, his eyes glowing red and berserk, was tearing into a thrashing child, Thrax-168, while several children were attacking each other, tearing each other apart. Several others lay alone on the floor, writhing and flailing their short limbs around.

"Raynaud, what are you doing?! Harriet, Kautsky, stop, stop!" Brosym ran into the chaos. "De Valera, are you all right, what happen- AUGGHHH!" Brosym let out a scream, as a Machine child she was trying to help chomped on her hand. Another child bit down on her leg. "No, no, stop, stop!"

Brosym managed to wrench her damaged hand out of De Valera-113's mouth, and kicked away Kautsky-132. Panicked, she began to limp away, not knowing where to go, where she could go.

"Mor-Central Authority, we have an emergency, can you hear me?" She called into her transmitter, to no avail. Most of what she got in reply were scattered bursts of static punctuated by the sound of screaming and pandemonium.

"Public Security, is anyone there? We have an emergency! Is this the Machine Council Office? We need help! Stolbovo Station, is anyone there- AAAIIII!" Desperately calling everywhere she could, only to receive static or sounds of chaos, Brosym didn't notice the group of Small Stubby children creeping up behind her until they began to bite.

Brosym thrashed violently, knocking the Machines asunder and scrambled to her feet. "Please- please stop!" In terror, she drew her sidearm. "D-Don't come any c-closer!"

The Machine children didn't heed her warning at all, continuing to lumber closely as if possessed or in a trance.

"H-Harriet! Duterte! S-Stop!" She waved her gun about threateningly. "D-Don't make me use this!"

Once Harriet was about a meter away from Brosym, she suddenly leaped at the Android caretaker, thrashing her arms violently.

"EEEKK!" Brosym fired instinctively, blowing apart the small Machine. She then fell to her knees in horror at the destroyed remains. "Oh, fuck! I'm so sorry, Harriet! I'm so sorry-"

The other machine, Duterte-18, reached Brosym and bit down on her arm.

"AHHHH!" Brosym turned her gun around and shot Duterte as well.

This time, Brosym turned and fled from the nursery, sobbing inconsolably. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry-"

She opened the door leading out into the street- and came face to face with a construction Machine.

"Wha-"

That was all she managed to say before the Machine seized her with grasping claws. Then it activated a buzzsaw.

Screaming incoherently, Brosym beat on claw holding her to no avail, then fired her gun continuously at the chassis of the Machine holding her, but to little use.

The buzzsaw sliced through her torso, bit by bit, sending debris and mechanical parts flying. Brosym screamed in agony, fear, panic, and shock. Even after she had been bisected, her upper body continued to shriek and flail about, thrashing in her death throes for a few more minutes as circuitry sparked and oil bubbled out of her insides.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

July 6, 11,958 CE

Union Headquarters in Tokyo, former Old World nation of Japan, Earth, Sol System, Earth Sector, Earth Cluster…

The hologram of a tired-looking Chairman Anemone looked to the other members of the Union Council, whether physically there, or remotely.

"I trust everyone has seen the news about Mor?"

"Those monsters!" Chairman Pascal of the Machine Council condemned vehemently, his voice an octave higher than usual. "How could they?"

"Do you have any idea who could have done it?" Diplomatic Minister Kavar asked stoically. "How they could have done it?"

"Several media outlets across Earth and the colonies- including Union Central Television- have received anonymous messages claiming to represent the Sunshine terrorist group in claiming responsibility for the attack," Councilor Turing of the United Resistance Council informed. "But it's too early to tell. Most of the reports on the ground are erratic and contradictory."

"Those scum have gone too far!" Director Lovelace punched her chair with one fist. Seeing as said chair was being broadcast from Arcturus Station, the impact only made a dull sound across the holofeed. "Attacking our colonies! They need to be all killed!"

"We would if we had any inkling who they were," Director Abel drawled laconically. "The reason why they've lasted this long is because we haven't a clue."

"Does anyone have a good idea how the attack happened?" Representative Accord questioned.

"Well, an orbital station over the planet was also destroyed at the same time," High Admiral Victoria noted. "So it seems likely either the attack started from the station and was disseminated to the surface, or there were two simultaneous attacks."

"What about Intelligence?" Artemisian President Jennifer Brown asked, turning to Director Serov.

"I assure you my agents are looking into it as fast as they can. But there are still so many variables," Director replied placatingly. "And we still have to analyze the virus."

"Speaking of the virus, where did the terrorists get it? Did they program it themselves? Do they have that capability? Was it like the viruses used by the Machine Network during the Fourteenth Machine War?" Commander Jones of the Earth Maritime Fleet fielded a fusillade of questions.

"A virus like those used during the Fourteenth Machine War shouldn't be able to get past our cyberdefenses," Anemone gritted her teeth, as painful memories of her friends broiled in her mind. "We run white-box hypothetical virus and malware simulations every year and upgrade cybersecurity accordingly. Even if they managed to deactivate or bypass such protections on central servers, each Machine should have their own cybersecurity defenses."

"Unless it was deliberately designed by someone with inside knowledge, or inside access?" Director Serov speculated.

"Or it was a completely new type of virus, one so advanced, esoteric, and unprecedented, that all our cybersecurity couldn't do shit about it," Turing offered a terrifying prospect. "Perhaps… various low-level malicious AIs embedded in the code?"

"Well, whatever this virus or malware is, it doesn't seem to affect Androids at all," High Admiral Eleanor reported. "That's how we were able to contain the spread of the virus. After Mor-Central fell, crazed Machines ran outward into outlying settlements and outposts, infecting more Machines. The Machine Council pleaded for assistance from the Navy in containing the outbreak, so the Navy dispatched Marines to destroy the infected Machines, with some assistance from YoRHa units in the vicinity. However, the virus or malware, even when it got on Android hardware, never even attempted to hack in. It would only scan, and then shut down, as if detecting a FFI or something."

"It must be Sunshine!" Pascal denounced, uncharacteristically angry. "They hate us Machines!"

"I agree it's not looking good for them, but we don't know that for sure-" Director Serov began, but no one was seriously listening to him.

"This is a disaster," Director Lovelace buried her face in her hands. "The colonial infrastructure damage is immense. Several servers and production factories were destroyed, causing severe losses. Thousands of Machines, and some Androids too, have been lost for good- we were unable to pull any backup data for them."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

July 8, 11,958 CE

Organization ? Headquarters at Svalbard, former Kingdom of Norway, Earth, Sol System, Earth Sector, Earth Cluster...

Deputy Director Manah looked up to see Specialized Android Agent Legasov enter. "So, what's this you're in such a rush to see me about?"

"It's about the virus cyberattack on Mor…"

"I know, Agent Sihanouk is checking it out-"

"Yeah, but he just sent us some of this malicious code he found on some of the infected Machines. It was so important it couldn't wait for him to actually return."

Legasov placed a datapad on Manah's desk.

Manah read through it, and her eyes widened. "But this is- don't tell me-"

"It's Project Odysseus," Legasov stated grimly.

"That's impossible- !" Manah protested, unusually flustered. "I ordered it to be cancelled in its preliminary stages!"

"Leah told me you and Furiae were discussing whether to give the virus to the Locusts. You didn't-"

"No- I mean, yes, we discussed the possibility of giving Odysseus to the Locusts," Manah held up her hands hastily. "But in the end we decided it was far too dangerous- there was no guarantee we could control them! So I ordered it shelved indefinitely!"

"But this was an inside job."

"Yes," Manah's eyes narrowed furiously. "Only someone within the Organization should have access to this. So either we have a traitor, a rogue element within the Organization..." She trailed off, unable to say the unthinkable.

"... or we've been infiltrated," Legasov finished her thought grimly. "But if so, by whom? Only a handful of people outside the Organization even know we exist." He paused thoughtfully. "Odysseus was Gallico's project. Should we-"

"No!" Manah ordered firmly. "If he's truly involved, the last thing we want is to spook him. And my gut feeling is that he's not the one…"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Appendiceal Information

Characters:

-Brosym-2- Android Caretaker at Nursery in Mor-Central Settlement on planet Mor, Mor System, Midgard Sector, Arcturus Stream

-De Valera-113- Small Stubby Machine child in Mor-Central Settlement, named after Irish President Eamon de Valera (1882-1975) for Fianna Fail

-Duterte-18- Small Stubby Machine child in Mor-Central Settlement, named after Philippine President Rodrigo Duterte (1945-) for the Philippine Democratic Party-People's Power, who was Mayor in Davao City back in 2003

-Guthrie-100- Small Stubby Machine child in Mor-Central Settlement, named after left-wing American singer and songwriter Woody Guthrie (1912-1967)

-Harriet-264- Small Stubby Machine child in Mor-Central Settlement, common English name

-Kautsky-132- Small Stubby Machine child in Mor-Central Settlement, named after Czech-Austrian philosopher and Orthodox Marxist theoretician Karl Kautsky (1854-1938)

-Raynaud-165- Machine Engineer at Nursery in Mor-Central Settlement, named after French doctor Maurice Raynaud (1834-1881) who discovered Raynaud syndrome

-Thrax-168- Small Stubby Machine child in Mor-Central Settlement, named after the Greek mythological demigod son of Ares


	32. Contact Skirmish

July 21, 11,958 CE

Southern Continent (Continent 3) of Geonosis, Geonosis System, Midgard Sector, Arcturus Stream…

URDC Survey Team 113, consisting of four Androids, walked carefully through the eerie geological formations of the N'g'zi Badlands, scanning and documenting what they saw, and transmitting the data to orbital servers.

"Damn insects," Antropoff cursed, clumsily trying to wipe the small clawed bugs cleaning to her uniform. "Why do they keep sticking to us? They should know we aren't edible!"

Chief Maya, the expedition chief, chuckled lightly at Antropoff's struggles. "Those are called Phidnas, a parasitic insectoid lifeform. Apparently, the heat signatures of us Androids vaguely resemble some of the animals they feed off of."

"I know that!" Antropoff squished one, which burst into a small fireball, the creature's internal fluids capable of ignition under the right circumstances in Geonosis' atmosphere. "They're just so annoying."

"At least you've never had to run into a Merdeth," Whitlam-3 added. "That's a real monster if I've ever seen one."

"I saw one eat three Androids at once!" Gurbanguly gestured excitedly. "Granted they all survived, but cleaning and repairs are a mess."

Antropoff opened her mouth to say something, but Maya gestured for the group to be quiet. "Shhh! Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Voices… I think… but not any language I know… Animals, maybe?" Maya led the team some ways off their original route.

"Maybe it's those aliens Team 68 was going on about!" Gurbanguly whispered.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Whitlam-3 cautioned.

Maya rounded a rock formation- and came face to face with a strange, gangly, bipedal insectoid creature.

Looking surprised, the creature made a series of loud chittering noises and lifted a strange claw-like device- a weapon, it seemed- which glowed green. Then a bolt of green energy shot out, striking Maya in the torso and knocking her over.

"Son of a bitch!" Antropoff lifted her rifle to fire, but Whitlam grabbed her arm.

"Stop! This is a first contact scenario! Protocol is to disengage if possible!"

"Bullshit! They fired first!"

Several other similar creatures now flew over, carried by four rapid-fluttering, insectoid wings, and began firing green energy bolts.

"Take cover! Limit to warning shots for now!" Whitlam shouted, urging restraint. "Try to avoid harming them!"

Gurbanguly grabbed the damaged Maya and dragged her into cover behind a rock formation. "Chief, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Maya grunted. "Nasty surprise… needed to reboot some systems there, but I don't think their weapons actually do much damage to us."

"Some superficial damage," Gurbanguly observed. "What are your orders?"

"Urgh… we stay with protocol and avoid killing them! Warning shots for now! It's possible they fired because they were taken by surprise, or defending their territory. Plus, those might be incapacitation bolts!" She glanced over to Whitlam and Antropoff, who had run to cover a couple hundred meters away. Antropoff was shouting profanities as she fired into the air, while Whitlam was struggling to control her.

"Alright," Maya looked to Gurbanguly. "You cover me- warning shots only. I'm going to throw a flashbang grenade and ward them off."

"Understood!"

Gurbanguly charged out of cover, firing, careful to aim well away from the flying insect creatures. Nonetheless, her fire caused the creatures to descend downward in search for cover.

Then Maya, following in her wake, hurled an M84 incapacitation grenade in the general direction of their alien attackers- before tripping and falling face-first.

The flash of white light and the loud bang appeared to have disoriented the insectoid aliens, who stopped firing, turned and flew off erratically, making loud noises.

Antropoff, who hadn't had time to look away, stopped firing too, and fell backward. She suffered slight disorientation due to the influx to her visual sensors, but recovered quickly. The M84- which Goddard-20 had insisted they all carry as a nonlethal option for dealing with organic lifeforms- was designed to incapacitate organics, after all.

"Well, that was exciting," Gurbanguly commented. "What now?"

"Let's book it back to camp," Maya sighed. "We don't know how many more are out there, and we need to report this pronto."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

July 22, 11,958 CE

Vytaka Station, in orbit around Pallatinos Fault, Pallatinos System, Betelgeuse Sector, Betelgeuse Space...

Jackass waved her glass around drunkenly. "... which was just like that time I shoved the bomb into Goliath Biped's ass! Wait, uh… what was I talking about before that?"

"You were talking about the proximity fuses on Javelin torpedoes, and then you were talking about that time your hand exploded, and now how you destroyed a Goliath Biped," 9S replied helpfully. "And maybe you should stop drinking so much Machine Oil, it's disrupting your cognitive and memory functions, Director."

"Not to mention she spiked it with vodka," 21B added across the table. She glared at Lavinia who was staring at the bottle with wide-eyed curiosity. "Don't you dare."

"Bullshit! I'm still way smarter than you!" Jackass pointed. "Look at-"

"Uh, Director, there's a call for you in your office," Jackass' assistant, Fibonacci-3, opened the door to the dining room slightly.

"Arghh…" Jackass sighed exasperatedly. "Who could it be at this time? Is it Gandhi again?"

"Uh, no. I think the dispute with the SCA was resolved anyway. It's from Pallatinos Fault- Deputy Director Goddard."

"Fine, fine," Jackass stumbled to her feet and made her way to the door. "Be back later, guys."

Once inside her office, Jackass received the transmission. "What the heck is it this time, Goddard?!"

"Greetings, Director. Sorry to perturb you, but it seems our survey teams have run into insectoid aliens on the southern continent. As I expected, the original civiliza-"

"Cut to the chase, would you? What do you want me to do?"

"Right, uh… a brief skirmish happened, but no serious casualties on either the delicate situation-"

Jackass was hardly paying attention, looking at video footage of the incident sent by Goddard. "Are you sure those ugly-ass things are aliens? Like smarty aliens? Not just some beasts?"

"Yes, we believe they are a sentient race, and indeed the one responsible for creating the ruins and underground structures we've discov-

"They are probably just bugs, feral wildlife," Jackass dismissed tiredly. "If they make trouble again, kill them. Otherwise, I don't care."

"Director, they were wielding firearms!" Goddard-20 protested. "They are almost certainly sentient!"

"Oh, oops, looks like there's something wrong with the transmission," Jackass feigned unconvincingly, and switched off the transmission. Shaking her inebriated head, she went back into the dining room.

"What was that?" 9S questioned. "Do you need to go deal with it?"

"Nah," Jackass dismissed. "Just some… uh, administrative stuff is all. Now, where were we?"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

July 22, 11,958 CE

New Wydnna Settlement, Geonosis, Geonosis System, Midgard Sector, Arcturus Stream…

Goddard-20 stared for a moment in both revulsion and dejection at his transmission tool. 'Jackass, what is wrong with you…'

Then he shook his head. No, perhaps he'd been wrong to look to Director Jackass about this matter in the first place. This may have been a URDC world, but this task was much better suited for the Union Diplomatic Corps to handle. He took out his transmitter again, putting out a call to Benning in the Euler System, the main UDC diplomatic world in Arcturus Stream, and requested an audience with Minister Kavar.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Appendiceal Information

Characters:

-Antropoff- URDC Android of Survey Team 113, named after German-Estonian chemist Andreas von Antropoff (1878-1956)

-Gurbanguly- URDC Android of Survey Team 113, named after Turkmenistan President Gurbanguly Berdimuhamedow (1957-) of the Democratic Party of Turkmenistan (formerly)

-Maya- URDC Android, Chief of Survey Team 113

-Whitlam-3- URDC Android of Survey Team 113, named after Australian Prime Minister Gough Whitlam (1916-2014) of the Australian Labor Party


	33. Unauthorized Raid

July 27, 11,958 CE

Terrorist Hideout, Dragon City, Westeros III, Westeros System, Midgard Sector, Arcturus Stream…

Organization ? Templar Knight, Agent K-K5 (also known as "Kory") blasted down the fortified door with an intense blast from her magic staff.

As soon as the door came down, gunfire poured out from within. K-K5's kinetic barriers absorbed most of the impacts, and her magic wards took the rest.

She waved her hand, causing one of the Androids that was shooting at her to be knocked flying with a blast of blue energy. Then she aimed with her magic staff, and blasted aside a hole through another Android terrorist.

She entered the room, where two Androids were crouched behind a table. "Come out with your hands up!" She warned menacingly. "I'm not much of a mood for prisoners, but I would like to take someone alive! So, surrender now, terrorist scum, and I just might let you live!"

"Fuck you!" One of the crouching Androids leaped and fired her assault rifle at Kory.

"I was hoping for something better than that," Kory sighed as bullets peppered her kinetic barriers and magic wards. She waved her staff, and golden tendrils leapt into existence, nailing the female Android to the wall.

"And you?" She turned to the last Android crouching behind a table?"

"I- I surrender- !" The last Android raised his hands clearly.

"Don't be a coward! Or a fool!" The female Android pinned to the wall shouted to her cowering companion, as she wrenched herself free of the magic tendrils, falling to the ground.

"Stand down!" K-K5 demanded authoritatively.

"Never!" A female Android struggled to get to her feet, but failing due to a damaged leg, she fell back down. She grabbed her weapon and fired on K-K5, to little effect.

K-K5 grumbled and ducked behind an overturned table.

"All my friends, my beloved, were cut down by Machines! There can never be peace with Machines! I will never surrender, until all the Machines, and this stupid Union, are destroyed!

K-K5 sighed. She knew a broken fanatic when she heard one. With that, K-K5 kicked the table hard, launching it across the room, slamming it into the terrorist.

Then she stood up and looked down at the fallen terrorist, who was trying to pry herself free.

"You don't- know- what it's like-"

"No, I suppose I don't," K-K5 muttered, drawing a conventional sidearm and shooting the terrorist right through the head, executing her.

Hearing some whimpering, K-K5 walked over to the last remaining Android terrorist, who was now pinned beneath debris, cowering in fear.

"N-no… even Elizabeth too…" He muttered, clutching his head.

K-K5 leveled her staff at his head. "And you are going to tell me everything I need to know."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

July 27, 11,958 CE

Organization ? Gunboat, Kory's Revenge, in interstellar space, Midgard Sector, Arcturus Stream…

Kory waited patiently as her high-encryption polyphasic transmission transmitted to

"Agent Kory- I mean, K-K5!" Manah exclaimed. "Where have you been?! I've been looking all over for-"

"Deputy Director, I busted up the terrorist cell on Westeros-"

"WHAT?! Did I not explicitly order you not to hit them?"

"Boss, they were about to skip town- I couldn't let them get off scot-free!"

"I never said we were going to let them go!" Deputy Director Manah retorted. "But we needed to tail them, figure out who else is involved! You're going to spook all the other terrorist cells!" She paused as she typed something on her computer. "Fine, fine… I ordered the immediate arrest of all known Sunshine members. The Director has sent me files on the Sunshine group and their previous dealings with the Organization, and we'll arrest all we can. They were always a bit of a rabid dog- but nothing suggested a sophisticated plan like this one. What were you able to learn?"

"I captured one prisoner- he's in the cargo hold- he confessed they were a Sunshine cell and it was Agent Savimbi who supplied them the Odysseus virus, just like we thought. I'm bringing him back to New Midgard for more questioning."

"Understood, Agent. Does Public Security on Westeros know about this?"

"No, I bugged out before they could come check on things."

"I see. Watch out for yourself, alright? Savimbi, or whoever their co-conspirators are, may well come after you."

"I doubt they can do much to a Templar, but I'll stay on guard. K-K5 out."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

August 2, 11,958 CE

Organization ? Headquarters at Svalbard, former Kingdom of Norway, Earth, Sol System, Earth Sector, Earth Cluster…

Manah sat down in the meeting hall, where a number of Organization Agents were gathered, some in person, and others remotely by hologram. "Agent Sihanouk?"

"Project Stomper is also entering mass production," Sihanouk reported. "Projects Pickaxe and Tsushima are proceeding on schedule when I last checked on them last week."

"Excellent," Manah scanned through the rather extensive list of projects the Organization was involved in. "Governor Slobodan already reported to me about the Project Hegel... Project Polyphemus is going well, we just need to bury them in deep underground facilities before they're complete..."

"There's also Project Goddess and Spore," Michaelangelo reminded. "Currently under research."

"And finally… the elephant in the room..." Gallico started.

Manah sighed. "I guess we have to address it... Go ahead, Gallico."

"The Organization has finished combing through the debris of Stolbovo Station... which wasn't easy, mind you... the remnants rained on a track thousands of kilometers long. But we couldn't find any trace of the Nojose's Crystal Folly... so we deduce the ship was not, in fact, destroyed with the Station."

"Furthermore, Agent Savimbi remains at large," Agent P-E added. "And all his data is gone, scrubbed from the servers. It seems likely that he did this to prevent us from trying to copy him, to gain any insight into how he thinks, secrets he may have hidden from us."

"We weren't able to learn much more from the terrorist cell Agent Kory busted," Agent Leah added. "I had the privilege of interrogating the prisoner, but I have no reason to believe he is hiding anything else."

"What a mess," Legasov shook his head. "Kory shouldn't have done something so hot-headed! She may have ruined one of the few leads we have! Now, how are we supposed to get to the bottom of this..."

"We can at least draw one lesson from this," Manah pointed out. "Our current advances in cybersecurity are insufficient. Savimbi is still out there- or whoever he might be working for, be it Sunshine or some other group- and they may well try again. And what happens when we meet an alien civilization with even more advanced malware and viruses? So, Legasov and Gallico, I'm putting you in charge of the new Project Styx… if you're up for it. Stop something like the Mor virus from happening again."

"Uhh… how, exactly?" Legasov raised an eyebrow.

"Do what the Mor virus- Odysseus- did, but the other way around. Fight fire with fire. Encrypt Android and Machine coding with polyphasic waveform encryption. Heck, develop VIs, simple, low-level AIs, whose sole purpose is to detect, block and purge any malware- almost like a Human immune system."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After wrapping up the Organization meeting, once Manah was alone, she quickly activated her QEC. "Come on," she whispered. "Come on, pick up..."

"So, Manah, what did you call me for?"

"Director!" Manah exclaimed. "Something has happened on one of our colonies, the Machine colony-"

"Yes, I know about the Mor virus," The Director sighed.

"You... knew about it?" Manah gaped. "How much... do you know? Did you know something like this would happen?" She demanded.

"No, not exactly," The Director sighed dramatically. "But most of the time, something like this ends up happening- one way or another."

"One way or another? What the heck do you mean?"

"Someday, Manah. Someday you'll learn... this universe has more secrets than you care to know."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

August 5, 11,958 CE

Somewhere in deep space, in the Miridem Sector, Exodus Cluster...

The pirate corvette Makoto Niijima reverted to sublight speed, finding itself in uncharted space. The ship's commander, Warlord Megumin Suharto of the pirate Red Fleet, turned to her subordinate, Captain Sonia Tegmark. "Captain! Where's the rest of our fleet? Did anyone else join me?"

"No- no signals, ma'am…" Captain Tegemark began hesitantly. "I- I don't think anyone else made it."

"Damn it!" Warlord Suharto pounded her fist into the side of her chair. "We have to regroup our forces, make these Druid bastards pay for their treachery in blood! Captain, find some way to make contact with them!"

"I-I'm afraid they're g-gone, ma'am- we- we never expected the Red Druids and Black Druids to team up like that against us!" Captain Tegemark rattled off nervously. "E-Even if a few made it o-out...they must be scattered to the w-wind. We can't- AAAAAHHH!"

"Wrong answer! We will reclaim our turf, no matter what!" Warlord Suharto demanded, petulantly hitting a button that sent a painful electric charge through the shock collar around the Captain's neck, before turning to the communications officer. "Lieutenant Arthus, what about you?"

"Um, uh…" The Lieutenant began, only to be interrupted.

"Great Warlord, unidentified ship- frigate-class- about a hundred kilometers to starboard!" The sensors officer, Lieutenant Kars, spoke up with alarm.

"WHAT?! Navigation, bring our ship around, weapons, prepare missile bays!"

As the ship began to maneuver, Lieutenant Arthus reported, "Transmission incoming from the unknown ship!"

"Put it through!"

The comm screen revealed a male Android. "Greetings, Warlord Suharto! I mean you no harm!"

"Who the hell are you?!" The pirate Warlord demanded. "I have Archer missiles trained on you, so you better speak up quickly!"

"My name is Michelangelo… or Mike if you like. Current commander of the Nemesis. I work for a certain group that has… interest in your activities. I've come to make you a deal you may well like. In exchange for your cooperation, we'll help you regroup your forces, give your new ships and supplies as you please."

"What the hell do you want? I am no one's slave!" Warlord Suharto shouted with bravado. "I won't work for the Union, I don't work for the Republic, I don't work for the Druids, I don't work for anyone! That is why I became a Warlord- for glory and adventure!"

"And you will have plenty of that and more," Mike gestured broadly. "And you won't be working for our Organization in any capacity! I just want to relocate- no, resettle you somewhere else where you can keep on pillaging and raiding. But the price is that you can't come back here. Not to the Exodus Cluster, not to Arcturus, not to the Earth Cluster, not to Artemisian Space."

"The hell, you think you can tell me what I can or can't do?!"

"I'm not telling you, you just won't be able to. Where I'm sending you, well… it's beyond FTL drives, beyond the reach of Mass Relays. Beyond the Union. Where you can pillage and raid to your heart's desire. Whole planets for you to claim as your own. Adventure beyond anything you've ever seen."

"Is there… really such a place?" Warlord Suharto narrowed her eyes. "I must admit… that sounds… intriguing."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Appendiceal Information

Characters:

-Agent K-K5 "Kory"- Organization ? Templar Knight

-Arthus- Pirate lieutenant, communications officer on the corvette Makoto Niijima, member of the Red Fleet pirate group

-Elizabeth- Android Terrorist killed by Agent K-K5

-Kars- Pirate lieutenant, sensors officer on the corvette Makoto Niijima, member of the Red Fleet pirate group

-Megumin Suharto- Pirate leader, Warlord of the Red Fleet pirate group

-Sonia Tegemark- Pirate captain of the corvette Makoto Niijima, member of the Red Fleet pirate group

Ships:

-Kory's Revenge- Organization ? Gunboat

-Makoto Niijima- Pirate Corvette, flagship of the Red Fleet under Warlord Megumin Suharto

-Nemesis- Organization ? Frigate


	34. Web of Connections II

August 5, 11,958 CE

Lalande 21185 System, Lalande Protectorate, protectorate of the Artemis Republic…

Vice Admiral Katsuji Lindet gritted his teeth as soon as the battleship ARS Eidolon reverted to sublight speed.

"Locust scum this deep into Artemisian space? How is this possible?!"

"Sir, we are detecting thirteen Locust capital ships dispersed across the system, and about seventy Locust Interceptors, and hundreds of Drones," The ship's sensors officer, Lieutenant Rogers reported. "The Lalande Defense Force is holding them at bay, but their forces are mostly concentrated on protecting their headquarters on the Arc of Lalande!"

"Then order the ARS Lafayette and her escort group to hit that destroyer near the enemy rear- disperse the Locust forces! And take us to these coordinates- we'll crush the center enemy force in a pincer move."

The Artemisian force split up, and was soon engaged with the Locust enemy at relatively-close range.

"Vice Admiral, communication coming in from Arc of Lalande!" Lieutenant Weiss of communications reported.

"Put it through, Lieutenant!"

An image appeared of Governor-General Romeo Ruhl of the Lalande Protectorate. "Governor Ruhl to Artemisian Navy vessels, can you hear me?"

"Yes. Governor, I am Vice Admiral Lindet of the ARS Eidolon."

"Vice Admiral, thank you for the assist, but we have an urgent matter!" Governor-General Ruhl rattled off at a mile a minute. "Locust boarding parties entered our hangar, hijacked the Intelligence prowler Middleyt C25, and escaped with it! That ship is carrying a Priority Alpha organic VIP, and must be recovered intact! Unfortunately, our long-range communications are down and we need all our ships to defend this system!"

"Understood, Governor! I will dispatch a messenger to Earth by gunship immediately!" He paused to send orders to the hangar. "Now, let's mop up these buggers."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

August 5, 11,958 CE

Tobruk Naval Station, Former Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya, Earth, Sol System, Earth Cluster...

Artemisian Admiral Reinhard Wheeler walked at a fast pace through the naval station, accompanied by three Artemisian Marine escorts. Once he reached his destination, he gestured for his escorts to wait outside with the two UEASN Naval Troopers standing guard, and went in.

High Admiral Victoria looked up from her desk, and shut off the computer she was working on. "Did you bring the report, Admiral?"

"Yes, I did," Admiral Wheeler transmitted the file to her. "I brought it personally. Gives me an excuse to come visit Earth."

"And meet with Admiral Eleanor."

"Well, yes. Anyway, what are you so interested in a petty pirate anyway?"

"A 'petty' pirate who was a Captain in the Artemisian Navy?" Victoria scanned through the file. "This is just dates, figures, ranks- it doesn't tell me crap about her! I would like to know what an Artemisian naval officer that served faithfully for over two centuries suddenly turned to piracy. Her motives, her personality-"

"She… was unlucky," Admiral Wheeler whispered under his breath, barely perceptible.

"Uh…? What did you say?"

"Ionia's life was shaped by her misfortunes. I… didn't know her all that well, but she was in a few of my classes when I taught at the naval academy. She was smart in her own, eccentric way, but she didn't do well academically- too headstrong, butted heads with instructors, lax with her assignments." He stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Victoria questioned impatiently.

"High Admiral," Wheeler looked at her with a moody, serious expression. "Only if you promise what I say next stays in this room. There is… information that the Artemis Republic leadership would… probably prefer I not share."

"You have my word," Victoria replied quietly, her tone becoming more grim.

"Like I said, she was one of my students in the naval academy- unusual for being one of the Androids who was not designed or programmed for military service. She used to be a chef Android, if you can believe that.

But after losing her parents in the Miramar Incident nearly 1,800 years ago, she became interested in joining the Artemisian Navy, in hopes of one day exacting revenge against the aliens who slew her parents- aliens we now believe to have been the Rachni.

While dissuaded at first, told her personality programming wasn't suitable- her interest continued to grow until it became an obsession, despite being turned down many times over the centuries.

She finally got her chance to join the Navy in the 11,500s, due to the shortage of personnel after the Fourth Hsihseng War. She also fell in love and married a technician during that time- and the couple applied for and received a daughter from the Offspring Production Agency.

Her Navy record was mixed- she received praise for exceptional performance during a few skirmishes with Abbottian forces, and rescue operations- but was also reprimanded for negligence and insubordination.

Then, in 11,853, the Fifth- and last- Hsihseng War broke out. The settlement that Ionia, her husband and daughter lived in suffered a coup and defected to the Hsihseng forces… Despite this, Ionia remained loyal to the Republic, escaping to loyalist lines and vowing to free her family.

The war lasted twenty years, becoming increasingly bitter and dark. When the Abbottian forces retreated back to their capital at Hsihseng, her husband and daughter went with, likely as many civilians who sought some security in Hsihseng City did- but became trapped when Artemisian loyalists lay siege to Hsihseng.

The Siege of Hsihseng was one of the bloodiest battles in Artemisian history, in no small part because of how it ended. Throughout the siege, both the loyalist and rebel forces threatened to use nuclear weapons- the Artemis loyalists threatened to level Hsihseng with a nuke, while the Abbottian rebels threatened to launch their nuclear stockpile at Artemisian cities across the planet.

The siege dragged on for bloody months as soldiers from both sides duked it out in often close quarter combat in the plains, suburbs, auxiliary domes surrounding the city. Insurgents even rammed asteroids into Artemisian Navy ships in orbit. Indiscriminate bombardment with artillery or airpower was used by both sides. I was Vice Admiral then, so I was much better off than the poor grunts fighting on the ground, but I had a few chances to visit the front lines, and damn well remembered how hellish it was.

And then the Siege of Hsihseng came to an abrupt end. Some say it was the Artemis Republic deciding to end the war with one last bit of ruthless calculus. Others say it was diehard Abbottian fanatics, determined to take out as many enemies with them as they could. Some outlandish claims include that it was aliens, or cults claiming it was the Machine God or Vishnu or some other deity.

What is known is that a nuclear fireball- the Catastrophe of Hsihseng- consumed the entire city of Hsihseng, killing millions of Androids- civilians, soldiers from both sides. Ionia Ivan's unfortunate husband and daughter among them. Officially, the Artemis Republic claims it was the Abbottians, but plenty of people question that, even among otherwise loyalist Artemisians. Honestly, I doubt any of the current leadership knows the truth."

"But someone has to know, don't they?" High Admiral Victoria questioned, pushing the issue. "You say the current leadership doesn't know, but what about the leadership at the time? Or were they the ones who did it?"

Admiral Wheeler looked away. "Then-President Sara Connell was reportedly so horrified she erased her back-ups and committed suicide. Or maybe it was out of guilt. Secretary of Defense Sorensen, Admiral Dumler, General Deng, and General Hector all resigned their positions and intentionally underwent memory wipes of that period."

"What the-?!" High Admiral Victoria exclaimed. "As awful as the Catastrophe was, what could be so existential- so distressing- they would do that?! What do you know?"

"Nothing- now, anyways." Admiral Wheeler muttered.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" High Admiral Victoria felt herself losing her temper, marching forward, and seizing the Artemisian by the scruff of his dress uniform.

"It means I might have known at one time, but I don't anymore!" Admiral Wheeler swatted her hand away. "I was just a Vice Admiral then, so I wasn't in attendance at any of the Joint Chiefs of Staff meetings before, during, or after the Catastrophe. But shortly after I was promoted to Admiral to replace Dumler, just before wiping his memory, Admiral- former Admiral- Dumler summoned me to his bedside. I- think he may have told me- what really happened."

"You think?!" High Admiral Victoria scoffed derisively.

"I have no memory of it!" Wheeler retorted angrily. "Judging from my lack of memory of that period, I may well have chosen to follow Dumler's lead in scrubbing my memory, rather than be the only person remaining who knew a horrifying truth."

" 'Horrifying truth'? " Victoria was unsympathetic. "If you didn't do it, why were you too cowardly to face the truth? Is it better to be dragged around in the dark like someone's lapdog?"

"I will not be questioned by a whelp like you!" Admiral Wheeler grabbed Admiral Victoria by the scruff of her uniform in a fair turn-about. "Because when you get to my age, you'll know there are some questions that are better left unanswered!"

Victoria wrenched herself free from Wheeler's grasp, and prepared a sharp retort. But the words caught in her throat when she saw a haunted look in Admiral Wheeler's eyes.

'If he has no memory, surely he shouldn't have that emotional reaction. Unless… she recalled something she heard a YoRHa unit talk about just once: 'Sometimes, even when an episodic or semantic memory is erased, an emotional imprint or a piece of implicit memory remains- the ghost of a memory'. Could… just mere words- mere knowledge- really leave such a strong emotional imprint that it would remain even after the erasure of the original memory?'

Victoria cleared her throat. "Right, I see. So who do you think was behind it?"

Admiral Wheeler quickly returned to normal, his composure restored. "Just between you and me, I suspect that maybe a crazy loyalist thought the war was too costly and decided to end it once and for all. I find it hard to imagine that President Connell would have resorted to such measures, when she tried so hard to avoid civilian casualties throughout the war, especially when the Oracles explicitly opposed such use of nuclear weapons. She was always exceptionally reverent towards the Oracles, even by Android standards."

For her part, Ionia Ivan and her crew believed it was the Artemisian government. Cursing in grief and swearing vengeance against the Republic she had served for centuries, Ionia took her frigate, the ARS Ronald Reagan- and its entire crew, and flew into the depths of space. Many at the time thought she had disappeared for good.

Then thirty years later, she mysteriously reappeared by the side of pirate leader Judas during the Red Druid Uprising."

Victoria remained silent for a few moments, before speaking suddenly. "What if the true culprit behind the Hsihseng Catastrophe… was your organization?" Victoria narrowed her eyes as she spoke. "Well, the Organization you belong to."

"W-What...? What do you mean by that?" Caught completely off-guard, blindsided by her question, Admiral Wheeler's eyes widened slightly, barely perceptible, but Victoria caught on to the involuntary cue.

"Save the act, Admiral. I have my… source. I know you're part of the Organization.

"H-How did you- Never mind. You know too much for your own good, kid…"

"Save your threats. I've instructed my source to 'remind' me if someone wipes my memory, and no, I'm not telling you who he or she is. And, as High Admiral of the entire Union Navy and member of the Union Council, I highly doubt you could kill me off for good without some major-ass questions being asked. However… if you cooperate, I don't mind keeping this between us."

"Fine… what do you want to know?"

"Was the Organization behind the Catastrophe at Hsihseng?"

Admiral Wheeler sighed deeply. "I'm not privy to all the Organization's secrets… but I'll bet 90% it wasn't the Organization."

"Why?"

"Because it completely contradicts the Organization's goals! The Organization has continually strived for militarization! That's why they created the Red Druid Uprising and-"

"The Organization created the Red Druids?!" Victoria gaped.

"Aw… shit…"

"It's fine… I promise it's a secret," Victoria vowed. "It would make a lot of sense actually- some of the Red Druids' actions don't make a lot of strategic sense… unless they were deliberately trying to scare the public and provoke a response from the Union."

"I'm glad you understand," Admiral Wheeler nodded sagely, relieved Victoria hadn't picked up on the "and" word he had said after "Red Druid Uprising". "What you must understand is the Organization's goals.

All the Organization's policies, all their projects- and there have been many- have been geared toward militarization. Creating more combat, military Androids. Building more advanced, numerous, efficient weapons, creating extensive defense systems. Let's face it- the Union's military-industrial complex is basically a state all to itself. And the Organization has been the overwhelming driving force behind. In fact, it's fair to say you- an Android expressly created to command the entire Union Navy- probably wouldn't exist without the Organization's machinations.

But what happened after the Hsihseng Catastrophe? Everyone on Artemis was horrified- the Oracles, the military, the civilian populace. It created an enormous backlash, anti-war movements, peace movements, and a period of demilitarization and disarmament- endorsed by the Oracles, no less- exactly the opposite of what the Organization wanted. That's why they resorted to the Red Druids."

"I see… makes sense why you think the Organization couldn't have been behind it. Heck, if anything I think I should thank the Organization- everything I've heard about them suggests the Navy is only where it is today because of the Organization's plans."

"So, about your contact…"

"Nope, not going to happen. Sorry- I may sympathize with the Organization to an extent from what I've heard, but I still need a card to play. Just in case."

An urgent knocking came at the door.

"Come in," High Admiral Victoria replied, giving Admiral Wheeler a pointed glance.

One of the Artemisian Marines who had accompanied Wheeler peeked in. "Sir-"

"Lieutenant, did not specifically state I didn't want to be disturbed?! What part of-"

"Sir, it's a Priority Alpha transmission from the fleet!"

"Give me that!" The Admiral stormed over and snatched the comm-pad from the Marine. His eyes widened as he looked at it. "An Artemisian gunship? Here?"

He answered the transmission. "This is Admiral Wheeler. Who is in charge of this vessel?" He paused as he listened to the reply. "They what- Locusts in Artemisian space?! They did WHAT? Kidnapped a- " He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Have you told Intelligence yet? This is their area of purview. Then what are you waiting for, idiot?" He shut off the transmitter and handed it back to the Marine. "Now get out!"

"What was that all about?" High Admiral Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Need help from my navy?"

"That won't be necessary," Admiral Wheeler replied stiffly. "The Artemisian Navy can handle the intruders. A score of Locust ships appeared out of nowhere and attacked one of our systems- but we have the situation under control. The rest will have to be dealt with by Union Intelligence… and the Organization."

"Really? You seem a little agitated for having everything 'under control'."

"I just hate being kept out of the loop is all, which I suspect is the case here," Wheeler muttered. "But I know that sometimes it's necessary."

With those cryptic words, he left the office, letting the door slide shut behind him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

August 20, 11,958 CE

On Vytaka Station, in orbit around Pallatinos Fault, Pallatinos System, Betelgeuse Sector, Betelgeuse Space...

URDC Director Jackass grumbled as she got up and picked up her own cup of coffee as the coffee-maker pinged. Then she stopped at the bookshelf, put down her cup, and began rooting through the pile of disorganized papers and datapads. While she was doing that, she accidentally knocked the cup, which shattered on the group, spilling the coffee inside.

"Fuck!" Jackass cursed furiously. "Damn it all!"

Frustrated, Jackass walked across her office, picked up a coffee table, and hurled it against the wall, before plopping down on a couch and burying her face in her hands. "I- I really have grown soft, haven't I?" Jackass chuckled sardonically to no one in particular.

Jackass had grown so used to having personal assistants to run her errands while she designed more powerful warships and destructive weapons (and some interesting food and drink recipes on the side), that she had forgotten how to deal with things on her own.

Fibonacci-3 had only left for a few days- Director Jackass had sent her back to Geonosis to oversee the completion of the prototype Moncton-class orbital platform, preparations for the test-fire, and meet with the Union Diplomatic Corps delegation that was coming to visit Geonosis- and now she was having a hand time managing daily tasks.

"Hey, is everything alright in there, Director?" 2B called from the hallway. "Someone said they heard a ruckus."

"Oh, fuck off! I'm fine" Director Jackass shot back, her voice harsher than she intended it to be. Realizing this, she hastily added, "Wait- I- I'm sorry- everything's fine, I just-"

"No, it's fine," 2B replied, her voice as even as usual. "Sorry to have bothered you."

Jackass sighed as she heard 2B's footsteps leave. "Get a grip, Jackass. You didn't use to be like this."

A pinging on her desk computer caught her attention. "Hmm…? A message? Who could it be from?"

She answered it, causing a live-stream transmission to pop up, showing a dark room. "From Geonosis? ….Fibonacci?!"

Her assistant, Fibonacci-3, seemed to be sobbing. "D-Director- I- I don't know why, but all the Androids and Machines here are behaving strangely. T-They kept p-pointing and jabbing, and talking behind my back, and wouldn't tell me a-anything! And there are these s-strange warships in orbit, strange Androids on the station, and no one would tell me w-why or what-t… then o-one of our supervisors w-whispered to me t-they were g-going to a-arrest me! S-So I r-ran!"

"Hold on!" Director Jackass asked in alarm. "Arrest you, who? Where are you? Please, tell me some details, so I can help!"

Fibonacci kept looking behind her in the room, as if expecting someone to attack her. "T-They're chasing m-me, Director… f-following me… I- I'm scared!"

"Who's chasing you, Fibonacci? What do they look like?"

A loud bang erupted behind Fibonacci, followed by incoherent shouting, gunshots.

"Director, help me!" Fibonacci screamed, and the transmission suddenly filled with static.

"H-Hang on, Fibonacci! I'll get help! Fibonacci!"

The words "Connection Lost" now filled the screen.

Jackass felt her hands curl into fists in rage. "Whoever you are, you've really done it now, fuckers…"


	35. Unconventional Contact

August 17, 11,958 CE

Near Lasalkan Asteroid Field IV, Lasalkan System, Miridem Sector, Exodus Cluster…

A small Quarian smuggling vessel, the Cykire, dropped back to sublight speed as its FTL drive cut off.

"Did we finally shake them?" The co-pilot, Haalo'Xigar nar Ledoruk, questioned nervously as soon as the stars reverted to normal.

"Yeah, I think we did," Captain Feemi'Yuram nar Vaechol sighed. "Who'd have thought our client would double-cross the Batarians, of all people?"

"That's your fault," The ship's gunner, Zaaha'Yaenn nar Sheeji climbed down from the turret she had been manning. "You should have researched the client background beforehand! Then we wouldn't have the four-eyes on our tail!" She paused for a moment and looked to the ship's only non-Quarian crew member, the ship's engineer, a Batarian exile named Krank Garbarah. "No offense meant."

"Eh, I'm used to it by now," Krank waved the comment away. "Get me another drink- basic functions are working, but navigation is a little wonky, and it will take a while before I get comms back online."

As Zaaha passed Krank a can of Batarian ale, Haalo looked on skeptically. "Are you sure you should be drunk when working?"

"Nah, he's always drunk," Captain Feemi dismissed, propping her feet up on the dashboard, and letting the back of her seat incline backward until it was nearly horizontal. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me if something happens, or if repairs are done."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

About five hours later…

Zaaha finished another round of cards and pumped her fist in the air. "I win again!"

Haalo groaned and dropped the cards he had left, begrudgingly shoving some of his tokens to Zaaha.

"Uh, wait, where did my winnings go?" Zaaha questioned, puzzled. She looked around the cabin, until she found Krank, who was now snoring, smelling of ale. And right beside him was a little pile of tokens.

"Damn kleptomaniac," Zaaha grumbled, swiping them back.

Krank had been a pickpocket once, and had a psychological compulsion to nab just about everything not nailed down. But he almost always returned what he took, sometimes before anyone noticed it was missing... and eventually, and the crew had gotten more-or-less used to his antics over time.

"New game," Haalo insisted. "I won't lose this time!"

"Uhh... guys, have you been paying attention to the sensors?" Krank exclaimed, crawling up from his drunken nap.

"What- ? Oh, crap!" Co-Pilot Haalo realized, rushing back to his console. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"What is it?" Zaaha demanded.

"A whole bunch of unidentified ships incoming! Capital ships, classification unknown! They look about... three cruiser-sized, six destroyer-sized, ten frigate-sized. Fighters- drones? Thousands of them!"

"Get up sleepy-head!" Zaaha hurled an empty drink can at the dozing Captain Feemi, who woke up, startled.

"Wha- what-"

"Unknown contacts incoming! Thousands of fighters! 19 capital ships!"

Feemi came awake in an instant. "Powering up engines! Haalo, set nav points!"

"Wh-Where-?"

"Doesn't matter, anywhere but here!"

"Th-It- needs to take awhile-"

"Just do it!"

"Looks a little late for that!" Zaaha warned, as the first wave of enemies, appearing to be some sort of small, nimble drones, began bombarding the ship. Zaaha scrambled up the ladder to the turret pod, and began firing incessantly, chopping into the ranks of the enemy drones.

Captain Feemi attempted to navigate the ship, dodging both asteroids and enemy drones, as difficult as the latter was. Many drones refused to get away and ended up getting crushed against the ship's kinetic barriers or its hull.

"Hurry- hurry-!" Captain Feemi warned, watching enemy capital ships advancing ever closer.

"There, got it!" Haalo shouted. "Punch it."

With that, the Cykire activated its Mass Effect Drive, and it leapt into FTL travel, instantly leaving the hostile drones in the dust.

On board, the crew members sighed a breath of relief.

"What... the hell... was that?!" Zaaha exclaimed.

"Some... sort of automated drone?" Haalo stated. "But... soo many..."

"Maybe they're Batarian? Who knows, perhaps the Batarians have a secret facility here."

"They're not Batarian," Krank scoffed. "That's ludicrious. The design is nothing alike. How do we know it wasn't the Turians... or the Salarians? I wouldn't put it past STG..."

"It doesn't matter," Captain Feemi waved it away. "Whatever it is, perhaps it's best not to know, or we could get on the bad side of some very nasty people."

"Just like you did, dealing with that dumb Volus..." Zaaha muttered darkly.

"I'm sure we can all agree we don't want to go there again?" Haalo questioned, and all the crewmembers nodded in unison.

"Great! Then let's get this cargo down to the Nemean Abyss, and forget any of this ever happened," Captain Feemi declared.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Priority Transmission Omega-Alpha

Queen Sheebaloth-3 to Organization -

At 23:41 Earth UTC on August 17, 11,958 CE, my drones had a surprise encounter with an unidentified alien vessel with Element Zero signatures in the Lasalkan System, and engaged it with limited force, as per the Onager Protocol. Despite possessing weaponry, the ship did not appear to be a warship, but rather a scout or stealth ship. Predictably, the vessel escaped, after inflicting minor losses on my drones.

Three hours after its departure, a large force of about a half-dozen frigate and corvette-sized warships entered the system. This time I kept my drones hidden in the asteroid field, but surveilled them. These ships appeared of radically-different design, but all still registering Mass Effect signatures. The vessels did not act like an invasion force, but rather like a search or hunting party. A rivaling faction or civilization, perhaps?

Awaiting further orders.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Priority Transmission Alpha-Omega

Organization - to Sheebaloth-3

Excellent work, Queen. Clean up as much Locust debris from the system as possible, and remain prepared for the possibility of evacuation. If further alien vessels are seen, withdraw forces from the Lasalkan System. Otherwise, in 72 hours, you are to continue business as usual. When at all possible, avoid all possible conflict or engagement of any kind with alien forces. If unanticipated engagement is underway, disengage whenever reasonably possible.

The Organization thanks you for your continued service. For Organization -!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

August 17, 11,958 CE

Organization ? Headquarters at Svalbard, former Kingdom of Norway, Earth, Sol System, Earth Sector, Earth Cluster…

For once, Deputy Director Manah wasn't sure where to start at an Organization meeting, and one attended only by Templar Paladins, no less. All the Specialized Android Agents, and even the Templar Knights were being kept in the dark.

"So… I guess our first encounter with a spacefaring race?" Templar Paladin, Agent P-L- also known as Leah, shrugged, covering for Manah. "Or I guess it should be the Locusts' first encounter, more like. I mean, Earth has seen the invasion of those Alien motherships in 5012, but none of us were around to see that."

"Well, we don't know if the aliens that the URDC ran into on Geonosis are spacefaring. Or if they're related to the ship the Locusts encountered in some way."

"Regardless, I think this encounter only proves the effectiveness of Project Locust," Agent P-F pointed out, adding in her two cents. "I confess I had my doubts, but the project seems to be working out swimmingly so far."

A chorus of nods ran through the Organization Templars gathered in the room.

Finally feeling the words she wanted, Manah began to speak up.

"Right… so you know why we can't allow a formal first contact scenario to happen just yet. Think about- if they were the fringes of a vast galactic civilization- or even just an arm of the galaxy- imagine how many resources, worlds, population, ships they might have. And imagine if they were hostile to us." Manah paused to let the words sink in.

"We don't desire to make enemies of the galaxy, we wish to establish peaceful relations," Manah continued. "But the other side may not extend the same courtesy to us! And we currently don't have the power to fight off an entire galaxy, not by a long shot."

"You got that right, red-eyes," Templar Paladin P-000 snorted derisively.

"Pot calling the kettle black," Manah stopped to give P-000 a glare before continuing. "And perhaps we will never have the ability to single-handedly seize the galaxy for ourselves. But that's okay, because that's not our intention. We just need to assemble enough force to decisively thrash the other races in a decisive engagement should they come looking for trouble, and force them to the negotiating table. A quick, decisive war with limited casualties. Not that I expect the peace to last in such a case. This will likely lead to subsequent conflicts, a cold war of sorts, proxy wars, and an arms race. And there- that- is where our true goal lies."

"Do you think the other spacefaring races will come looking for trouble?" Paladin Agent P-U asked. "You seem awfully convinced that is the case."

"I would be pleased to be proven otherwise," Manah raised her eyebrows. "But even in such a case, an arms race is all but unavoidable. Even if their politicians play nice, it's hard to imagine their military brass won't eye the Union with suspicion. And we should welcome that."

"The matter remains on whether we should make this matter known to the rest of the Organization, Manah," Paladin Agent P-N, or Nowe, offered. "If not the SAAs, at least the Templar Knights?"

"That does sound like a reasonable idea," Agent P-E concurred slowly, as did Agent P-S.

"Very well, Nowe," Manah's voice softened considerably. "We'll make this known to the Templar Knights, but not to the SAAs. At least for now."


	36. The Unknown War

August 22, 11,958 CE

Inside Castle Brumac, Imperial Territory of Papeete, Eastern Sea of Midgard…

Organization ? Templar Knight, Lieutenant K-P- or Petra- slipped up the circular stone staircase. When she reached the top, she peered cautiously around the corner. "Almost there…"

She fired two shots from her rifle, eliminating the two Undead Knights guarding the chamber with precise aim. She spoke into her communicator. "Team Indigo, the way to the bedchamber is clear. Orders, Captain?"

"K-C2 will be joining you shortly. I've instructed K-Y and Lieutenant Sihanouk to clear the servants' quarters of hostiles, while K-3 and I stay to provide fire support when the MLF finally storms the grand hall."

"Understood. What about Orange Team?"

"They're pulling out- the Director called for reinforcements to bolster the Iberian Front. Especially with any Paladins they could spare already fighting on the Novgorodian Front and Mesopatamian Front."

"Don't they have those um… Titans for that stuff?"

"The Titans are impressive," Captain K-T concurred. "But they can be easily undermined by skilled Imperial sorcerers or heavy artillery. Unfortunately, we Templars are in pretty high demand, it seems."

"Understood, Captain. K-P out."

By now, Agent K-C2- or Clementine- had sauntered her way up the stairs behind Petra.

"I killed off the Imps and Troll downstairs," She boasted. "You're welcome, by the way."

Petra looked rather disdainfully at her partner. "I hope you gave them clean deaths, at least."

Clementine sighed exasperatedly. "Yes- yes. I even gave them the chance to surrender, damn it. But those dumb fuckers wouldn't take it. I don't need the Director, or Manah, or Trig, chewing me out."

"I hope you do, Clem," Petra said. "Right ahead is Zara's bedroom."

She was speaking of Imperial sorceress and necromancer, Lady Zara, who ruled over the Windward Islands.

Clementine grinned wickedly, as she swung her twin blades. Despite being able to use magic, she was rather fond of melee weapons. "Let's kill her!"

"We're to take her alive if possible," Petra warned her emphatically.

"But we know she won't accept," Clementine scoffed.

"We don't know that," Petra chided. "Come on, let's go."

The two fired their magic at the armored bedchamber door.

Just before striking their target, the magic hit an invisible barrier and vanished in a brilliant flash of yellow light.

"Wards, of course," Clementine narrowed her eyes. "Petra, let's hit it with everything we've got!"

"Hey, I outrank you!" Petra reminded indignantly, but lifted her weapon. The two Templars pounded the defensive wards around the door with a continuous fusillade of all manner of destructive magic.

At last, the barrier began to glow a reddish-orange, flickered, and collapsed, visibly, allowing the shots that followed to impact the armored door.

"Almost there, keep it up!" Petra ordered, though she was panting visibly. The continuous bombardment was an exhausting toll on her mana.

After a while, the door finally began to glow before imploding inward.

A fusillade of magic spells burst out from within.

"Go, go, go!" Petra ordered, and the two Templars charged forward, dodging spells. Once inside, they came face to face the Elven Lady Zara, sitting- seemingly serenely- on her bed, surrounded by shimmering defensive magical wards.

"Surrender, mage!" Petra warned, holding up her weapon. "We have both magic and more… conventional weapons, so don't you think about fighting us!"

"Or don't surrender and fight us," Clementine taunted. "So we can butcher your ass!"

The Elven sorceress chuckled scornfully. "More rebel scum in my castle, daring to despoil even my bedchamber? I know who you are- rare specimens too. Bastardized constructs of metal, enchanted perversions of even the accursed Humans of legend, tools of the winged demons who defy the gods! I shall surrender to no such abominations!" Lady Zara summoned a magic staff and a sword to her hands. "For the Empire! For the Gods!"

"Stubborn bitch!" Petra cursed, dodging the stream of curses that subsequently began ricocheting across the room.

"Let's take her down!" Clementine pelted Zara with magic, shattering her defensive wards. "Yes, now let's- AAAH!"

A blast of magic bent Clementine's lower leg, twisting it at an unnatural angle.

"AAAAHHH!" Clementine cried in pain, shooting her rifle erratically as she hastily dragged her body out of the way of a subsequent follow-up flurry of attacks. "You bitch!"

Petra took advantage of the situation to melee charge Zara, knocking the elf down and beating her with the butt of her weapon. "Just! Stay! Down!"

"GAAAHHH!" Zara cried out in pain, before unleashing a blast of magic with all her might, flinging Petra violently against a way. The Imperial sorceress breathed heavily, exhausted, before finally climbing down from the bed. "Oh, I will enjoy making you pay for that… AAAHH!"

An enormous laser beam erupted for a split second, spearing Zara right through the chest and going on to scorch the wall, before vanishing as quickly as it had come. The Elven woman fell to the floor, thrashing painfully in her final death throes for a few seconds before falling still, her blood drenching the floor.

Petra glanced over to Clementine, who was holding a high-powered laser weapon, which had been based on YoRHa Pod lasers, albeit with extensive alteration.

"Really now, Clem?! You used the Eden Laser? We were trying to take her alive if possible!"

"And it wasn't," Clementine shrugged nonchalantly. "Because she wasn't letting us!"

"Never mind..." Petra sighed, activating her communicator. "This is Agent K-P. Priority Target… neutralized. Captain, what's the situation?"

"Still pinned down in the grand hall!" Captain K-T shouted over the din of battle. "Agent K-Y and Lieutenant Sihanouk need help out in the courtyard shooting down those damned Imperial Airships! They keep bombarding the MLF positions!"

"Alright, we're on our way!" Petra confirmed.

Scrambling back down the stairs, the two Templar Knights rushed out into the courtyard where Ymir and Sihanouk were busy firing on dozens of Imperial Airships, with some help from scattered Midgard Liberation Front units.

"Damn bastards…" Clementine growled, as she crouched for cover behind a statue and took aim at the nearest airship with her Eden Laser. "Cowards hiding up in the sky…"

"Granted we do have back-ups, though… and your laser!" Sihanouk smirked. "So can't say we fight fair either!"

"Uh… Templar Knights don't have back-ups," Petra began.

"What, why?" Sihanouk stared wide-eyed. "How… is that possible?"

"Our… data, memories are stored… differently," Petra began hesitantly.

"Look, we're fighting a battle!" Ymir reminded. "And Sihanouk, your memory's going to be wiped anyway, so why bother? This isn't the first time we've explained this shit!"

"Fine, makes sense," Sihanouk muttered grudgingly.

"The airships make strategic sense though," Petra diverted the topic, reasoning rationally, as she added her fire to the firefight. "Trying to rain down indiscriminate fire, while putting distance between the MLF and them. Doesn't really work against Templars, though."

"Well, they're a little harder to hit," Lieutenant Sihanouk commented, as he hoisted up a ML-77 missile launcher and blasted one of the faster, winged Airships out of the sky. "But not by much. Unfortunately, supplies haven't come in from Noumea for several weeks, so I'm low on ammunition for our portable ADs."

"So the Lieutenant has to be picky about his targets, while I have to gun down the others," Ymir growled. "What a fucking bother."

"More contacts incoming! Bearings, south, 22 degrees, west! Range five kilometers!" Petra warned. "Enhancing visuals!"

"Oh joy, more of these fuckers," Ymir deadpanned. "Guess shooting practice will take longer today, girls…"

"No, wait!" Petra shouted. "Yes! Do not fire on new incoming! They are Dragon and MLF reinforcements!"

"Finally!" Clementine exclaimed, watching some of the Imperial Airships turning away to meet the new threat. "I take it our deadbeat friends in Rarotonga finally sent help?"

"Looks like it," Sihanouk commented dryly. "Took them long enough."

The Dragons were soon engaging the enemy airships, nimbly blasting them out of the sky, while, on their back, they carried howdahs with MLF troops that fired magic and all manner of kinetic energies.

Before long, the skies were clear of enemy ships, and their newfound allies swooped down to land, mopping up the remnants of the Imperial Army on the ground.

Captain K-T- or Trig- came out of the castle, accompanied by Agent K-3- or Number Three, and several MLF soldiers.

"The Castle is clear, team," Captain Trig declared triumphantly. "Good work, team! The MLF under Colonel Ravor is rounding up prisoners into the dungeons."

"Guess, we can finally get back to the barracks and have some time off, huh?" Petra chuckled to her teammates.

"I can't wait to get totally wasted," Ymir grumbled.

"Darn it, I was hoping to drench my claws in some more blood!" Clementine made cat-like gestures.

"You don't have claws, fool," Number Three remarked disdainfully, while Sihanouk rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately… it might be a little early for celebration, troops," Captain Trig pointed to the sky, where a circle of red began to form, lighting flickering in the distance.

"Oh, no…"

"What- what is that?" Sihanouk exclaimed.

"Monstrous, horrific entities," Captain Trig spat. "A twisted perversion of the Human form, first created to wipe out Humanity."

"The Grotesqueries," Petra finished for the Captain, her eyes filled with horror.

One by one, what looked like enormous Human babies with flying appendages resembling bat-wings yet made of lighting, squealing in a twisted mixture of innocence, lust of destruction, and ravenous hunger.

The Dragons lunged up into the sky to engage, knowing instantly the threat presented by these hideous creations of their age-old enemies.

As the Dragons began engaging the Grotesqueries, Sihanouk dropped to one knee and fired off a portable anti-air missile. "Damn, that was my penultimate shot!"

"Fire it all!" Captain Trig ordered, and Sihanouk fired off another shot, destroying another of the Grotesqueries.

"Damn it!" Petra cried out in frustration as she and Sihanouk fired their rifles ineffectively, watching a Dragon fall to the Grotesqueries' own relentless bombardment.

Beside her, Ymir and Trig lobbed long-range spells, while Clementine fired her laser as often as she could without it overheating… to limited effect.

"When is our emergency back-up going to come?!" Captain Trig exclaimed before abruptly pausing. "Oh. There- there it is."

A rupture in spacetime erupted and convulsed… before a massive starship appeared out of nowhere. It was the Organization ? frigate White Fang- which immediately began to tear into the Grotesqueries with missiles and lasers. Afterward, it unleashed a fusillade of maso missiles into the hole in the sky, eruptions of red maso, pulling and tearing at the edges of the anomaly from whence the Grotesqueries had emerged, until it finally closed off.

On the ground, the Organization members and MLF soldiers threw their arms into the air and cheered, some dropping their others, others brandishing it wildly. Various cheers and shouts of excitement erupted.

"Take that, Titan babies!" Petra exclaimed.

"Go to hell!" Clementine cackled.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Once the celebrations and chaos finally settled down, Team Indigo, Sihanouk, several leading MLF Commanders gathered in Castle Brumac's northeast tower, with powerful Dragon Patriarch Kirill leaning in from outside.

"...unfortunately, Imperial forces under that Corrupted Dragon, Maltheus, and the notorious Troll General, Grazhram, have thrown a massive spanner in our plans, almost-entirely pushing MLF forces out of Yamatai."

"Grazhram," MLF Goblin Colonel Ravor spat. "What a cunning bastard… by troll standards."

"Hmpf. Dirty tricks and chicanery," Elven General Rangabe scoffed condescendingly. "As expected of a brutish race."

"Regardless, it is the fault of the MLF," Dragon Patriarch Kirill accused. "My people have held the line in Songguo and Joseon."

"Barely!" MLF Faerie Chieftain Ramilla shot back at the dragon shrilly despite the enormous size difference. "Our losses in Yamatai are only due to treacherous bloodkin, Maltheus! And how much MLF blood has been shed to hold the line in Songguo and Joseon? Dragons cannot hold a battle line alone! Not to mention, I hear that Imperial Flying Fortress is really giving your people a beating in Jurchen, isn't it?"

Kirill growled furiously, but Captain Trig held up a hand, urging him to calm down.

"Blaming each other accomplishes nothing, not while the Empire and the Grotesqueries continue to shackle Midgard in their grasp! I will inform the Organization- I am sure they will divert more warships to this war," Captain Trig stated authoritatively.

"With those reports of an intelligent spacefaring race being discovered, we will probably want to wrap this up in a few years," Lieutenant Petra added, reminding the Captain.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

August 29, 11,958 CE

Camp Tortel, former Republic of Chile, Earth, Sol System, Earth Cluster...

Union Intelligence Director Serov looked on smugly as he watched the construction of the powerful weapons turrets and missile silos being constructed in the center of the military camp- one of thousands such military installations scattered all over the planet, defending all manner of cities and settlements across the Union capital world.

A base armed with ground-based Mark 2488 Onager mass accelerator turrets that could lob a projectile fast enough to reach targets in orbit, as well as AOW-19 Anti-Orbital Missiles. For closer, high-atmospheric targets, there was the Z-86 Heavy Laser Turrets, enlarged versions of weapons used during the Machine Wars, and the Mark 2457 mobile mass accelerator cannons mounted on M510 Mammoth tank platforms.

"Such a… crude display of force," Minister Kavar of the Diplomatic Corps observed as he walked out of an encampment building to stand alongside Serov.

"Crude, perhaps, but necessary," Serov replied. "Don't get me wrong- I do admire your… patience, and planning of your diplomacy. But sometimes force is needed to solve problems."

"Well, enough of the semantics," Minister Kavar pointed. "I believe our guest of honor is here."

A shuttle came in for a landing, and opened up, allowing Chairman Pascal of the Machine Council to disembark. "Director, Minister, I have acquired what you asked for. Or what was left of it, anyway. I'll have my men start unloading them right away. And here's the data."

"Excellent, thank you, Chairman!" Director Serov smiled. "You have done a great service to the Union!"

"Indeed!" Minister Kavar concurred, saluting. "Glory to the Union!"

"Glory to the Union!" Chairman Pascal paused before bringing it up. "While we did manage to salvage what we could from the Machine Network's Adam and Eve project… but what does this have to do with your Project Infiltrator?"

"I'm afraid this is classified for right now," Director Serov explained. "However, be patient, and you will find out soon…"


	37. Plans

A rather incomplete list of some events that will be detailed more carefully in the upcoming side story, Rise of the Union. Incomplete, and may be subject to change

August 25, 11,958- In response to the disappearance of her aide, Fibonacci-3 and loss of contact with planetary authorities on the URDC world of Geonosis, URDC Director Jackass arrives at Geonosis with a Behemoth-class Battlecruiser, starting the Geonosis Crisis

August 30, 11,958- As the Geonosis Crisis escalates, the Blockade of the Union garden world of Benning begins

September 3, 11,958- De-escalation of Geonosis Crisis

April 11,960- Battle of Geonosis

The Treaty of Geonosis is signed between the Union and the Sovereign Nests of Geonosis.

The Treaty of Geonosis would go on to serve as the basis of the Union Protectorate System for client states and races that decline to formally integrate into the Union, retaining their autonomy, but existing in the Union's sphere of influence, maintaining close political and diplomatic ties to the Union, and reliant on Union economic and military assistance.

December 11,960- Locust Swarm begin upgrading combat units; Locust War intensifies

May 11,962- Hunt for Black Druid pirate leader, self-dubbed "Grand Prince" Gerhard Muller

January 11,963- The Union makes first contact with the Troflagari race in the Exodus Cluster

May 11,964- The Union makes first contact with the Colicoid race in Betelgeuse Space

September 11,964- The Union makes first contact with the Saderan race in the Exodus Cluster

December 11,965- Children of Humanity Chapter 37 Covert Action

January 11,966- Children of Humanity Chapter 38 Infiltration

August 11,966- Children of Humanity Chapter 39 Ambush

November 8, 11,966- Artemis presidential elections

July 11,968- The Union makes first contact with the Zerg race in the Theta Quadrant

-Battle of Artemis

-The Union makes first contact with the Felucian race in Betelgeuse Space

-The Union makes first contact with the Selonian race in the Petra Nebula

-After a series of mysterious attacks on Union colonies, internal turmoil erupts due to a political crisis involving the Artemis Republic, the Union Research and Development Consortium, and the Church of Humanity

-Project Spore is deployed

11,983- The Union launches an aggressive military campaign in the Hades Gamma

11,991- The Union launches a military offensive in Gemini Sigma


	38. Covert Action

Independent Salarian freighter Karihime, near Croschet-13 System, Miridem Sector, Exodus Cluster…

Special Task Group Agent and Pilot Curstok Liben glanced at several of the transport crew as they chatted away and amused themselves on a variety of games, all while pretending to be engrossed in his omni-tool reader.

The crew was as clean as you could probably expect from a Terminus Systems transport. Of course, when it came to cargo, so long as the credits were forked over, they didn't ask clients too many questions about what they were transporting, where it came from, and where it was going.

So it was probable that none of the crew even suspected their ship was carrying a cargo container of illegal, genetically-modified varren bound for a wealthy Batarian magnate, much less the fact that Curstok was a STG agent... and Curstok would very much like to keep it that way.

Granted, if push came to shove, he was certainly more than skilled enough to terminate all the other crew on board... but Curstok had to admit he had grown fond of the crew, and would prefer to avoid that.

"What are you reading, there, Curstok?" The ship's navigator, Arpop Buu, came over, asking conversationally.

"Oh, just, reading. Deep Space Purveyor by Horsarth Aezik," Curstok lied. "One of the classics." And indeed, from Arpop's perspective that is what it would look like.

However, the omni-tool also sent an encrypted message to the contact lens in Curstok's left eye, projecting a report on Batarian criminal and mercenary organizations that only he could see. Not that Curstok was paying much real attention to the report anyway.

Without warning, the crewmember on sensors lookout duty, Zurorth Ozen, suddenly leapt to his feet.

"Captain! We're detecting- it seems- something's on our hull!"

"What?!" Captain Zodort Paban exclaimed, rushing to the sensors station at the front of the bridge. "That- that's impossible, we would have detected an impact with debris of that size, surely the sensors are- "

Curstok had also hurriedly rushed to the station, a nasty suspicion surfacing in his mind. A quick look at the sensors confirmed his worst fears.

"I think we're being boarded! Probably a stealth prowler, or something. But whose, and why?"

"How do you know that?" Captain Paban questioned Curstok as the other crew scrambled to grab weapons.

"Let's just say I've had a few run-ins with STG," Curstok decided on a half-lie. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

Seconds later, alarms began to blare through the ship.

"Something's breaching the cargo bay airlock!" Zurorth warned.

"Well, looks like you're spot-on with this," Captain Paban muttered, his mind spinning through the possibilities.

"What do we do?" The ship's engineer, Serlow Heejai, panicked, wringing his hands.

"Vent the cargo hold! Activate the Mass Effect partitions!" Curstok barked, taking charge. "Everyone into environmental suits!"

Curstok was in a pressurized suit in a flash, not to mention he had a few STG tricks up his sleeve.

His civilian crewmates, however, were much less prepared, struggling to get into emergency suits.

There was a snap-hiss and the bridge entrance opened. Only the mass effect barrier prevented total decompression of the bridge.

It had been a shot in the dark, but clearly, venting the cargo hold was a no-go in terms of ridding the boarding party.  
Two crude-looking mech platforms pushed up to the mass effect field, their magnetized feet clinking on to the floor.

"Serlow, seal the cargo hold, then drop the bridge barrier, and open fire!"

The Engineer hastily followed his instructions. There was a loud whoosh, as air rushed out of the bridge toward the rear of the ship, followed by gunfire as the Salarians rained hell on the two mech boarders.

Both immediately twitched violently and collapsed, lacking any sort of armor or kinetic barriers.

But the next moment, there was a hiss of gas, and smoke billowed out, obscuring their view.

'Shit,' Curstok thought, and made a gamble. "Turn on your lights!" He flicked on his suit light.

The lights would prevent panicked friendly fire, but also made them more visible to the enemy. He'd gambled that the enemy boarding vessel, small as it was, would only fit a couple of enemies at most- a number he could handle.

Curstok switched his vision to infrared- something his crewmates did not have- in hopes the boarders would at least be marginally different from ambient temperature.

His bet proved true- a roughly-humanoid heat signature- warmer than a Salarian, but lower in body temperature than Asari or Turians.

He opened fire, only for the figure was suddenly gone, flashing to the side.

"What?!" Curstok blinked in shock. 'Did I hit it? Did it tank or evade it? What is it- mech platform?'

"AAAHH!" Arpop cried out, followed by sounds of gagging and choking.

Curstok fired repeatedly, but the hostile was either somehow evading or was seriously resilient.

Then it grabbed on to Curstok, a black-suited figure with no discernable features, and violently tore away the mask of Curstok's suit, before letting him go. Luckily for Curstok, beneath his suit, he'd had a STG-issued mass effect barrier mask.

As he collapsed, Curstok heard more screams, erratic gunfire, and choking sounds- the last of which now made a lot more sense. 'Why use physical force instead of kinetic weapon? Prisoner capture? Bioweapon test? Cultural preference?'

He supposed he could test the gas and subtly touched his omni-tool.

'Some sort of crowd-control gas? Perhaps an anesthetic substance?' He speculated from the rudimentary readings his omni-tool could produce, as it was not fully-equipped to do a comprehensive spectrometry. 'Possibly toxic in high concentrations? How did they estimate concentrations? Boarders aware of Salarian presence, Salarian physiology? Tailored to galactic average? Or to race in question? Who responsible? Batarian faction? More likely mercenaries hired by them? But why take bridge instead of just cargo? And why capture alive? Slaves? False-flag?'

Endless questions and speculations poured through Curstok's head.

At last, the cries of the Salarian crew faded, though Curstok hoped they were merely incapacitated.

Another set of footsteps came onto the bridge, metal boots clanging on the deck.

There was a conversation, a vocal exchange, but to his bewilderment, Curstok couldn't make heads or tails of it. 'What… is this? Code language, artificial language, unknown language, unknown race? But verbal communications mean unlikely to be remote mech platform...'

Regardless, he recorded it- it would be up to STG to figure it out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Organization ? Templar Paladin P-N, or Nowe, looked around as he entered, careful not to step on any of the fallen aliens.

"By the gods, Eris, did you have to attack them so brutally?"

"They had countermeasures against the gas, so I just eliminated those countermeasures in the most direct method. They are unharmed."

"Um… okay, then. I downloaded the ship's manifest computer, and there seem to be some… monsters stored in the cargo bay. I was shocked that the crew would resort to venting so quickly, but it seems the cages are hermetically-sealed. At least, I hope."

"I see," Eris nodded sagely. "Well, regardless, it's none of our business. You download everything we can from the ship's computers, I'll analyze the aliens with my bioscanner."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As much as Curstok wanted to just lay there and gather information, he feared the intentions of the mysterious boarders. For example, if they were slavers, or intending to torture them for information, or dissect them for organs, the chances of any information he could possibly gather making it back to STG would be neglible. Heck, for all he knew, they could be a barbaric race that feasted on the flesh of sentient beings.

So, reasoning he had to do something about the two intruders, and while said intruders were talking, Curstok pushed himself quietly to his feet, using the still ever-present smoke cloud for cover, hoping the intruders were too preoccupied to notice.

Stealthily, he crept toward the back of one of the masked figures.

When the other turned its back to the other to access the ship computers, Curstok rushed foward, stabbing a blade into the apparent-neck of his target.

The blade punctured the black suit and stopped.

"Huh?" Curstok blinked. 'A tough hide? Anti-laceration fabrics?'

He barely had a moment to think before a punch struck him in the face, and damaging his mass effect barrier mask.

Gagging and choking, he fell back and everything soon blacked out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Organization ? Templar Paladin P-E, also known as Eris, looked down uncomfortably at the alien who'd tried to stab her, even as her partner stared wide-eyed at the sudden violence. "Let's finish up and get out of this shithole." She bent down and began scanning the fallen aliens.

"Almost done," Nowe stated hurriedly, tearing his gaze back to the alien ship's computer.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

When Curstok jerked awake, he immediately checked his chronometer. It had been hours since the raid.

"Hey, you all right?" Captain Paban knelt next to the Agent. "Easy, you might be a little woozy."

"What happened? Where are our attackers?"

"Gone," The Captain replied. "All gone when we woke. Looks like you put up a bit more of a fight- but ultimately they got away, no traces. They even took away those mechs we destroyed. Guess we should be glad they left us alive, huh?"

"But we have no idea what they wanted," Arpop insisted. "They didn't even touch the cargo. What the hell was that? Never seen anything like those!"

"It's like it never happened," The comm and manifest crew Aetant Zonoki added in a squeaky voice.

"Never mind that, is everyone alright?" Curstok asked.

"Yeah. You were the last one to wake. Whatever they used, didn't seem to be lethal."

"We... don't know that for sure. I have some medical experience- I want to run diagnostic tests on us just in case. If they're bioterrorists, they might be expecting us to carry whatever they've put on us to population centers. Maybe even species-specific bioweapons, for example something that targets only Batarians, and we Salarians are asymptomatic carriers or something."

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing," Arpop muttered darkly.

Ignoring the remark, Curstok continued, "It could be some slow-acting poison, or a disease with a latency period. Either way, doesn't hurt to be careful. If it's harmful, the sooner we know, the sooner we can work on curing or purging it. And we most certainly don't want to spread something harmful to our clans."

Most of the crew nodded slowly, accepting it.

Captain Paban had a question though. "How do you have medical experience? I thought you graduated from the Fabal Lezona Navigation Academy on Jaetur..."

"I did. My medical knowledge is... informal. Maybe a little... experimental," Curstok choose his words carefully, intentionally crafting an image of an illicit nature without outright saying it.

Captain Paban nodded, getting the message. "Okay, okay, forget I asked."

Over the next few days, Curstok found nothing wrong with the crew he could find, no trace of biological, chemical weapons, no strange symptoms or unexplained wounds. Traces of the gas were isolated to find what appeared to be a type of anesthetic, similar in molecular structure to an outdated anesthetic once used on Sur'Kesh.

He also analyzed the ship's cameras and various sensor logs. The airlock scales also suggested that the intruders were really heavy, surprisingly heavy for apparent body volume. Which could mean a variety of things- they were mech platforms- not surprising if so, more advanced than the first two crude ones they'd destroyed, were highly-cyberdized, or were built as heavyset as the Krogan.

What was strange was that he'd found some traces of synthetic material that resembled artificial skin and fur, but no trace of any genetic material. Perhaps for aesthetics' sake, which wouldn't be unusual on some sort of personal, domestic, or liaison-type mech, but highly unusual to have on a field mech. Especially considering how crude and bare-bones the first two quadruped mechs they destroyed were. And if they were organic beings, perhaps they were part of some sort of intricate, airtight-suit disguises. Regardless, Curstok suspected it must be at least a reasonably-advanced race or civilization to pull it off.

Judging from the camera feed and his own brief memory, he'd noticed they appeared to resemble pale Asari in a way. Curstok idly wondered if their culture would be similar to the Asari, but pushed the idle thoughts aside- there was no way he could know from their brief encounter.

As he finished up his report and speculations, an unlikely, peripheral idea occurred to him. "Potential for synthetic intelligence and fully-autonomous synthetic entities cannot be ruled out." Hopefully, he thought, this would not be the case. The galaxy was well aware of the dangers of uncontrolled AI- the Geth War being a glaring example.

Curstok re-read his finished report, before a final thought struck him. This could very well be a first encounter, something that STG would leap at, would love to try and make a client race out of, to form an exclusive trading relationship, and potentially leapfrog Salarian influence and interests across the galaxy.

But to do that they'd have to keep things quiet from the other galactic races while plans were devised. Potential rivals- the Asari, the Turians, the Batarians- they could not be allowed to find out. In the best case scenario, Paban and his crew would be made to swear to silence, perhaps blackmail and threats used to ensure their compliance. In the worst case, they might be silenced by the STG... permanently.

Curstok sighed, for all his years of service to the STG, he wasn't quite that ruthless. He ran through his report again, editing, redacting, and even making minor fabrications with regard to every mention of the crew. It would be best if the STG never knew about them in the first place.


	39. Infiltration

Spaceport 4, Choquo, Korlus, Imir System, Eagle Nebula, Attican Traverse…

Krogan mercenary Srontor Bogu of Clan Bogu growled as he watched a mystery ship land, and snarled when a lone Salarian wonder out boldly like it hadn't a care in the world.

It took a lot of guts for most off-worlders to saunter onto Korlus like that, much less a Salarian. And there were a whole bunch of Krogan who'd agree, considering the high Krogan population.

Morlox Bogu, one of Srontor's clansmen, lumbered over next to him.

"What's with that ship? Not like any I've seen before. Vaguely Salarian, but not one familiar to me."

"Bah, you know how it is with those slimy salamanders- they have all kinds of tricks up their sleeve," Scrontor spat. "Won't matter when he's dead, though. Let's show this dumb slime the vengeance of the Krogan! And the might of Clan Bogu!"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Salarian Umant Pujia tried his best to look casual as he disembarked his ship, the Surefire, but to stay alert nonetheless, considering the planet's notorious- or rather, horrific reputation.

But as much as Pujia knew this was no vacation spot, he had a mission to do, and he intended to fulfill it to the best of his abilities.

Hurrying along, he headed for his target: the central communications center of Choquo City, where the city's public records were stored. With terminals for public access, it was the closest thing to a public library in this city, and was touted as one of the more impressive edifices in this crapsack of a city- at least according to the Korlus Tourism Bureau.

But he never made it that far. About a kilometer out from the spaceport, a sniper round slammed into his head, punching a hole through it.

Pujia fell backward, staggered, and landed on his rear. The bullet had punched a hole through his skin- to reveal a dense network of machinery underneath. Then the skin around his "wound" glowed, and rapidly began to close up once again.

"Scanning for hostiles...!" Pujia scrambled to his feet tensely, searching for any trace of what had just fired on him. His Pod, Pod 1132, had also been launched out of the Surefire, and was rapidly on its way.

There were a number of heat signatures around Pujia, but only one group matched the direction of the sniper round, though the others could not be ruled out as hostiles either.

Pujia- also known as Unit IX-3- noted a number of signatures were moving away slowly or angling for a better view. Pujia allowed himself a grim smile- based on what the Organization ? had gathered from Salarian travel advisories, gunshots and violence between sentient organic beings would not have been rare events on Korlus.

Another bullet slammed into Pujia's torso, before it was again repaired. This time, he was able to hone in on the lifeform firing it.

"Target identified, likely Krogan," Pujia's arm opened to reveal a sniper rifle. "Commence firing." He fired several rounds into the Krogan, but the bestial alien shrugged off the injury, and now charged out of his concealed position.

Worse yet, a second Krogan Beserker and several smaller lifeforms followed suit

"Varren identified, secondary threat classification," Pujia murmured. "Proximal Krogan preliminary target."

The first Krogan slammed violently into Pujia, but the Unit remained standing- just barely. His other sword opened up to reveal the barrel of a submachine gun, and he riddled the Krogan with point-blank fire.

Pod 1132 had arrived on the scene too, pelting the first Krogan with gunfire, before firing its lasers and missiles in a wide-area bombardment of the second Krogan and their varren pets.

Unfortunately, another pair of Krogan then charged out of hiding, firing madly with their Striker Assault Rifles, along with another swarm of varren. Several shots actually hit their mark, blasting holes in Pujia that began repairing itself almost immediately.

Again, Pod 1132 was forced to use a missile barrage, though one badly-wounded Krogan charged up close enough to assault Pujia directly. The two were locked in brutal melee, and Pujia plunged his sword into the attacker several times.

Within minutes, a damaged IX-3 and Pod 1132 remained in the blood-splattered carnage, chunks of Krogan and varren flesh scattered among the debris.

"Commencing mission abort due to unit damage, failure of cosmetic disguise, and unanticipated hostilites," IX-3 logged as he and his pod retreated back to the Surefire. "Situation unclear as reasons for hostilities are unidentified."

Quickly sending out the message, the Surefire quickly lifted off his forsaken world, and headed to the system's mass relay.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

January 15, 11,966 CE

Maldon Station, in orbit around Nield-VI, New Nield System, Eden Sector, Exodus Cluster, Union Inner Colonies...

Director Serov of the Union Intelligence Service stood up as one of his assistants finished his regular maintenance, and headed to the station's command center.

One of the Intelligence command staff on duty, Captain Descartes, quickly saluted when she saw Serov walk in.

"Director!" The Captain exclaimed, with some concern in her voice. "Are you up already? Lieutenant Picasso told me you were resting when he finished his shift."

"It's fine, my maintenance is done, so I decided to see how things are going," Director Serov dismissed.

"It appears six Infiltrator Units have successfully entered their infiltrated their targets, of which four have successfully exfiltrated and are transmitting data now."

"Six? I though IX-3 was the only one who's cover was blown?" Director Serov raised an eyebrow.

"That's correct, sir. However, Unit IX-8 was engaged by hostile aliens on Lorek. However, preliminary analysis suggests the hostility was incurred by the aliens' slaving practices, and it is unlikely they discovered their target's nature. Both attacked units have escaped after engaging hostiles and are retreating back here."

"Good," Director Serov nodded solemnly. "The less they know or suspect about us, the better. Still, raise alert levels to yellow, scramble our picket fleet, and contact our early-warning stations. We still need to be wary of any alien vessels- including stealth vessels- that might follow our agents home. While you're at it, send a little message out to the sector defenses, but keep quiet about our little project."

"Very good, sir. I'll get to that right away," Captain Descartes saluted again smartly, and marched off to her control station.

Director Serov sighed to himself. "I wonder how much of this she foresaw... Well, better file the report."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Three weeks prior (December 24, 11,965 CE), on Maldon Station...

IX-3 glanced curiously at the eight other IX-class Infiltrator units now standing in formation in the assembly hall. At that point, he'd only been manufactured for about a week, though all manner of data had been uploaded to his databanks in that time, and he'd been put through several preliminary function tests.

"I heard from Lieutenant Picasso that we're going to finally get our mission!" IX-2 whispered excitedly next to him.

"But we still need to go through our field tests," IX-3 whispered back. "Are you sure it'll be that quick?"

"Be quiet, you two!" IX-1 snapped. "Here come the dignitaries!"

The Infiltrator Machines fell silent, as three important-looking Androids marched in, escorted by UEASN Marines.

IX-3 immediately matched them with his pictorial information he had received earlier- Director Serov of the Union Intelligence Service, Minister Kavar of the Union Diplomatic Corps, and Commodore Negri of the Eden Sector Flotilla- though he had never seen them in person before now.

"Greetings, IX-1 through 8," Director Serov nodded curtly at the week-old humanoid Machines. "You may have heard some rumors about the mission you were all made for, and so I'll clarify that now.

Your mission will be infiltrate a number of alien worlds in an area known as the Terminus Systems, where security is relatively lax. Of course, that also means the threat of rogue hostile elements and terrorists is also greater.

The objective of your infiltration will be to locate sources of information- libraries, data centers, tourism offices- that can be accessed hopefully without violence. Specific data on how to search for these information centers will be uploaded to you soon. Prioritize any information on technological and military capabilities of various interstellar states and races, but also governmental systems and political ideologies, including their opinion of artificial intelligence."

Director Serov then turned to Minister Kavar. "Minister, do you have anything to add?"

"Of course any scientific or technological information is welcome. As is government structure, resources, manufacturing," Kavar agreed. "But if you can acquire more than that, download any information you can about language, about dialects, politics, inter-nation, inter-faction, inter-tribal rivalries and alliances, culture, philosophy, history, literature, entertainment… all of these things can be useful if- no, when we are to deal diplomatically with these aliens, as the Union inevitably expands."

"Well said," Director Serov nodded. "Any questions?"

"What about combat training?" IX-6 questioned. "Our preliminary tests have determined our weapons are functional, but we have never tested them in a combat situation."

"Although we hope that combat won't be necessary, it may become necessary. Simulations of various combat scenarios will soon be available," Commodore Negri explained. "In addition, we will arrange live-fire exercises against mechs remotely-controlled by Combat Pods. All of you will receive a Combat Pod for fire support."

Excited murmurs rippled through the assembled squad of IX units.

"Furthermore, there's a reason why this project was located here in the Nield System. Once you are done with initial exercises, you will be deployed in combat missions in neighboring systems. The Eden Sector has a significant Locust infestation that needs to be dealt with. Locust forces have harassed Union shipping and outposts in the Upernavik System, and deeply-entrenched Locust forces on Kef Bir have stymied Union attempts to colonize the planet."

Minister Kavar stepped forward. "Bear in mind, however, that during your infiltration of alien space, combat is to be avoided when possible. If you are attacked by deadly force, then of course, by all means defend yourself with all necessary force.

However, if the enemy's attacks are incapable of causing serious damage to your hardware, or if it's reasonbly possible to disarm, disable, or evade the hostiles, such a course of action is preferrable.

Aliens who are incapable of uploading to a new body naturally place a high priority on only life, including complicated moral and emotional aspects, similar to how our great Creators once did. Thus termination of alien beings could engender hostility, complicate future diplomatic relations, and potentially harm the interests of the Union. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" A chorus of voices rang out from the Infiltrator units.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

February 11, 11,966 CE

Special Tasks Group (STG) Base, Classified Location on Sur'Kesh, Pranas System, Annos Basin, Inner Council Space...

STG Analyst Rursan Aezoma picked up the datapad describing a certain incident on Korlus. Being a Krogan-dominated world far outside the Krogan Demilitarized Zone, the STG kept a great deal of tabs on the planet and its happenings.

This time, however, was the most peculiar story Aezoma had ever heard of- apparently, some sort of exotic mech platform disguised as a Salarian, that seemed nigh-immune to the onslaught of a group of rabid Krogan thugs.

There were already whispers, in some corners of the Extranet of an STG conspiracy… albeit not that many, and from the "usual suspects", which most of the galaxy would never even take stock of.

However, the stories were themselves confused, and erratic, the consequence of second-hand and third-hand storytelling by a handful of drunken loiters. Still, STG had run truth-analysis algorithims on the differences and similarities of the stories, and estimated about a 72% chance that at least part of the stories were true.

"A strange new type of mech... and it doesn't seem to resemble any Prothean tech I've ever seen... looked like it can self-repair too..." Aezoma pondered, clutching the datapad in his hands.

Numerous theories had circled in Aezoma's head when he first heard of the Korlus Incident. It could have been sent by a new civilization (especially after STG report of a mysterious attack by mech platforms on a Salarian freighter in the Exodus Cluster two months prior… most of STG had dismissed the incident, but Aezoma felt just a little unsettled )

Another theory he'd conjectured was that it could've been a Geth construct for infiltration across the Perseus Veil. If true, this would raise all manner of questions regarding potential Geth infiltration of the galaxy. Still, would the Geth have enough information to create infiltrators resembling Salarians, rather than emulating that of the Quarians, whose anatomy they were much more familiar with?

Maybe it was even some scavengers who came across the remains of a fallen civilization and salvaged some old tech. After all, STG had logged the discovery of ruins of about a dozen extinct planetary civilizations in the last few hundred years, mostly lacking much value. Well, a few had been found to possess valuable resources for mining, but the tech of the fallen civilizations had either been too primitive or too ruined to be of any use. Those worlds without valuable resources, of course, had been handed over to Council archaeologists. However, just because such a case of useful technology hadn't been discovered so far, didn't mean it didn't exist.

Much more likely though, was that it was a new design developed by a powerful faction. Perhaps one of the powerful mercenary groups in the Terminus Systems... or the Shadow Broker... or a company with the backing of one of the other Council powers. Perhaps even the Batarian Hegemony for use in their proxy and border conflicts with the Turians in the Attican Traverse.

Aezoma closed the datapad, and set it aside for now. Without any further leads, the STG could only put out feelers and bide their time. Still, he wanted to keep all the potential possibilities in mind... just in case.


	40. Ambush

August 10, 11,966 CE

On board the Blue Scales pirate cutter Shiloh (and accompanied by the armed transport Aiken Victory) in Asteroid Field 2B of the IX-3244-C System, Utkozet Sector, Hades Gamma, Beyond Union Space…

Blue Scales Captain Osman-Batyr marched down the central corridor of her ship, personally taking a look at how maintenance and replacement of parts was going.

Once she reached the bridge, she greeted her subordinate, Commander Itagaki.

"Things holding up well on your end?" Captain Batyr asked tiredly.

"Surprisingly well," Itagaki answered sprightly. "The parts we looted from the Locust wreck proved effective. The bridge is running like a charm, though the rest of the ship still needs some work, as does the Aiken Victory."

The Captain nodded slowly. "Well, nothing like the drudgery of maintenance work, is there?"

Taking note of her superior's bitter tone, Commander Itagaki assuaged. "This might not be the glorious swashbuckling we imagined, but we're free of the Union regulations, aren't we? And it's been a profitable couple weeks, no?"

"Well…" Batyr began reluctantly, but Itagaki continued.

"We were able to raid that Union transport, dismantle two satellites, and find a crashed Locust ship, all without any serious losses or damage to our forces. I'd say we're pretty lucky."

"I suppose so…" Batyr sighed, unconvinced. "Well, either way, I'll make my way down to the Engineering Deck to help out Genghis and Zizek."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Edge of IX-3244-C System…

The Batarian pirate raider Unbaa'ron finished its latest FTL jump and decelerated as the ship passed through the astrosphere surrounding the system.

The pirate captain, Captain Bono Prafparok, turned to his sensors officer, Lieutenant Khotin Ghar'pomon. "Keep an eye on the sensors! Any sign of pursuit?"

"No trace, sir," The Lieutenant grumbled. "For the third time already…"

"See? He's right, you know," First Mate Afothor Ecray sighed languidly, taking a swig of shard ale. "No one would chase us this far."

"You're too laid-back," Captain Prafparok growled, narrowing his eyes at his adjutant. "This is the Turians we're talking about! But I guess you're right. Nav, take us closer to these coordinates, near that asteroid belt. Maybe we can anchor safely, and take a rest."

"Understood, Captain," The ship's navigator, Lieutenant Arian Gor'nep acknowledged.

Before long, the rogue Batarian vessel cruised leisurely closer to the system's center, staying cognizant of large asteroids while the ship's kinetic barriers could take care of any small debris.

"Captain!" Lieutenant Ghar'pomon exclaimed suddenly. "We're getting a strange sensor reading, a ship- no, two of them!"

"What?!"

"Two Element Zero signatures… looks like vessels smaller than us! But they don't seem to resemble any ship signature…" Ghar'pomon grumbled. "Should we retreat?"

"Yeah, they might be some top-secret STG vessels who would silence us-" First Mate Ecray jabbered.

"Your imagination is getting the better of you," Captain Prafparok scoffed. "A ship that small won't be much of a threat to us. More than likely, it's just some makeshift ship some Quarians or misfits cobbled together, or even a new primitive civilization."

"If you don't mind, I think it's a good opportunity," Gor'nep exclaimed. "A couple ships like that could be easy pickings. And if we do find a new civilization…"

"The Hegemony would pay big bucks for this info," Prafparok couldn't help but feel a little excited himself.

"I still don't like this…" Ecray grumbled, disgruntled. He stomped out of the bridge.

"Where is he going?" Lieutenant Gor'nep questioned curiously.

"Ah, don't mind him," Captain Prafparok scoffed. "He's probably going downstairs to have a little 'fun' with the slave or something."

"Ah, I see…"

"Anyway, focus on our mission. Our prey should be in sight soon."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

On board the Blue Scales pirate cutter Shiloh…

"Captain, we have an unidentified vessel on rapid approach, about four thousand kilometers, intercept trajectory! Visual sighting suggests an estimated eighty meters long, likely an unknown alien design, not Locust! The Aiken Victory is in retreat!"

"Damn it, evasive action! Do you know if it's hostile? Any weapons systems?" Batyr exclaimed.

"And we're supposed to be the pirates here…" Itagaki muttered at the irony, rushing to one of the bridge stations.

"I don't know ma'am!" The sensors officer, Lieutenant Bolsonaro, replied. "Their systems don't appear to be something we're familiar with!"

"Keep falling back! And call for back-up!" Batyr ordered.

The Shiloh began retreating and issuing a distress signal in hopes of contacting their parent fleet, following behind the Aiken Victory, but as it's engines were shut down and partially-dismantled due to maintenance work, it was only slowly powering up.

"Damn it, is this the fastest we can go?" Captain Batyr cursed again. "Power up all weapons! If they close within fifteen hundred kilometers, fire a tracer round of their bow as a warning shot!"

Abruptly, collision alarms blared, and the Shiloh's GARDIAN lasers began to fire, but nonetheless, the small cutter rocked slightly when something impacted its kinetic barriers.

"Impact from enemy fire!" Itagaki reported

Captain Batyr gritted her teeth as the ship rocked again, and warning lights flickered on the kinetic barrier readings. "Fine, if we're going down, let's make them pay with all we've got!"

"Hell, yeah!" Itagaki exclaimed. "Archer missiles and miniguns are loaded!"

"Redirect the GARDIAN lasers too!" Batyr ordered. "Fire away!"

Missiles, bullets, and lasers streaked toward advancing enemy ship. Some of them struck their targets and lasers scorched the alien vessel's hull, but a great many of the bullets deflected away and missiles exploded early.

"Damn, looks like they've got kinetic barriers too!"

The cutter shook as more enemy fire struck the Shiloh in response, and Itagaki continued to fire the ship's weapons.

"Kinetic barriers at 5%!" Lieutenant Bolsonaro warned frantically.

"Kinetic barriers failing," An automated voice enunciated monotonously.

Enemy fire soon slammed into the cutter's lightly-armored hull. A particularly well-aimed explosion tore open the ship's bridge.

"Itagaki!" Batyr cried out as a huge piece of debris crushed her subordinate, but the sound was drowned out by the roar of the bridge's air being sucked into the vacuum of space.

As Lieutenant Bolsonaro scrambled out of the way, crawling for the ship's interior, Captain Batyr clawed through the debris for Itagaki…

"Oh, Itagaki…" Batyr mouthed silently. She knew she should probably move, give an order, or escape. But her joints and gears just wouldn't obey. Or rather, the will behind those thoughts were gone.

She didn't even notice as more projectiles streaked through space at tremendous speed, and explosions erupted around her.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

On board the Batarian pirate raider Unbaa'ron…

Afothor Ecray grumbled incoherently, after he'd finished two bottles of Batarian ale, as he stumbled down into the ship's lower compartment, where the ship's lone slave was chained up.

Catia Fac'nork was a girl from the Batarian slave caste, separated from her parents when she only six, a decade ago. Ecray, in particular, enjoyed having his way with her when he was feeling frustrated as he was now.

"Damn that Prafparok, one day he'll see-!"

He violently grabbed Fac'nork by the hair when, abruptly, the ship shook.

"Huh, did something get past our kinetic barriers? Shit, hope our dumbass Captain doesn't get us all killed."

Ecray pushed Fac'nork down roughly onto the barebones mattress she was usually afforded.

The slave girl merely closed her eyes tightly, her head turned to the side as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. Years of enslavement had indoctrinated into her just how to behave in such circumstances, no matter how she felt about it.

More explosive detonations rocked the Batarian vessel.

"Damn, what is Bono doing?!" Ecray cursed. "Is he trying to get ourselves blown up?!"

A moment later, there was a deafening bang followed by a sudden, whooshing silence, as the air in the compartment was sucked out.

With a shriek of shock, the pirate was knocked over and slammed against a bulkhead, and writhed.

Meanwhile, the unfortunate slave Catia, had the air in her lungs sucked out, and the hapless Batarian girl writhed in her chains, eyes bulging, in a futile attempt at life. But there was no escape- eventually she lost consciousness, falling limping on her mattress, her body still battered by the continuing decompression.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Captain Batyr opened her eyes in disorientation, before jerking up into a sitting position. "What- why- where am I?!"

"My, aren't we twitchy…" A voice sighed next to her. "You're in the medical bay on the Coppe. Safely in the hands of the Blue Scales."

"Eh…?" Batyr groaned. "And you are? Wait… Captain Grolvoch?!"

Captain Sind Grolvoch was an Artemisian Android who was Captain of the Blue Scales corvette Coppe, one of vessels assigned to escort the Istavan, the flagship of the Blue Scales' self-aggrandizing leader, the pompous Grand Lord Popov.

"Why… are you here, Sind?!"

Grolvoch laughed nervously. "When our Grand Lord Popov received your distress call, he dispatched us along with the Blue Druids for a counterstrike. He was especially… intrigued when he learned it was an alien ship.

We caught the enemy alien vessel with its guard down while it was looting your cargo, and we were able to destroy it after a brief engagement.

"Where- where is Commander Itagaki?!"

Grolvoch's face fell a little, and she lifted a datapad. "I'm afraid… well, yeah, about that… she was among the ones we couldn't recover. I'm… afraid the ship's central computer was… fatally damaged. We… weren't able to retrieve any back-ups."

"No…" Batyr muttered. "I'm so sorry, Itagaki…"

"I'm sorry-"

"Just- just go!" Batyr exclaimed in a sudden outburst.

"I- I'll leave you alone, then," Grolvoch quickly left room.

Waiting outside was another Android, Captain Maartens, the commander of a loosely-affiliated subsidiary pirate group, the Blue Druids.

The Blue Druids were a faction of the former Black Druids who had survived when the Union smashed Grand Prince Muller's fleet. Although nominally a separate, independent group, they had been taken in more or less by the Blue Scales' leader.

"So, did she say anything yet?"

"Nah... she's too... upset about her friend. We can't ask her about that now."

"But she's one of-" Captain Maartens began to protest, but was cut off.

"Enough, we won't be interrogating her like this!" Captain Grolvoch snapped. "If it's your share you're worried about, you'll get it!"

"Fine…" Maartens grumbled. "I was just trying to help. If that's how you're going to play it, let's just make our report to Lord Popov and be done with it."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Several hours later, on board the pirate corvette Istavan, flagship of the Blue Scales pirates…

Grand Lord Popov sighed as he locked the door to his private chamber, before activating his communication device. This was one group he loathed to deal with, but considering the situation, the hazards of not doing so was too great. Not to mention, he could use the opportunity to negotiate some benefits from them.

A holographic figure emerged on the projector. "Well, well… so look who decided to call. Finally, decided to throw in the towel, huh, Popov?"

"Don't give me that crap," The pirate leader snorted. "I didn't like the Organization, and I don't like you guys now. I know what you did with the Red Druids, and with the Black Druids, and I won't allow Organization intrigue to ruin the Blue Scales."

"I've told you, what happened to the Red Druids and Black Druids had nothing to do with us-"

"Right… I'm sure I can just take your word for it," Popov scoffed sarcastically. "Legasov, are you even sure you know all the Organization's secrets?"

An irritated look flashed across the Organization agent's face, but it quickly finished. "If you're not here to make up, what did you call me for?"

"This!" Popov activated a holographic image of the alien ship. "…attacked several of my ships. We were able to destroy it and secure the wreckage."

Legasov's eyes widened. "Is that… ?!"

"An alien ship," Popov smirked. "I'd add that I say 'destroyed', but

"Was it manned or automated? Are there any alien prisoners?" Legasov inquired, unable to conceal the urgency in his voice.

"It was manned all right. But all the aliens perished when their shoddy ship lost atmosphere. Though we admittedly weren't in much of a mood to take prisoners. I did order my men to secure and preserve as many bodies as we could in a subzero storage compartment."

"Great, please tell us where the-"

"Not so fast, buddy," Popov snapped coldly. "Terms first. We get first dibs on salvage rights on the ship. And two new corvettes to replace my losses in the battle."

"What?!" Legasov exclaimed, clutching his hands into fists. "Fine- what about one frigate instead? But you'll need to give me the data analysis on the wreckage."

"If you throw in a squadron of fighters, I'll let your people scan the wreckage yourself."

"Fine, you have a deal," Legasov sighed exasperatedly. "Man, I don't have time for this."

"Excellent," Popov nodded. "I'll send you coordinates for us to meet up."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Organization ? Base on Svalbard, former Kingdom of Norway, Earth, Sol System, Earth Sector, Earth Cluster, Core Systems of the Union of Earth and Artemis…

Agent Legasov leaned back in his chair as he pondered the exchange he'd just had. "What to do…"

While normal protocol would be to inform Deputy Director Manah, Legasov didn't quite trust her decisions. Of course, relations between the two had thawed a little recently, but he would still prefer to consult another authority.

He reached for his communicator. "Director, I sure hope you'll listen…"


	41. Trouble Brewing

October 19, 11,983 CE

Site B92 (Union Outpost) on Onytos II in the Onytos System, Baharuth Sector, Hades Gamma...

Manager Caulfield-5 of the Interplanetary Network of Fuel and Resource Depots' Site B92, walked back into one of the many newly-constructed prefabricated shelters the INFRD had set up in various sites across the planet.

He nodded to Kiwi-13, a Small Stubby Machine Engineer who'd been transferred over from Site D4 a few days ago to help deal with communication issues arising from a faulty transmitter, and a radar malfunction deriving from environmental contamination.

"Kiwi, how are things progressing?"

"Unfortunately, nothing new. First off, the radar is still completely offline. Second, I still haven't made contact with our base on Dobruja. The receiver is working just fine though. I heard a news broadcast about a pirate attack on a convoy near Circumtore."

"Oh, is that so? That would be in the Utkozet Sector... is it the Crimson Command? Or perhaps the Red Druids?"

The Machine shook its dome-like head back and forth. "No, the news said it wasn't Androids. A group of Batarians."

"Man, those four-eyed freaks really are a pain," Caulfield shuddered. "I'd feel a lot safer once we finish setting up the orbital defense umbrella. Anyway, where is Zarya? It's about time for her patrol shift."

"She's watching a movie. I think." Kiwi shrugged.

"Ugh, what a bum," Caulfield groaned. "Okay, I'll go get her."

Caulfield opened up the hatch into one of the prefab structures that composed their base, and stomped over to the lounge. Still, as much as Caulfield griped about Zarya's laziness, he could never really stay mad at her.

He found her sitting in front of the lounge datascreen, excitedly watching what appeared to be an Old World television show.

"Yeah, fuck them up!" Zarya punched a fist into the air.

"What are you watching?" Caulfield sighed disinterestedly. "When you should be patrolling no less?"

"It's an old Human TV show called 'Starship Operators'! Just let me finish, I'm almost done watching. I want to see the Amaterasu blow up all those Kingdom battleships!"

"What's with the weird graphics?"

"It's an art style, a method of Old Human filmmaking called 'anime'!" Zarya exclaimed excitedly. "You'll find this style in some Artemisian works as well!"

"Fine, huh-?" Caulfield paused, freezing in place, listening carefully.

There was a quiet beeping coming from the control room. "What the- proximity sensors?"

That caught Zarya's attention. "Hostile infiltrators?"

"Let's go check," Caulfield stated tensely, hurrying to the command room. "Malakhit, what's going on?" He called out to the Machine manning the command room.

"Our proximity sensors just detected multiple unidentified landings within a few hundred meters! I think we have may have hostiles incoming! Damn the radar!"

"No bombardment, though?" Caulfield pointed out.

"Likely, pirates looking for things to steal, not raze. Probably underestimate us or are unaware of the Union," Malakhit speculated.

"Then, let's go kick their ass!" Zarya exclaimed excitedly.

"Hold your horses!" Caulfield rebuked. "This isn't one of your TV shows, ready your weapons, and let's proceed cautiously!"

Several loud sounds erupted outside, suggesting weapon discharge.

"A little late for that, I'm afraid…" Malakhit muttered, fiddling with the controls. "I'll begin the backups."

"Crap…"

"Oh! No! Help!" A monotone but distressed voice called from outside. Caulfield rushed out of the shelter to see Kiwi-13 flailing his arms about, surrounded by rapidly-running aliens. A group of vicious canine predators that Caulfield recognized as varren fell upon the hapless Machine and began tearing at its limbs.

A massive, hulking, reptilian alien- a Krogan- stormed over and forcefully dispersed his varren pets. Then he raised his shotgun and quickly blasted the crippled Machine in smithereens. Then he turned to the swarm of limber aliens standing behind him- the Vorcha- and gestured at the Union outpost.

The Vorcha charged, and the varren, sensing new prey, followed suit.

Caulfield immediately jammed the alarm button on his wristguard, and Zarya burst out of the shelter a moment later.

"Fire! Fire at will!" Caulfield ordered her.

Without further convincing, Zarya scrambled to raise her rifle, managing to bring it to bear on the first wave of enemies.

Caulfield swung his sword downward, beheading a varren charging for his shin, and swiftly brought it up to impale a Blood Pack Trooper take off-guard by his swordcraft. Despite having dropped its weapon in shock, the Vorcha continued to snarl and claw furiously at Caulfield, so he fired two shots into the alien's head for good measure.

Zarya shot two Blood Pack Troopers, but a varren got under her guard and bit her arm.

"Ah! Fuck, damn it!" Zarya slammed the rifle down on the varren's body with enough force to break several ribs, and the creature let go, squealing in pain. But at the same time, several rounds of gunfire slammed into the Android's body.

"AAAHH!" She fell over backward, but managed to prop herself up by her elbows, taking potshots at the incoming enemy. "Fuck, too many!"

"Watch out!" Caulfield shouted, diving for cover behind the base's all-terrain recon rover himself, as the Krogan Blood Pack Warrior lifted what appeared to be a heavy weapon of some sort.

An ML-77 missile screamed out, striking the ground where Zarya lay prone, disintegrating the Android instantly.

"Crap, I need to get out of here!" Caulfield muttered under his breath. "Fall back to Site C9...!"

A Blood Pack Pyro rushed at Caulfield, spitting fire from his flamethrower.

"Fuck!" Caulfield spat, gunning down the charging Vorcha. But he wasn't able to bring his weapon to bear on the Blood Pack Boom-Pack leveling a ML-77 missile launcher at him.

An explosion soon erupted and then there was nothing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minutes later...

Blood Pack Commander Guyrloc Fogasa surveyed the results of his Blood Pack subordinates, grunting to himself in displeasure. His shuttle had experienced more turbulence than the others duing reentry and landed away from the others. In was a difficult trek up to the target base, by which time, the Blood Pack under his subordinate, Warrior Guyrloc Zroga, had already destroyed all resistance.

"What is that thing?" Fogasa grunted, nudging a metallic humanoid form with his foot. "Some sort of mech? Looks kind of like an Asari palette swap. Minus the head tentacles."

"Hah, cowards!" Zroga scoffed. "Making machines fight instead of coming out to face us in person!"

"You dummy!" Fogasa barked, butting Zroga in the head. "What do you think we've stumbled on, asshat? Do you think this is the work of those slimy lizards in STG? Or one of those fancy-smanchy corporations?"

"Ha, I hope it's the slimy bastards!" Zroga snorted. "The second best thing to squishing them is ruining their toys!" Then he scratched. "But what are they doing out on a backwater this far out in the Traverse?"

"My point exactly!" Fogasa growled.

"Well, it's not our place to worry about it!" Zroga snorted irritably. "Grab what we can and let's go!"

"Ugh, you stupid bastard," Fogasa grunted, lightly shoving the other Krogan. "Fine, let's go. You round up the Varren, I'll gather up the Vorcha!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

October 28, 11,983 CE

Closed-Doors Meeting, Union of Earth and Artemis Space Navy (UEASN) Headquarters, Manzala City on planet Reach, Epsilon Eridani System, Epsilon Sector, Earth Cluster…

High Admiral Victoria entered the meeting room and locked the door in the Navy headquarters, and looked over to make sure everyone was present: Union Intelligence Director Serov, Space Colonial Administration Director Lovelace communicating remotely from Harmony in the Hellespont Sector, the live hologram of Artemisian Senator Theresa Inari who was currently on Byss in the Midgard Sector, YoRHa Unit 21O, and Research and Development Consortium Director Jackass.

"Thank you all for gathering here, everyone. Greetings, 21O, I was informed that Commander White sent you in her stead?"

"That's correct, Admiral," The Operator nodded curtly. "Commander White traveled to Troflagari Space to resolve a series of skirmishes between YoRHa peacekeeping forces and one of the Troflagari factions. In the meantime, YoRHa Command is being managed by a provisional council of experienced senior units."

"Understood," Victoria nodded, before turning to the rest of the room. "I take it you all have received my memo about the attack on Ontyos?"

"That's the seventeenth attack or attempted attack on Union settlements and convoys in the Hades Gamma in the past six weeks. That's nearly three a week, and some of the more severe, like at Onytos yesterday, have caused significant setbacks to colonization efforts," Director Serov reminded grimly. "In fact I heard that further expansion in the Adysopri Sector have been put on hold, isn't that right, Director Lovelace?"

"Yes! Thanks to ambushes on our supply lines!" Director Lovelace exclaimed. "Things have definitely gone too far! Just the other day, there was an attempted attack on a convoy carrying King Linux of the Machine Isles and an Artemisian Senator as they were returning to the Exodus Cluster through the Antaeus System!"

"That said, how are our efforts in Artemis Tau and the Shanxi-Theta Cluster?" Victoria questioned. "Last I heard, they were going well."

"Indeed, they are progressing ahead of schedule," Lovelace affirmed. "Aside from sparse Locust encounters and some ancient relics, the SCA has yet to document any alien presence in those star clusters. However, since much of our supplies to Artemis Tau and Shanxi-Theta have to pass through Hades Gamma, these pirate raids are threat to these territories as well. Our enemies have their boot on a vital artery to our Outer Colonies!"

"Poetic, but perhaps a little exaggerat-" Victoria began to mutter.

"What about our defenses? Or anti-piracy patrols?" Senator Inari questioned, glancing at High Admiral Victoria.

"The patrols have limited effect, mostly as a deterrent, and the attacks are delaying the construction of our static and orbital defenses. The URDC is quite reluctant to move… sensitive equipment into areas where they might be looted by hostile alien elements," High Admiral Victoria explained. "So we've had to largely rely on mobile forces that we can bring in directly from the Exodus Cluster."

"I am concerned our weapons, many of which function considerably differently from those used by the Council civilization, could fall into alien hands," Director Jackass stated, uncharacteristically seriously. "Right now, we are still outnumbered by Council forces. If war were to break out anytime soon, one of our key advantages will be that they won't be expecting the weapons we use, and lack any countermeasures against them, while we have intelligence on their military capabilities. Weapons, I remind you, that were developed by my Consortium."

"Right, as for most immediate threat, the pirates and criminal scum in Hades Gamma, surprise will be our key advantage. We cannot allow the enemy to continue to gather intelligence on our forces," Senator Inari asserted emphatically, a fervent look in her eyes.

"Wait a minute, Senator, you're not suggesting we go ahead with… that…"21O's eyes widened.

"That is exactly what I'm proposing," Senator Inali's eyes lit up aggressively. "We need to strike now, before our enemies can truly grasp the extent of the threat they face.

"Yeah, let's blow them all to hell!" Director Jackass exclaimed in concurrence.

"The conditions have been met for Operation Red Rover to commence," High Admiral Victoria acknowledged. "But what does Chairman Anemone have to say about this? Have you talked to her about this, Serov?"

"She's been skeptical as always," Director Serov replied. "But she did sign off on the plan after the Senate vote, didn't she? I'll keep her informed of developments, but it's up for us to enact it at our discretion.

" 'Us' ? You mean me," High Admiral Victoria countered pointedly.

"Erm, yes," Director Lovelace cleared her throat. "It's unfortunate that Chairman Pascal and Minister Kavar remain opposed to our plan for dealing with these vermin. We could use more Machine resources. Perhaps we need to talk to him again?"

"That may be so, but we have gotten committments from many Machine nations, and Pascal is facing a lot of internal pushback in the Machine Council for his obstinate pacifistic stance," Victoria informed the SCA Director. "Overlord Omnius, King Linux, and President Marx have vowed to support this operation with their own forces. And Minister Kavar has vowed to help with any groups that surrender to us, as well as talks with any alien colonies we annex in this operation. This help includes Saderan assistance. That said, is it really alright for a small cabal like ours to be making this monumental decision ourselves?"

The Union Council and Senate have already voted to approve it," Senator Inari hand-waved the issue. "As has my government. All that remains is for the Navy to determine the timing. I say this is as good a time as any to strike."

"Commander White made her stance clear," 21O enunciated. "YoRHa will participate in the strike plan if the Navy upholds its part of the plan."

"The decision's ultimately in your hands, Admiral. What do you say?" Director Serov asked.

All the eyes in the room turned expectantly to Victoria.

The High Admiral's eyes narrowed slightly. "Fine. But I'd like to take an informal vote. Who is in favor of enacting Operation Red Rover as soon as possible?" She reluctantly raised her own hand.

The vote was unanimously in favor of a speedy execution.

"I believe we are in agreement then," Director Serov smiled eagerly.

"Indeed, I suppose we don't have much to talk about here," Victoria sighed. "Shall we dissolve the meeting?"

"Yes," Director Jackass stood up, dusting off her butt. "I have to get back to Beta Canaris. Project Minesweeper is in need of my expertise!"

One by one, the other dignitaries and representatives departed or logged off, until only Serov and Victoria remained.

"You look somewhat worried, High Admiral," Director Serov took a jab at Victoria. "What, not up for a major campaign? Or is the Navy not even capable of taking on two-bit pirates and mercenaries?"

"Don't be an imbecilic ass," Victoria retorted. "Of course, on one hand, I'm pleased that the Navy can finally exercise some of the actions it was meant to. But I'm also really worried- this is something we can't go back from, you know? There's no way we can entirely hide an operation like this from the rest of the galaxy. The Navy can't guarantee that none of them will get away, and even if we did, so many outposts going silent at once will inevitably go unnoticed. Do you think the STG won't investigate? Or a Turian patrol dispatched?"

"Well, uh… yes…" Director Serov shifted uncomfortably. "Err… that is a potential risk…"

"It's more than 'just a risk'!" Victoria snapped irritably. "Surely the UIS has some contingencies for this kind of thing? Or the Organization that backs you?"

"F-Fine, c-calm down, Admiral!" Director Serov stammered, a little taken aback by this line of questioning. "I'll fill you in on the situation. Aside from STG and the Turians, the Council might also send one of their elite agents- SPECTREs, was it? Or the enigmatic Shadow Broker Organization. Those are all potential risks we have to contend with.

But even if we don't take this action, isn't that risk still ever-present? The more our outposts and convoys are raided, the more news about our 'mechs', as they call them, will reach the ears of the major galactic powers. Our only other option would be to withdraw back to the heavily-defended Exodus Cluster and abandon our attempt to colonize Hades Gamma.

But not only is that contrary to the wishes of the Oracles and Organization, that's no security guarantee. The Organization has recorded an instance of intrusions by alien forces in the Exodus Cluster, suggesting they are infringing very close to our space. From the data we've gathered, the Council is extremely leery of opening new Mass Effect Relays thankfully, but any number of rogue elements might reach our space by activating dormant relays or more conventional FTL travel. In addition, we heard rumors on the Extranet of secret Batarian expansionism in defiance of Council rules. Sooner or later, someone's going to find us. Better expand our borders as far as we can, mass-colonize as many worlds as we can, and put us in a better negotiating position when we do establish formal contact, rather than be at their mercy later."

"Then, by Humanity, I hope we've got the timing right," Victoria sighed.


	42. Operation Red Rover

November 3, 11,983 CE

Blood Pack Encampment, Cerise, Cerise System, Baharuth Sector, Hades Gamma...

Blood Pack Commander Guyrloc Fogasa groaned as he shut off the communicator and headed toward the mess hall.

"Hey, boss, what's with that look?" Fogasa's brother and subordinate, Guyrloc Zroga snorted at Fogasa's angry look. "Is it Battlemaster Archuk again?"

"The damn bastard is being a hard-ass! Says our client isn't happy about the results of our latest raids!" Fogasa griped. "And he feels we didn't take enough loot! Wasn't our fault all there was were some mineral ore and building materials..."

"Boss!" A shrill, Vorcha voice cut in. "We have an unidentified ship- ships- incoming to this base!"

"What?!" Fogasa exclaimed. "Is it the damned Windy Suns again?! I'll kick their scrawny four-eyed asses back to Khar'shan!"

"N-No, they're speaking in Salarian-"

Fogasa and Zroga rushed over to the communication station.

"...your base has been used to repeatedly launch unprovoked acts of piracy and aggression against our settlements. You have fifteen minutes to surrender, or we will storm your base by force! If you surrender-"

"Enough of this drivel!" Fogasa pounded the table with a fist. "Who do the slimeballs think they are, bossing us around?! Man the guns! I want them blown out of the sky! Zroga, round up the Vorcha! Release the varren! Let's go hunt any of their landing parties! I want to strangle a Salarian with my own hands!"

"Did someone say Salarian?!" Two more of Fogasa's battlekin stumbled out, looking livid. "Let's go kill them!"

Before long, a disorderly mob of Krogan, Vorcha, and varren soon stumbled out into treacherous mountainous landscape around their base, careful to follow certain paths. The Blood Pack had set up mines and booby traps for those careless enough to approach their base without permission, of course.

Behind them, the personnel who were left fired off the anti-air turrets. Though Fogasa wondered if they hit anything, he decided against keeping in touch- right now they needed all their attention on hunt ahead.

Then, suddenly, it was in front of them. A lone humanoid figure in black armor.

"I- don't think that is a Salarian..." A Vorcha hissed nasally, unusually observant for his kind.

"Ha, what is that that?" Zroga scoffed. "An Asari? Can't be Quarian, can it? Those suit rats can't fight for shit!"

"Or-" Fogasa began.

"Why do you attack us and resist us so?" The figure asked them, now using the predominant Tuchanka dialect of Krogan. "You attack us without provocation, and now resist our offer to let you leave. What do you want? Why are you here?"

"Uh? Attacked?" Zroga looked befuddled. He was never particularly bright.

Fogasa only took a moment to connect the dots. "It's those lanky mechs again! So it was the Salarians making them!" Fogasa exclaimed. "You cowardly scum! Why don't you face us instead of hiding behind machines?!"

"Forget that- let's blast them!" Zroga declared.

"You know, for once I agree with you, dimwit!" Fogasa declared, leveling his firearm. "We aren't going to let any Salarians tell us what to do!"

A cheer went up among the Vorcha behind them, and suddenly a fusillade of fire opened up.

Just as quickly, the black figure was gone in a flash. Fogasa could have sworn he saw multiple afterimages as the "mech" cartwheeled out of sight.

Completely unperturbed, Zroga yelled, "Charge!"

Fogasa felt a sudden sense of unease- but he had no time to act on it because his world suddenly erupted into light.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A2 peered through the binoculars fixated to her headgear. "Direct hit! Looks like their leader is down!"

The portable missile launcher had plowed a hole the enemy line, killing a bunch of Vorcha and the Krogan in the lead.

With this, a remaining Krogan and several Vorcha broke away from the main group and retreated hurriedly back in the direction from which they'd come. But it wasn't a disorderly retreat- rather it looked like a deliberate maneuver. The other Krogan and Vorcha charged in the rocky outcroppings on either side of the main path, no doubt to take cover. Several grenades were lobbed blindly and erratic gunfire erupted all over the place.

A2 sighed and drew her sword. "I guess it's time to get messy..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

November 4, 11,983 CE

UEASN Tenth Combined Fleet, Kongoukaku Sector Flotilla, in orbit around Chohe, Cacus System, Kongoukaku Sector, Hades Gamma...

The "Salarian", Aerpann Rujie, also known as Union Infiltrator Machine IX-8, calibrated his vocabulator as he waited a bit anxiously for his chance to play diplomat. Well, really he'd just be delivering an ultimatium, but still.

"We should be within range for radio broadcast," The pilot, Olympia-133, informed him. "Even with this stellar interference. And I'll turn on the audio broadcast too myself when we're in range, so you don't need to worry about that."

"Thanks, got it," IX-8 forced a smile, before turning to make his speech. "This is the Hades Gamma Peacekeeping Fleet! Your base has been found to be an illegal site, a center of criminal activity. Please surrender immediately or face lethal force! If you surrender, your lives will be spared and you will be allowed to leave this cluster. We can arrange transportation if necessary. You have fifteen-"

The shuttle rocked violently.

"W-Woah!"

"Abort, abort!" The pilot exclaimed. "We're taking fire!"

'Well, so much for diplomacy,' IX-8 thought, as he changed his message. "Cease fire immediately, or you will be regarded as hostile! Cease fire immediately!"

The turret fire continued unabated, as the shuttle hastily climbed out of range.

"Either they can't receive our signals or are insisting on violence. Guess I can't say I didn't expect that of pirates," Olympia chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, looks like fighting will be the only recourse," IX-8 concurred as he looked out his window, where a squad of YoRHa Ho 229 Flight Units were now descending on the enemy base.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

2B leaped off the Flight Unit even before the landing gear hit the ground. As the leader of the ground assault force, she would be headed straight for the base, and it wouldn't do to be exposed to anti-air fire for too long. The anti-aircraft turret emplacements would be left for the air support team, including 9S, to take care of.

Another one of her squadmates landed running right next to her. "About a dozen aliens dug-in to our northwest, heavily-armed, look like hostiles," 7B warned, rattling off info just as fast as she was running. "Entering their killzone in seconds."

As if to confirm her words, various projectile fire soon erupted from the northwest. One of the newer YoRHa Defender Units behind 2B, 86D-Y, grunted painfully as a large piece of ordnance penetrated and embedded itself in her armor, but kept on running.

"Targets confirmed hostile. Pod 042, commence firing," 2B ordered.

"Acknowledged," Pod 042 opened fire with its machine gun against the trenches the the enemy were dug into.

The YoRHa units were able to close the distance with ease, and the surviving mercenaries barely had time to react before they were cut down, the trenches they dug becoming their graves.

2B slashed down with her heavy blade, which slashed through the armor of a Batarian Sniper and kept going, sinking deep into the alien's viscera, nearly bisecting him.

The enemy position was overrun in seconds, and now 2B led the charge toward the main base.

Pod 042 and his brethren fired off missiles, breaching the dual entrance with ease.

A number of hostile aliens standing just behind the airlock- Turians, Salarians, Batarians- opened fire, some with rocket launchers. 2B glimpsed they were wearing oxygen masks, suggesting they had been expecting a breach.

2B and the other swiftly got out of the way, but the damaged 86D-Y wasn't quite swift enough, and an explosion mangled one of her legs.

"Flashbangs!" 2B ordered, throwing her grenade into the entrance. "Intelligence wants at least a few alive!"

Seconds later, the YoRHa units breached with ease, most of the immediate enemy incapacitated. A Salarian Rifleman who'd staged just out of range of the blast fired at them, but 7E decapitated the alien with a ruthless slash.

Speedily and efficiently, the YoRHa forces split up and stormed room by room, searching for hostiles. The base was quite large, with an underground complex to boot, but the YoRHa units swept through it at lightning speed.

Many personnel not on guard duty at the time were caught completely off-guard, many still scrambling for oxygen masks as the habitat depressurized, others simply didn't have their weapons with them. Still others prioritized hastily burning documents, or drugs, or destroying equipment first. Most of these were easy to subdue, if not surrendering outright. YoRHa units even had to help a few suffocating aliens put on their masks.

The occasional mercenary who fought back with armed force were immediately slain on the spot, and in a few minutes the base had fallen.

2B felt almost... a little disappointed at how quickly it was over, though she hurriedly pushed the feelings aside. War cost lives and caused suffering, no matter how one tried to sugarcoat it. All the studies the Union leadership had put into the Old World's "Geneva Conventions", "humane warfare", and "precision strikes" could certainly help reduce casualties, but it wouldn't eliminate it.

Yet, 2B couldn't help but feel a little dark satisfaction, a nostalgia even, in this whirlwind of violence, brief as it was. During the Machine Wars, she never thought she would miss the violence- indeed she was quite sick of it. But it had been where she'd spent her proverbial... "childhood", as it were, where she'd met Nines and all her other friends.

It had been some years since she'd picked up a blade in actual combat, and 2B had found herself somewhat... restless at times. Training and combat simulators helped a bit, but they never quite captured the real thing.

But Commander White had insisted that priority for missions against Locusts and pirates should be given to new units, so they could gain experience. Not to mention with the Navy Marines and Intelligence operatives, many missions weren't even given to YoRHa anymore.

And the last straw was the events that had occurred six years ago... that had left 2B feeling so helpless, that nearly tore their precious family apart. She'd been so helpless when 9S was grieving so badly. And 21O too... until the day she didn't. 2B realized right away she must have reprogrammed herself, tinkered with her own emotions. She had been weeping one day, and the next, she was just as stoic and business-oriented as she'd been right off the assembly line.

She walked out to the entrance, where 9S was waiting, making small talk with a couple of other Scanner units.

"Hey, 2B," 9S managed a weary smile.

"Hey, Nines... do you ever think about the past? Before... all this?"

"Yeah," 9S whispered softly. "Just like old times, right?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, no, it's fine. I needed this too- that's why I volunteered for combat when the Commander said she was taking veterans. But life just isn't that easy... there are some problems you can't just slash with a blade."

"Yeah..." 2B agreed, though her grip on her sword tightened reflexively, as she made a secret vow to herself, silently so 9S wouldn't hear. 'I'll find you one day. I'll find you and I'll bring you home, just you see!'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

November 6, 11,983 CE

Quarian scout vessel Rasnegar, close to planet Treyarmus, Cacus System, Kongoukaku Sector, Hades Gamma...

The pilot of the Rasnegar, Zuto'Har vas Lewa, gritted his teeth as he rolled the Quarian scout ship in an effort to desperately shake off their relentless pursuers, while his partner, Lili'Yeemin nar Huwal, manned the rear gun, pelting the enemy with all the measly weapon could offer.

The Rasnegar had jumped into the Cacus System just a couple hours ago, but it was just their horrific luck that two unmarked Batarian corvettes dropped out of FTL about ninety minutes later and fired on them. Due to the Rasnegar's aging power core, they often powered off the kinetic barriers when they weren't needed. Lili had scrambled to power them up- but the Batarians were too quick.

Zuto'Har had piloted skillfully, but an unlucky enemy shot had penetrated their FTL engine before the kinetic barriers finally activated.

The Batarians had radioed, claiming they were a security corporation and that their business associates in this sector had been attacked and fallen silent, then demanded the Quarians surrender, as they were considered "suspects". However, both Zuto and Lili knew that if the truth- if they surrendered, they would end up being sold into slavery. As for the claims of being a security corporation, Zuto suspected it was more likely the unmarked ships were Batarian External Forces, likely engaging in deniable actions.

Of course, the Rasnegar was far more nimble than the Batarian warships, but since their FTL drive was damaged, there was no way they could escape the system like this.

There only thin hope was that they might make it to the old Asari scientific outpost on Faringor, which had been abandoned due to high maintenance costs, and perhaps salvage some spare parts. It was a long shot, but better than nothing.

And then their sensors began beeping again.

"What? They've got friends?" Zuto practically spat, as he spun the scout vessel in complex maneuvers.

"No- I mean, they're unidentified! But they don't look like Batarian designs!" Lili glanced at the sensor readouts. "Two of them, one about frigate-sized, one about corvette-sized! Headed from the direction of Chohe!"

The mysterious vessels fired what appeared to be tracer shots close by the Batarian ships attacking the Rasnegar.

"Warning shots?" Lili spoke wondrously. "Keelah, could it be-?"

A spectrum-wide broadcast, which the Rasnegar picked up too, began in what the ship's computers deciphered to be the predominant Salarian dialect.

"This is the anti-piracy Hades Gamma Peacekeeping Fleet! Cease fire immediately or we will open fire!" The message then repeated again in Standard Batarian.

When, after sixty seconds, the Batarian ships continued their pursuit of the Rasnegar, the mysterious ships splashed the Batarians' kinetic barriers with more tracer fire.

"Unidentified vessels, this is the Lorek Frontier Security Corporation!" A Batarian open-channel broadcast began. "We are licensed by the Batarian Hegemony for law enforcement in this cluster! We do not recognize your authority, and we are engaged in arresting suspected criminals! Stand down immediately!"

"We do not recognize the authority of the Batarian Hegemony here!" The Salarian voice began its broadcast again, even as Zuto noticed they moved to flank the Batarian ships. "Cease fire immediately and we will mediate!"

"Then we have no choice but to consider you accomplices of the suit rats," The Batarian voice replied coldly and contemptuously. At this, the two Batarian vessels now broke away, and began firing on the mysterious vessels.

Zuto expected at least a drawn out fight, but the sensors only detected a single flash from each unidentified ship indicating only a single missile or torpedo launch.

"What? A warship that size wouldn't only have a single launcher, would it?" Lili exclaimed, while Zuto quickly flew them as away from the unfolding battle. "Are they that confident? Wait… eh?"

The energy signature flickered around, and Lili wondered if there was something wrong with the sensors. After all, the Rasnegar was far from a reliable ship.

Then twin explosions were registered. One of the Batarian ships stopped firing, and its mass effect signature died, and began to drift slowly off-course.

The other Batarian warship other continued to fire, so the unidentified corvette now opened up with a swarm of projectiles, peppering the Batarians with explosions.

At this, the frigate-sized vessel now moved slowly toward the Rasnegar.

"Unidentified damaged vessel, identify yourself and your intentions. We are part of the Hades Gamma Peacekeeping Fleet on an anti-piracy mission in this cluster. We have destroyed the other ships only in self-defense after they failed to heed our warnings to stand down and engaged us in hostile action, but we don't wish hostility upon you. If you are peaceable, we can render assistance to your damaged vessel."

"So… are these guys indeed Salarians?" Lili questioned. "They would be the ones to create newfangled, black ops ships…"

Zuto quickly fumbled with the ship's radio. "This is uh, um, the Quarian scout vessel Rasnegar. We are here ahead of the Migrant Fleet to check on the accommodations and security situation here prior to the Fleet's passage through this region."

There was a significant pause as Zuto and Lili both held their breath. The Quarian Migrant Fleet wasn't held in high regard by any of the Council races, but there was no hiding their identity if the mysterious ships decided to investigate.

This time the reply was in Quarian. "Understood, Quarian vessel. We are opening the hangar bay on our largest ship for you to dock. It is currently flashing exterior lights at your vessel. Can you identify it?"

Zuto had been peering out the viewport, and the largest vessel was hard to miss, especially with its lights flashing. "Y-Yes, of course. We are grateful for the assistance."

"Don't worry about it. Consider it part of our duty to secure the safety of Hades Gamma."

Although the enunciation of Quarian was perfect (well, perfect enough for the mainstream dialect, though there were crews of some ships in the Fleet that still spoke some minor dialects), there was a cold, emotionless tone that made Lili shiver. She supposed she was probably overthinking it- most likely, their translation software just wasn't good at conveying emotions.

As Zuto turned off the radio, Lili whispered urgently, "Are you sure we want them tinkering with our vessel?"

"And… what exactly are you afraid of?" Zuto scoffed. "If they wanted to kill us, they'd have blown us away already. Steal our tech? This here is a third-hand former Batarian scout ship with some Terminus modifications. If they are Salarians, there's nothing they don't know already. I suppose we can't know if they're slavers, but it's our best chance. We'd probably die out here with FTL."

"Point taken," Lili nodded, but holstered her gun anyway. "But don't let your guard down."

"Don't intend too," Zuto agreed readily.

As the Rasnegar landed in the hangar, Zuto and Lili disembarked cautiously keeping a hand on their weapons and looking for any traps.

There was no one to greet them, only a lone hologram of a Salarian. "Greetings, scouts of the Quarian Migrant Fleet." The hologram waved when Zuto and Lili slowly approached it. "I'm afraid we're operating with a skeleton crew, so we can't afford to spare anyone to greet you in person. I hope you'll accept our apology. I'm also afraid that you'll have to remain in the hangar while your ship is repaired. Our vessel has secrets we'd like to keep to ourselves, so we wouldn't allow any unauthorized personnel to travel about. "

"Oh, is that because we're Quarians?" Lili muttered quietly under her breath, causing Zuto to glare at her and jab her in the side.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" The hologram turned to Lili, looking genuinely puzzled. "I didn't hear you."

"No, just talking to myself," Lili grumbled reluctantly.

"If you say so," The hologram turned away. "Again, we have our secrets. Likewise, we won't be answering any questions about our affiliation or technology- Ah, here come the repair mechs!"

A large number of machines of various sizes and shapes came out of what appeared to be a service corridor. Some were bipedal humanoids covered in black armor (and vaguely resembling Quarians in Lili's opinion), while others looked clearly mechanical with blocky, modular bodies moving on short legs, wheels, and treads.

"Wow, they're pretty advanced!" Lili's eyes lit up, never having seem such variety of mechs. Mechs were used for many tasks in Council space, but Quarians often didn't have the money or space for such luxuries. "Are they familiar with our ship though? Even though it's Quarian now, it was originally of Batarian make."

The hologram turned away, as if it was conferring with someone on its end. After a moment, it turned back. "Thank you for that info, we've downloaded as much data as we have on Batarian designs. Are... either of you technicians with experience on this ship?"

"I'm basically what passes for a technician on this hunk of junk," Lili raised her hand proudly. "It's not easy keeping this old thing functioning for as long as it has! She jabbed at her partner. Old Zuto's a brilliant pilot, but he's hopeless with mechanic stuff."

"You didn't need to advertise that..." Zuto muttered sorely, but he knew it was no use trying to stop her once she started yapping.

"Well, would you mind helping out our repair mechs?" The holographic Salarian asked Lili. "You certainly seem quite skilled."

"Of course!" Lili marched off to the back of the Rasnegar.

"Ah, and we have dextro refreshments that our service mechs will bring you once they are done preparing them."

These mechanical technicians got to work swiftly under Lili's overeager guidance.

The work took several hours (during which Zuto read a part of a book on Volus commerce laws), while the mysterious ship continued to orbit Treynamus. The holographic Salarian explained they were continuing to be vigilant for further Batarian interlopers.

At last, the Rasnegar was completed, and, after firmly refusing all of Lili's probing questions about their ships, strange armament, mechs, and origins, the Salarian strongly urged they go now. In the end, however, Zuto had to basically drag Lili back to their ship.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Light-years away at Provisional Sector Command, Kongoukaku, Kongoukaku Sector, Hades Gamma...

Infiltrator Unit IX-8 smirked turned off the communicator and turned to the pair of holographic images watching him from the side. "How was that?"

"Quite the performance," Commodore Cherenkov-81 nodded slowly.

"Fascinating," Director Serov agreed, a glint in his eye. "I'm sure Minister Kavar will love to see footage of this social interaction with organic species. And others too..."

"Well, if I may say so myself, not a huge fan of them Batarians," IX-8 shrugged. "Glad I could help do something for their would-be victims."

"Ah, you mean, the Batarian slaving practices?" Commodore Cherenkov continued in his laconic voice. "I heard you had a run-in with some of them on Lorek."

"Yeah, during my mission. After all, the Oracles spoke about such evils... just after our mission, when we realized the scope of Batarian slavery, the Artemisian government showed the data to the Oracles, and they were appalled."

"In some ways comparable to how the Machine Network- N2, I think- used to force Machines to fight or act in certain ways even against their will during the Machine Wars," Director Serov crossed his arms. "Though I suppose the matter of slavery is always a complicated issue when it comes to us synthetic beings. The Oracles admitted as much when they discussed how Humanity had programmed Androids to idolize their Creators. I don't think there's an Android in the galaxy that would hold that against them, and yet the Oracles are still troubled by it. "

"Perhaps, even YoRHa was guilty of that then," Commodore Cherenekov cogitated. "But currently there aren't any practices we can truly consider slavery in the Union today. We may be programmed to be more inclined for certain roles, with suitable personalities, but we're not forced to stay. Exceptions do happen, Androids do switch jobs, or pursue their own interests, try new things, or even just leave to be a wanderer. It's rare, but it does happen on occasion."

"My, how quickly this devolved into a philosophical discussion," Serov smirked, amused. "But I'm afraid I must get back to work. There are reports I have to fill out."

"Understood. Then I'll get going to. Cherenekov out."

"Serov out."

Left alone, IX-8 walked over to a desk and picked up a datapad, and began drawing with an illustration program. A drawing of a certain Quarian scout ship of Batarian design soaring through space.

"Godspeed, little ones..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

November 9, 11,983 CE

On approach to the Asteroid Field of the Shenlong System, Utkozet Sector, Hades Gamma...

On board the UEASN Halcyon-class Light Cruiser, UEASN Constantinople II, Commodore Vasnetsov looked outside somewhat contemptuously at the enemy he was about to face.

"So this is the Red Druids base? Bah, they don't even have any sort of warning system set up."

"Sir, it seems likely that they only just hastily set up base here," Captain Sverre-Sigurdsson offered. "They have been on the run a lot lately. I hear they had the misfortune of having their last base overrun by rivaling pirates. Blue... Stars, I think they were called."

"Huh," The Commodore offered a non-committal grunt. "Is that so. Well, I guess it'll just make our job easier. Communications, demand their surrender!"

"Yes sir!" The Constantinople broadcast a pre-recorded message demanding the pirate's surrender in exchange for their lives.

Instead a hail of weapons erupted from several hastily-constructed turrets scattered on a number of asteroids. But some of them weren't even facing the right direction, and were easily targeted by the cruiser's guns.

At the same time, a swarm of ships flooded, out, some rushing at the Union capital ship, others- notably the large ones- were attempting to flee the system.

"Leave the enemy fighters to the point-defense! Target that yacht with our Javelins!" Vasnetsov ordered. "And have the second task force ambush the others!"

Several other Union capital ships that had been waiting in ambush now made a brief mini-FTL jump, bringing them right in front of the escaping pirate ships.

A Red Druid corvette that didn't change course in time collided into the kinetic barriers of a Union destroyer, damaging the latter but annihilating the former.

The tanker began jettisoning fuel as it altered course hastily, but several shots from the Union vessels blasted open its engine, leaving it dead in space.

The frigate, meanwhile, didn't even attempt to flee, flashing its lights on and off before powering down, a gesture generally used to signal surrender.

Only a couple pirate fighters and a small raider managed to escape with FTL.

Meanwhile, the yacht, which had been disabled by a Javelin torpedo, began sending out a distress signal, along with a broadcast: "This is Chieftain Vandor of the Red Druids! I surrender, repeat, I surrender! All Red Druid forces should stand down immediately!"

A few confusing minutes later, the various few remaining pirate fighters and turrets fell silent.

"Wow, that was easy," Captain Sverre-Sigurdsson shrugged. "Least I don't think it's a trap."

"Me neither. Oh well, all the better, I suppose," Vasnetsov smiled. "Send out Marine boarding parties to secure those ships and asteroids! Have tugboats drag any of their fighters you can into our hangar. Security, be ready to detain the prisoners as they come in!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

November 12, 11,983 CE

On board the Geneva-class cruiser, UEASN Budapest I, docked to Farinata Station in the Farinata System, Farinata Sector, Hades Gamma...

Adimral Ulanova of the Navy's Tenth Combined Fleet listened attentively to the report of Commodore Leviticus-5 as he relayed the events of the Baharuth Sector.

"We've secured a five kilometer radius around the Blood Pack encampment on Cerise- there were a few crude booby traps set up, but nothing our bomb disposal couldn't handle, and have our experts combing it for intelligence- perhaps we can learn who their employers were. I've also dispatched mine clearance teams and strike into the surrounding landscape to locate minefields and hunt for any survivors who escaped. The mercenary base on Klensal also surrendered without a fight when my flotilla showed up overhead."

"Excellent work. Dispatch recon teams to follow-up the probes and sweep the Dobruja and Medusa Systems as well. Although we haven't detected any sign of habitation there, hostile or otherwise, doesn't hurt to be careful. Especially considering the SCA have marked these as key systems to colonize ASAP. Now I must go receive Commodore Pindar's report."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"And what do you have to report, Commodore Pindar?" Admiral Ulanova turned to the holographic image of the newest officer to report in.

"All objectives completed ma'am!" Pindar saluted. "We encountered several suspicious ships orbiting Juntauma, but they fled to FTL when we hailed them! We were able to secure a derelict vessel that seemed to have been looted. I had one of my ships tow it back to Terra Nova for analysis. There doesn't appear to be any other hostile presence in the Farinata System."

"Excellent work, Captain," The Admiral nodded. "Keep patrolling the system in case they show up again."

"Understood, ma'am!"

"Ulanova out." The Admiral logged off, before calling a new number.

High Admiral Victoria's image appeared on the holographic projector. "Greetings, Admiral. Status report?"

"Yes, High Admiral. Klensal is secure, and the enemy appears to have fled Juntauma. Clean-up work continues on Cerise, Eidolon, and Circumtore. But all fifteen pre-identified target sites have been neutralized or cleared, and we defeated three unanticipated hostile encounters. No ships have been lost, only a couple with very light damage. Ground casualties have been fairly light as well. No sign of intervention or reconnaissance from the Citadel Council states so far. I've sent some vessels to recon further systems for hostiles, but I think it's safe to say that Operation Red Rover is a success."

"I agree," High Admiral Victoria allowed a rare smile. "But we shouldn't let our guard down. Allow the ships and personnel that have taken damage or seen the most action return to Exodus for repairs and get some time off. I will send elements of the Third Expeditionary Fleet in exchange. We'll begin sending over colonization ships in about a week, so get the clean-up work done."

"Understood, ma'am," Ulanova nodded.

"Oh, and Chairman Anemone has ordered that any prisoners transferred be transferred to the Diplomatic Corps at the request of Minister Kavar. Apparently, he thinks we can… make use of them."

Admiral Ulanova frowned visibly. "I- don't wish to question the Chairman, but… it is the Navy and YoRHa who captured those prisoners-"

"I understand your concern, Admiral," High Admiral Victoria nodded. "But the Chairman is right on this. The Diplomatic Corps is eager to use our Saderan friends after all."

Admiral Ulanova mouth twitched slightly in amusement. "Oh, we're doing that, are we? I can't deny that I am a little interested in the results, ma'am. But some of the prisoners might be a little more than they can swallow."

"It's a good opportunity to test how far Saderan abilities can go," High Admiral Victoria explained. "Don't worry- we'll be keeping the prisoners separated by bars, and I've ordered that the Navy provide Marines for security. YoRHa will also be sending some guards."

"I comprehend. Thank you, ma'am."

"No problem. Glory to the Union!"

"Glory to the Union!"

High Admiral Victoria smiled slightly. "Victoria out."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On board the Union Everest-class dreadnought, UEASN Everest II, in orbit around Terra Nova, Asgard System, Asgard Sector, Exodus Cluster...

High Admiral Ulanova leaned back in her chair. Based on the events of the past few days, it seems the galactic government's response was slow and apathetic. As long as it didn't threaten their power or assets too significantly, the Council wasn't going to concern itself with minor events in a backwater like Hades Gamma, especially since the victims were noisome pirates and mercenaries. Most likely, they bought the cover story about it being a local "peacekeeping" force as well. It's quite possible it wouldn't even make the headlines of whatever passed for news on the Citadel. A few eyebrows might be raised- Victoria wasn't sure Salarians had eyebrows- but if nothing happened in the days to come, anything beyond a cursory STG fly-by was unlikely.

Traffic along the Anasi-Ishtar trade route would continue as always- indeed, much safer than before. The pirates who did escape would probably settle further out in the Attican Traverse or Terminus Systems, bringing new trouble there. Soon, the Council's attention would be turned to other regions.

Finally, as a concession to Victoria's concerns, Director Serov would use his Intelligence Infiltrators and tiny drones for hacking Extranet satellites and beacons to spread rumors, slowly over the course of several months. Rumors that corporate interests, or the STG, or Eclipse cleared out those pirates. Or perhaps even the Batarians, clearing out rivaling pirate groups in their backyard. Hopefully, that'll send any nosy interlopers barking up the wrong tree.

It seemed that Victoria waiting at Terra Nova with the entire Fourth Expeditionary Fleet, Fourth Defense Fleet, and elements of the Second and Third Expeditionary Fleets was complete overkill.

However, some things remained on the High Admiral's mind. For example, the evidence suggesting that the Blood Pack had been hired by a two-bit Batarian Warlord named Dretor to launch the attacks in the Bahrauth Sector. What exactly was the Batarian hoping to achieve? How much did he know?

Another was Intelligence's enthusiasm about this- no doubt with success like this, they'd want to repeat. Indeed, plans were already being written. Victoria picked up her datapad and skimmed the contents again. "Gemini Sigma, huh? The question is, how far can you really push your luck..."


	43. Aggressive Negotiations

December 5, 11,987 CE

Outside a Warlord Base on Mavigon, Han System, Giedi Sector, Gemini Sigma, Attican Traverse…

An Union Space Colonial Administration D20 Heron dropship descended slowly to the barren surface, while two escorting F-41 Broadsword fighters maintained patrol overhead. A flight of YoRHa Ho 229 Flight Units landed some distance behind the dropship as well.

The mercenaries holding position around the base seemed unfazed, as radars and turret emplacements swiveled to follow the Union aircraft.

Looking out the window of the Heron gunship, "Turian" emissary Decius Tanigius- or IX-5, as he was officially known as- sighed. "I don't have a good feeling about this..." He whispered into his communicator.

"It is worrying that the Warlord wasn't willing to meet at a neutral location," Decius' handler, Union Intelligence Operator Sankara-55, replied. "But it could be just that Royaxi just wants to make a show of force at his stronghold. Don't worry though- we're ready for the worst."

"Yeah, that's what Commodore Berdimuhamedow said," IX-5 reluctantly concurred. "And we need to secure the sector one way or another. Let's just get this over with."

"Good luck, Five," Sankara offered.

IX-5 stood up and nodded to the head of his security entourage, YoRHa Unit 64B. "I'm good to go."

"Understood, sir." The Battler Android nodded and lowered the shuttle's exit ramp.

As the Infiltrator Machine and his Android escorts strode across the barren surface, IX-5 used his binoculars to scan the entourage and positions of of Mavigon's de facto ruler, the Krogan Warlord Vrutilak Royaxi, who stood in the center, brandishing a M-300 Claymore shotgun.

IX-5 relayed the imagery back to the shuttle, whose transmitters connected to the warships of the Giedi Sector Flotilla waiting in orbit.

"The Krogan by Royaxi's side..." Sankara muttered through IX-5's headpiece. "He's Blood Pack- Battlemaster Salamul. Wanted in Citadel space for war crimes, massacre of civilians, Intelligence picked up information on him from Council news transmissions. He's got Blood Pack Vorcha and varren… the rest are Royaxi's personal entourage of Batarian Mercenaries and Snipers."

"So, Turian, what brings you before me, the mighty hero, Warlord Royaxi?" Royaxi's voice boomed from hidden loudspeakers, as IX-5 came within a hundred meters of the Krogan leader. "Come to pay tribute to my greatness?"

"Wow, that's some self-aggrandizement for a two-bit pirate lord that needs to hire mercs to prop up his tyranny..." Sankara whispered quietly.

"Great Warlord Royaxi," Decius opened his arms in a friendly gesture, walking up close to the Krogan leader. "I come here today as a representative of the Gemini Sigma Peacekeeping Fleet. It has come to the attention of my employers that your forces have been… at odds with our own. However, I come here to offer-"

"Bah! It's their fault for getting in my way!" Royaxi scoffed. "This is my turf!"

"Warlord," IX-5 began again. "Our employer understands the… financial motivations for the… actions of your forces. We are ready to provide you compensation, a better deal, or even employment with our peacekeep-"

"I don't work for anyone, birdie!" Royaxi shot back. "We care nothing for your weak 'peace'! Do you even know anything about the warrior culture?!"

"Yeah… I don't think this is working," Sankara muttered.

"If you can't speak sense," Royaxi snorted, "Just pay your tribute and go."

"Warlord, we are trying to play nice," IX-5 narrowed his eyes. "You must understand that if you will not comply, our forces are willing to use force to bring you in line. We will ensure the security of this cluster- one way or another."

"Are you threatening me?" Royaxi's spoke in a cold, menacing tone.

"Just speaking the truth. Surely you've heard what happened to Hades Gamma a few years ago," IX-5 reminded. "Or do you need Battlemaster Salamul to tell you what happened to the Blood Pace forces there?"

Battlemaster Salamul tensed his grip on his weapon, and glared at the Union entourage.

"Impudent bird! My forces will crush you!" Royaxi declared.

"Warlord, your forces aren't even a match for my bodyguards," IX-5 shot back, noticeably irritated by the Krogan's irrationality.

"That's it, weakling!" The Krogan Warlord roared, charging at Decius. Immediately, two YoRHa Defender Units rushed forward, shields raised, but the sheer momentum of the Krogan caught them off-guard. The Krogan barreled into the Androids' shields at an angle, staggering them momentarily, before charging through the gap.

"Shit!" 92D exclaimed. "64B, help please!"

But the impact had slowed Royaxi just a little, and it gave IX-5 a chance to leap back.

"Stop, stop where you are!" 64B leaped forward, drawing her sword, while other YoRHa Androids rushed forward, swords and guns at the ready to cover IX-5.

"No one tells Clan Vrutilak what to do!" Royaxi roared, ramming into 64B, who then brought her blade down on his head for a moment before it was wrenched from her grasp.

"Man, your head is hard!"

64B fell over backward and the Krogan trampled right onto the Battler Android, but she was able to expertly throw him off.

"Surrender now!" A hidden blade came out of 64B's arm, which she held to the Krogan's throat.

The Krogan chuckled darkly and yelled out, "What are you doing, Salamul? Attack! Kill them all!"

Battlemaster Salamul lifted his shotgun and opened fire, while his Vorcha and varren minions charged. Likewise, the Batarian mercenaries opened up as well, machine gun fire and sniper shots ringing out.

"Go, go, neutralize all hostiles!" 64B barked to her YoRHa team. "Defenders, guard IX!"

YoRHa Units specializing in long-range combat laid down covering fire, while those specializing in melee rushed forward at inhuman speed, closing the distance with their organic enemies.

When Royaxi once again threw off 64B and lunged at the nearest Android, several YoRHa units peeled off from the main group and aggressively skewered the Krogan with their blades.

Behind them all, concealed minigun turrets on the D20 dropship opened up and raked through the enemy ranks.

It was all over within fifteen minutes. Vorcha and varren, tough as they were, were still no match for minigun fire and YoRHa blades. The Batarian mercenaries, having entrenched themselves behind cover, held out a little longer, but 64B had called down air support.

An F-41 bombing run later, all the Batarians were dead meat. Those that didn't perish to the initial fiery explosions, were killed by the shockwaves in close proximity. In all likelihood, they never even realized what hit them.

Battlemaster Salamul was the last to fall. Even badly burned, riddled with bullet wounds, and no doubt also suffering fractures and internal injuries from being at the edge of the bombing shock wave, he continued to defiantly fire his weapon.

YoRHa Units closing in for the kill still found themselves being damaged by Salamul's violent last stand, but his aim was becoming increasingly erratic and inaccurate, allowing the Androids to sweep in, their many blades stabbing through his flesh.

Finally, the old Blood Pack warrior dropped down, his last words utterances about never surrendering.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

January 15, 11,988 CE

Conference Room adjacent to Citadel Council Chambers, Citadel Tower, Citadel Station, Widow System, Serpent Nebula, Inner Council Space…

Councilor Josua Liis of the Asari Republics picked up her cup of Thessian Temple and looked at her newly-convened colleagues. "Councilor Irbot, what does the STG have to say about the rumors in Gemini Sigma?"

"The- what now- ?" Turian Councilor Tergius nearly choked on his cup of Nimines coffee.

"Why presume I would know anything?" Salarian Councilor Irbot replied smoothly.

"Because of your STG," Councilor Tergius scoffed. "But what is that about? What happened in Gemini Sigma?"

"Remember the 'Hades Gamma Peacekeeping Fleet' that cropped up a few years ago?" Liis reminded the Turian.

"The what?" Tergius wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion. "Did we talk about this?"

"No, but it made some news a few years back, under my predecessor," Irbot explained, blinking rapidly. "A group of mysterious ships calling themselves the 'Hades Gamma Peacekeeping Fleet' appeared along the Anansi-Ishtar Shipping Lane and reportedly attacked pirate bases throughout Hades Gamma. Easily overlooked considering the concurrent skirmishes along the border of the Crescent Nebula and the Ghurst Republic rearmament crisis."

Tergius had pulled out his own datapad and was perusing Turian records. "And they're still active? It would explain why the Hierarchy has been decreasing so many patrols in the area for these years. Especially considering the increased piracy in the Shadow Sea and Caleston Rift."

"So are you still going to still deny knowledge?" Councilor Liis eyed Irbot.

"I don't know anything other than what the STG has made known the Council, if you'd bothered to look in the archives," Councilor Irbot replied rather tersely, waving a datapad at his colleagues. "The STG investigated various rumors and leads on the origins of these 'Peacekeepers'- as far as STG could tell, there aren't any links between them and the STG, or the Shadow Broker, or the Batarians, or any corporation- at least the ones registered with the Citadel. Terminus power always possibility, but skilled if evaded STG detection so far.

STG prowlers have discovered mysterious, heavily-fortified bases and space stations set up on inhospitable worlds all over Hades Gamma. We're not completely sure- but most of them seem to be unmanned, operated by drones and mechs of designs we're not familiar with. A new species was also considered. Unlikely, but if so, they are exceptionally good at respecting Council law and concealing their true nature."

"What about the rumors of their recent Gemini Sigma?" Tergius asked urgently.

"If STG has found out anything yet, they haven't told me," Irbot shook his head. "But considering affairs on Sur'Kesh, I suppose anything's possible…"

"What's that mean?" Tergius demanded.

"It means, Councilor Irbot is losing favor on Sur'Kesh," Councilor Liis interjected rather bluntly. "Or perhaps I should say with the STG. Irbot was a last-minute appointment by Dalatrass Yirman of the Federalist faction, before Yirman was forced to step down from the Seghan corruption scandal last year. The new Dalatrass, Jaeyora, is basically the poster-girl of the Consolidationist faction, and is rumored to have been put in power by the STG behind the scenes. However, the Sur'Kesh Unified Assembly is still dominated by Federalist representatives, blocking Jaeyora's attempts to remove our dear friend Irbot here. Rumor is a number of Admirals in the Navy are also sympathetic to the Federalists."

"And that's putting it concisely," Irbot added a little sheepishly, indicating there was more complexity to the situation.

"Damned Salarian intrigue…" Tergius shook his head, putting his face in one hand. "What about the Shadow Broker?"

"Word is, he- or she- has been uncharacteristically evasive," Irbot sighed.

"Should I send a request to the Hierarchy to increase patrols?" Tergius offered reluctantly.

"You sound exceptionally… reluctant," Councilor Irbot pointed out. "I thought Turians would've loved to take such a… militant response."

Tergius winced irritably. "No, I just doubt the Hierarchy will take such a request seriously if there isn't an active threat. It's going to be a low priority, especially considering the ongoing conflicts in Ismar and Caleston, not to mention the insurgency on Kruljaven…"

"Plus, I don't want to be too obvious," Liis added, shaking her head. "If the patrols haven't found much so far, I doubt more patrols will. Let's send a Spectre- preferably an Asari…"


	44. Good Neighbors

January 23, 11,987 CE

Hall of Clans, in Wazyu Settlement, on Patavig, Macedon System, Radom Sector, Artemis Tau…

Volus Magistrate of Patavig, Latnack Kan, sat nervously, as she looked at the Asari in an environmental suit sitting before him. "So you want to recognize this… 'Artemis Tau Authority'?" The Volus asked slowly with trepidation. "... and abandon our allegiance to the Vol Protectorate and the Hierarchy?"

Another Volus, Chief Kon Narlan of Patavig's small police force, spoke up, "With all due respect, Thessia-clan, we are very thankful for the work the Authority and your sister peacekeepers in Hades Gamma have done to combat piracy and terrorism. We've observed record lows in attacks on shipping in the past few years, along with a rise in trade profits. We won't stand in the way of your settlements, and welcome you as neighbors. However, we Vol-clan are citizens of the Protectorate, you cannot expect us to completely forsake the Hierarchy. What do we get in return? Surely you don't mean to strong-arm us into submission?"

"I'd- uh- like to avoid that as well," The Asari coughed, pausing to whisper quietly to one of the masked guards standing next to her.

Then she turned back to the Volus representatives. "Then we can offer terms. You don't have to give up your citizenship and you can keep your Turian mercenaries so long as they don't act against us. We won't interfere with your internal governance, nor any trade you make, but on the condition that no Council military forces can be stationed on Patavig. If you have any security concerns, you can request the Authority for free security, and we can remove them later if and when you so desire. In addition…"

The Asari pushed a datapad displaying a document written in Volus to Magistrate Kan.

The Patavig leader's eyes widened as she examined the document, before passing it around to the others. Soon a buzz rose among the colony's leadership.

"Is this real?" Magistrate Kan questioned. "What is the catch?"

"There is none," The Asari answered calmly, but a glint showed in her eye. "In exchange for not allowing any Council military forces to stay here, and accepting the Artemis Tau Authority's sovereignty over the entire cluster, we will provide you a regular payment of eezo and other mining products. Consider it a… stipend of sorts to your colony."

After the Volus leaders discussed it quietly for several minutes, Magistrate Kan finally lifted his head. "You make a generous bargain, Thessia-clan. You have a deal."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Artemis Tau Authority Government Bunker on Radom, Radom System, Radom Sector, Artemis Tau…

Union Governor-General of Artemis Tau, Sjorgen-3, smiled and steepled his fingers as he watched transmission of the Volus leader signing the Patavig Accords. "Well done, IX-9. Our first successful official negotiations…"

"Awww... I wanted to see it in person!" A chipper voice spoke up next to the Governor-General. "Those Volus look so cute and funny!"

Sjorgen winced at the carefree comments of his happy-go-lucky Saderan UDC Contact, Lieutenant Myutie. 'Oh great, this bird-brain...'

"Lieutenant, with all due respect, your pheromones would've been useless if you were trapped in an environmental suit anyway."

"Awww..."

"Maybe when the URDC designs a suit that allows one-way release of pheromones. In the meantime, why don't you go report to Minister Kavar about our success?"

"Yep, yep, right away, sir!" Lieutenant Myutie scrambled up from her chair, and headed for the long-range communication alcove. In the process, she flapped her wings excitedly, scattering several of her feathers about.

"Oh dear..." Sjorgen sighed to himself, shaking his head. "Kavar, I hope you're satisfied with this little... experiment I've delivered. Please, take your avian ditz back..."


	45. Hidden Hand

March 11, 11,988 CE

Outside Ayshire Outpost, on Kawaik D-2 (lunar body) orbiting planet Kawaik Delta, Kawaik System, Lesotho Sector, Gemini Sigma…

Sispius Habinex, Commander of a two-bit Turian nationalist pirate group, the Sons of Cartaan, watched nervously from the rocky crag his forces were hiding behind.

A few kilometers away was what appeared to be a small scientific or observation post with a few strange mechs and rovers walking around it.

"Team 2 in position, sir!" His right-hand man, Cammius Gailus, commed him. "They don't seem to be alerted to our approach!"

Habinex snorted. "Ha, looks like their sensors are quite shoddy. Or not installed at all- they look pretty new. Looks like this won't be such a hard job after all."

"Agreed, sir! That stellar storm might've helped too. Shall we commence?"

"But keep an eye out for mines, soldier. Don't underestimate Salarian merch- they may be short-sighted but they're damn sneaky!" Habinex ordered. "Go ahead! Sniper Team, stay alert, but hold your fire as long as possible! We don't want to alert them prematurely!"

The two pirate groups continued to approach the base from two directions, staying behind any cover they could.

About a kilometer away, one of the mysterious mechs suddenly turned and said something vaguely unintelligible. Immediately, the mechs stopped what they were doing and immediately grabbed for what were apparently weapons.

"Snipers, fire!" Habinex yelled. "Teams, engage, engage, engage!"

Snipers slammed into several of the mechs, but appeared to do little damage, embroiling the assault teams in a brutal gunfight.

The situation worsened as several concealed turrets emerged from the ground to fire, followed by a number of boxy levitating drones.

Habinex winced as the screams and agonized cries of his dying and wounded men. "All troops, abort! Fall back and regroup! Fall back now!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

While her hired pawns were being butchered, Council Spectre Tela Vasir slipped toward the base's back entrance. She didn't know whether or not she should be surprised when no new alarms sounded, no mechs or turrets fired her way. Just like her intel had said.

"Huh, maybe the old bastard really has a mole on the inside," Vasir muttered. "Wouldn't be the first time…"

She attached a tiny EMP capacitor mine to the door, and hurried back, using a small, extendable fiberglass shield to cover herself. Once the tiny charge went off, she wrenched the entrance open with her practiced biotics, and forced herself through a narrow opening.

A gale began to billow out from the pressurized base until Vasir managed to wrench the door shut. "No airlock- I guess it really wasn't meant to be opened, but no physical-" She stopped when she saw several physical locking mechanisms had been smashed by brute force. "Huh…"

Without further delay, she hurried hastily into the base, scanning for enemies. To her astonishment, several smaller mechs lay strewn about, damaged or no longer functional.

Following the intel she'd received on Illium to reach the small storage room was easy enough, where she found a single mech still standing and sorting through some boxes.

It turned to see Vasir enter. "Ah, I th- AAAHH!" It began in what appeared to be Thessian, but Vasir reflexively unleashed a Biotic Singularity on it, before spraying the machine with her M-15 Vindicator.

Wasting no time, she immediately went to what it was rummaging through. "...Volus...datapads?" She hastily piled as much of it into a box as she could and quickly retreated back out the exit from which she had come.

The pursuit she expected never came, even as the sound of continued gunfire could be heard in the distance. Vasir could only guess that the Turian pirates must've lasted longer than she'd expected.

A kilometer or so out, Vasir climbed down into a small crater, where her ship, a small stealth prowler, was hidden, covered by a camouflage tarp.

She couldn't help but smirk as she started up her engines. "Even I couldn't have imagined it would go this smoothly… the Broker must've had a killer source this time."

Once Tela Vasir had cleared orbit, she paused to examine the contents of the datapads she'd acquired. They appeared to be manufactured by the medium-sized Volus corporation, Trebic Industries.

But inside, she was astonished to find a series of archaeological logs on Prothean artifacts, written in Salarian. Only minimal encryption was used, nothing Vasir couldn't crack in minutes. Although, the precise coordinates of their planets and even star clusters were left blank, the descriptions didn't ring any bells for Vasir, and she strongly suspected that at least some of them had never been reported to Council authorities before.

Furthermore, some of the conclusions and dark predictions were quite unbelievable.

"Evidence of an ancient race of AI Machines that wiped out the Protheans...?" Vasir muttered to herself. "What kind of edgelord fantasy is this? Hundreds of thousands of super-dreadnought-sized warships lurking in dark space? Waiting for organic civilizations to establish a new spacefaring society to prey on? Capable of brainwashing or mind-controlling organic beings around them? Involved with the 'Collectors'? May have been involved in the Rachni Wars?" She shook her head. "This... can't be real, can it?"

The Spectre put down the datapads of apocalyptic predictions and existential dread. She could almost see the dismissive disbelief that the Council would regard this with. Vasir sighed- best to not take these to them and make herself look ridiculous.

Rather, she'd just bring one of the destroyed mechs to them, make a report on the mysterious base, Volus datapads, the Salarian writing, and potential illegal excavation of heretofore-unknown Prothean sites. Maybe she'd just include a footnote on the wild theory, and attach the relevant files in the appendix, but the Council was almost guaranteed to ignore them.

However, as for her other employer... Well, she had no idea how seriously the Shadow Broker would take any of this, but it wasn't her problem. She'd just report all of it, and let him- or her- do as they pleased. After all, if they kept the gaming records of famous figures, maybe they'll find some use for this data after all.

Vasir went to her navigation computer and plotted coordinates to take her out of Gemini Sigma and to Illium in the Crescent Nebula.

Spectres like her rarely made serious mistakes- but they were far from infallible. Distracted by her bewildering findings, Vasir forgot to scan her ship for possible tracking devices.

If she had, she might have noticed a tiny, almost imperceptible electromagnetic signal anomaly at the back of the ship. Lower-quality equipment and untrained eyes might have missed it altogether or dismissed it as stellar interference, but Vasir might have glimpsed it had she done the scan. And if she decided to park her ship on a nearby planet or moon to examine it for 'unwelcome guests', she might have found the small STG drone attached to her ship.

But as it was, Vasir was now blissfully unaware of the hitchhiker as she flew her ship toward her rendezvous point on Illium.


End file.
